Of Stars and Boundaries!
by zcritic88
Summary: After receiving invitations to the Pokemon World Tournament on Unova, Elio and Lillie partake in another journey to a region new to them. Will they be able to handle the constant clashes of truth and ideals?
1. Gathering For a Trip!

_**If you have read the previous fics; Through The Sands We Go and Alola Sinnoh**_ , _**Then you are caught up to read this fanfic. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It has been a month since Elio and Lillie returned from Sinnoh. Aside from raising the few pokemon they captured in Sinnoh, letting their friends see the contests photo's and the prints, life has went back to normal. Most of the pokemon rescued from Orre have been rehabilitated enough that they were either comfortable with going into the P.C and visiting the Pelago, being let loose in the house anyways or in the case with Bob the Bibarel, helping out the community.

Lillie was curious as to who was running the Pelago, Elio suggested that she does not visit the place yet. "I have something I am working on that makes visiting the place a bad idea. Until it is done, just take my word that he is a nice guy who is taking great care of them."

Lillie stared, suspicious of what Elio is doing. "I will... but this is going to be a problem if you keep this up!"

Elio had grim news for Plumeria and Guzma about the three skull grunts that left Alola for the battle frontier. "They want to challenge the Gym system of Sinnoh and they are not coming back anytime soon."

Plumeria shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, they were better off out in the world.

Guzma spoke his mind. "You had them try and become the best we had. Then ya drove them off!"

Plumeria gave Guzma a poisonous grin in defense. "Not like they are stuck here anymore, least now they can get stronger. They might even be able to beat us when they come back."

Guzma sat on a bench smug. "I like to see that happen!"

Elio grinned nervously. "When they finished the island challenges... they were actually pretty tough. Don't be surprised if they actually do."

Guzma grinned. "Get out of here kid!"

During the month, Lillie and Gladion had one minor issue regarding their mother Lusamine. Without anything to keep her mind off the shadow crisis, she has gone through flash backs that have given her a major case of depression. As much as Lillie and Gladion want to find out, Lusamine was making it clear to them that they are better off doing anything else besides wasting their time with her. Lillies discussion with Elio over the matter was enough motivation for the Alolan champion to continue with his secret project regarding memories.

In the backyard of his house, Elio encouraged the Mew and Lunala to help in tracking down a distant, forgotten memory of his.

One that he blocked out since he was small. "I don't really remember what happened when my Mom had to sent out Otto. I think I am old enough to coop with what exactly happened. Isaac, Nebby... I promise I won't be mad if it was a memory I didn't want to remember. Just don't tell Lillie or Gladion why I am doing this."

Mew's eyes glowed as it pin pointed the memory, he shivered as he signaled the Lunala to use her psychic power to awaken the dormant memory.

In a flash of her third eye, Elio felt a small shock as remembered it more clearly, his eyes widened as he came through. _"Mom was sugar coating what that Gengar is. He is brutal beyond words."_

He shook it off as he thanked the two pokemon. "Okay that is done, the next experiment I want to do involves someone who actually has amnesi..."

Ring! Ring!

Elio took his phone to see who it was. " _Kahili?_ What is going on? Two challengers teaming up to try and take me down? Let them come as soon as I get ready, talk to you later."

Elio had Mew return to his ball and began to fly off as he said farewell to the Lunala. "I am going to see if Lillie can watch Isaac for a bit! I'll talk to you about the next experiment later." The Lunala chimed as she took flight to the Altar of the Moone to prepare for the night.

Elio flew over to Aether Paradise to see if he would find Lillie.

She was about to leave the facility when she noticed Elio asking her. "I have some challengers that are coming for my throne. Could you look after Isaac for me?"

Lillie smiled before she signaled that they should fly to somewhere more secluded. At the pokemon center in front of mount Lanakila they talked a little more as Lillie was given the master ball containing Mew. "I will look after him while you do your business. My mother just finished having an episode... saying that it was her fault with what happened to Cain and the others; how it became so bad that you and me had to clean up another mess she had left."

Elio shook his head in frustration. "Cipher would have hurt them regardless, did you try to tell her that?"

Lillie nodded as she felt something heavy in her chest. "As well as that they were doing all right now. Pete and Puff Puff were very helpful in calming her down... I didn't tell her about what actually happened with Isaac."

Elio nodded. "And for good reason! She is having a bad time cooping with everything else and as much as I hate her, I really don't want her to find out she played any part in... that."

Lillie agreed with him. "Wicke said this would happen from time to time unless she has something to keep her mind busy. My brother is using a hotel for the time unless he has to go visit." The girl wanted to change the subject as she received a message from Kukui requesting a battle; she gave Elio a kiss for good luck as the two flew their separate ways.

Elio prepared his team. "Gladiator and Kalden takes the front. H.P, Mac should have fun in this. Tolley and Melta, you two should have that month of training show!"

As he beaten the Elite four and placed himself on the throne, he saw an unusual alliance. A slightly older youngster native to Alola approached in a familiar looking youngster from Sinnoh.

Elio shouted with a raised eyebrow. "Joseph?! Never thought I see you here so soon!"

Joseph twisted his hat back as he glared. "Tristan kept getting in my way when I tried to do the trials. Thanks for letting us go after the Elite Four together mister!"

Elio shouted as he made a dramatic pose. "IT IS SO I CAN CRUSH YOU BOTH! HAVE AT YOU!"

Vs Youngsters Tristan and Joseph.

Tristan sent out an Emolga, Joseph sent out a Toxicroak. Elio shouted. "GLADIATOR! KALDEN! LET'S SHOW THEM WHO IS THE CHAMP! GLADIATOR ROCK POLISH AND STONE EDGE! KALDEN USE FLAMETHOWER!"

Out came a Lycanroc and Silvally. Tristan saw the Lycanroc and shouted. "Emolga use thunder wave before he sets up a rock polish!"

The Emolga paralyzed the Lycanroc as the Silvally shouted flames at the Toxicroak, leaving a burn.

Joseph glared. "Darts, use drain punch to keep that Lycanroc down and keep yourself up!"

The Lycanroc felt the draining damage as he let loose a stone edge into Emolga for a k.o. Tristan sent out his next pokemon, a Sharpedo. "Okay take that Lycanroc out with a water fall before it uses reversal!"

The Sharpedo rammed into the Lycanroc for a k.o. Elio called his Lycanroc back as he shouted to his Silvally. "USE THE THUM AGAIN!" Toxicroak was knocked out of the battle by the flamethrower, leaving the Silvally to stand proud.

Joseph sent out a Staraptor as Elio sent out a Bronzong.

Tristan shouted. "Sharpedo, use night slash on that Bronzong before he sets something up!" Joseph shouted with him. "Star, use brave bird on that strange dog!"

In a rush, the Silvally was pushed back as it awaited the next order. "KALDEN, USE DRACO METEOR ON THAT STARAPTOR! TOLLEY, SET UP A REFLECT!" The Silvally let out a loud booming roar; meteors fell the the crystal ceiling, crushing the Staraptor for a knock out. The Bronzong's eyes glowed as it set up a pink screen.

Joseph growled as he switched the Staraptor out. "Jet come out and teach that dragon type a lesson!" Out came a Garchomp with a necklace.

Joseph took out his bracelet and activated the keystone. "Mega evolve and use outrage!" The Garchomp glowed, became larger with scythe like claws and was pelted by another draco meteor; he glowed red and assaulted the Silvally for a knock out. The Bronzong was knocked out by a critical night slash from the Sharpedo, leaving Elio with half his pokemon left.

Elio drew both pokemon back as he sent a heavy ball and dusk ball. "MAC, MELTA! LETS END THIS BATTLE!"

Out came a Hitmonchan wearing a life orb around his neck and a Heatran attuned to a crystal.

Joseph looked at the Heatran in curiosity. "I heard on the news something happened with Stark Mountain, mister... do you know what normally happens when someone takes a Magma Stone?"

Elio nodded. "Was going to catch her anyways. MAC USE MACH PUNCH ON THAT GARCHOMP!" The Hitmonchan punched the Garchomp at high speeds as the Garchomp countered with another outrage. The Sharpedo rushed into the Heatran with a water fall as Elio posed like a blooming flower, ordering his Heatran to use. "BLOOM DOOM!"

The Heatran glowed in strange light and absorbed the power of nature to knock the Sharpedo out in a felling beam.

Tristan sent out his last pokemon and shouted. "Tauros, get ready to push!"

Elio had his Hitmonchan knock out the Garchomp with another mach punch as Tristan posed his hands into a Z position for a "BREAK NECK BLITZ!"

The Tauros glowed in strange light and rammed into the Hitmonchan for a k.o as Elio shouted. "MELTA MAGMA STORM THAT TAUROS!"

The Heatran shot out an intense maelstrom of fire at the Tauros to trap him. Elio called the knocked out Hitmonchan back and was about to send out his Kangaskhan. "Well Tristan, it looks like it is just you and me. H.P COME OUT AND MEGA EVOLVE!"

The Kangaskhan mega evolved into a parent and child duo as Elio shouted at them and the Heatran. "H.P USE FAKE OUT, MELTA FINISH THIS FIGHT WITH EARTH POWER!"

The Heatran roared and stomped her left front leg, causing the group to erupt underneath the Tauros for a knock out.

Joseph glared at the Heatran, then at the Elio. "Seriously mister, how long have you had those pokemon?"

Elio recalled as he prepared to call the two back. "H.P has been with me for over a year, Kalden was freed from his helmet a month after I became champion, Gladiator was born several months ago, Mac was with me around five months, Tolly and Melta I caught over a month ago.!"

Tristan thought about the Bronzong as he looked at the Heatran. "Look's like I am going to have to explore most of the world then and get stronger."

Joseph stared at his partner in a bored frown. "If your folks would even let you! Once my mom and dad heard I wanted to go to Alola I had to battle them before they even thought about me going!"

The Sinnoh youngster smiled at Elio. "Anyways, I captured a Wimpod and Grubbin while I was up here. They should do good once they evolve!"

Elio nodded. "Goliosopod especially, it is more of a hit and run type of pokemon but they can be good for teams with fake out. Vikavolt you need a trick room to make up for its bad speed."

Joseph smiled at the advise. "Thanks for the tip mister!"

Elio was about to give a small speech to dismiss the two challengers when he received an urgent message from Kahili. "I need to talk to you personally after you handled the challengers, finish up and be down here soon."

Elio's eyes widened as he dismissed the two hastily. "I got to get going; If you two want to challenge me again for my title; train up." As the two were shooed out of the summit, Elio descended into the lower chamber to find Kahili handing him a letter. "World Tournament in the next three months?"

Kahili gave Elio a competitive glare from her sky blue eyes. "Once every few years the main figure heads of the league system gather to Driftveil city to partake in this. Alola was lucky enough to even be invited due to how recently it was established into the league."

Elio took a deep breath at the inconvenience. "As champion I have to attend to this if I want to show the world what Alola is capable of?"

Hala explained that there was more to it than just him. "You need to gather the captains to represent as Gym Leaders of this region, otherwise there will be little to represent Alola."

Elio smiled mischievously. "I get to have my own minions?"

The Alolan cham went to the safty of his house to send a text message to four people of his concern. Nanu, Hapu, Acelerola and Moylane.

Hapu's reply was the most blunt of the four. "Sorry, bound to the land, can't come even if I wanted to!"

Moylane's was a little more detailed. "With the P.C connecting to regions all over the world, I am going to be busy making sure they are all running properly before I go anywhere. Sorry."

Acelerola's text was a smiley face. "Silly champion, I am part of the Elite Four!"

Nanu was very similar to Hapu's reply. "I am stuck on the island go find someone else!"

Elio snapped his fingers at the last reply. _"Shoot, with all the gyms I heard about, Nanu would have been the first dark type Gym Leader."_

Elio pondered as he sent the text message to the other captains for them to gather in Hau'oli. _"Looks like I am going to have to make due."_

At the city on Melemele, the captains; a flamboyant pink hair school boy specialized in normal types named Ilima, a blue hair fisher girl specialized in water types named Lana, a dark skin fire dancer with red paints specialized in fire types named Kaiwe, a green bunch hair chief specialized in grass types named Mallow, a short overweight nerd specialized in electric types named Sophocles and a blond painter with what looks like pink paint on her hair specialized in fairy types named Mina gathered for what ever the champ had for them.

Elio presented them with an invitation. They looked in confusion and awe as Sophocles asked. "Don't we need eight of us for this?"

Elio nodded and explained. "I asked the others, they are too busy to come and Ryuki is out of Alola for a concert. I had to make due with what we have other wise and asked two other people if they wanted to come."

The captains looked in shock as Plumeria and Guzma walked into what Elio was talking about.

What was even more shocking was that Elio handed the two an invitation casually. "I need two more mono type specialist for this to work. Would you two be among my minions?"

Plumeria glared sharply at Elio of what he called her. "If it would get me out of this region for a while, I need to talk to my granny and some of my brothers and sisters first." She flew off on her Crobat, leaving Guzma for his answer.

To Guzma, being called a minion to his face by a kid was insane. He glared at the invitation and asked. "Your telling me you got no one else for this?"

Elio shook his head as he explained that the others were unable to come, he took out Rotom Dex and presented him to the group. "This is not a bribe, but would any of these pokemon interest you? Because they are common on Unova."

The Dex flared up as pictures were shown. "Cinccino! Audino! Jellicent! Seismitoad! Darmanitan! I am skipping Chandelure for personal reasons and because our fire specialist already has a ghost/fire type and shouldn't need another. Leavanny, Maractus, Eelektross, Scolipede... by the way Guzma if those two bug types have not caught your interest. There is some ruins that have one particular pokemon. Dex!"

The Dex buzzed as it showed the picture of a red winged moth Guzma was too familiar with. "BZZT! Volcarona the sun pokemon! When volcanic ash blocks darkened the atmosphere, it is said Volcarona's fire provided a replacement for the sun. A sea of fire engulfs the surroundings of their battles, they use their six wings to scatter their ember scales. BZZT!"

Elio grinned at Guzma. "I know you have a team of six bug pokemon, but in case you want to separate your Pinsir and Punctchy a little or find something to do for th..."

Guzma interrupted him as he shouted. "When we leaving?"

Elio answered Guzma's question as he raised his finger and alerted the other captains. "Since it is very important for the gym leaders to have a full mono type team, we are leaving within a week. Early that we can capture a pokemon and trained them to be ready. I am going to ask you again, would you be my minion? I will only ask two things from you all!"

Plumeria landed back as she listened. "They shouldn't be much kid, I think most of us know what they are!"

Guzma took a deep breath. "The getting a full team part is one of them?" Elio nodded as he raised a second finger. "The other is to kick ass!"

Guzma shrugged it. "Fine by me!" Elio handed the dex over to the captains as he spoke of his departure. "In case you need to know more detail about the pokemon I mentioned or if they do not strike your fancy. I got some people I need to talk about regarding this, I'll be back."

Elio walked back to his mothers house to let her know first; she smiled as her son mentioned the World Tournament. "Kukui already told me about the details. Say hi to your father for me when you get the chance!"

Elio rolled his eyes as he said his goodbyes. "If he even notice I am in that region, I am going to Kukui's next!"

As he walked to the house on the shore, he saw Kukui and Burnet talking to Lillie about an important situation.

Elio shouted. "Okay, since you had a hand in this, I want to let you know that I had gathered up the closest thing to gym leaders I can find!"

Lillie was about to let Elio know about her invitation until Kukui handed over large amounts of paper work. "I need the eight to sign these and register, boat rides are free as well as the hotel once the tournament starts."

Lillie shouted as Elio was about to go out the door. "I been invited to the World Tournament myself, when you are done could we talk about this?"

Elio nodded to her as he prepared to leave. "Sure just let me handle business first!"

He went back to Hau'oli to find the eight looking at the pokemon Unova have when he handed each of them some sheets and pens. "I have one more order I am asking of you. Sign these! Our ride in an our of Unova are free otherwise."

After minutes of signing, Elio walked back to the lab with a smile as he prepared to hand Kukui over the paperwork. "Okay, that is done! Lillie, what do you want to talk about?"

Lillie frowned in concern. "I asked everyone I knew about this, they all said that this comes with being the champion and that I should go. The problem is that I want to win this with you!"

Elio frowned back and extended his hand. "Being someone who beaten the Kanto champion, this is expected of you; you need a ride anyways so you can come with us. We won't be enemies until the tournament actually begins, okay?"

Lillie still frowned upon hearing the words until Elio smiled. "I have one idea though, Unova has some sights and plenty of things for us to do. Including visual changes in the seasons we can always watch. If you want, we can explore the region and enjoy it together?"

Lillie smiled as she rushed to him in a hug, Elio fell back on the floor as he blushed. "That is a yes?"

Lillie answered the question with a green eyed, red cheek smile as they got themselves up.

* * *

The next week.

The chosen candidates prepared their teams. Ilima had a Gumshoes, a Smergle, a Alolan Raticate, a Bewear and a Toucannon prepared. Lana had a Cloyster, Araquanid, Lanturn, Toxapex and Primarina prepared. Kaiwe had an Alolan Marowak, Turtonator, Talonflame, Salazzle and Arcanine prepared. Mallow had a Sceptile with a mega stone, a Trevenant, a Lurantis and a Tsareena prepared. Sophocles had a Togedemaru, Magnezone, Golem, Vikavolt and Electivire prepared. Mina had a Klefki, Granbull, Shiinotic, Ribombee, Wigglytuff and an Azumarril prepared.

The other candidates looked at Mina questioningly as she answered. "I had a Marril from a pen pal all the way from Johto."

Plumeria had a Gengar with a mega stone, a Salazzle, an Alolan Muk, a Crobat and Toxapex prepared as she had her Weezing on standby. Guzma switched his Honchkrow and Bisharp out for his Masquirain and Ariados.

As they said their goodbyes to their friends and family to go to a different region, they gathered to the port at Hao'oli. Elio and Lillie were standing by the large boat to greet the group with their bags being packed.

Elio smiled as he got out of their way. "If you all are ready, this ride should only take two weeks."

Lana shouted in the back as she stared at Lillie, who was looking at Alola one more time. "Why are you bringing her along?"

Elio grinned and answered. "She may be a part of team Kanto, but she needs a ride like the rest of you! We already talked about this and we shouldn't have to worry about it until the Tournament happens!"

Lana shrugged. "I heard of good places to fish in that region and heard of some strong pokemon to fish up."

The group of gym leaders entered the boat, with Lillie shaking herself in preparation for another adventure and following with Elio. "Unova is one of the most technological advanced regions known, you think we are going to be overwhelmed?"

Elio was staring at the dock becoming distant as he listened. "Initially, from what my pop's told me Unova is a region that takes truth and ideals very seriously. What is what it is and what people believe."

Lillie understood as she hugged him. "Kind of like what we argued about last week? How I am of another team yet we normally travel together?"

Elio agreed as he hugged back. "They either clash or co-exist!"


	2. Alola, Unova

Two weeks of boat travel and team Alola had arrived in what is considered to be the largest city in all of the regions. Castelia City.

For all of them, the size was much for them to handle until Elio shouted out. "Alright minions! We have over two months to prepare for the tournament! We are to meet in Driftveil city by then! Unless there is anything specific you need of me, your pretty much on your own!"

Kaiwe and Guzma agreed to go to the desert north of the city. Lana, Mallow and Plumeria went to the bridge south of the city to Pinwheel forest. Ilima and Sophocles went with the fire dancer and the skull boss. Ilima spoke his reason while letting out a charm inducing look. "I heard of a hidden grotto near Nimbasa city that should have what I am looking for."

Mina went to the sidewalk and found a place to begin painting as Elio whispered to her. "From what my pop's said about this city, there is someone here you might get along with!"

Mina shrugged. "I might find him when I get the chance."

As the Alola champ dismissed them to do their own activities as he smiled to Lillie. "This is just the first sight!"

Lillie knew that two months was limited time and wanted to enjoy the region with Elio as much as she would. "What do you want to do first?"

Elio answered. "Lets head over to Nimbasa city first! While there is one thing I want to do in this city, the problem with it is that finding one person in this crowd would take way too long. That is also something I want to do alone. Pop's said of an ice cream shop in this city, want to try that place first?"

The two bought themselves Castelia cones as they walked over to the northern desert. The route looked like buildings were built over a dessert and sandstorms were common. They finished up as they found the Kaiwe trying to catch the pre evolution of Darmanitan, Darumaka. As he caught one in a quick ball, he was initially startled by the duo.

Elio greeted him with a hearty hello. "You already captured a pokemon in this region and have to wear a shirt for a while?"

Kaiwe felt inconvenienced by the red shirt he was wearing and answered. "Ilima went ahead of us while we went off the road. Guzma left for the ruins you told him about. Any trainers that would have challenged him were frightened into getting out of his way."

Elio understood. "He been wanting to get a Volcarona for months! Let him get what he can, this region is known for having some very good bug pokemon. Give him at least four hours and if you haven't heard from him, call me to bail him out!"

Kaiwe picked up the quick ball as he looked back the route the duo came. "I have somethings I want to do back at Castelia, going to wait in one of the buildings in this route and hope this sandstorm dies down." Elio understood as Lillie encouraged him to keep going through the route.

She shouted to Kaiwe. "Good luck raising that Darumaka, it becomes very strong when it evolves!"

* * *

As Guzma descended into the Relic Castle.

He found a few things that annoyed him. First was the large amounts of Sandiles and Yamask. After dealing with ten of each, Guzma cursed as he used a max repel to keep them off. The second most annoying was a puzzle that involved going down sand traps to actually go down the castle. It took him two hours before he finally descended to the very bottom.

Guzma looked up and grumbled. "That moth is going to be worth all that, it ought to show Kukui who is the boss!"

As he descended down the stairs, he found something very odd, even in comparison to the many Yamask. Strange looking people dressed up as a combination of a pirate and ninja with a strange emblem on their uniforms, they glared at Guzma and asked. "So you are here for the pokemon in the ru.."

Guzma folded his arms and shouted. "Damn right I am! I been wanting to catch that moth for months!"

The orange haired male of the emblem group looked at the others and talked back at Guzma. "Is it right to even capture it? Even right for you to have captured any of yours? Do they even want to be with you?"

Guzma glared at the group and laughed. "Okay first off, screw you! Second..." Guzma sent out his Golisopod before he finished. "If he wanted to ditch me, he would have done it years ago!" The grunts drew out a Watchog, a Krokodile and a Liepard.

Guzma glared at them more as he sent out a Masquerain and a Heracross. "And you went out of the way to lecture me on that crap? You all are stupid!" The three bug pokemon made very short work of the grunts pokemon, causing them to flee from their trainer. Guzma drew his Masquerain and Heracross back as he walked deeper into the ruins with his Golisopod.

The maze he went through took nowhere near as long in comparison to the sand traps as he found another strange looking person in black robes, wearing the same emblem as the grunts running for his life. "Oh no! I am not getting caught in between those two things!"

Guzma scratched his head as he wondered what was going on. He felt intense heat as he progressed to the next room. There he found a large radiating Volcarona doing battle with, or had done battle with a large muscular mosquito known as Buzzwole in front of a wormhole he was all to familiar. The Buzzwole flexed as it went back into the collapsing wormhole, waving to what ever was at the other side that they should not go this way. As the Ultra Wormhole collapsed, it left the Volcarona to deal with the other intruder. It stretched its wings as it prepared for battle, flaring up in flame and an aura for a boost.

Vs Totem Volcarona, its aura flared up, boosting its special attack.

Guzma shouted to the Golisopod. "Use aqua jet on that Volcarona!" The life orb siphoned energy as the Golisopod rammed the Volcarona into a wall. The Volcarona blew back an intense heat wave, causing the Golisopod to make an emergency exit back into its ultra ball; leaving Guzma to think of his next pokemon. "I seen how fast this thing is, Pinsir come out and get ready!" The Pinsir roared as he prepared the order. "Use x scissor to weaken it, then it is as good as caught!"

Pinsir rushed to the Volcarona and swung both its pincers and its arms into it for a critical hit. Guzma cringed as the Volcarona began to fall to the ground from the damage, a blazed in flame. By instinct, the skull boss called back the Pinsir, hid behind a big sturdy pillar and crouched. Boom! Any section of the room that wasn't blocked by the pillar was blown away in a sea of flame. Guzma felt the intense heat rush around him and sweated, while he was not burned it was one of the more intense moments of his career as a trainer.

As the flames died down, he saw ashes and a pedestal in front of a stone carving dedicated to the Volcarona. On the pedestal was a nest filled with four eggs that began to hatch into tiny larva known as Larvesta. One by one they rushed from the pedestal and into cracks on the wall. Guzma saw a more timid Larvesta slightly hesitate to go with the group and hurled a net ball.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Guzma grinned as his capture. "You'll do, now to get out of this place!"

* * *

Elio and Lillie arrived in the rather high tech city called Nimbasa City.

"BZZT! A bustling city of entertainment, known for having a theme park! BZZT!"

The duo were too busy looking at the sights as they sent out an Incineroar and Raichu to join them in the sight. Both trainers were arguing over what they should do. Elio asked Lillie. "I heard they were having a base ball game and a tennis right now... so it is too late to get tickets. How about we take a train to Anville town?"

Lillie was about to agree until she noticed the Ferris Wheel. "Do you want to go on that? We need a should see what this region has in store for us anyways."

She blushed as she finished. "I heard that many people go to this for their own reasons."

Elio blushed back. "Talk about things in a very good sight... okay."

The two rushed in holding hands as their pokemon groaned and followed.

Incineroar spoke to the Raichu in his own language. (The two are at it again, hope this means they are not going to have issues following!)

Raichu chattered. (Oh come on Brimmy, that region was completely different from this one! Lets forget about that mess and enjoy the...) The two pokemon caught up with their trainers as they noticed another couple about to go on the Ferris Wheel ahead of them. Two teenagers, a brown haired boy in a blue shirt with a red hat and a pink haired woman in a white hat.

Elio thought to himself. _"Look like a short line, meh shouldn't be to mu..."_

Three white haired ninjas surrounded the older couple with a trio of Bisharps ready to strike at the couple ahead of them.

Lillie glared at shouted. "Oh come on! We haven't even been in this region for a day and we are having problems, Shockums use focus blast on the one in front of us!"

Elio gritted his teeth. "Brimmy flare blitz the on at the guys side! He needs our help!"

The Bisharp barely noticed the blast as he turned around to the noise, it was knocked out as the one on his side was slammed by a raging Incineroar for a knock out. The teenagers jumped back as the furthest Bisharp tried to slash at the older boy. He took a pokeball and shouted. "Baker! Get that Bisharp away with a hammer arm!"

A large fiery pig known as Emboar came out of the ball; he slammed his fist into the Bisharp for a quick knock out, giving the pink haired woman enough time to send out a pokemon of her own. "Go Rhydon!"

With four pokemon out, the assassins tossed out an Accelgor, an Absol and a Banette. The Accelgor used Giga drain on the Rhydon; because of its eviolite, it was able to withstand the attack.

The Absol tried to use night slash on the Raichu as Lillie posed for a "GIGA VOLT HAVOC!" to knock the Absol out.

Banette swiped a shadow claw at the Emboar as Elio shouted. "BRIMMY USE DARKEST LAIRAT ON THE BANETTE!" In a spin, the Banette was knocked out before the Emboar was able to retaliate.

The pink haired woman shouted. "Finish that Accelgor with a stone edge!" In sharp rocks the Accelgor was knocked out of the fight.

The assassins glared at the younger couple as they sent out another trio of Bisharp in an attempt to go for the kill on the brown hair teenager. Lillie shouted. "Shockums use focus blast on the furthest one!"

Elio joined in shout. "Same move on the side one again!"

Both bisharps were knock out, leaving the solo one to try and close its claws in a guillotine at the teenage boy, he dodged as he shouted. "Baker, flare blitz!"

In a fiery brutal ram, the Emboar ended the encounter, leaving the trio of assassins to glare at the younger couple.

One of them muttered as they escaped in high speeds. "You have just made enemies of us!"

The teenage boy collapsed on the ground exhausted as he realized he barely escaped death, the pink haired woman calmed him down as he turned toward the younger couple. "I thought the Shadow Tirad gave up on coming after me. Thanks you two for the quick thinking, thanks for helping out Yancy!"

Yancy blushed as Elio frowned toward the teenage boy. "No problem but a couple things. Who the hell were those guys! Also what is your name."

The teenager introduced himself as Nate. He frowned as he explained who the Shadow Tirade were. "Personal goons of a mad man named Ghetsis. Thought he had a stroke last I heard of him."

Elio wondered. "Could it be these guys trying to avenge him or something? Normally if you bang your head against a wall, you try going around it; especially if your nuts enough to keep trying for that long!"

Nate listened and thought of it. "After a year's worth of attempts at my life and disappearing for a while..." Lillie frowned in worry over the fact they dealt with assassins and wanted to change the subject.

She and Elio introduced themselves to the older couple and asked. "What are you doing here?"

Nate and Yancy blushed red as the former answered. "It was that time of the month where we go on the Ferris wheel together. Gives you a good view of the towns over. The sun set is at its best from the top!" Lillie asked the two, how long have they been dating.

Yancy answered in a more red blush. "Four years, I am normally busy with work so I have time for a couple days in the month."

Lillie grabbed Elio's hand before he had the chance to grab hers, both asked each other in unison. "Would you like to go on the Ferris Wheel with me?"

The younger couple blushed even more red in comparison to the older couple as Nate asked. "I haven't seen you two before, first time in Unova? If so, what brings you here?"

Elio shouted bold and proud. "Been invited to the World tournament! Unfortunately Lillie and I are going to be in separate teams. She is part of team Kanto simply because she beaten Lance. As for me... the world is about to see exactly what the Alola region has to offer in terms of the best!"

Nate frowned and asked with a puzzled look. "What are you... a type of Champi..."

Elio nodded and grinned. "My minions have came to this region early for one reason. Some have five pokemon as is and they need to pick up and train it up! This region has some last minute pokemon as is!"

Nate squinted his eyes and asked. "Minions?"

Elio pointed a thumb to himself and shouted. "Say hello to Alola's dark and terrible tyrant!"

Lillie pulled Elio away and apologized to the older couple. "He hasn't actually done anything terrible to the region, but he acts way too over the top about this."

Nate thought of it and laughed. "And the boys at Poke Star would love someone like you two! Tell your minions that Unova is more than prepared for what they have to offer!"

The older couple called their pokemon back and went to the Ferris Wheel after they said their farewells. Leaving the younger couple to wait for the next cart.

As the duo called their pokemon back to enjoy the ride, they looked at the view, then back at each other before returning to looking the sight.

Lillie asked Elio what was wrong as he was smiling. "Nothing much. Just enjoying the view."

Lillie moved over to Elio's side of the cart as she prepared to kiss him. It lasted until they began to descend, Elio took a deep breath as he broke the kiss and asked. "Lillie, I already said what I wanted to say to you back on Sinnoh. Should I say it again?"

Lillie blushed more and shook her head. "Once is enough for me, you don't have to if you don't want to. It is getting late, should we head to the poke center for the night as soon as this ride is over?"

Elio nodded as he realized he was holding Lillies hand again as they left the cart. "Might as well end our first day in this region after this."


	3. Charging for a Tale!

Elio and Lillie woke up the next day to prepare themselves for their tour of Unova. They found a contemplating Guzma petting his Masquerain before he called it back into its ball and sent it into the P.C.

Elio shouted at him. "You found what you were looking for in the ruins?"

Guzma wasn't really startled and shrugged. "Kind of. Going to take a while before I raise this guy up."

He took out a net ball and let out a Larvesta.

Elio looked at the torch pokemon in wonder as Guzma glared sharply. "Back off kid, you have your own! Apparently that moth had a shrine to it and everything; found something else strange."

Elio wondered. "What?"

Guzma groaned at remembering some of the events. "Some weirdo's telling me that being a pokemon trainer is a big offense or some crap!"

Elio smiled. "You kicked their asses?"

Guzma folded his arms and smiled back. "Damn right! Another thing, I found a big Volcarona driving off one of... them."

Elio raised an eyebrow at the description. "Them?"

Guzma frowned. "That large mosquito!"

Elio frowned back. "Some times those holes open up. Have not seen one open up in Alola as of late... save for an attempt to send them back home."

Lillie looked at the two in worry. "We had something like this happen in Sinnoh. Elio was able to handle it but that... thing angered Melta!" Guzma scratched his head in confusion; he knew Lillie was refering to Nihilego, but from what he knew about Heatran from seeing Elio he asked. "I thought poison doesn't affect steel types?"

Elio raised a finger as he corrected him. "Oh no no no! It did something else that pissed off a territorial Heatran. If you find a goth lady named Cindy she has a Pheromosa. Kid you not they were the same ones that use to be among...never mind. You fought a totem Volcarona though?"

Guzma took a deep breath in disappointment. "I wanted to catch that thing. That Volcarona burst into flames and almost cooked me!"

Elio nodded in understanding and was glad for Guzma's safety. "I don't know how you avoided the flame, but it was good you did. Where did that Larvesta come in?"

Guzma turned his frown into a grin. "My favorite part, it hatched a bunch of Larvesta. Caught one before it scampered off!"

Elio sighed as he listened. "Thus is the nature of the flame! The you know what may not be an issue, but that group you mention might."

Guzma asked why, Elio answered. "Lillie and I stopped an assassination attempt at some guy that was out on a date! Some one during the Cipher crisis mentioned a group that operated on this region, Lillie did reading on these guys after everything is done. Some big shot called Team Plasma that may match you description. For now just focus on the tournament and sending word to the others. Best way to keep everyone safe when they try something. I want to change the subject, so where is Kaiwe?"

Guzma shrugged. "He went to Castelia for something after I caught that Larvesta. Said something about a job needed for the next month or so!"

Elio smiled. "As long as he is ready in the next couples months, what ever he does with his time is on him. Lillie and I are going to Driftveil. Good luck on raising that Larvesta up!"

The duo exited the pokemon center, leaving Guzma to begin raising the Larvesta.

After Elio and Lillie departed to Dritfveil they found Ilima standing next to a trailer with a smile. The champ was curious as to what the top student of Melemele's school had found and asked. "So you found anything? I heard Audino is very common in this region and Minccino is cute as a button!"

Ilima tossed a love ball containing a Minccino. " The ones found outside have the ability cute charm. The one found in the grotto is rather special in its ability."

Lillie agreed as she spoke of the ability. "Skill link! Swifter has this ability herself and is very strong because most of her attacks hit you multiple times. Have you seen where Sophocles ran off to?"

Ilima pointed toward the raised drawbridge slowly descending after allowing a boat to pass. "He went ahead to Chargestone cave to catch an electric type very unique what its ability gives it. Tyanmo."

Lillie nodded. "Because it is only an electric type, its ability levitate gives it no weaknesses. As an Eelektross it is very strong and durable despite being slow."

Elio grinned at both. "We are heading toward Driftveil city for the sake of exploring this region. Take your time raising it."

Ilima nodded. "The ladies have already captured what they were looking for. Mallow may be heading toward the dessert to look for the pokemon Maractus. I sent a message to her that she may want to hold off on evolving her Sewaddle until it learns the move sticky web."

Elio agreed. "Might as well have a strategic advantage." The bridge finished dropping as Elio remembered something. "By the way, I already have Guzma doing something a little important. But spread word to the others about some small group called Team Plasma! I don't want the captains to be bothered by this but I want them to be ready to defend themselves in case Plasma tries to attack them."

Ilima's smile lessened a little. "I had a message from him not very long ago. I thought he was joking until he became too specific."

Elio frowned. "All the reason why I am asking you as well. Just in case the others don't believe him."

Lillie signaled Elio that they may want to cross the bridge before another boat comes.

Elio snapped back into a grin. "Anyways see ya when we see ya!"

As the duo crossed the bridge the Rotom Dex flared up to explained the town. "BZZT! Driftveil city. An ex cargo shipping area turned into a town by the Gym Leader Clay! This is where they transport goods in and out of Unova and even has a small market. BZZT!"

Elio sighed in response to the Dex's explanation. "Since we were really just stopping by until the world tournament, this is good to know." As the two began exploring they found something strange.

It looked like a group of strange people dressed as ninja like pirates harassing a group of strange people dressed as knights. Both were wearing the same emblem. The duo sized up the two as the Team Plasma group they had heard about and began to confront them. As the ones in black were talking to the others about world conquest and why they should join, they noticed the two trainers. Much like with what they told Guzma, they asked why a group of strangers came to Unova. Elio was blunt in that it was none of their business.

They began to question the duo in what they are doing to their pokemon by capturing them to the point Lillie glared at them. "If you think capturing pokemon and treating them like family is wrong. Why don't you release yours first!"

The Plasma Trio glared and drew out their pokeballs in response to the question and sent out a Seviper, Watchog and Krokodile that were ready to attack. Elio laughed at them and began to draw some pokeballs as Lillie whispered. "You bring Isaac out to show them our point! I will bring Mele and Lola out for my own."

Elio took the master ball and shouted. "ISAAC, LET SHOW THEM WHAT YOU ARE!"

Lillie tossed her two pokemon out and shouted. "Lola, Mele, lets kick their butts out!" Elio shouted the first order. "ISAAC USE PSYCHO BOOST TO TAKE THAT SEVIPER OUT!"

The Mew let loose a psychic explosion on the Seviper, sending it flying back for a k.o as the Watchog tried to use hypnosis to send the Mega evolved Venusaur into a deep sleep, it missed.

The Krokodile leaped at the Mew and crunched its jaws into him, thrashing him around as Lillie shouted. "Mele use giga drain on that Krokodile to take it down! Lola, use scald just in case!"

The Venusaur inhaled as it drained the Krokodile of its health, quickly bringing it to its knees as scalding hot water knocked it out and let the Mew go. Watchog used confuse ray on Vaporeon as The Mew switched places with the Vaporeon and used thunder wave to paralyze the Watchog on Elio's order.

Lillie saw her chance to end the fight and shouted. "Mele, end this fight with a sludge bomb!" In a hurl of sludge, the Watchog was quickly knocked out.

The Plasma goons glared at the Mew before the orange haired male spoke. "You took that thing from its home and bound it to your will?"

Elio shook his head as flash backs of his battle with XD-002 still rang in his head as he heard the words.

Elio was about to give a more verbal answer as the Plasma goon continued. "Or you found it out of the blue and thought. Hey the rarest of all pokemon! I should capture it and show it off! With out caring of what it thinks?"

Elio remembered the distorted screech, the pain the Mew felt, the Mew's mind being torn apart he answered coldly. "You scumbags don't even know where Isaac has been! Least of all what he has been through!"

The Plasma goon shrugged. "And how we know your not lying?" Elio and the Mew flinched in rage before Lillie shouted to the goons. "You three did not even try to release your pokemon... so shoo!" The Venusaur and Vaporeon were about to attack the three goons as they took the hint and ran. A sludge bomb and ice beam barely missing them as Lillie was rapidly stomping her feet, glaring at them until they were out of sight.

The remaining three Plasma members saw the two trainers and began to apologize. "Look this has been going on for a while. They only came back recently and..."

Elio glared. "I don't even want to talk to you people, you don't even know..." He fell over struggling to breath, Mew and Lillie tried to help him up and began to calm him down.

Lillie and the Mew looked at the disturbed Plasma group as they spoke their peace. "Look kid, I don't even want to know. Soon as we found out we were being used, we released most of the pokemon we had; at least the ones that wanted to go home. A couple months ago we helped some people return a group of pokemon to the wild... some of them mentioned a champ trusting an acting president."

Elio looked at the group in an attempt to calm down. "That is all you need to know. Thanks for helping them out, any of you want to explain what that feud you had was about?"

Behind the Plasma group a strange man in robes over heard the question and answered. "Six years ago lord N tried to convince all of Unova to..."

Elio interrupted the sage. "I know, convince Unova about the whole trainer and pokemon thing. Someone stopped you."

The sage continued. "Yes I am aware. Once a young woman named Hilda confronted N and stopped Ghetsis, Team Plasma had been divided into two. The ones who actually believed in lord N's vision..."

Elio helped him finish. "And the hypocrites that don't really care about the pokemon! Any idea where Hilda and N are?"

The sage scratched his head. "Sort of, Hilda vanished for some time in an attempt to search for N. It took around four years before the two reunited... at the moment Hilda is trying to teach him more of the world."

Lillie wondered about N and asked. "Anything specific about N we need to know?"

The sage took a deep breath in disappointment as he explained. "Lord N no longer has the legendary dragon Zekrom. He is a green haired young man that has the ability to speak to pokemon."

Lillie giggled at the thought. "We have Rotom Dex do most of the translating! Other wise Isaac is very good at helping Elio talk to a couple pokemon."

The sage asked. "Rotom... Dex?"

The Dex popped out of Elio's bag and spoke loudly. "BZZT! That Mew normally does it when I am not around to do it. BZZT!"

The sage took interest. "Huh? They actually tried merging a Rotom with a Pokedex?"

The Dex buzze. "BZZT! Lets me see things no Rotom had gone before, BZZT!"

Lillie was rubbing Elio's back as she talked about the Mew. "With how we got Isaac, terrible people had hurt him; it was so bad that for reasons we don't want to talk about... he can never be let back in the wild. We normally have him out of his ball unless we are in places we are not exactly comfortable with or going near people that might... set him off. Or we run into someone who has an interest in Isaac because he is a Mew... one of the rarest if not the rarest of pokemon."

The sage agreed as he asked. "I noticed that you two are not from this region."

Elio calmed down and looked over to a large building in the distance. "Me and a group of people have been invited to the world tournament to represent Alola. Lillie is representing Kanto because she beaten the champion. We are here early because we want to see this region."

The sage was startled by the answer and looked towards the building. "Huh? It's that time again? Best that we don't get in your way then."

Lillie smiled. "You haven't, it was nice talking to you."

Elio agreed with Lillie as he was prepared to call the curious Mew back in the master ball. "Those guys were the ones in our way. Your at least cleaning up your act, see ya."

The two waved good bye as they left for the pokemon center to heal up for their trip to Chargestone cave.

The duo left Driftveil city to explore the next route and to travel to Chargestone cave.

Elio shrugged. "I heard of some rather interesting pokemon we can find in that cave anywa..."

Lillie stopped him as she saw a strange green deer with yellow strips munching on grass. Without thinking, Elio tossed a nest ball.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Lillie frowned as she asked what pokemon was that. Dex flared up as it registered the pokemon. "BZZT! Deerling, the season pokemon. The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of its fur. People use it to mark the seasons! BZZT!"

Lillie saw the picture of the summer form and wondered. "Summer is about over, I may want to come back here and see the Autumn one myself." Dex shrugged as he explained more about Deerling. "BZZT! No real difference other than the color... or when it evolves, the antlers. BZZT!"

Elio saw the type combination and took interest. "Normal and Grass. I did hear that Unova has some rather interesting type combinations. Even among the regions."

Dex smiled. "BZZT! Alola and Kalos are the other two regions that are home to some very rare type combinations. BZZT!"

As the two traveled closer to the cave, Lillie noticed a blue beetle that crawled down a tree, stared at them for a while and waddled into a bush.

She remembered somethings she heard about that were from Unova asked. "I heard of this one." The Dex showed a picture of the beetle and a snail as he answered what the pokemon are. "BZZT! Karrablast and Shelmet. They have a unique evolution as is. You trade a Karrablast for a Shelmet they evolve into Escalvier and Accelgor! Mostly when they were exposed to the same energy that evolves Haunter, Onix and a few others BZZT!"

Elio grinned. "Looking at the picture... Karrablast took Shelmets shell and made it into a suit of armor. Leaving the Shelmet without its shell."

Lillie wondered more and looked at Elio teasingly. "Having these two evolve would require a strong sense of trust between two trainers."

Elio frowned and answered her question. "We already captured their evolved forms on Citadark, saw them get better and sent back to their trainers. Remember why we did it in the first place?"

Lillie nodded and smiled. "I know, that is also the reason why I will only capture a few pokemon in any region we visit and leave the rest alone."

As they found the entrance to the cave, they found out exactly why it was called Chargestone cave. Inside the cave was a constant electrical charge radiating across blue glowing stones. As the duo progressed deeper into the cave, they felt their hair stand. They encounter several pokemon of note; strange rotating gears known as Klink, a small fuzzy tick known as Joltik and a Ferroseed all got in their way before they came close to the exit.

Elio wondered from if Sophocles had better luck finding Tyanmo than they were, Dex floated away from the electricity and buzzed. "BZZT! Despite the information saying a group of them gather for a strong electrical shock. Tyanmo is the rarest pokemon in this cave! Unless he has extremely good luck, he probably still stuck here! BZZT!"

As they found the exit they made it Mistralion city. A town that has a run way that also has a small vegetable farm on the side. The duo found Sophocles about to call someone when he noticed who he was about to call.

The duo ran up to him to ask what was happening before Sophocles spoke. "Was about to tell you that I finally captured a Tyanmo after searching for two hours. I was going to catch a Joltik of this keeps up. Heard that it is also a very good electric type."

Dex was about to flare up where they were as Sophocles continued. "This city mainly transports the cargo in and out of the region by air. The Gym Leader normally likes to people on a trip to Lentimas town... I was able to get us these tickets if we wanted to go."

Elio and Lillie obtained plane tickets. Sophocles explained that Lentimas town wasn't much, but it is the quickest way to a place called Reversal Mountain.

The duo tilted her head in confusion as Sophocles beaten the Dex to explaining. "Elio, do you have that Heatran in your party?"

Elio grinned. "I still have Melta... Not using her for the tournament and she is very picky about where I take her."

Sophocles smiled and explained about a legend. "I heard that it is a sort of place where a Heatran comes to cool down!"

Lillie was about to go search for the gym leader until she heard the word Heatran and walked back.

Elio was a little nervous as he asked. "I still want to watch you capture one of these pokemon, mind if I at least do that?"

Lillie kept her smile as she answered. "That is more than enough... before anything though I want to ask Melta what she knows."

Elio shrugged as he took out the heavy ball and sent out the Heatran.

She looked around at the strange place as Lillie asked. "Excuse me Melta... we are about to head to a place called Reversal mountain, do you know of it."

The Heatran tilted her head and let loose a series of high pitched roars. "BZZT! That place? It is that time of year when one comes along. I already had my cool down and you need to go find a magma stone for one to come. BZZT!"

Lillie groaned as Elio smiled. "Don't worry, I have an old Salamence we can use to fly around this region! We can have him fly us around this region when we eventually find the stone."

Lillie kept a frown as Sophocles explained his own reason to go to Lentimas town. "There is someone who is normally at a place called Undella town that I want to meet, I think you may have met her a couple times."

Elio sweated in fear as who he was referring to as they went to find the gym leader for a ride.


	4. The Journey To The Magma Stone!

The trip to Lentimas town uneventful but quick. As the group of three searched the town, they found the town itself to be made of clay as they progressed past what looked like a strange house, they entered Reversal mountain. The mountain itself looked like it had volcanic spring water and plenty of pokemon to encounter. Elio, Lillie and Sophocles wasted no time navigating past the mountain as they exited to a type of town they were use to.

The Dex flared up as they took the sighting of a beach. "BZZT! Undella town! A summer retreat with a beach full of people who enjoy summer vacations! Since it is the end of summer, most of the people here have already left! BZZT!"

Elio glared at the villas and rushed to a pokemon center. "Since there is someone Soph liked to meet... I want to be ready for what ever happens. I will be right back."

As Elio rushed to the pokemon center to get his Mimikyu, Kangaskhan, Raichu, Lycanroc, Silvally and Incineroar. Lillie noticed a sign that was recently placed in front of one of the villas and giggled at the words _"Strong trainers are welcomed? I don't understand why he is scared of her."_

Sophocles saw Elio walk out of the pokemon center and thought to himself. _"If she is who we think we are, she is one of the strongest trainers one would meet."_

Elio went back to the two and saw the sign. Lillie gestured toward the villa and whispered. "It does welcome strong trainers, why don't you go in first since you are a rather strong trainer."

Elio took the dare and walked past the door. Within the building he froze at who he saw; a woman in a blue shirt and black pants with long blonde hair that pretended to be unaware of who was coming. The door shut behind him as another woman in pink clothes began to play a piano.

The familiar looking woman greeted the Alolan champion. "Didn't expect to see you here so soon since we are not to really meet until the world tournament. My pokemon are rather exited to meet yours once again. Care to be my opponent?"

Elio smiled at Cynthia as he sweated nervously and drew out a quick ball. "Damn right I will!"

Vs Trainer Cynthia

Cynthia smiled back and sent out a Spiritomb. Elio tossed the ball and shouted. "LOST! COME ON OUT AND SET UP A SWORDS DANCE!"

The Mimikyu danced in vigor before Cynthia shouted. "Spiritomb, use hypnosis to shut that Mimikyu down!"

In a hypnotic wave, the Mimikyu fell asleep, leaving her open for the Spiritomb to eat her dreams of her trainer. The disguise held as it fell over, as the Spiritomb set up a double team, the Mimikyu woke up to Elio posing for a Z move. "Lost, since this Spiritomb is going to be a pain. USE TWINKLING TACKLE!" In a pink mist, the Mimikyu hovered over and tapped the Spiritomb, sending it flying toward a wall for a knock out.

Cynthia called the Spiritomb back and sent out a Togekiss. Elio shouted at the Mimikyu to use play rough as Cynthia ordered. "Togekiss, use thunder wave, then keep using air slash until it goes down!"

The Togekiss took the damage and paralyzed the Mimikyu, with in minutes of air flinching her, the Mimikyu was knocked out.

Elio gritted his teeth as he sent out his next pokemon. "SURFER! TAKE THAT TOGEKISS OUT WITH THUNDERBOLT!"

The Alolan Raichu emerged to the battlefield and immediately shot the Togekiss down in with a thunderbolt for a k.o.

Cynthia sent out a Glacion and shouted. "Take that Raichu out with shadow ball!"

Elio shouted back. "SURFER KEEP THE DAMAGE UP WITH PSYCHIC!" The Glacion took the psychic blast as she retaliated with a shadow ball, quickly knocking the Raichu out.

Elio called him back and drew out a pokeball to shout. "GLADIATOR! SET UP ROCK POLISH, THEN USE STONE EDGE TILL THE MILTANKS COME HOME!" The Lycanroc polished itself as the Glacion shot a blizzard, the Lycanroc took critical damage and held on with his focus sash.

Cynthia sent out a Milotic as the Lycanroc was prepared to take a last stand.

Elio shouted. "USE REVERSAL! GET THAT MILOTIC READY FOR H.P!" The Lycanroc swatted at the Milotic and was shot into a wall by a hydro pump for a k.o.

Elio sent out his Kangaskhan and raised his bracelet. "H.P MEGA EVOLVE AND USE RETURN!" The Kangaskhan channeled her affection into a strong punch, sending the Milotic crashing into a sink for a knock out.

Cynthia smirked sent out her Garchomp and raised her bracelet. "Garchomp! Mega evolve and use outrage!"

Elio shouted out. "H.P, KEEP USING RETURN!" The Kangaskhan duo and Garchomp traded blow after blow, the force was so great that Lillie and Sophocles felt it from out side the building. In one brutal swing, the Garchomp knocked the Kangaskhan out.

Elio glared as he sent out his next pokemon. "KALDEN, LETS SHOW THIS GARCHOMP WHO IS BOSS! DRACO METEOR!"

The Silvally came out and roared, meteors crashed down from the ceiling and into the Garchomp for a knock out.

Bringing Cynthia down to her last pokemon, a Lucario; the woman asked herself. "When was the last time I been driven into a corner like this?"

Elio shrugged at the answer and smiled. "No idea, but such a rush is always a good feeling! A time to just say screw strategy and let loose! Kalden use flamethrower!"

The Silvally began to roar slightly lower as it spewed out a torrent of flame, the Lucario rushed in and beaten it back in close combat.

Elio kept his order. "Use another flamethrower to finish this fight!" The Lucario rushed at the Silvally in extreme speed and was shot back by the flamethrower for a definite k.o!

Lillie slowly opened the door to find Elio and Cynthia breathing heavily from the intense battle. The inside of the villa was a complete mess from the battle as the two calmed down. They signaled to Sophocles and Lillie that it was safe to come in.

Lillie asked. "What were you doing here anyways?"

Caitlin helped Cynthia calm herself down and answered. "I let her use this when she comes here in the Spring and Summer. Normally she studies the underwater ruins!"

Lillie asked about Reversal mountain and where a magma stone can be found in Unova. Cynthia answered as she adjusted her hair. "One is found on route 18. Do you have a map I can mark?"

Rotom Dex let himself out of Elio's bag and buzzed. "BZZT! I have all sorts of functio.." Elio took the Rotom Dex and presented him to the Sinnoh Champion without hesitation.

Cynthia was busy pressing buttons as she asked. "I heard you caught a Heatran?"

Elio nodded as Lillie asked more. "Anything you know about Heatran we need to know?"

Cynthia finished pressing some buttons as she answered. "I seen quite a few trainers capture this pokemon as it is to have identifiable genders. Thankfully unlike with Stark mountain, a Heatran comes here when its power becomes rather much and it cools down."

Elio sighed. "So it is not a race against time to capture it before kaboom?"

Cynthia nodded as she smiled to the three trainers. "Correct! You still need to handle the fact that Heatran is still incredibly powerful and difficult to catch."

Sophocles mustered the courage to ask Cynthia for an autograph. As she began signing a piece of paper, Elio was prepared to say his farewells. "Still... see you at the world tournament?"

Cynthia looked Elio in the eyes with a smile. "Do know that you are going up against what the regions have to offer. Champions tend to have a match up against each other. Do you trust your representatives enough? I know Alola has a tradition to keep up."

Elio grinned back. "Some of the would be candidates and Captains were either among the elite four, too busy to come along, not in the region; _Ryuki would have been one option,_ or in the case with the Kahunas... another close thing we have to gym leaders, bound to the region. Had to improvise with two rather shady people."

Cynthia finished signing an autograph when her cool stare sharpened. "I think I know one you are talking about, that man at the battle tree named Guzma?"

Elio shrugged as he nodded. "He normally has a mono type team, had nearly every bugnium Z crystal... closest thing to badges in the Alola region! Neither he nor Plumeria are captains or anywhere close."

Cynthia frowned. "Kanto and Johto still have one person they let in this tournament... you ever heard of Team Rocket?"

Elio scratched his head. "Kind of. I heard they are a type of Mafia but that was a long time ago."

Lillie remembered dealing with something like it during her adventures in Kanto. "A small group that use to be a part of Team Rocket tried to do something involving Ho-oh before someone stopped them. Something about wanting to use the ashes for money."

Cynthia continued. "That was their main goal, exploit pokemon for a quick buck. It had been going on for a while before a boy stopped them, it wasn't until three years afterwards for Team Rocket to finally disband."

Elio groaned. "Sounds like a small scale group... that is all the reason they stayed alive for such a long time. _Probably why Setesh never mentioned them._ "

Cynthia asked about what Team Skull's goal was, Elio answered back. "Cause havoc! They were not even able to really do that and Guzma was scared straight in the end. Team Skull disbanded and some of the members are trying to get their lives back in order. You may or may not have seen three numb skulls in Sinnoh. They tried to start the island challenge a new, gotten better, challenged me, got beaten and left to see the world."

Cynthia's stare turned into a glare. "Your telling me the latest three trainers I fought at Sinnoh was from this group?"

Elio grinned. "I was the one who encouraged them to try again!"

Cynthia sighed at the reason and smiled. "That explained why they were fun to battle."

Elio laughed. "And I drove those three away from Alola! What is the Mob bosses name? Because I am going to bet a lure ball that Guzma would take him down."

Caitlin written something down and agreed to the bet. "I wager a love ball that the opposite happens!"

Cynthia giggled at the woman. "Are you going to have the rest of the Elite four gamble those?" The elite four member smiled. "Grimsly had a small loosing streak and we are busy having Brycen ready, thought I try to make Grimsly feel better and have a minor bet. These are much easier to get in Johto and I have plenty to spare."

Caitlin asked Elio. "Is that the only lure ball you have?"

Elio grinned. "Sophocles sent me a couple every couple months; I used one to catch a rather special Sharpedo and this is what I have left in terms of lure balls."

Caitlin brought out two boxes. _"Guzma and Giovanni"_

The two placed in what they wagered, Caitlin spoke as soon as she placed in the love ball. "I will handle who gets what afterwards and cleaning up. You just focus on preparing." Caitlin shood the three away as they left satisfied.

Sophocles said his farewells to Elio and Lillie as he left to explore a place called Black City. Elio switched some of his pokemon back to having his Heatran and Salamence in place of his Mimikyu and Kangaskhan as he prepared to take Lillie with him back to Castelia city. Upon landing, some office workers stared at the Alolan champion, as if they saw someone that looked like him.

Lillie asked Elio. "If there is someone in this city you are looking for, when are you going to look?"

Elio answered in an frown. "When you catch Heatran. We may want to check on the three ladies to the south to see if they are alright, we haven't heard from Team Plasma but they are going to cause the captains problems if not checked."

The trip past Skyarrow bridge was among the longest the duo had to walk through in the Unova region. Elio was unable to bring out his Tauros ride and despite Lillie having a bike, it was only built for one and she refused to leave him behind. After what felt like an hour, the duo arrived in Pinwheel forest, scheduling what they were going to do when a familiar trio appeared in front of them, almost like they teleported.

The Shadow Tirade glared at the duo as one of them asked Lillie. "So you seek to bind that Heatran to your very whim?"

The duo were disturbed as they drew out their pokeballs, Elio asked. "How long have you been following us?" He shook his head as he prepared another pokeball and a heavy ball.

Lillie answered to the trio. "I wanted to capture a Heatran because it is a very good pokemon!"

Elio grinned as he prepared to throw. "Before you bozo's say squat, let me show you why!"

He tossed his Incineroar, Silvally and Heatran on to the battlefield. The trio of pokemon glared as the Heatran let loose a loud roar.

Dex flared up and understood what the roar meant. "BZZT! Okay that is a roar! BZZT!"

The trio of assassins glared. "If we let you leave here, you will only get in our way!"

Vs The Shadow Tirade

The trio of assassins sent out a trio of Bisharp as Lillie wanted to join the fight. "Let me in this battle, I want to give them a piece of my mind as well!"

Elio refused the help as he asked Lillie to stand back. "But then I won't be able to give them the most literal burn of their lives! KALDEN TAKE OUT THE ONE ON THE LEFT WITH A THUM, BRIMMY FLARE BLITZ THE ONE ON THE MIDDLE, MELTA... USE MAGMA STORM ON THE RIGHT ONE!"

The Silvally shouted something before a flamethrower joined with a torrent of intense flame to knocked both Bisharp out. The remaining one used low sweep on the Heatran as it was knocked out by the Incineroar. The Tirade sent out a Banette, Accelgor and an Absol. As the Accelgor shot a focus blast, the Heatran stepped aside to dodge it entirely.

Elio shouted out. "KALDEN USE THE THUM ON MELTA!"

The Silvally breathed fire into the Heatran, she began to growl.

One of the Tirade questioned the act. "You have your pokemon attack each other? Does it even want that?"

Elio pretended to act dumb as he answered with his finger underneath his chin. "I don't know? Flash fire makes her immune to the flames damage... and heats up her own fire damage! Melta seems to actually like it. Melta what is your word?"

The Heatran glowed in intense heat as she roared louder than before. "BZZT! Let me incinerate these fools! BZZT!"

The Absol and Banette focused their attacks on the Silvally as the Heatran knocked the Accelgor out with a much more intense magma storm. The Incineroar rammed into the Absol with a flare blitz as Elio smiled more. "I let these guys do things how they please outside of me ordering them, or if they start going too far that I have to convince them of another way!"

The Tirade glared more as they sent out two more Bisharp that were glaring directly at Elio. The boy didn't even order the Silvally and Incineroar to use their moves. The Silvally shouted something again to shoot another flamethower at a Bisharp, knocking it out.

The Dex was puzzled as he tried to translate. "BZZT! Yor Toor... last one was interrupted from the flame boss kind of hard to translate. BZZT!" Elio shrugged as the Heatran stomped to cause the ground underneath the other Bisharp to erupted for a k.o. The Banette missed a shadow claw as the Incineroar spun into it with a darkest lairat for a k.o.

Elio continued to mock the Tirade as he laughed. "Case in point, I didn't even order them around and they knew what to do!"

The Silvally prepared for the last Bisharp as it shouted a flamethrower into it.

It still stood as Elio finished taunting the Tirade. "Alright Melta, give them a magma storm to remember!" In a torrent of intense flame, the battle ended as the Tirade were forced to recall their pokemon and escape from the intense heat.

Lillie sighed as she sent out her Vaporeon to dose the flame and cool everything down before a forest fire began; she asked. "Why were you mocking them?"

Elio answered back. "These people are hypocrites and if they are going to be preachy about this then I am going to have to fight philosophy with philosophy!"

Elio called his three pokemon back as he waited for the heat to die down.

Lillie felt the forest cool down as she asked. "Are you all right?"

Elio nodded. "I am, just annoyed and angry." Lillie patted him on the back as they traveled through the forest and prepared to explore the southern lands of Unova.

The duo eventually found themselves in Nacrene City. A city that was made from old storage houses. Elio saw Mina painting something and shouted her name.

Lillie smiled at the sight of the city as she asked Mina. "You know where the other three girls went?"

Mina nodded as she recalled who went where. "Mallow is in the next city showing off her cooking skills." Mina pointed at the museum as she was about to recall the next lady. "Plumeria had her Venipede evolve into a Whirlipede, she spent the last couple days visiting the museum from time to time, Lana caught a Tympole and left for Iccuris city after meeting some strange pokemon."

Lillie asked what pokemon, Mina answered back. "Stunfisk, a pokemon that is a fish yet it is an electric and ground type. She doesn't want to capture it but it is rather strange."

Elio laughed as he remembered a persons description of the pokemon. "Hey Dex, do you have information on that pokemon?"

The Rotom Dex flared up as it had a picture of a brown flounder. "BZZT! Stunfisk, the trap pokemon. It's skin is very hard, so it is unhurt even if stepped on by sumo wrestlers. It smiles when transmitting electricity. BZZT!"

Elio's laughter died down as he listened. "Okay, Cindy wasn't kidding on what this pokemon does!" Mina asked Elio who he was talking about.

Elio answered back. "Just someone Lillie and I met at Sinnoh, Cindy lives in this region and is easy to spot. A goth lady that has strange taste in pokemon and has a thing for ghosts. Haven't seen her around though."

Mina was in thought as she remembered. "I think I know who you are talking about. She said she liked one of my paintings, then followed some guy in a blue jacket when he drove off some strange people that tried to take my Grandbull from me and question how I been treating her. Stuff they said is kind of pointless when they have pokemon themselves."

Lillie shook her head at some of the information. "They been bothering some of us as well. Elio just fought some of them back when they found out I am going to find a Magma Stone."

Mina remembered something she wanted to ask a couple months ago. "I been meaning to ask, may I see that Heatran for a couple hours or so? You haven't exactly visited me after your trip to Sinnoh."

Elio apologized as he nodded. "Sorry about that, you already painted most of our Orre teams; Isaac, Ghorchi, Cain and Odon's was some of the best paintings we have seen... and I was more busy with raising Melta."

Elio took out a heavy ball as he shouted. "Come on out Melta, don't be shy!" Heatran still emitted intense heat from the previous battle. Mina backed away before her supplies burned up or dried up. "This might take a while."

As Elio sat and waited, Plumeria walked out of the museum with a Whirlipede rolling at her side.

She called it back into its net ball as she sat next to a waiting Lillie and asked. "How are you two enjoying this region?"

Lillie smiled at the tough looking woman. "It is relaxing."

Plumeria grinned. "I heard that the boats at Castelia would take you to Virbank City. North there is Poke Star studios, I heard the Gym leader in that city uses poison types as well...and has a rock band."

Lillie looked at the Heatran in jealousy. "Soon as I get this one thing done, we might catch up with you."

Plumeria shrugged. "Be careful with catching too many pokemon than you can handle."

Lillie took a deep breath. "I will, Elio and I have enough information on this one pokemon. They like to be in volcanos when they get the chance and they even come to this region to cool down."

Plumeria frowned as she remembered the Heatran's training and the rather large amount of pokemon Lillie had after the shadow crisis. "You got stuck with a collection even when you didn't want to?"

Lillie frowned back. "Even after everything Elio and I did for all those pokemon, it still feel's like a lot."

Plumeria asked. "Other than a Heatran, any other pokemon you caught or planned to catch?"

Lillie was startled as she shook her head. "Other than maybe Deerling or any pokemon that need our help, no."

Plumeria patted Lillie on the back. "Sorry about the question. I was a little concerned after you came back from Sinnoh and I heard you were acting rather excited about Heatran."

Lillie smiled back. "It's fine, I understand."

Two hours have passed as everyone waited for Mina to finish the painting. She turned the painting around to show a rather well done painting of the Heatran, as well as the street she was in. "What do you think?"

The Heatran tilted her head and roared. "BZZT! Be better if this place was like home, it is not like home! BZZT!"

Mina stared at the painting in a stoic look, took the painting and walked away to the route to Castelia City.

Elio glared at the rude Heatran as she roared. "BZZT! What? Picture good! This place isn't like home to make it best picture! BZZT!"

Elio shrugged. "Melta... she takes her work very seriously. From what I was told when her Granbull was a Snubbull, it ate her painting just because it liked it. She took off and tried to make herself better."

The Heatran roared back. "BZZT! Now she knows how to make best picture! BZZT!"

Elio shook his head as he called the Heatran back into her ball and saw Lillie saying her farewells to Plumeria. "One more town over then we find somewhere to crash?"

The duo traveled to the next city called Straiton. A city that wasn't too much out of the ordinary, even by the standards of most towns Lillie has seen in Kanto. The duo found the Mallow, having just defeated one of three brothers with a leaf covered insect. As a strange sticky web surrounding the battlefield, the Sewaddle glowed as it grew into a larger, rounder shape.

Mallow cheered. "Alright Sewaddle, it looked like you shimmered into a Swadloon!" She noticed the duo approach and introduced the three brothers to her. "Boss"

The three brothers introduced themselves, Chilli being the red haired brother, Cress being the blue haired brother and Cilan being the green haired brother. Elio asked what was normally found in the city.

Cilan was the first to answer rather hesitantly. "Th...this city use to have a gym we ran before we converted it into a restaurant."

Lillie asked. "How did you three run the gym?" Cress answered as he boasted. "If a trainer begins their journey near this city, we often take turns depending on what the trainer has. If it is grass, Chilli handles them, if it is water Cilan handles it... fire yours truly battles them!"

Elio smiled. "A Gym that focused on more than one type... not bad for a trainer starting out. Why did you stop?"

Cress felt his pride wounded as he shrugged. "We couldn't keep up with the others."

Elio frowned at the answer. "A shame since most gyms I heard about focus on just one type."

Elio waved at Mallow as he finished his conversation with the three brothers and asked her. "So, how are you enjoying this region?"

Mallow cheered as she recalled some of the events. "After I caught Sewaddle and Maractus, I took a detour in Castelia to try some of the Casteliacones. I went back to the forest to visit the southern regions and wanted to explore this city before heading back to the main land to train!"

Lillie smiled that Elio's "minions" were having a good time on Unova. She asked if there was anything else in the city worth mentioning.

Chilli raised his thumb towards a building in the western side of the city. "Other than the Dream Yard that miss Fennel studies with her Musharna."

Elio remembered a pokemon he has and smiled. "I got my hands on a Munna a couple months ago. I don't exactly use Nermus in battle but she is a strange one. She apparently eats dreams and spews smoke when she eats a good one. Sound's a lot like a pokemon named Drowzee except Munna does not exactly care if she eats a nightmare."

Lillie asked Elio if they would visit Fennel before the day ended.

Elio shrugged. "If it means we get to meet more, people. Sure!"

The duo parted ways with the cooks as they journeyed toward the directed house, they were greeted by young woman in pigtails who asked who they were looking for?

Lillie answered with a question. "Do you know a woman named Fennel? I wanted to ask her a couple questions."

The woman nodded as she introduced herself as Amanita, responsible for maintaining the P.C system on Unova and recalled working with someone from Alola. "My sister is up stairs, she had been busy studying something."

The duo were invited in as they journeyed up stairs to a small well kept room. They found a woman with long black hair, a lab coat and a flower hair clip wrigting down notes with a Musharna at her side when she noticed guest.

Lillie introduced herself and Elio as she asked her. "Excuse me miss Fennel, do you know a person named Burnet?"

Fennel nodded as she answered back. "We both use to study the dream world a while back before she went to Alola to study about more dimensions." The Musharna noticed something in the master ball Elio was holding and looked at him.

Elio sighed as he understood the question. "Alright, Isaac come on out, this pokemon want's to see you."

Out came a Mew that startled the scientist as the Musharna hummed to her trainer. Fennel noticed. "That explained the changes in the dream world. Images of guilt, happiness, things that are hard to explain."

Lillie asked about Musharna, Fennel answered back. "It emits a strange substance called a dream mist, it takes the shape of things seen in dreams. How has Burnet's old Dream Radar been holding up?"

Lillie remembered her having to use to monitor Elio's journey in a coma and answered. "It still works."

Fennel did not want to ask what happened by the tone and instead asked. "What brings you two over here?"

Elio answered back. "Came to the region for the world tournament. We came down here because in a route not too far in the water, there is a stone Lillie wants to find."

Rotom Dex went out of Elio's bag to look around the room.

Fennel's eyes widened in shock. "You have a pokedex? Juniper did say about Dex information being transferred from a far away region about pokemon native to that region. You two are from Alola?"

Elio had another objective mentally marked down as he and Lillie answered yes.

The boy asked. "Juniper is not too far from this town?"

Fennel laughed. "She is over at Nuvema town it is just past the next town. Her assistant is at Aspertia City at the moment so if you had not ran into each other, it is because that city is rather far away."

Elio had a couple things he wanted to do in the southern islands of Unova as he asked Lillie. "After you get a Magma stone, you want to come with to me to meet Juniper?"

Lillie pretended to be crossed at Elio and puffed up her cheeks. "After that stunt you did back at Sinnoh I am going to go ahead of you to get the Magma stone!" Elio shrugged. "Fair enough.


	5. Stone Hunting

Elio and Lillie traveled to Accumula town to switch into swim gear. Elio switched his Heatran for his Kangaskhan and switched his Salamence for his Bibarel as he left to find Lillie trying to run ahead of him.

As he found her getting her Vaporeon ready to swim, she looked at him with her cheeks puffed up. "I can find the Magma stone by myself!"

Elio grinned nervously. "I know, I just heard of an unusual pokemon found on the route. Called Dweeble and it is one of few pokemon with the type combination of bug and rock."

Lillie was about to giggle at the excuse. "Alright, you can come along. But I am serious about doing this by myself."

As the duo swam toward a route composing of several small islands, they noticed one thing. The currents worked much like a maze, they had to be careful where they swim their pokemon to or else they have to go all the way back. It took a whole hour until they discovered something odd. A cave that looked like it was eaten through, rather than formed naturally. As they journeyed to solid land, Lillie walked in one direction for her search as Elio pretended to observe the Dweeble that were making themselves a home using small rocks.

Lillie found a stone that felt warm, she called Elio to ask if she can borrow the Rotom Dex. "Sure!"

The Dex scanned it and confirmed it to be a Magma stone as Elio noticed something in the distance and asked the Dex. "I need your camera for a for a minute when you are done scanning that!"

The Rotom Dex finished and buzzed. "BZZT! What do you..."

As Lillie placed the stone in her bag, she noticed Elio being busy viewing something odd behind the rocks."What did you find?"

Elio was seeing something metal floating." " _That symbol on the sub looks familiar._ Hey Lillie, you mind if you check this out?"

Lillie was given the Rotom Dex again as she saw what Elio was talking about. What looked like a large submarine had a symbol representing Team Plasma. She noticed Elio rushing downward to the shore as he sent out his Bibarel to swim him across and shouted out. "Where do you think you are going?"

Elio smiled back as he answered his plan. "Going to give these guys a piece of my mind, what if I stop what ever they are planning? Think they go away for good?"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks. "I want them gone as well! Don't think you are having me sit this one out while you go in fighting alone!"

Elio shrugged as he signaled her to follow. As the two got on a Vaporeon and Bibarel, they found that some Plasma grunts were busy keeping watch as they were transporting strange cassette's. Elio prepared to send out his Kangaskhan as Lillie prepared to send out her Hydreigon. The two grunts prepared a Watchog and a Sneasle, only to be quickly defeated by a Mega Kangaskhans parental bond return and a Hydreigon's flash cannon. Elio and Lillie stormed the sub and either fought their way through the goons or they ran away at the sight of the Hydreigon.

As they made it to what looked like a small room with some scientist working on a computer, Elio switched his Kangaskhan for his Incineroar and whispered. "Show them that we arrived!"

The two scientist were yanked out of their seats by an angry Incineroar as they were held firm.

Elio checked the screen to see what they were even working on, it looked like the Plasma scientist were about to hack into something for some purpose. " _A bunch of..._ Okay we are not having that." Elio pressed a couple buttons as he closed every hacking method the scientist were about to do and began to prepare.

One of the scientist shouted in frustration. "Oh come on we just gained access to the central P.C with it we would access P.C accounts from..."

Elio glared at them. "Were you about to use this?"

He logged into his P.C account and began to switch his Bibarel's ball for a pokeball. He tossed out a Hypno and ordered both. "Remmer, knock those clowns out! Brimmy, you might want to look away."

The Incineroar dropped the two to the hypnotic waves of the pendulum. As both fell asleep, Elio petted his Hypno on a job well done and he sent him back in his ball. He had the two tied up as he planned his next move.

Lillie wondered what he was planning as she saw him apologize to the pokeball containing the Hypno; he switched it out for a beast ball, her eyes widened as she asked. "Elio... what are you doing?" Elio answered in a calm tone. "I am switching Remmer out for Suplex Bug! He is a Buzzwole. After seeing these bastards try to steal pokemon from trainers accounts I thought I make sure they don't do that again! Don't worry, Suplex Bug is strange and dangerous but he is not aggressive... unless someone does something to tick him off. If you want, you can switch some pokemon out yourself."

Lillie shook her head at the request. "Just be careful with that thing, I have never seen you use an Ultra Beast before."

Elio smiled at the worried Lillie. "Don't worry, I will. I don't use them for anything outside of the battle tree or if I am really angry at someone."

The two gave each other a hug as they descended deeper into the submarine, they found a bridge that split two directions before they felt the vessel move.

Lillie agreed to take the upper bridge while Elio descended down bellow. With the combined power of her Vaporeon, Leafeon and Hydreigon, the Plasma grunts that stood in Lillies way were quickly cleared out. Until she found a wide open room with a man in black robes, looking similar to the man she met in Driftveil.

The man shouted back to the radio and replied. "Until wh...oh." He noticed a blonde green eyed girl looking down on a glass floor, to find a familiar creature frozen in ice.

Lillie glared at the man and shouted. "Seriously? You people are trying to use Ultra Beast?!"

The sage looked in confusion. "A what?"

Lillie shook her head as she signaled her Leafeon and Hydreigon to prepare.

The sage pressed a button on a remote and activated four rods emanating a pulse. It caused the Leafeon and Hydreigon to twitch as they began to face Lillie, their faces looked at her in confusion as to what was happening.

The sage calmed down as he glared at Lillie. "Now that is done. I suppose I should tell you what these rods do. They are capable to allowing us to control pokemon without the need of pokeballs. How does it feel to have your only mean of defending yourself taken away?"

The Hydreigon and Leafeon struggled to turn toward the man in rage when the energy amplified, causing the two to snap back to Lillie.

The sage glared at Lillie with intent of murder. "Are you telling me you had them enjoy being under your control?"

Lillie glared back in anger and shouted. "Control?! You don't even know where Ghorchi and Cain had been!"

The sage chuckled. "Where exactly?" Lillie answered. "None of your business, but where people had hurt them! Like what you are doing!"

The man responded in a smug glare. "Hurt them? What do you call forcing them to battle? No matter, I'll still enjoy watching your own pokemon eli..."

The Hydreigon looked at Lillie in worry as it's eyes began to glare in anger back toward the man. He roared loudly as a pitch black wave engulfed one of the four rods, destroying it and allowing the Hydreigon to turn and shoot a flash cannon into a second one with his side head. The Leafeon and Vaporeon began to move more freely against the sages control. Before he began to crank a knob, he felt a shock wave hit the submarine and knock him off his feet.

Lillie saw her chance and shouted out. "Cain! Lola! Use leaf blade and ice beam to break the other two!" The Leafeon sliced one rode off the wall, as it shattered on the ground, the Vaporeon froze the other rode in its place, causing it to short circuit and break.

The sage got up as the three pokemon began to gain up on him and tossed out two icy faces known as Cryogonal and a Weavile. As the Weavile shot an ice shard at the Hydreigon, the two Cryogonal were quickly knocked out by the Hydreigon's flamethrower and Leafeon's leaf blade. T

he Vaporeon shot scalding hot water at the Weavile for a burn as the sage began to shout. "Eliminate that girl with an ice sha..."

The Leafeon leaped in front of Lillie to block the shards as the Hydreigon growled and shot a flash cannon to knock the Weavile out.

Surrounded once again by three angry pokemon, he looked down below to find a boy about to confront a large black dragon with a maw and pressed a button on the remote. "He is a far greater threat down their than you are up here. I will simply let this Ultra Beast eliminate him!"

The Vaporeon shot the man in the face with scalding water before the Hydreigon had a chance to attack. Lillie called the Hydreigon back. "Don't... he isn't worth it!"

Elio found a large frozen Guzzlord down below and cussed under his breath. " _I already said Kalden would not fight these things... so next best thing._ Surfer, come on out!"

As he sent an Alolan Raichu out, he saw the frigid air keeping the Ultra Beast frozen turned off. The ice crackled and the Guzzlord broke out to let loose an otherworldly roar. It began to shiver as it looked at its surroundings. Elio glared at the Guzzlord as he prepared to have his Raichu use thunder wave; the Guzzlord stared at him, panted, waged its clubbed tail and tried to leap at him. Elio dodged out of the way of the larger, much heavier pokemon as he heard a series of roars.

The Dex got out of his bag and buzzed. "BZZT! Boss... I think I got what he said. BZZT!"

Elio signaled the Dex to translate, without once taking his eyes off the leaping Guzzlord and whispered. "What is he saying?"

Dex began to translate. "BZZT! Friend who help Guzzlord get home! Guzzlord fell out again and couldn't find place to stay put for friend! Guzzlord made hiding place! Nasty specs found Guzzlord first and tried to make Guzzlord do things Guzzlord no want! Could you help Guzzlord again? BZZT!"

Elio took a deep breath as he asked. "That cave Lillie and I found in cave... was that because of you you?"

The Guzzlord frowned and growled. "BZZT! Guzzlord hungry and hill looked tasty... felt dry afterward and water tasted funny! BZZT!"

Elio was about to bang his head against a wall. "You fell into our world again and tried to keep yourself out of trouble... only for trouble to find you anyways, you mind if I pet your... mind if I call that upper set of eyes your head?"

The Guzzlord growled back. "BZZT! Guzzlord no mind! BZZT!"

Elio climbed from behind the Guzzlord and began to pet the smaller head. "I think three of the other Ultra Beast Lillie and I rescued fell into this world by accident as well."

The Guzzlord moaned. "BZZT! You mean squiggly, smelly, flexy, zipper and biggy? BZZT!"

Elio laughed. "I think Flexy may have fell in but he was able to get back home before the hole closed in. Smelly is in good hands and kind of like with you... squiggly got herself into trouble and I had to bail her out."

The Guzzlord growled in worry. "BZZT! Is Guzzlord in trouble? BZZT!"

Elio took a deep breath as he began to ask. "That depends... if I get you into this Beast Ball... are you going to stay in?"

The Guzzlord growled in disappointment. "BZZT! Yes... you going to make a home for Guzzlord? BZZT!"

Elio sighed. "I am afraid so, I only have a limited number of these things before I have to bug people about getting more. Don't worry I have another one of your kind, so you won't be lonely. These Beast Balls should provide you with the things you need... but I tend to make a hands on approach some times."

The Guzzlord sighed in defeat. "BZZT! Guzzlord ready! BZZT!"

Elio climbed back down from the Guzzlords back and tapped him in the tail with a Beast Ball. "

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Elio sighed in acceptance. _"If they come back..."_

The beast ball faded to the P.C as Elio stared at his hand. _"I will think of what to do with you Gapper._ "

Elio saw something was about to come out of the tubes used to freeze the Guzzlord and shouted. "SURFER, USE THUNDERBOLT TO MAKE SURE NOTHING COMES OUT OF THOSE TUBES!" In a bolt of lighting, the devices were destroyed. Elio petted the Raichu on a job well done and called him back into the ball. He walked toward the next room, unaware of those watching above.

The sage shouted in confusion and anger with blisters on his face. "But... how?! We didn't even make it do anything close to that?!"

Lillie glared as she swiped the remote from his hands, slammed it into the ground and stomped on it until she was sure it was destroyed in silence and anger. She called back her Vaporeon and Leafeon as she whispered to her Hydreigon. "Make sure he doesn't try anything; once we are out of the room, just follow!"

The sage was about to shout something until he saw the Hydreigon glared with three gaping mouths spewing out intense heat, signaling him to lay down.

As the Hydreigon saw Lillie out and began to follow, the sage pressed a button on his wrist. _"Lets see how you handle our ultimate weapon!"_

Lillie called the Hydreigon back into his ball after she calmed him down and walked into a room joining the two floors.

She saw Elio looking at her as he asked. "Are you okay?"

Lillie sighed in relief before she kissed him on the cheek.

Elio blushed. "What was that for?"

Lillie smiled and answered. "I saw you handle the Guzzlord... is this the same one we returned to Ultra Space?"

Elio nodded and cringed. "Unfortunately yes. Like with the Nihilego... I am stuck with him. Sad enough Gapper actually tried to stay out of trouble."

The duo felt the submarine shake as they walked toward a teleporter leading them to another storage room with a strange pod.


	6. Snagging From a Monster

Somewhere in Northern Unova.

A man in a blue jacket was accompanied by an orange haired woman, having just fought off a group of Plasma grunts with a strange creature. "Thundaga use energy ball!"

As the last Plasma goon called his pokemon back and started to run, Wes looked around toward a cave. "If what that Looker guy said is true, then the Chasm should be where that bastard is hiding. A device that forces control over a pokemon, wild or not... I don't want to see this thing in the hands of these people!"

Rui followed after having a Bewear beat back a Plasma grunt attempting to ambush and was breathing heavily. "The fact that the man in charge doesn't even treat his own pokemon as anything but tools is... scary!"

Wes glared into the distance. "That thought sounded way too familiar, we need to keep going!"

Within a Great Chasm, Wes and Rui fought their way into what looked like a distant cave. As they traveled, they found a green haired man in black robes with a cracked red lens.

He began to directed orders to a small screen. "Just get the machine ready for when they..."

Wes shouted out the mans name as he prepared his Xurkitree for battle. "Ghetsis you have terrorized Unova long enough!"

Ghetsis was startled until he noticed the strange bundle of wires and grinned. "Another pokemon that radiates the same aura as that dragon? Perfect, I could use it to make this region submit!" The Xurkitree saw the cane the man had, shrieked and was about to aim a thunderbolt as the device was slammed into the ground. As a wave pulsed, the Xurkitree began to panic as it began to move against its will, toward its trainer.

It struggled to not aim at its trainer as Ghetsis began to laugh sadistically. "Took us long enough to make even that creature summit. Now use..."

Before the order was issued, a feminine voice shouted in the distance. "Wilbur, Shadow ball that cane!" A shadow ball was shot across the distance into the device, utterly destroying it and freeing the Xurkitree from Ghetsis's control.

The Xurkitree shrieked as it began to crackle as Wes called him back. "Don't worry Thundaga, you done good enough to clear the way!"

Ghetsis glared at what looked like a goth woman standing in the distance with a grinning Chandelure and began to shout. "What are you doi..." Cindy interrupted the man as she startled everyone in the cave.

She reassured Wes and Rui as she spoke to them in a calm manner. "Don't mind me, I am just here to make sure he does not get away and gets exactly what he deserves."

Ghetsis was about to ask again as the woman glared at him in contempt. "I had quite enough out of you. Leader of team plasma, you should have stayed down a long time ago!"

The leader of Team Plasma glared at all three as he shouted. "Who the hell are you people?"

Wes rolled his eyes as he began to make his description of what he was dealing with. "Just someone that was doing a pokemon a favor when I got picked up from a job. Let me guess what happened with what you are doing; a pokemon showed up, you lot wanted to exploit its power... did not have the means to even do that, so you tried to directly control it in an attempt to scare this region into submission. As if I have not dealt with that already!"

Ghetsis snarled at Wes as he began to rant. "And why would you care? It isn't even a pokemon you know!"

Wes began to laugh at him. "Neither was Thundaga... he had been acting up quite a bit ever since he gotten to this region, his senses were proven correct."

Ghetsis glared in hate and shouted with murder in his visible eye. "SHUT UP, I WON'T ALLOW YOU GNATS TO INTERFERE. YOU WILL BE ELI..."

Wes glared back as he drew out a pokeball. "Just shut up and battle! Rui cover the rear and be ready!"

Vs Ghetsis

Ghetsis hurled the broken cane and sent out a Cofagrigus.

Wes shouted out. "Dusk, come on out and start with confuse ray!"

Ghetsis spat his first order. "Use toxic on that Umbreon!" The Cofagrigus shot a toxic liquid as it poisoned the Umbreon, the toxins was synchronized into the Cofagrigus; the Umbreon ate a lum berry to rid itself of the poison.

Wes placed a dusk ball into his snag machine as he whispered. " _No shadow pokemon, but it should work anyways._ Go snag ball!"

The machine charged up as Wes tossed a dusk ball at the Cofagrigus, a hand emerged from a dark swirl as it yanked the Cofagrigus in.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Ghetsis saw what happened and began to shout. "Wha... what!?"

Wes raised a finger as he denied Ghetsis an answer. "Since all you ever care about is power, I thought I do something to strip you of even the basic things to have control over. Now the real battle should begins. Edgar, come on out!"

The Ghetsis in uncontrollable rage as he sent out a Drapion and Toxicroak.

Wes activated the Keystone on his snag machine and shouted. "Edgar Mega evolve and use thunderbolt on that Toxicroak! Dusk, use confuse ray on that Drapion!" The Drapion used cross poison on the Ampharos while the Toxicroak used drain punch on the Umbreon. In a strong thunderbolt, the Toxicroak was paralyzed as Drapion was confused by the light.

Wes placed another dusk ball into the snag machine as he shouted. "Go snag ball!"

A hand yanked the Toxicroak as it dragged it into the ball.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The Drapion hurt itself in confusion, leaving Ghetsis glaring.

He sent out a blue toad with warts all over its body known as Seismitoad as Wes began to shout. "Edgar, thunderbolt that Drapion! Dusk, same move on that Seismitoad!"

The Drapion was paralyzed by the thunderbolt as the Seismitoad sent out a sludge wave into the Ampharos and Umbreon. The Drapion barely held on as it used earthquake to deal damage as the Seismitoad was confused.

Wes switched his Ampharos for his Mismagius as he placed another dusk ball into the machine. "Good work Edgar, Vivi come out. Go snag ball!"

The Drapion was dragged into the ball away from Ghetsis.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The Seismitoad hit himself in confusion as Ghetsis tossed out an Eelektross. Wes signaled the Mismagius to use will-o-wisp on the Seismitoad as his Umbreon use foul play to weaken it. The Eelektross crunched into the Mismagius as the Seismitoad used drain punch on the Umbreon for a heal.

Wes took another dusk ball to use on the Seismitoad as the Mismagius burned the Eelektross. "Go snag ball!"

Shake... shake...shake...click!

Mismagius was crunched again and struggled to keep floating. Ghetsis twitched his eye as he hurled out a Hydreigon. Wes grinned at the pokemon standing before him. " _I lost out on that last one I saw... this might be a little harder to raise_. Vivi, will-o-wisp that Hydreigon!"

The Mismagius followed the order and burned the Hydreigon as he channeled his frustration to rush at the Umbreon. A thunderbolt from the Eelektross knocked the Umbreon out as the Mismagius missed the will-o-wisp.

Wes called the Umbreon back as he shouted out. "Alright Thundaga... lets get this one weakened." An angry Xurkitree crackled electricity as it saw Ghetsis.

Wes shouted at the Ultra Beast to calm down as he issued the next order. "Vivi use Shadow ball on that Eelektross. Thundaga use thunderbolt on that Hydreigon!" The Eelektross was shot by a shadow ball as the Hydreigon was shot out of the air by the Xurkitree. The Hydreigon rushed into the Mismagius and missed its dragon rush, the Eelektross shot a flamethrower at the Xurkitree for less damage.

Wes switched his Mismagius back to the Ampharos as he charged up a dusk ball into the machine for the Eelektross. "Go snag ball!" Shake...shake...shake... click!

Ghetsis shouted at the Hydreigon as he knew he was backed into a corner. "What are you standing there for! Eliminate him!" The Hydreigon was about to rush directly at Wes when the Ampharos paralyzed him with a thunder wave, sending the Hydreigon crashing in front of the Xurkitree as it moved out of the way for the last snag ball.

Wes charged up a timer ball and shouted. "Go snag ball!" A hand emerged from a series of clocks and yanked the Hydreigon in.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Ghetsis was defeated and began to shout. "So you use that device to steal pokemon? Why to free them from me?!"

Wes shrugged as he glared at the man. "Nah I am just doing it to be an ass!"

Ghetsis was about to cringe, holding a side of his face and yelled "What are you even going to do with these pokemon?"

Wes was about to walk away as he replied. "You don't even deserve to know."

Cindy saw the chance and signaled her Chandelure to use trick room. A trio of ninjas began to dash in very slow speed toward the fallen Plasma boss, giving Rui enough time to send out a Jumpluff to use sleep powder on him. Bewear rushed in to hold the unconscious Shadow Tirade as Cindy began to look at the mess.

She took a bow to Wes and Rui. "My apologies for following you two. I was an aspiring trainer when this man and his little group began to grow in power. Among other things, when I heard what he tried to do to that poor boy I have been waiting to do something about this monster."

Wes looked back at the mentally broken Ghetsis and thanked Cindy. "He is not going to be a threat anymore... he doesn't even have any pokemon he can hurt."

Ghetsis shouted at the top of his lungs as the group ignored him. "I AM NOT DONE YET! I WILL NEVER BE FINISHED!"

Cinder remembered someone she met in Unova and began to smile. "I do recall meeting this one fellow, we do not see eye to eye with how I kept Wilbur alive. But the way he treats the other pokemon is rather remarkable. N I think he was called."

Ghetsis snapped even more as Cindy mentioned N. "You actually talked to that freak!"

Cindy turned around and glared. "Silence! I will deal with you shortly!" Ghetsis was holding his hand to his chest, breathing heavily, unable to really do much.

Cindy closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to persuade Wes and Rui to leave. "Now then, I do believe you are needed else where to stop team Plasma. Do go on ahead, immediately! I don't want you two to have to see or hear this!" Rui asked Wes what is Cindy about to as Wes cringed to his wife. "You don't want to know. Listen lady I know what you are about to do, is this guy even worth going through the trouble?"

Cindy took a sigh of defeat as she sensed a presence approach. "You two obviously don't agree to this method. If their is any consolation to your effort, you two have been told to find out about the pokemon they have and do something to stop Team Plasma from ever coming back. The Shadow Tirade are now captured thanks to you and with them Team Plasma will soon be at an end baring the few good souls. Sage, see that they do not have to feel guilt!"

A Xatu teleported behind Wes, Rui, Bewear and Jumpluff. The two trainers and their pokemon saw the Chandelure glow, giggled and approach a struggling Ghetsis as they saw a flash of light. As they came through, they found themselves in a place called Accumula town with no memory of what had happened save for the Shadow Tirade that were still in the arms of a Bewear who had no knowledge of why they were in his arms.


	7. The Hunt!

Darkness began to fad as a hunter began to awake from what he remembered to be a grand hunt. He saw a strange hard substance open up, to find two unusual targets. Both have identifiable genders of a male and female and both looked to be young.

The male asked a strange small floating behind him. "That's new. Dex what do you know about this one?"

The smaller life form buzzed before he went back in the bag. "BZZT! Its a pokemon... no data on this one BZZT!"

The male shouted as he tossed a small orb. "SUPLEX BUG, COME ON OUT!"

The female groaned at the sight of the large red insect that emerged and shouted as she tossed another small orb. "Shockums, get ready for what ever that thing is!"

As the hunter looked around his surroundings and saw the a small orange creature with them, he identified it as a Raichu and thought to himself. _"Where... am I? Those don't look like anything I hunted...too puny for any real sport."_

In a glee, the hunter was amazed at the large flexing red mosquito that he was unable to identify. _"Okay now that is something worth a sport!"_

The male smiled toward the female and began to communicate. "Here is the plan, we capture this guy and find out what he is. If you capture him before I do, he is yours!"

The female nodded shouted. "Shockums use thunder wave!"

In an instinct the hunter raised its forearms and rushed into the large mosquito before the electrical wave was able to reach him. The mosquito flexed as if the metal claws done next to nothing as the male shouted out. "SUPLEX! THUNDER PUNCH!"

The mosquito charged up an electrical fist and rammed into the hunter, sending him barreling back toward tubes.

The hunter felt an electrical shock course through him and stood back up in arrogance. _"That didn't even hurt!"_ The Raichu shot another wave as the hunter tried to dodge, the mosquito began to lunge at him. Embracing impact the hunter noticed a green beam shot the mosquito in point black range, sending it flying back and on the ground.

The male shouted toward the mosquito. "Suplex... your okay?" In a strange flex the creature signaled the smaller life form that he wasn't okay.

The hunter looked up to find a gun on his back. _"That wasn't there... useful... but why is it there?"_

The mosquito struggled to get himself back up as the hunter prepared to shoot again, a rumble was felt.

Everyone in the room looked around until the male saw water began to trickle down the walls and shouted. "Crap this sub is sinking!" The mosquito raised a finger in an idea as it grabbed the male, female and Raichu; he began to fly to the ceiling with his fist raised into the air.

The hunter saw his prey escape, began to shoot his gun and snarled. _"You are not getting away from..."_ The hunter heard noise coming from behind him as water burst through the wall and rushed him through.

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

The Buzzwole flew upward as it punched its way through the ceilings and into open water. It struggled to swim up with one arm as Lillie took a ball containing her Vaporeon. The Vaporeon in an instant, carried her, the Raichu and Elio to the surface. In a disoriented daze, the three took a gasp of air.

Elio was the first to speak as he saw the Buzzwole emerge. "Thanks you two." The duo's vision cleared to find themselves near Undella town. Lillie whispered to her Vaporeon to take them to dry land. The four took a while to get their legs standing as the Buzzwole swam to the shore in break neck speed.

Elio got himself up and petted one of the Buzzwoles arms as he shook the water out of his wings. "Suplex... good work on breaking us out. You want to go back in the ball before people see you?"

The Buzzwole flex a yes as Elio called him back into the beast ball.

The duo found a sage and most of the Plasma goons have made it to the shore. Being cornered by what looked like two large dragons, a Xurkitree and a Pheromosa. Elio and Lillie recognized four trainers in the group, with Elio shouting. "Hey Wes! Hey Rui!"

Wes called the Xurkitree back as Rui asked a goth woman to call the Pheromosa back. The two dragons glared at the forces of Team Plasma as Elio realized the familiar forms were unable to hear him from a distance.

Lillie whispered to Elio as she looked on the shore. "You think that pokemon is alright?"

Elio shrugged. "From what I seen... it is going to take a lot more than a submarine to actually do... _crap!_ "

Lillie took out the master ball to send out the Mew and asked. "Isaac, do you sense anything in the waters?"

The Mew glowed and meowed, Rotom Dex flew out of the bag disoriented but still working. "BZZT! Lots of fish... and something struggling to get out. BZZT!"

Elio sighed. "Isaac... when we get the chance, I want you to use thunder wave on a cyborg that is about to crawl up on the shor..."

An explosion was heard from the distance as Lillie prepared her Vaporeon to start swimming. She signaled Elio to follow her toward the explosion.

* * *

As the place flooded.

The hunter crawled his way out of the vessel and struggled to swim himself to what looked like land.

As he crawled out of the water he boasted. "Ha! I hunted in this waters... now then... where am I?"

The hunter saw strange lighted formations into the distance, and floating wreckage in the water.

In reflex the hunter saw a target and slashed with his claws. _"Wha.. HA! Wait..."_ T

he hunter saw the image look like a strange purple, red eyed creature. _"Wait... that isn't..."_ I

n an instinct the hunter shot its gun at the image. It caused a ripple and an explosion, the image reflected back into a more clear image.

The hunter backed away from the reflection and looked down at his claws. _"What? What am I? Some kind of freak?!"_

The confused hunter saw the same male and female from down bellow with a pink cat and a feline fish hybrid rushing toward where he is.

He identified them as Mew and Vaporeon as he stepped back in confusion. _"Stay back!"_ As he prepared to attack, The male pointed and the Mew shot out a thunder wave. The hunter felt his limbs not responding as he tried to move, the female took out a purple ball and called back the Mew.

The male sent out a large canine creature the hunter was unable to identify as he shouted. "ISAAC GOOD WORK! KALDEN WE NEED TO WEAKEN THIS GUY FOR CAPTURE, START OFF WITH CRUNCH!"

The canine lunged into the paralyzed hunter and crunched into him with its metallic jaw. Despite seeing the damage, the hunter felt nothing save for the basic blunt. _"That didn't... hurt?!"_

The hunter was able to shoot a techno blast at the canine, it was sent back as it was ordered to crunch into it again; the hunter knew he was in a corner and tried to run. _"I got... to keep, moving!"_

Its metallic limbs failed to move as the male shouted out. "KALDEN USE DRACO METEOR! THEN LET ME DO THE REST!" The canine roared as meteors began to crash from the sky.

The hunter was unable to move out of the way as he saw the meteors crashing towards him. _"Oh come o..."_

In a blunt impact, the hunter found himself in a crater unable to move when he saw the male ask female. "You sure you don't want to catch him?"

The female nodded. "You did the work."

The hunter saw his doom approach, yet the three done nothing. _"Why are they not finishing me? Are they toying wi..."_

The male took out a blue orb with black stripes and tossed it at the hunter. It saw a net drag him in as he broke loose. In anger it shot another green laser at the canine standing before him.

The male groaned as he took a strange device, sprayed at the canine in a sharp frown. "I never liked using these, but Kalden you need it."

The canine looked healed as the hunter shot a flashing cannon at it. _"What are the shrimps..."_

The male tossed another orb shooting out a net. The hunter found himself surrounded by nets a little longer before he broke out.

Unable to move, the hunter watched as the male looked over at the sun set. "It isn't dusk yet. I am going to have to chuck these net balls!" Another orb dragged the hunter in, breaking out no sooner as he shot at the canine for a critical hit. The male sprayed a pink bottle to heal canine up.

Both the male and the hunter glared at each other and shouted. "Come on, give up!"

The male's eyes widened as he listened to what he just heard. "Wait, you can actually talk?"

The hunter snarled as he answered the question. "Wait? You understand what I am saying?"

The male and female nodded to each other as the male tossed another orb. This time the net shrouded the hunter for much longer as he broke himself out.

In anger and fear, the hunter growled. "What are you doing to me?"

The male smiled. "Capturing you!"

In prideful anger, the hunter crackled as it buzzed into the canine. _"_ I will not... be ...the... hunted! _"_

The male tried one more time to toss another orb at the hunter, a whistle was heard. The nets were tight as the hunter struggled, it became even more tight as a ding was heard. The nets let loose, letting the hunter out in what looked like a mechanical station on a grass like island, with a large ocean surrounding him. _"What... what just happened?!"_

* * *

Elio raised up the net ball and shouted in a grin. "Got ya!"

The Rotom Dex flared up to begin registering the newly caught pokemon. "BZZT! Genesect the Paleozoic pokemon. This ancient bug pokemon was altered by Team Plasma. They upgraded it to have a cannon on its back! BZZT!"

Elio looked in disappointment as Lillie sent out the Mew. "Is that all Dex?"

Dex buzzed back. "BZZT! Yep! BZZT!"

The duo petted the Mew and Silvally on a job well done as the ball began to fade into the P.C. They called their pokemon back as Lillie sent her Vaporeon back out to swim them to the shore. "We may want to talk to the others about this... this isn't a natural pokemon."

Elio and Lillie returned to the main shore to find Looker had just hauled away the Plasma group and a large white dragon flying away into the distance.

Elio waved at Wes to great him. "Sorry about shouting in the distance. Hadn't talked to you since that one time in Sinnoh. What is up?"

Wes took a deep breath as he struggled to remember something. "Nothing much. Was here to explore Unova and get ready for a small debt I made to Landorous. Looker gave me a job involving one of those you know whats and searching down the people responsible. Next thing I knew Me, Rui, Mandra... our Jumpluff and Beary... our Bewear were at Accumula town with those three Tirade guys in our hands."

Elio and Lillie found it weird at such a vague description. Lillie asked. "Anything you two remember?"

Wes and Rui looked at each other in confusion as they shrugged it off as Rui answered. "Nope! Other than Wes having some pokemon in the P.C that we know were not there... a Hydreigon with frustration is defiantly an odd one out."

Looker over heard as he finished placing the Plasma goons into the police van. "Reports indicated that the leader of Team Plasma had one with maximum powered frustration. Think you may have fell into something while you were out?"

Wes shook his head. "Doubt it. When we checked, we had word of a Plasma submarine preparing to launch an attack, starting at Castelia city. That kid over there as well as the lady that flew off were to thank for stopping that one. Rui had Diva ward off some Plasma goons while I had Thundaga help take that sub down by draining the generator."

Wes pointed over to the goth woman. "This lady had personal reasons to go after them and had a Pheromosa with her... this is Cindy?"

Looker was about to ask when Elio explained to him what happened. "Someone who helped with capturing a Pheromosa that was loose in Sinnoh, anyways Cindy. How is Prissy doing?"

Cindy smiled at the question. "Ever since she apologized to those ghost she has been very well behaved. She is getting along well with Fridget and should warm up to Morpha very soon."

Elio nodded as he frowned to Looker about things he knew. "A Buzzwole would have been an issue if it was not for a Volcarona in the ruins driving it back into Ultra Space... from report it had a massive totem boost and burst into flames. Other wise the Guzzlord Team Plasma had with them remembered me when I confronted him on the sub. He even went into the Beast Ball willingly."

Lookers eyes widened. "What was that Guzzlord even doing before it was dragged into Team Plasma's schemes?"

Elio laughed. "From what Dex translated. He made himself a cave and tried to wait for me, Lillie or any faller with a Beast ball to pick him up and try sending him home again."

Looker handed Elio another ten beast balls. "My reports said you were getting low. Normally a worm hole shows up in a region once every ten years or so."

Lillie began to worry about the wormholes that opened up across the regions. "From what my brother has said, mother had kept herself away from..."

Looker nodded as he helped her finish. "I know, Wicke gives me a report on the weekly basis."

Lillie looked at the wreckage in understanding what happened. _"They don't even know what they were trying to control... and they still hurt him."_

Elio grinned even wider at Wes. "Speaking of things we don't know about. Lillie and I found something in the submarine that you may want to se.."

Wes shook his head trying to give Elio a warning. "You realize who you are saying this to?"

Elio nodded as he rushed to the pokemon center.

Leaving Lillie to explain what they found. "We found a strange pokemon in that submarine before... Suplex Bug helped us escape. The name of the pokemon is Genesect!"

Looker looked away in recalling things he knows. "It was an attempt by Team Plasma to create the most powerful pokemon. N decommissioned the project but the scientist continued working on it in secret. A revived Apex predator from 300 million years ago. To date only a handful were made. I found notes involving an attempt to revive another one for their plans should something had happened to the Ultra Beast they had with them."

Lillie frowned even sharper as she saw the police car drive away. "They speak about why trainers and pokemon shouldn't be together, yet they even created an artificial pokemon for their plans..."

Lillie shook her head in frustration as Elio ran back to the group with a net ball and a pokeball. "Okay Kalden, I think I found you a friend. Everyone, say hello to Blattron!"

Out of the pokeball was the Silvally, out of the net ball was a confused and hostile Genesect. "Wha... you!?"

Elio frowned and asked. "You don't like the nickname?"

The Genesect backed away from Elio as he asked. "Nickname?"

Elio smiled at the Genesect. "It is a name different from what your species is called. Not every trainer does this and that is fine!"

The Genesect was greeted by a sniffing Silvally. "Wha..."

Elio petted the Silvally as he explained. "This is Kalden. He is kind of like you in a way. An Artifical pokem..." The Silvally roared as it shot a flame toward the sky; Elio cringed trying to calm it down. "Sorry Kalden I had to bring that up, so Blattron wont... You agreed to the name Blattron?"

The Genesect scoffed. "Doesn't sound stupid!"

Elio continued to pet the Silvally in apology as he explained. " He does not like it when I mention where he came from. For ever more he is a dragon!"

The Genesect looked at the others weird. "You could have just ended me right there if you wanted to?"

Elio frowned back. "Bug and steel type has allergies to fire as it is. Speaking of which, would you like to learn a new move?"

The Genesect crackled in confusion. "How do you even..." Elio placed a disk into a machine; an image of a pokemon shooting flames was seen.

The Genesect tilted his head in confusion and agreed to watch it. "That looks more useful than my usual hunting method... let me try." The Genesect shot a flame out of its gun, both he and the Silvally shot a roaring flame into the sky.

As the group saw what happened, Lillie walked over to ask Nate about the large black icy dragon he has. "Nate... thank you for taking down Team Plasma... but what is that pokemon?"

Nate answered as he grinned. "Long ago there was a dragon that was with two brothers with different beliefs. It split into two beings. Reshiram and Zekrom. Kyurem was what was left after the split, it seeks the parts needed to be whole once more. The bad thing is that the DNA splicers only work for one of the two halves... Kyurem has the power boost, while Zekroms personality exist in him."

Lillie took the information to heart as she turned around to see Elio trying to pet a reluctant Genesect.

She asked the Genesect one question. "Excuse me, I want to ask you... how are you able to talk?"

The Genesect shrugged. "Don't know what you are talking about... last one I talked that understood most of what I was saying was among my kind."

The Rotom Dex answered. "BZZT! Technology to give you a voice to speak with! Which makes my job easier! BZZT!"

The Genesect looked at his claws and crackled in acceptance as his tone turned from arrogant to defeated. "I really am a freak!"

Lillie felt the words sting as she tried to comfort him. "Don't say that, what is important is you are alive... you are you!"

Elio smiled in an attempt to help Lillie comfort the Genesect. "Besides, we have some pokemon that want to actually meet someone like you!"

The Genesect backed away in refusing the additional company. "I live for the hunt... just as long as I have some worthwhile prey."

Elio frowned as he knew what the Genesect was talking about. "Battles work something like that. I kind of have something to keep you from having to kill things."

The Rotom Dex buzzed as he questioned Elio. "BZZT! The Genesect is hasty enough as it is, you sure about this boss? BZZT!"

Elio unwrapped a small poffin made with bluk berries and a Magost berry. "Made this a while back!"

The Genesect grabbed it with his claws and placed it in his mouth. It was able to eat the poffin a little, but sat down in a depressed manner.

Elio looked down at the crumbs and asked. "What is wrong?" The Genesect glared at the crumbs.

"Can't taste it! I can eat it... but I can't taste it!"

Elio sighed in frustration and pity. "So it look like we are going to have to get along the old fashion way. Training for battles!"

The Genesect looked up in excitement. "Is there more like that big guy I saw?"

Elio nodded and gave an assertive glare. "Yes, but we are not going after them! They are not exactly of this realm."

Lillie gave the Genesect a similar glare. "Don't get any ideas of attacking the ones Elio has either!"

The Genesect cackled. "Look like this battling thing is the only way I can get a good hunt after all! See you when you want to bug me!"

The Genesect tapped into the button on the net ball as he let himself back in.

Elio put it away and petted a disappointed Silvally. "Blattron is another pokemon that needs help. I am sure he will warm up to you some day!"

Lillie asked the others what they were planning to do.

Cindy smiled. "I just want to settle back home, it has been nice talking to you. Good day!"

Wes and Rui answered almost in unison. "Explore this region while we can."

Nate looked at Elio and asked. "I think I seen someone that looks like you... mind if I give the coordinates to somewhere if you want it?"

Elio gave a stoic smile. "That would be very helpful, since I been wanting to do something for over a year."

He turned toward Looker and asked. "Your going to be staying a while longer or are you going to investigate the other regions?"

Looker frowned as he had a job to do. "We have to make sure no more wormholes have opened up. If we find anything we will let you know!"

Once the group disbanded, Elio asked Lillie. "You want to go catch a Heatran?"

Lillie looked at the sunset, kissed Elio on the lips and sighed in mental exhaustion. "Tomorrow. I just want to think about what I seen."


	8. Forging Rising Stars

The next day, Elio awoke to find Lillie was missing. In her place he found a note that was very similar to what he wrote back on Sinnoh. Elio smiled as he woke the Rotom Dex up. "We need to get going before Lillie catches who I think she is going to catch!"

As Lillie ran ahead by ten minutes, she found Reversal Mountain to have been very steamy in comparison to before. A hot humid feel came with the inner mountain being shrouded in a fog.

As she descended to the deepest part of the mountain, she sent her Raichu out to whisper a specific order she wanted from her. "Shockums, as soon as the Heatran comes I need you to use thunder wave. Then I will have Lola do the rest." The Raichu smirked and charged her cheeks as she prepared for what was to come. Lillie placed the Magma Stone in the center most part of the room and waited for something to happen. A Heatran fell from the ceiling and crashed into the ground upon sensing a familiar stone.

The Heatran looked curiously at the girl and growled, beginning the battle.

The Raichu's cheeks crackled and shot a thunder wave at the Heatran; the Heatran was paralyzed as it stomped on the ground to use earth power.

The Raichu was knocked off her feet as Lillie prepared to switch her out. "Good work Shockums! Lola, come on out and use surf." The Vaporeon was sent out as she was greeted by a lava plume. In a glare the Vaporeon used surf to wash the Heatran to the chamber wall.

Lillie saw the Heatran struggle to get up and prepared to capture it. "Go dusk ball!"

Shake... pop!

The Heatran attacked the Vaporeon with another earth power; forcing Lillie to use a hyper potion to keep her Vaporeon up. "This should keep you up. Go dusk ball!"

Shake...shake... pop!

The Heatran was unable to move as Lillie tossed a third dusk ball.

It popped an instant as Lillie prepared a fourth one. "Go dusk ball!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Lillie felt the humidity die down as she picked up the dusk ball. She raised it up like the trainer who inspired her until she heard a click noise from the distance, followed by a whisper. "Crap!"

Lillie saw a nervous Elio with a Rotom Dex.

She leaped in shock and asked in a shout. "Eek! How long have you been watching me?"

Elio answered innocently. "When you had Lola use surf and started tossing balls!"

Lillie looked at the Rotom Dex and asked. "Were you recording this?"

Elio nodded as he answered. "Yes! A legendary capture without a master ball is not an achievement to over look!"

Lillie grabbed the Rotom Dex in an attempt to find the video as Elio asked. "You want this posted for everyone to see?"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks and was about to say no; the Dex winked and shouted. "BZZT! I am posting it anyways! BZZT!"

In a panic, Lillie saw the video loading and began to press buttons rapidly as Elio's smile turned into a cringe of horror. _"Come on delete!"_ It was too late, the Dex dinged as the video was uploaded into the internet.

It was called _Cute Girl Catches a Heatran_.

Comments began to flood the screen, many have said.

First!

Grats!

Not a shiny :(

I tried to catch that... but then it knocked itself out.

What are you going to name it?

How many Heatrans are out there?

I want to catch one too!

7/10 too much water!

Rotom chanted. "BZZT! Likes, Comments, Subscriptions, you are a star Lillie! BZZT!"

Elio gritted his teeth as he yanked the Dex and pressed a mute button. "And this back fired in the worst way possible." Elio expected to be slapped across the face for recording something Lillie didn't want him to and allowing the Dex to uploaded it with out either of the two's final word.

Lillie thought of something else and instead smiled. "I plan to go to Virbank city to go check on Poke Star. Do you want to go search for someone while I do that?"

Elio calmly answered. "I am saving that for much later."

Lillie held his hand in an assertive grip. "Would you like come with me then?" Elio nodded as Lillie guided him out of the cave.

As the duo flew to Castelia city on the back of Salamence, Elio prepared his series of text messages regarding the captains and skull members progress. Most were as basic as their pokemon's training was going well.

Guzma's was a bit more specific. "I am still working on it!"

Elio texted back to Guzma. "It is a good thing you have a sixth bug type already. Larvesta takes a while to evolve as it is."

The two's conversation ended with Guzma replying back. "Kind of a back plan in case this takes too long, I'll have that Volcarona anyways."

Elio finished his conversation when he saw Lillie petting her Heatran on his metal crown. "Do you like the name Wela?"

The Heatran growled as the Rotom Dex turned off the mute button and translated. "BZZT! What that? BZZT!"

Lillie explained the name. "It is a volcano in the Alola region."

In a small excited roar, the Heatran looked like he smiled. "BZZT! Volcano? I love volcano's! BZZT!"

Elio went back to the pokemon center to switch his Salamence over for his Heatran as he wanted to see something happen. "Melta! I got someone for you to meet!"

A second Heatran was in the street as she looked around to find another Heatran, she backed a way and roared. "BZZT! Other territory!? Didn't mean to intrude.

BZZT!" After more looking the Heatran realized where she was, calmed down and let loose another roar. "BZZT! Lillie caught you? BZZT!"

Lillies Heatran growled. "BZZT! Look like it! How did he catch you? BZZT!"

Elio's Heatran groaned and roared. "BZZT! Stranger messed with stone. Made me mad, kid caught stranger before I got it out, I wanted both out! BZZT!"

Lillies Heatran groaned as well as he explained what happened with himself. "BZZT! I felt a stone near by while I was cooling down. Found her... wanted to see what she wanted. BZZT!"

Elio's Heatran screeched. "BZZT! Don't worry, she knows enough. She want to take you to nice places and take good care of you! BZZT!"

Lillie giggled as she asked the two Heatran. "Excuse me, how often do do two Heatrans meet?"

Elio's Heatran answered in a growl. "BZZT! Not often. We mind each others business! BZZT!"

Lillie's Heatran attempted to smile as he roared. "BZZT! Unless we go deeper into the Earth! That is where we hatch! BZZT!"

Elio and Lillie's eyes widened at what they heard. Lillie's Heatran asked Elio's Heatran a question in a growl. "BZZT! How often do these two travel? BZZT!"

Elio's Heatran looked at the two trainers and growled back. "BZZT! Better question you should have asked is how often are these two together. What I know is they were happy on Alola. The two let me go into volcano! BZZT!"

As the two Heatran's ended their conversation, they nodded to their trainers to be let back in their balls; bystanders looked awkwardly at the two Heatrans having a conversation. The boat to Virbank city finally arrived as the duo began to wonder what exactly was there about Heatran that they don't know about.

As Elio and Lillie took a boat to Virbank they noticed several things of the city. It looked like it was a huge industrial city, with the sky being covered in cloud. The duo explored the city before they found Plumeria talking to a white haired teenage rock star about two pokemon. Koffing and Grimer. With Plumeria talking about how the regional version was dwindling in numbers, while the Alolan variant managed to thrive.

The rock star mentioned about how Koffing also thrived on garbage when Plumeria saw the two kids walking over to join in. "These are the two I told you about Roxie."

Roxie told Plumeria that she would introduce herself. "Thank's for the heads up, but I got this. Your all in this region to challenge us?"

Elio nodded as he asked. " Pretty much. I heard this city has a Gym, your the Gym Leader?"

Roxie laughed. "That tells me your not from this region! If you are here for a concert, you missed it a day ago! By the way Nate told me to hand this over to you two."

Elio and Lillie received an invitation to Pokestar studios.

Roxie glared on seeing the two's faces light up. "Nate saw something in you two don't screw up and prove him wrong!"

The duo left the two poison type users to continue their conversation as they journeyed to a shiny movie studio to the north. As they were let in, they were greeted to a number of Movie directors and actors getting ready for the next big film.

Lillie froze nervous at what she was about to get herself into. "These are people who may have had years of experience. What ever we do here is going to be seen around the world."

Elio noticed what Lillie was feeling and gave her a hug to calm her down. "I wouldn't worry about it. Normally in these types of places we are better off just doing what the boss says and sticking in character. Unless there is something we are not comfortable with. That point screw the script!"

As Lillie regained her confidence, she and Elio noticed a director talking to Nate about an upcoming film involving thwarting a villain called Brycen Man.

The two noticed the new comers as Nate began to greet them. "You showed up! Hey Sergeo, these are the guys I told you about!"

The group were busy shaking hands as Nate told them the two buildings of note. The flashy one with the images was where actors go to perform for the films and the theater is where most people go to watch. If they were good enough, they get released later on in the week.

Elio smiled at the explanation. "If we really stunk at these, only a hand full of strangers will actually see it? Good to hear."

Lillie was even less nervous

The director asked that if the two would like to help start some Brycen man films. The duo agreed as Sergeo continued. "While, Nate over there said you two have potential. I want to see if you two can follow a script well enough before I let you two do what ever you please. I had a couple ideas myself, Nate normally adds some odd twists to what was expected."

Lillie nodded in agreement. "We understand why you are doing this. If you don't then most of the movies would not come out well, wasting everyone's time."

The duo were given one rental pokemon each. Elio had a Condeldurr, Lillie had a Meinshao. The objective was to use the two pokemon they have to keep Nate's Lucario up long enough until the third turn. Then take out another actor by the name of Brycen's three pokemon, a Houndoom, a Krokodile and an Alolan Persian were taken down by the third turn.

The plot was Brycen man had Lucario boy cornered and was about to beat the hero while he had a bag of gems with him. When a couple of courageous bystanders try to rescue the hero and fight back. Most of the rental's move set, focus on one of the two dealing significant damage to the dark types, while the other uses the move wide guard to protect themselves from the move's earthquake and heat wave, move's that would most certainly knock out the Lucario as it dealt damage to multiple pokemon.

The duo's choice in dialogue was simple but effective as it was about the reason they were fighting back. "No one would be around to stop the bad guy from terrorizing the city."

It was cliched but enjoyable to watch to the test audience.

At the theater, Elio, Lillie and Nate talked about the films average ratings. "You two did well enough, but the director wanted to try something a little different from what we normally do."

Elio smiled as he whispered to Nate. "Tell him I have one crazy idea. Mind if we do this again? I have a Golisopod that would love to be in this!"

Lillie wondered what Elio meant until Nate agreed. "Most of the time you had to follow the script before you get to bring what you want, since you two have done that. I want to see what you are really going to bring."

As the two left for the P.C, Lillie put thought in what she wanted to bring. " _You haven't been into a battle in a while Sunne. This should be good for you._ "

When they returned, Elio had a net ball ready as Lillie had a pokeball ready. As the scene replayed, it began with a blue haired villain in a purple outfit named Brycen man about to defeat Lucario Boy, with a pair of bystanders about to do something about it. Brycen man sent out an Alolan Persian, Krokodile and Houndoom.

Elio shouted out in a rather calm tone. "Bumbo, come on out!"

Lillie joined in a cheerful tone. "Sunne, I need you out here!"

A Golisopod and Volcarona entered the city streets. The Houndoom used protect as the Krokodile was about to set off an earthquake.

Elio shouted bold and proud. "Bumbo, give this villain a good first impression!"

The Krokodile was startled by the Golisopod's stature as he was knocked out by a swing from its claw.

Lillie shouted to her Volcarona. "Get ready for a quiver dance, we need to take that Houndoom out now!" Brycen man ordered the Persian to attack Lucario with a night slash, laughed at the two bystanders and asked. "Why are you protecting a person you don't even know?"

Elio grinned maliciously and answered. "Protecting him? We just want to see what is in that bag you have over there!"

Lillie joined in as she played along and pointed at the bag. "Thank you for having Lucario Boy be in no position to stop us!"

Brycen Man's usual malicious grin turned into a look of confusion. "If you only want the bag... why are you trying to stop me?"

Lillie answered back in a genuine smile. "Because you are in our way! Sunne use bug buzz to knock out the Persian!"

Elio shouted in response. "BUMBO! TAKE THAT HOUNDOOM OUT WITH LIQUIDATION!" The Volcarona buzzed loudly at the Persian for a knock out, as the Houndoom tried to force the Golisopod to flinch with a dark pulse; the Houndoom was knocked out by a liquidation.

Brycen man was knocked backwards by the overwhelming force as the duo went in to grab the bag of gems. The villain asked the who the two were. Elio kept a grin as he introduced himself as the Brutal Tide, Lillie giggled with him as she introduced herself as the Burning Wave.

Lucario Boy struggled to get up as he saw the two pose. "Wait... what are you going to do with them?" The Brutal Tide let loose an evil laugh as he boasted. "If this has a bunch of those gems that boost the damage of a move, they can be useful in helping our pokemon kick butt!"

The Burning Wave joined in laughter. "They might be one use only, but we can do what ever we want to this city with their power! Since you are still hurt, I suggest you go rest while we rob a bank. See you later!"

As the cast saw the film and gasped, the director smiled at the result. " _Now we are getting somewhere._ I need a week or so to continue this."

Brycen returned to his blue robe and asked Nate about one of the two actors. "He called himself what again?"

Nate grinned. "Alola's dark terrible tyrant. Even now his minions are all over Unova plotting something against the world tournament!"

Lillie saw her performance and began to apologize to Nate. "I am sorry I said all those horrible things to you."

Nate shrugged. "It is called acting. To be honest, Sergeo was thinking of ways to spice up the Brycen man series. We nearly done every setting thus far, except one particular I hoped happens because of you two."

Elio made an arrogant grin as he explained himself. "I always wanted to be a villain in this."

Lillie took a deep breath and told Nate a small story about what Elio tried to do several months ago. About how he tried to convince a former gang to help him block many pathways with Snorlax's.

Nate made a semi serious scowl as he asked Elio. "And how was such a dastardly plan foiled?"

Elio laughed and answered. "When a brave maiden came to confront me on the throne and quickly convinced me to call off the Snorlax blockade!"

Nate thought of who the maiden was as he saw Lillie blush. "You two might want to go check some of the others movies being made. I gave some word to the other directors about this, unless you are performing badly you can use your own pokemon for the other films. Expect some of the actors to go nuts!"

The only other film the two were interested in was a series called, _Love and Battles_. Normally separate love stories, with the latest one being a retelling of an earlier done film.

As the duo read the script, Elio frowned as he thought to himself. _"I can work around this, but Lillie won't like it."_

Lillie saw the lines and did not have the heart to even act in such a story and asked. "This is way too much for me to do with a clear conscious. Are you seriously going to do this?"

Elio sighed. "I might and it may be hard for you to watch. I hope you don't mind me trying something... odd about this."


	9. Acting

A boy was busy in a city deciding where he should train next, he locked eyes with a blue haired woman a couple years older than him.

As she approached, the boy asked. "Hello! I do believe our eyes have met! Are we to battle this day?"

Laura tossed a Smeargle with a red tie into battle and answered nervously. "Why... why yes they have met."

The boy smiled as he shouted. "Tolley! Look's like we have someone to train with!"

He tossed a dusk ball and send in a Bronzong. Laura was a little hesitate as the Smeargle began to grumble in a language understandable only to other pokemon. (What is she doing? Lets beat him and get his prize money! _)_ The Bronzong's eyes glowed as it saw its opponent.

Smeargle grinned as he saw a defensive pokemon before him. (That is some nice defenses you got there... it be a shame if all that was cut down!)

The boy saw the determined Smeargle began to compliment it. "It seems like he is ready for this! Tolley is more than prepared for what he has to offer." Laura smiled back. "I'm sure he is."

The Smeargle shook his head in disagreement. (No he isn't. Soon as my combo is set up your hopes are going to be cut in half _._ )

Laura glared at the Smeargle. _"Don't interrupt this."_

The boy was a little nervous at what the Smeargle has as a move set and spoke. "Well. Don't be too hard on Tolley, he had only recently came to this region and has not fought a Smeargle enough to know what to expect."

Laura looked at the boy in bliss. "Don't be too hard on Smeargle either, he had only recently learned some new moves I would like to try out."

The Smeargle grinned smug. (Mind reader and guillotine buddy! _)_

The boy thought his strategy through. _"I wonder what the Smeargle has for a move set? If she is this confident, then I am to take this nice and slowly."_

Bronzong glared at the Smeargle who was ordered to calm himself down.

The boy shouted his first two orders. "Tolly, set up a trick room, then use the move light screen!"

As the Bronzong distorted the dimensions to where it would move first, it blocked the coming dark pulse with a yellow screen.

The Smeargle groaned at the move combination and complained. (Why didn't you have me use the other combo, I could end the fight right now!)

The Bronzong made a faint echo like question. (Light screen instead of Gyro ball? Unusual.)

Laura saw the move combination as it countered her Smeargle's. "You used a light screen to keep dark pulses damage low? Interesting strategy."

The boy replied back. "Of course! Without trick room your Smeargle would have had the advantage!"

Laura blushed as she realized the boy had more on his mind than just a battle. _"Do I use the combination on him now? No, I want to see how far this battle would go."_

Both Smeargle and Bronzong were worried about what their trainers were doing, with the Bronzong humming in concern. (Master please let me use gyro ball. I fear this Smeargle has something much worse than boosting a special attack.)

The boy ordered the Bronzong to set the trick room off. ( _Master... do you forget what flinching does?)_

In response to the Bronzong's concern, the boy raised a finger as he spoke to Laura. "I would like to see how much a boosted dark pulse can do against a Tolley. He is mainly a defensive pokemon and I wish to see more!"

Laura looked away at the boys reason. " _He is very considerate of his opponent, too much for his own good!_ Smeargle use dark pulse."

Smeargle shrugged as used dark pulse. (Okay now I can actually work with this. But I wish you have me use the other combo!)

The boy shouted out. "Now then, Tolley use psychic on that Smeargle if you can!"

The Bronzong's eyes glowed as it generated a psychic blast at the Smeargle, sending him back as the impact was rather strong for him to handle. Smeargle tried dark pulse again to flinch the Bronzong.

The Smeargle was half way to fainting as he barked back to the trainer, who was still unable to figure out what he was saying. (Come on let me use the combo, this Bronzong is too durable for dark pulse and we got somewhere to be!)

The boy looked at the determined Smeargle and asked. "It is a rather well cared Smeargle, where did you captured it?"

Laura remembered how she obtained the Smeargle and answered. "Smeargle was given to me when it was an egg. I raised him from birth and continued since."

The boy grinned at the response. "Wish I can say the same about Tolley, he was but a Bronzor when I found him near a place of legends!"

Laura's eyes widened. "Since he is not from this region, doesn't that mean you visited..."

The boy nodded. "Yes, Mount Cornet!"

Laura's eyes widened in curiosity. "Cornet? How much of Sinnoh do you know?"

In a smile the boy answered. "Enough that the very foundation of our reality was born on that region! I know that Smeargle is known to learn moves that are normally exclusive to those legends."

Laura blushed as she tried to regain some composure. "Enough of that. May we continue our battle? You do not have to hold back for me!"

The Smeargle hopped at what he heard. (She isn't going to throw in the battle. Finally I can use the move!)

The Bronzong glowed its eyes and emitted a dark hum. (At last! We shall end this!)

Smeargle began to read the Bronzong's mind in predicting where it would try to dodge, the boy shouted. "Tolley, set up trick room! We are finally done talking!"

As the dimensions distorted, Laura tried to warn the boy of what she was about to do. "Do you know of this combination?"

The boy frowned and nodded. "I do! Mind reader is very good if used with an inaccurate move! The most dangerous of them tend to cause a knock out no matter what I set up!"

Laura is blushing uncontrollably. _"I cannot believe I am doing this to him."_

She slipped her tongue and gave another warning. "I have something to tell you after this battle!"

The boy flared up red as he realized what she was about to say and responded. "I have something to tell you myself... I am not sure how you would react... Tolley, gyro ball!"

The Bronzong began to spin and use its other wise low speed to run the Smeagle over as he generated two sharp blades for a guillotine. In a blow, the Smeargle was knocked out.

Laura began to confess something as she shouted. "There is something I want to say to you!"

The boy looked down in guilt at what he was about to do and stopped her. "I know what you are about to say... but I cannot return those feelings."

Laura was startled and confused as she asked. "What? Why?!"

The boy began to explain why he said what he said. "It is not that I don't think you are pretty, nor do I think that Smeargle is not a well trained pokemon. But I am already spoken for!"

Laura cringed as she felt something in her chest break and asked struggling to keep cool. "Wha... then why did you try to prolong this battle?"

The boy smiled nervously. "I thought you wanted to make a conversation while we talked about our pokemon. I kept it going till we were done talking."

Laura took a deep breath as she tried to hold back tears of heart break. "I did enjoy our conversation..."

The boy began to apologize in an attempt to fix the damage he has caused. "We can still be friends if you want. Want to go for a casteliacone? You can even keep the prize money if I ruined your strategy."

Laura took a smile of relief. "Thank you! Next time, read the signs sooner than later!"

As the film ended, Elio was out in the theater chatting with the actress Diana.

The teenage woman asked him. "I know that part was not of the script. The heart break really is a nice twist to most of these; where did you get the idea?"

Diana saw a green eyed blond girl blushing at Elio, giving her the answer. "Okay I see how you were able to do that, see ya later!"

Elio waved the actress goodbye as Lillie gave him a look of curiosity. "Some one else? Who was that boy talking about?"

Elio answered in a shrug and a sharp frown. "No idea, he was dumb enough to not see the signs until late in battle and look what happened because of that jerk! Now, any ideas for the next Brycen man flick?"

Lillie thought of a couple. "We use our Z moves and Mega evolved pokemon to show Lucario Boy that we mean business?"

Elio joined in thought. "I have a Sharpedo of mine I been training for a while. What do you plan to bring?"

Lillie answered back. "I have Swoops and his heat wave! If we are going for a fire and water theme, we need one more pokemon of that type. Vulca needs to be raised up more before anything though."

Elio nodded in agreement. "I need to call Kukui about getting Tetra in the P.C."

Elio and Lillie left Poke Star Studios to go call home in the Virbank pokemon center. Elio called home and wanted to talk to Professor Kukui about the Qwilfish that was left with him.

As the professor appeared on the screen, he noticed Elio acting excited over something. "It hasn't even been a week, something happened?"

Elio nodded before he answered. "Yes. But it isn't anything you need to know about just yet! How is Tetra doing? I need her in the P.C for a small trip to this region!"

Kukui gave an apologetic frown as he answered. "That Qwilfish kept being startled over nearly everything that has happened. To the point where she nearly hurt the other pokemon too many times than I want to count. As a result, she is already in the P.C and at the Pelago. Why are you asking?"

Elio's grin faded as he answered. "Oh it is a surprise! Lets just say Tetra is going to be on T.V soon!"

Elio said his farewells to the professor as he let Lillie use the screen while he went to the P.C to switched his Silvally and Mimikyu for his Sharpedo and Qwilfish. " _I never knew why I call you Mister Missile, but it works!_ "

Lillie giggled as she made her conversation with the professor brief. "We have been doing very well in this region, could you have Burnet on the phone? We may have met a few people on Unova she may have known."

Kukui smiled as he got off the chair and let his wife take over. Burnet smiled at a smiling Lillie and asked. "You met Fennel?"

Lillie nodded. "I want to ask. Since you two worked on dreams for a while, how do those connect with other dimensions?"

Burnet listened and answered. "Trainers often go into a bed like machine she invented. They bring a pokemon of their choice to explore a place called the Dream World. Unlike... that one incident Elio had. Most of the time they explore the realm to find what they find, often what they find in the Dream World tends to go into a place in Unova that link's between realities. Some times they are items, sometimes they are pokemon with hidden abilities. They use to be called Dream World abilities for a time."

Lillie took the information to heart and asked. "How does your Dream Radar involve the Kami Trio?"

Burnet remembered her research as she answered. "Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus may all look alike from last you seen them. But they have another form called Therian forms that are rumored to be what they looked like in the Dream World. They often transform when they look into a mirror. Tornadus turns into a bird like creature, Thundurus turns into a serpent like beast and Landorus turns into a type of cat. They even have different abilities from what they normally have in those forms."

Lillie found the information interesting as she asked. "Some of the pokemon Elio had met while he was in... that coma. Would it be possible for them to cross over if he meets them again?"

Burnet nodded. "They would, though some of them would be very special even among what they look like. You are going to have to ask him yourself if he wants to."

Lillie looked over at Elio who was comforting a Qwilfish in a tank and smiled back. "Elio and I have something going on in this region and I can't wait for you to eventually see it! Talk to you after you see it?" Burnet was curious to what Lillie meant and began her farewells.

As the conversation ended, Lillie asked Elio about some of the pokemon he knew from the Dream World. Elio answered back. "If it is something that involves them crossing over. I don't think it would be a good idea for some of them, some of them already exist in this world and two of them I met are you know whats!"

Lillie understood. "Are they as dangerous as the actual ones?"

Elio has no answer. "The one that meant to be something I was afraid of was more terrified of Isaac. The one that was meant to be a scapegoat... actually helped me wake up when she gave me a photo. Those jellyfish are too instinctual to really do that."

Lillie wanted to drop the subject at the mention of a Nihilego. "Was it something that already existed to you?"

Elio nodded. "One I found in Wela park acted very similar to the one in the dream... responded to the name Krell all the same. The only difference is the dream one responds much more than a simple call and orders. Again, she gave me a photo and told me to take the stairway up."

Lillie looked in confusion and came to a conclusion. "Do you ever see those pokemon again? Because this sounds like something much more than your mind dreaming them up."

Elio shook his head. "No, I have not. I don't know how it even works other than something going on in my head."

Once the two finished the conversation about dreams, Lillie began to call Aether in hope to talk to Gladion or Wicke.

To her fortune, Gladion picked up and greeted her. "It's been a bit busy here... how have you been?"

Lillie answered back by explaining the places she and Elio have been as well as the places she had yet explored. She also mentioned that she captured a Heatran.

Gladion sighed at the mention of the pokemon. "Someone posted a video about that. Elio did that?"

Lillie smiled nervously at the question. "Yes and no! Yes because I sneaked out ahead of him this time and he followed. No because Rotom dex..."

Gladion gave a sharp frown as he heard the answer. "This isn't the first time something like this happened. Could you put Elio on the phone."

Elio over heard as he called his Qwilfish back in her ball. "I knew this was about to happen."

As the duo switched places, Elio was greeted with an overprotective glare from Gladion that asked. "Enough people had seen it and they were doing nothing but praising her. This is the only reason why this isn't going to be worse. Anything else that happened?"

Elio frowned as he described a couple encounters he and Lillie had with a group called Team Plasma and the things that had happened with them.

Gladion continued his glare at the answer. "That sounded a lot different than what Haley reported about those guys a couple months ago."

Elio explained a bit more. "That group was the ones who actually believed in their cause. That actually cared about what they were preaching. The ones Lillie and I took out... was the other half. The ones that preach all that yet attempt to exploit pokemon for conquest and then they started saying things about Isaac and the other..."

Gladion raised a finger and told Elio to not bring up the Mew. "Please don't! I know talking about the Mew bothers you, what did these people tried to do?"

Elio made it very vague about what happened. "They found a former shadow pokemon Lillie and I sent back home. He fell out of a hole, tried everything possible to stay put and wait for me to pick him up. They tried to control Gapper as a means of taking over Unova. Also Lillie and I have our hands on another pokemon that we are **not** going to bring to anywhere Aether related."

Gladion flinched as he asked. "Why would you say that?"

Elio took out a net ball. "Think it is better if I show you. Blattron, I want to introduced you to a video phone!"

Gladions eyes widened at what looked like a purple robotic insect that glared at the screen. It crackled as it looked at Gladion. "This how you talk to one another from a distance? Some things I had hunted used something similar... but without the need for technology!"

Gladion was about to ask what is the pokemon Elio brought out, when a Silvally approached from behind his trainer for attention and distracted him.

The Genesect identified the pokemon Gladion was petting and asked Elio. "That another Kalden?"

Elio corrected the Genesect in fear of Gladion being angry about what happened with the second Silvally. "No, technically the name of that pokemon species is Silvally. Kalden is just a nickname I gave it. Like how I called you Blattron!"

Gladion calmed down about the Genesect and regained his composure. "Could you explain what that thing is?"

Elio spent five minutes explaining what he knows about the pokemon Genesect. How it was a pokemon that was revived from a fossil, turned into a cyborg and had a gun attached to his back. Silvally looked curiously at the Genesect as he listened to the brief description.

The Genesect chuckled a little as he asked. "There is more to this one and Kalden than you are telling me... right?"

Elio's went stoic as he remembered what he knew about Type:Null and why he still had a lingering grudge against Aether. He calmly soothed the Genesect as he whispered. "It doesn't matter what they call Kalden, he is a dragon forever more! Don't ever let anyone call him or you the word weapon... because you are more than that!"

As he looked back to Gladion on the screen, he gave a calm stoic face as he explained what happened to the Plasma group. "What matters on Unova is these people are no longer a threat."

Gladion listened to the news and groaned in disgust. "Some of the things you done for Kalden are not working for the Genesect, are they?"

Elio nodded as he faced downward in shame. "He can eat, I can pet him. Hey Blattron... do you feel anything when I do that?"

The Genesect looked at his trainer and answered. "Aside from feeling you pushing me a little... that what a petting is suppose to be?"

Elio smiled. "Kind of. But you are suppose to feel a little more. Anyways Gladion, he cannot even taste food. He is an Apex predator before he died from something, the only thing that does work at the moment that he likes to fight pokemon he thinks are strong. We also found out more about Heatran, turned out they are not just found in volcanos. They are also found beneath the earths crust, that is how they travel to many regions."

Gladion written some information down as he looked at the Genesect. "Still their is something you are not telling me. Anything else you and Lillie did?"

Elio's stoic look returned to a more lively smile. "Nimbasa City had a Ferris Wheel we went to!"

Gladion placed his palm on his forehead at what was happening as he asked. " _He is doing that with Lillie again._ Is that all?" Elio smiled as he continued. "For now, yes. Remember, if anyone ask, you don't know who Blattron is!"

In a usual glare, Gladion responded. "I was writing down about Heatran. Where did you get that information?"

Elio answered back. "Lillie and I asked Melta and Wela more about them! Little shit Dex may be, he is a good communicator!"

Gladion's frown loosened in humor. "Very well. Put Lillie back on."

Elio turned around to see Lillie trying to hug the Genesect. "Okay Lillie, you can come back to what ever you were talking about."

Lillie went back to talk to Gladion a little more, the brother asked. "What exactly happened when you confronted..."

Lillie frowned. "They tried to force Lola, Cain and Ghorchi to attack me using some device that controlled their bodies. It was Ghorchi who broke free enough to destroy it, when that didn't work they tried to use Gapper on Elio..."

Gladion's frown became sharp again at thought of another group trying to use an Ultra Beast. "What happened?"

Lillie answered. "Gapper remembered him and went in the ball willingly after Elio talked to him about something."

Wanting the subject on Team Plasma to end, Gladion asked. "Anything else you are doing. The World Tournament is still a couple months away?"

Lillie grinned mischievously. "You will find out soon enough!"

Gladion looked over Elio trying to make a conversation with the Genesect. "Try to keep Elio from showing that one off, least not until I get a closer look at it and figure out more."

Lillie understood. "All Blattron needs is to know more about the world he is in."

Gladion kept a frown. "There is more to that, what does it actually see in the world?"

Lillie answered as she felt mental pain. "Nothing at the moment. Though I wished he didn't call himself a freak, it hurts to even hear someone call someone that... least of all themselves."

Gladion took a deep breath as he spoke his mind about the Genesect. "It is a pokemon that was long dead, revived through artificial means to be a weapon; it did not ask to that and from what I seen he wants to feel something. He seems to get along with Kalden, but that is probably because of their... origins. Since you are not going tell me what you are doing, I assume it is another big one?"

Lillie nodded and kept silent. Gladion hid a faint smile as he said his good nights.

As the call ended, Lillie turned around to see Elio, Genesect and an escaped Mew trying to play together.

The Genesect didn't mind the Mew trying to talk to him, though it was not effective due to what era he came from. "Sorry kid. I don't even know what these lakes even are! Hey... boss!"

Elio smiled in unusual glee. " _You finally called me boss!_ Anyways what you want?"

The Genesect chuckled at his trainers behavior. "You mind if I try to find one thing out before I go back in the ball?"

Elio tilted his head in question. "What?"

The Genesect looked at the Mew and asked. "I want to know if I can even have... a dream."

Elio shrugged. "If you can still sleep, you can do that. Just don't go out on hunts while Lillie and I are asleep, okay!"

The Genesect grumbled as the two trainers and Mew began to use a room for for the night. "Yeah, yeah!"


	10. Shocking Wake Up Call!

The next day, Elio awoke to a Genesect that chuckled himself awake. "Mmm morning! Your feeling better?"

The Genesect stared in silence and answered. "Good news, I can dream! I am still not sure if I actually feel better."

Elio petted the Genesect. "Care to tell me what it is about?"

The Genesect answered with a stare. "Nothing much, is that Mew around?"

The Mew woke up to the question and wiggled his way out of a sleeping Lillie's arms. The Genesect and Mew talked to each other a little, before the Mew shared Elio a small vision. He saw a hunter going after a great beast in the vast sea.

As it ended, Elio flinched at recognizing the leviathan. "It ended when you went after Kyogre... you actually managed to hurt it. Problem is Kyogre is a very powerful Legendary pokemon. It looked a little different from the books though."

Dex woke up and buzzed a picture. "BZZT! Does it look anything like this? BZZT!"

Elio saw the picture of the creature. It looked much like Kyogre except its red highlights were replaced and it had a transparent, yellow glow. "Yes! That!"

The Dex grinned at the answer. "BZZT! Primal Kyogre... what it looked like eons ago! BZZT!"

Elio swallowed at the information. " _Kyogre at more power!_ Blattron... you thought it was a good idea to go after this?"

The Genesect cackled so loud that he startled Lillie awake. "Of course! Everything else I had hunted at least once! But that... would have been the hunt to end hunts!"

Elio gave a frown that wanted to lecture the Genesect. "Obviously! How did the dream even end?"

Lillie was startled again by a loud cackle that answered. "I took a good swipe, then I saw blue lights! I remembered getting another good hit on it before it ended!"

Rotom Dex blurted what the move was. "BZZT! Origin pulse! BZZT!"

Elio glared at both. "A signature move of a legendary pokemon. Are you telling me that didn't even hurt?"

The Genesect sat down on the floor as the thought of it. "Oddly enough... it was only a sting. That was when the dream ended!"

Lillie heard the story and was worried for the Genesect's life. "I think that is how you... died?"

The Genesect shrugged at the answer. "Look's like it! Anyways... I take you two are going somewhere I am not needed. See ya."

As the Genesect retreats back into his ball, the two trainers stared at each other in worry.

Lillie spoke first. "I am worried about what will happen if he is in a serious battle. If he rushes to a pokemon beyond his power... he is just going to get himself killed!"

Elio agreed. "Bad enough that he wanted to hunt Ultra Beast right when we captured him. If he tries that on a Celesteela... he is just going to fry. The only thing he actually wants to do is battle without much regard to who."

Lillie stared at the net ball trying to think of what to do for the Genesect. "He needs to learn that if he gets into a fight with everyone, he is only going to get hurt."

Elio sighed. "Only way for someone like him to actually learn that is if he gets beaten in battle. He already knows fire type moves are bad for him... so if he see's a pokemon with that type of move, he will find out very quickly."

Lillie frowned more. "What pokemon would he not expect..." She thought of something and got up to head toward the P.C to switch her Volcarona out for her Raichu. As she came back to the room she sent out her Raichu who was yawning a good morning and realized her trainer was not in a good mood. "Do we really need to do this, because this seems cruel?"

Elio frowned back. "Shockums was one of the first pokemon he seen in this world and he didn't even try to fight her. It would work...but do we really want to do this? Because I don't." The two thought it for ten minutes before they shook their heads. Elio groaned as he got himself up to prepare for the day.

A couple minutes later the duo were out of the pokemon center and prepared for the short battle. Lillie had her Raichu out, with both being hesitate to actually battle the Genesect.

Elio tossed the net ball out. "BLATTRON! COME ON OUT!"

The Genesect landed in battle as he looked around and crackled. "You have me out here for a battle?"

Elio nodded as he pointed at the Raichu. "She is your opponent!"

The Genesect stared at the smaller pokemon and asked. "That one... what makes it worth a thrill?!"

The Raichu prepared a thunderbolt as Elio gave a stern look. "Only way you are going to find out is by battling! Get a bug buzz ready!"

The Raichu shot a thunderbolt at the Genesect as it let loose a loud buzzing noise back. Both were sent back by the damage, the Genesect laughed at the Raichu. "Ha... that actually hurt!"

Before Elio shouted for a techno blast, Lillie posed for her Raichu to use the move. "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" As energy surrounded the Raichu, she shot out a massive bolt of electricity at the Genesect, who had enough time to think. _"Oh cra..."_

In an explosion, the Genesect was knocked out; twitching on the ground.

Both trainers cringed as they approached the Genesect that struggled to get up. Lillie asked. "Are you... okay?"

The Genesect chuckled at the aftermath. "You had me fight that... Shockums, to teach me a lesson?"

Elio struggled to keep his face firm. "Yes. Did you learn anything?"

The duo heard a faint cackle from the Genesect. "That the small ones are still able to put up a fight! But why was that and the big guy's punch able to hurt me... but Kalden biting me didn't. I saw how deep it went!"

Lillie saw the metal exoskeleton and wondered. "I think your cybernetics done something for your nerves, you think it is the electricity going through you hits everywhere in your body?"

Elio snapped his fingers. "That has to be the only way it would cause pain. I am sorry that we had to do this to you, I'll get you back to the poke center for a heal. The next battle should be an actual one instead of this."

He took out the net ball to call back the Genesect before he heard the mutter. "At least I know I am actually alive!"

Elio cringed as he rushed to the pokemon center to heal the Genesect, while Lillie sat down and cried at what she done; the Raichu tried to make her trainer feel better as until both saw Elio come back.

He helped Lillie up and spoke his mind. "Let Blattron be my worry. This should never happen again."

Lillie calmed down as she wiped her eyes. "I hope it doesn't. Should we go to Castelia City next, we need to train Vulca and Tetra up?"

Elio nodded back as they went to the port to begin their next adventure.

As the two enter Castelia City, the duo thought of how they were going to raise the Slugma and Qwilfish for the next Brycen Man film. Lillie saw the map to Icirrus city and whispered. "I am going to start Vulca's training there, do you have a good chance to get that thing done here?"

Elio nodded. "I would. Just go on ahead and I will catch up to you soon enough."

Lillie kissed him on the cheek before she went to a pokemon center to bring out her Pidgeot for a flight trip to Mistralion City, leaving Elio with Rotom Dex to pin point the location of a specific office building. He switched some pokemon out for an semi old team. " _Least no one I know has to see this._ "

In the building Elio grunted as he asked a busy green eyed, red haired receptionist with freckles and her fingers are dancing at a key board. "Excuse me.. I am looking for a Benjamin Sun?"

The receptionist sighed annoyed at the distraction and asked the boy. "Why? Do you have an appointme..."

She saw similarities between the boy and who he was looking for and began to direct him. "Third floor and third cubicle on the right!"

Elio spoke calmly as he saw the name tag. "Thank you miss Candy."

As he took the elevator and followed the directions, he found a man with dark hair and blue eyes; he was busy filing paper work and finished a call. Elio saw the floor itself having less people, despite how busy everyone in the floor were. By the computer screen, he saw an old family photo of his mother, father and himself when he was around the age of three.

The man finished one sheet of paper and began to reach for another when he recognized the boy stand before him. "S...on?! You have grown since I last sa...!"

Elio interrupted and glared. "Cut the crap pops! You didn't even stay on the phone to hear what I did on Alola!"

Benjamin looked down in guilt. "I am sorry, I was busy with a report and I had to keep it short."

The man felt a stare of disappointment as his son continued. "Was that report more important than knowing your kid became Alola's champ?! Screw the excuse, I want to see if your team is even any good!"

Benjamin sighed as he filed for a break. "Is it going to end in less than ten minutes?"

Elio shouted. "If it doesn't even last five minutes then we are going to have problems! Lets take it outside!" Out of the office building, a few people stood by at what looked like a battle.

Vs Office Worker Benjamin

Benjamin sent out a Gallade as Elio shouted. "LOST, LETS KICK SOME BUTT! OPEN UP WITH A SHADOW CLAW!"

The Gallade sneaked behind the Mimikyu to attack from the shadows, ruining her disguise before he was knocked out by a shadow claw.

Benjamin sent out Staraptor, its intimidating presence lowered the Mimikyu's attack and charged like a brave bird for a knock out.

Elio called the knocked out Mimikyu back. "GLADIATOR! MAKE SAMSON PROUD!"

Out came a Lycanroc that was eager for battle as Benjamin shouted. "Okay Talons, use close combat!"

The Lycanroc was beaten down, but held on with a focus sash as Elio shouted. "ROCK POLISH! THEN USE STONE EDGE!" The Lycanroc polished himself and erupted jagged rocks into the Staraptor for a knock out.

Benjamin sent out a Torterra into the field as Elio shouted. "USE REVERSAL TO GET THAT TORTERRA READY FOR LOKI!"

The Lycanroc used his worn out body as he lunged for an attack to send the Torterra flying back. It took its tree and slammed it into the Lycanroc like a wood hammer for a knock out as it landed.

Elio switched the Lycanroc and shouted. "LOKI LETS TAKE THAT TORTERRA OUT!" An icy blue alolan Sandslash emerged and saw her opponent; she breathed intense cold in the air above him. Icicles crashed down at the Torterra for a knock out.

Benjamin looked at the Sandslash and sent out his Golem. "That's a strange Sandslash."

Elio glared. "Yeah it is, Alola has some pokemon that are different from the same species found elsewhere in the world. Shame we never talked about that. LOKI USE IRON HEAD, THEN FOLLOW WITH AN ICICLE CRASH!"

The Golem flinched from the iron head and was left open for an icicle crash knock out. Benjamin sent out a Golduck and shouted out. "I think I get what type this thing is, Mally use focus blast!"

The Golduck shot the blast into the Sandslash for a knock out, leaving Elio to switch another pokemon out. "SURFER LETS TAKE THAT GOLDUCK OUT WITH A THUNDER BOLT!"

The Golduck was quickly knocked out by the Alolan Raichu, leaving Benjamin with his last pokemon. "Tristan, lets try and last long here!"

Elio wasted no time with the Roserade as he shouted. "Use psychic until he goes down!" The Roserade was shot with a psychic blast as he shot out a leaf storm for a knock out.

Elio glared as he sent out his next pokemon. "GUPPY! USE DARKEST LAIRAT AND THIS FIGHT IS OVER!" The Roserade tossed a sludge bomb before he was knocked out by the Incineroar, ending the fight with an angry Elio looking at the office building.

As he healed his pokemon up, he asked his father. "Does your boss have pokemon as well?"

Benjamin froze. "W...why did you ask?"

Elio answered back. "I know he keeps you extremely busy to the point that you cant really be around. But you didn't even visit this year! Mom said it had something to do with him laying off workers and you having to work even harder to keep the money coming. You didn't even try to ask him why he was doing that?!"

Benjamin shivered in fear. "If I do that I would be asking more questions..."

Elio glared back as he helped his father finish. "And you are scared that if you ask, you would have to stand up to him,which may result in you losing your job. I know it is hard these days to keep a full time job. But this is way too much! By the way, mom says hi!"

Elio walked back to the building and the receptionist answered before he asked. "Top floor!"

Elio entered the elevator and ascended to the top of the building, to find a brown haired man in a business suit rapidly calling on phones and working on much more paperwork than even his father was dealing with.

As Elio approached, the man spoke without directly looking at the boy. "Benjamin, what do you want? If it is about a raise, wait until I am done with this report on the poke marts!"

Elio coughed loudly to tell the man actually looked up; he saw a child that looked like one of his employees. "Oh... sorry I mistook you for someone else. You his kid?"

Elio glared. "Yes... why do you work him to the point that he can't even visit his own family least of all talk to them for that long?"

Elio saw the name tag with the word Monty as the man took a deep breath to explain his motives. "An economy shift happened, I had to lay off workers just to keep this company afloat and your father is among my best workers!"

Elio frowned as he drew out a great ball, Monty glared as he finished the next sheet of paper. "Kid... do you even know what I just said? I had to do it to keep this business alive!"

Elio went stoic. "I do... I still kicked that chicken's butt a new one and now I am about to kick yours!"

Monty drew out a pokeball. "What are you... some kind of champ?"

In an blank stare, Elio answered. "Yes!"

Monty grinned as he placed the paper work in a secure desk. "Big mistake kid!"

Vs Market boss Monty

Monty sent out a Nidoking as Elio shouted. "H.P, LETS SHOW HIM WHO IS THE BOSS!"

Out came a Kangaskhan that prepared for her trainer to activate the key stone. "MEGA EVOLVE AND USE FAKE OUT!"

The Kangaskhan duo rushed to the Nidoking and clapped in front of him before he shot a sludge bomb. Elio shouted. "NOW USE EARTHQUAKE!"

In a strong rumble, the Nidoking was knocked back into some file bins knocked out. Monty felt some relief. " _And that is why I invested in having this building prepared for that move._ Now Dragonite,Come out and show that Kangaskhan who is really the boss!"

The Dragonite was crunched by the Kangaskhan duo as it used dragon dance and used outrage for a knock out on the Kangaskhan.

Elio switched out as he shouted. "LOST, WHILE IT IS STUCK IN THAT MOVE! USE SWORDS DANCE AND FOLLOW WITH PLAY ROUGH!" The Mimikyu took no damage as she danced in vigor and played rough with the Dragonite for a knock out. Monty sent out a Sigilyph and had it use air slash for a flinch. The Mimikyu's disguise was broken and held as she shadow clawed the Sigilyph for a knock out.

Monty grinned. "Okay, you think that thing is a big shot! Talonflame, brave bird!"

The Talonflame flew from its quick ball as it rammed into the Mimikyu for a knock out.

Elio called the Mimikyu back as he shouted. "GLADIATOR LETS DO THIS! ROCK POLISH THEN STONE EDGE, DO NOT STOP!"

The Talonflame struck the Lycanroc with wings of steel; the Lycanroc polished himself and knocked the Talonflame out with stone edge. Monty sent out a Chansey with an eviolite in hope of good luck. Lycanroc jabbed stones as the Chansey spit out a toxic liquid. Another stone edge was used as the Chansey used a softboiled egg to heal herself. Another stone edge critically hit as the Chansey used seismic toss to keep the damage stable.

Elio saw his Lycanroc was about to fall and shouted. "FINISH IT WITH REVERSAL!"

As the Chansey was tossed to a closet for a knock out, Monty called her back and glared. "Gyarados! Lets show that wolf how unruly workers get treated around here!"

The Gyarados barely fit the room as he intimidated the Lycanroc for less damage from stone edge. With a rushing waterfall, the Lycanroc was knocked out.

Elio called him back to his ball and tossed another ball. "SURFER LETS FINISH THIS WITH A THUNDER BOLT!" The Alolan Raichu saw the Gyarados and quickly knocked it out with a thunderbolt, ending the battle and leaving Monty's office in a mess.

As the boss saw his desk still in good condition, he regained his composure and asked. "Okay then... I know Ben would normally come up here himself to talk to me rather than send his kid to do..."

Elio shouted out loud and clear. "I came here on my own terms!"

Monty frowned at what happened and asked. "Your happy that you kicked my butt over this in hope things actually change because of it?"

Elio frowned as he called back the Raichu concerned for his trainer. "No... no I am not! I just want to come here myself to see what was happening and why."

Elio walked back to the elevator to see his father rushing out to find out what happened. As the boy began to descend, Benjamin was startled to see the office a mess and a knocked out Gyarados being called back into his ball.

Monty looked at the worker in question. "Care to explain what this is about?"

Benjamin took a deep breath as he asked. "Remember that one report you had me do over a year ago?"

Monty nodded and smiled. "I know, biggest market shift we had yet"

The worker frowned as he continued. "I had to take a small break to call my wife over the reason why I wasn't able to visit them... I rushed and hanged up before my son went to tell me some big news..."

The boss sighed loudly as he put the picture together. "And he did not take it well when the entire year had been busy! I was more expecting you to ask me for a raise over all the work I put you through."

Benjamin grinned nervously. "I still want to ask you over something... doubt it would change much."

Elio walked out of the office building and growled in disappointment. _"When you are thrown into a machine... anyways, I need to switch my guys back around before I go check up on Lillie."_

He switched his pokemon until it composed of Golisopod, Incineroar, Sharpedo, Genesect, Qwilfish and Salamence before he flew over to Mistralton City. _"If I take my time with raising Tetra, Lillie should be ahead of me enough that I might catch up to see Vulca evolve!"_

He landed to see Lana and Guzma glaring at each other over something.

He wanted to find out what was going on and asked. "Alright, what happened?"

Lana did not keep her eye off of Guzma and answered. "On our team or not, he caused Alola all sorts of trouble. He was getting in the way when I was training Palpitoed up."

Guzma looked at the champ as he remembered something that was painful. "And she told me nothing about Stunfisk!"

Elio placed his palm over his face and shouted. "Knock it off you two! We are here to relax, enjoy the sights and prepare. We are not going to go to the top if you are all bickering!"

Lana and Guzma looked away in an attempt to end the fight.

Lana spoke to the Alolan champ. "I saw Lillie going near Dragonspiral tower by herself, anything happened?"

Elio shrugged. "Nothing really. Just something I wanted to handle alone and I want her to have no part in."

Guzma raised an eyebrow as to what when Elio answered the silent. "It isn't much, someone I knew let me down a year ago and I wanted to find out why; called him out on it in the only way I know how. _Seriously he could have stayed on the phone for more than... never mind._ I already had it taken cared of so none of you have to worry."

Guzma had a basic idea of what happened and changed the subject. "That Larvesta I caught almost a week ago is starting to get stronger, other than that... not much save for finding out about that fish."

Elio nodded. "If you don't want to talk about Stunfisk, don't! Small tip with Larvesta, once it evolves into Volcarona, it becomes a special attacker in place of what was a physical attack. They take even longer to raise than a Dratini to a Dragonite without constant training, so don't worry about its moves until you are sure it is going to evolve."

Guzma shrugged the advice as Lana remembered something important she heard from Lillie. "Your girlfriend said you two caught something recently. What is it?"

Elio grabbed Rotom Dex out of the bag and set up a picture. "I caught a Deerling, unique type of grass and normal. They have a different look depending on the season! Lillie caught a Heatran in case you did not see the video Dex posted... and I am going to get smacked if I say the name of the video."

Lana saw the look in Elio's eyes and noticed deception. "You are hiding something else!"

Elio sighed as he nodded. "At the moment Blattron prefers to be let out mainly for battles. To compensate for not bringing the pokemon out, here is a picture."

Elio brought up the dex entry for the pokemon Genesect. The two trainers read the vague description, but knew an artificial pokemon when they see one. Guzma immediately saw similarities between Genesect and Type:Null and began to glare.

Elio saw the look and spoke. "I want to drop this subject. Blattron is not well at the moment."

Guzma shouted at the top of his lungs. "No shit! What's the next thing someone makes, some angry cat that can mess you up by looking at ya?"

Elio wanted the subject to end as he remembered one entry a man named Oak sent from Kanto. "Dex has an entry for that one as well... and I am not going to show him. He is related to Mew and that is all I am saying in the matter."

The Lana and Guzma realized that they delved into things they were better off unaware of and changed the subject.

Lana gave Elio directions as to what was up ahead. "Past Icirrus city is Opelucid city, a high tech town. Further down is Village bridge; you will know when you get there."

Guzma shrugged. "This region is nothing but bridges!"

Lana nodded as she explained one more area of note. "Four years ago they built an under water tunnel that I want to see more of! What are you trying to raise all the way over here? Changed you mind about your team for the tournament?"

Elio laughed. "No, none of that. Tetra needs to be ready for something coming up."

Lana glared. "It's about that Qwilfish? I don't like the way she looks at me!"

Elio understood where Lana was coming from. "Tetra gets like that when ever something startles her. Problem is everything startles her and she puffs up. Are we going to get along though?"

Both grumbled as they shouted in unison. "Fine!"

Lana went to Chargestone cave, while Guzma wanted to see if he would get a flight to Lentimas town. Elio saw the rainy path ahead and began to go forward to Twist Mountain.


	11. An Eventful Encounter!

"Vulca, finish that Woobat with ancient power and we should be pass this mountain!" As the Woobat was knocked out by the Slugma, Lillie called him back into his ball as she journeyed to Icirrus city. The city itself was a rather swampy place, with windmills standing up tall. The main place nearby that was of interest to Lillie was a place called Dragonspiral Tower, a place that use to have a pokemon of legends.

Lillie looked up the tower and thought. _"That might be a good place to train Vulca up."_

As she journeyed up the tower was, it proved to not be a pleasant for training a Slugma, as she had to deal with Golett's and a strange dragon pokemon named Druddigon. She journeyed higher into the tower to see if she would find any more pokemon to fight, fewer variety came until she ascended to the very top. She found three things unusual in what was considered an ancient ruin, an adult brown haired woman with a pink hat, a white shirt, short pants and a black vest on top of a large white furry dragon.

The woman was chatting with a young man with green hair, brown paints, a black baseball cap and a white shirt; the dragon noticed something and alerted the woman. "Wha... Hey! Nate told me about you!"

Lillie recognized the man and woman as N and Hilda before she introduced herself. "My name is Lillie, its nice to meet you!"

Hilda shouted to N. "This is the one Nate told me about... where is the other kid?"

Lillie took a deep breath in figuring out why Elio wanted to go off alone and answered. "He had business and planned to catch up when he is done. I am raising Vulca to be a star in something!"

Hilda smiled as she recognized what Lillie did in a film. "This is the Burning Wave that Lucario Boy is going to have to deal with! What you plan to do with that Slugma once it is a Magcargo? Use it for a dastardly heat wave across the city?"

Lillie thought over the doomsday plan and answered. "Something like that. I wanted Vulca to do a little more than just hatch a single egg."

N smiled at Lillie. "Mind if I talk to Vulca for a moment?"

Lillie shook her head as she tossed a pokeball to let the Slugma out. It took five minutes of talking to N before the Slugma sighed and went back to Lillie to be called back.

N told Lillie what the Slugma told him. "You save his life and he wanted to make it up to you. I understand why you don't pet it... he seems excited about this movie you planned to star him in."

Lillie smiled and asked. "If you want to talk to some of the others, Shockums, Lola and Cain had some interesting stories to tell." As she sent out a Raichu, Vaporeon and Leafeon, they were greeted to the strange but friendly man who wanted to hear what they wanted to talk about.

Hilde smiled nervously at the pokemon as she whispered to Lillie. "A little birdie told me that you and that kid have a Mew with you?"

Lillie nodded as she opened up a Master ball to let Mew out. "If you want to see Isaac, sure! Just that he may have been through things he rather not talk about."

Hilda asked what as Lillie looked down in remembering. "I rather not talk about shadow pokemon... it is sick and I want it to just be a bad dream."

The Mew floated toward the Reshiram and chatted as N finished talking to the Vaporeon and began talking to the Raichu and Leafeon.

In a few minutes, N wanted to ask Lillie about one more pokemon she had with her. "I think this Ghorchi has more it wants to talk about. Cain and Shockums told me quite a bit about Orre... least the parts they want to remember."

Lillie frowned as she took out a great ball. "Ghorchi is very nice, but there are things even he doesn't want to talk about." Both adults were surprised as Lillie sent out a pokemon they did not expect a person like her to have, a Hydreigon.

N frowned as he looked the Hydreigon in the eyes. "These people... they hurt this one as well?"

Hilda asked Lillie. "I hate to ask. Where did you get that one?"

Lillie looked Hilda in the eyes and answered. "I rescued him from the same people who hurt Cain, Isaac and all the others. Elio told me about this specific pokemon."

Hilda saw the Hydreigon and wondered. "When did you find him as? Deino? Zweilous?"

Lillie looked down in remembering some of the Hydreigons history and began to shed tears. "No... I think those people killed Ghorchi's old trainer and stole him when he was an ad..."

Hilda hushed Lillie as she saw her shaking. "That's enough... I raised one of these myself. Lets let N ask Ghorchi about that if he wants to."

The Mew floated to Lillie and signaled her that the things the Hydreigon was talking to N about was something Lillie did not want to hear. Lillie saw the Hydreigon was about to cry over something when N petted him. "If you want to stop talking about her that is fine. Let us talk about what is now."

The Hydreigon had tears trickling until he calmed down; it began to talk about something else, for over an hour straight. The two ladies in the back wondered what the Hydreigon was talking about. He seems to find it rather pleasant... until he began to talk about something that made him angry.

N listened and asked "They tried what to you?" The Hydreigon growled as he continued, he became more angry until he flew to an edge and shot out a stream of fire in rage. Hilda asked N what the Hydreigon was talking about.

N frowned and spoke back to the two ladies. " _He was doing this again!_ Lillie... that Hydreigon was well raised and that black robed man said things he did not agree with while trying to force him to hurt you. At least two people this Hydreigon knew showed him nothing but kindness. One raised Ghorchi from an early age and he misses greatly, the other is you." The Hydreigon flew back and apologized to the group before smiling to finish the conversation. After he finished, he went back to Lillie to go back in his ball.

N looked over to the distance before he asked one more question. "Anything you and Elio found when you were stopping Team Plasma?"

Lillie raised two fingers. "One I am not suppose to tell you about. You are to talk to Elio yourself, second one is a pokemon called Genesect!"

N flinched and quickly shook his head. " _Dudley defiled it anyways._ Where is this pokemon?"

Hilda went over to the mans side and tried to persuade him. "N, don't!"

Lillie spoke anyways. "Elio has him. He named it Blattron."

Lillie had a ring on her phone and checked the caller I.D "Elio, now isn't a good time!"

The boy over the phone apologized. "Sorry about that. I am heading toward Icirris city and Tetra is starting to become much stronger. I'll call you when I get past this mountain!"

Lillie sighed at who may not be happy about what Elio has with him. "Alright, I'll see you later."

N listened in from the distance and asked. "Who is this Tetra?"

Hilda held the man's hand. "Please... I am sure the kid has things under control."

N smiled back at Hilda. "I know. The Hydreigon and Leafeon told me enough about him. I still want to meet Elio myself."

N used an escape rope to exit the tower, leaving Lillie and Hilda worried.

Hilda shouted as she was getting ready to run. "We need to get down on the tower and stop him. What exactly do you know of this Genesect?"

Lillie explained how the Genesect has problems feeling things save for the desire for battle.

Hilda nodded as Lillie called her three pokemon back. "Some Pokemon Rangers had dealt with a small pack of them three years. As hunters they will attack things for a variety of reasons. This one sounds like it was resurrected alone. From what you told me about the Giga what ever, you two were already at a last resort to give him a wake up call before he got worse." Lillie agreed Hilda called Reshiram back into its pokeball before the two ladies ran down the tower.

* * *

After Elio fought his way past Twist Mountain.

He began to have his Salamence do something about the Stunfisk infestation as he raised his Qwilfish for the upcoming film. "SALAMENCE USE DRAGON CLAW!"

As the Trap pokemon was swatted deep into the swamp, where no one would step on it, Elio saw a particular man with green hair looking around Icirrus city.

Elio knew that this trainer was a strong one and thought to himself. _"My team isn't in the position to fight this guy just yet. I may be able to sneak to a pokemon center to heal up before..."_ The man looked at Elio from a distance and began to approach.

Elio sighed. _"Crap!"_ The Dex buzzed loud enough for anyone to hear. "BZZT! He might just want to talk to you! BZZT!"

Elio prepared to confront the man as he introduced himself. "I know you are looking for me, names Elio!"

The man introduced himself as N as he spoke. "I have heard a little about you. What has brought you so far into Unova?"

Elio grinned nervously. "I am raising Tetra up for a poke star film. I have Mister Missile and Bumbo ready to be the main stars. So far that Qwilfish seems to be enjoying the training... long as I don't shout at her."

N signaled Elio to follow him to a place filled with clearer water. As he saw the Rotom Dex he asked. "I heard you normally use that Rotom to translate what a pokemon is saying. How does it feel about that?"

Elio looked at the Dex and answered. "While I said it a couple times. He seems to like it most of the time. Dex, do you have a final word?"

The Dex flared up in a buzz. "BZZT! I love it! Lets me see things no other Rotom has seen before! BZZT!"

Elio continued. "He gets annoying at times, but we been through a lot. He also serves as a pokedex, a camera... a PDA as well as other things. I had heard of you a couple times already though. You want to talk to Tetra about how things had been for her?"

N nodded as they made it to the front of Dragonspiral tower.

Elio took out a net ball and tossed it to the water. "Alright Tetra, this guy wants to talk to you!" The Qwilfish landed in the water and bobbed her head to find a strange person looking at her.

Elio warned N about one bit of information. "Tetra did not come from a nice place. She has a bad habit of nearly everything startling her, which causes her to puffer up. I don't exactly battle with her much and the noises became rather much that she had to be taken out of the tank."

N looked at the Qwilfish and he asked Elio a question. "I heard something called shadow pokemon... do I need to know about that?"

Elio cringed at the memories of Cipher. "Other than a bunch of monsters hurting pokemon in ways I don't want to think about anymore. You do not."

The Qwilfish bubbled in the water in an attempt to communicate. The Dex translated. "BZZT! I don't even remember what happened. But I hate being startled. BZZT!"

Elio smiled at the Qwilfish as he softly spoke. "Good you shouldn't remember those times! Now then, Dex don't be rude!"

The Dex was placed into Elio's back pack as the boy apologized for the Dex's behavior. "Sorry about that N, carry on!"

N continued to ask the Qwilfish. "How are things now?"

The Qwilfish lifted her head out of the water to bubble something at the strange man. In a nod, N smiled. "Tetra likes the idea of staring in a film. What is it about!"

Elio laughed like a villain. "The Brutal Tide and the Burning Wave making an uprising!"

N looked over toward to the sky and asked. "What did you come to this region for?"

Elio grinned. "The world tournament. I brought in a hand picked selection of minions to represent Alola. We came here early specifically to train and enjoy what this region has to offer!"

N's smile turned into a frown at the next question he asked. "I also heard you had another run in with people that tried to hurt pokemon... again."

Elio frowned back. " _I knew this was about to happen._ Lillie and I had to deal with some of Team Plasma... or more specifically the hypocrites. If they really thought battling with pokemon was wrong, then they should have released their pokemon when they had the chance and be done with it. Then they tried to drag a pokemon they had no knowledge of into their schemes."

N asked what pokemon Elio was talking about; Elio zipped his lips. "I am not telling you the specific details, but a couple months back Lillie and I had to deal with some people that tried to weaponize pokemon by making them into soulless killing machines. Among them... the XD shadow pokemon have been hurt the worse. Seven pokemon not of this dimension were kidnapped from home for this specifically. Lillie and I went out of the way to send them back home after helping them get better but they kept getting themselves into trouble. Gapper actually tried to stay put and wait for me. But Team Plasma tried to use him. He remembered me and willingly went into the ball."

N saw that the trainer had good intentions and regretted the next question he was about to ask. "I heard you have one specific pokemon under your care. Mind if I see him?"

Elio noticed a Mew floated down to nuzzle him. "He and I went to places. He was also among the XD shadow pokemon... and he suffered a lot even in comparison to them. Because of this... he is not going back to the wild."

N continued to frown. "Why would humans do something this horrible to this..."

Elio interrupted him as he held tears back. "Because they lost the right to call themselves human when they began this shadow pokemon nightmare. I rather not talk about it more than I have to!"

N began to apologize for accidentally bringing the conversation back to the shadow pokemon and changed the subject. "I was not trying to refer to the Mew. Do you even want to bring the Genesect out?"

Elio wiped his eyes and smiled. "Small problem, he rather have the next one be a good battle. If I bring him out for another talk or another lesson in why his behavior is dangerous he is just going to be even more hurt."

N walked toward a distance on hearing the word battle. "Well then... which battle format would you two like?" Elio grinned as he had the Qwilfish back in the ball. "Sorry about this Tetra, this is going to be noisy. Going to do double battle because Blattron now needs to learn how to battle with another pokemon!" N didn't mind. "Four vs four?" Lillie and Hilda descended from the Tower to find out they were too late to stop a battle from happening. Hilda whispered to Lillie as she noticed the Mew floating back to her. "At this point, we wait and see what happens."

Vs N

N tossed two pokeballs and shouted. "Come out my friends!"

A Vanilluxe and a Carracosta entered the battle field. Elio took a lure ball and a net ball and shouted. "MISTER MISSILE! BUMBO! LETS DO THIS!"

A Golisopod and a Sharpedo with a particular stone entered the field, with the Sharpedo swimming in the water. Elio shouted the first order. "MISTER MISSLE USE PROTECT! BUMBO GET A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION ON THAT VANILLUXE!" The Sharpedo sent out a barrier to block the Carracosta's focus blast as the Golisopod startled the Vanilluxe for a sucker punch. The Vaniluxe used freeze dry on the Golisopod for super effective damage, the Golisopod had to make an emergency exit.

Elio prepared the two net balls as the Sharpedo began to increase in speed. "BLATTRON LET THIS BE YOUR FIRST REAL BATTLE!"

A Genesect emerged from the net ball to begin downloading modifications to its special attack. "These look interesting... what is that strange turtle?"

Elio smiled at the Genesect as he activated a keystone. "Carracosta is similar to you in that it is a fossil pokemon. The difference is that it can feel things and it along with every other fossil pokemon tend to have a rock type. MISTER MISSLE MEGA EVOLVE AND USE WATER FALL TO KNOCK THAT CARRACOSTA DOWN A COUPLE PEGS! BLATTRON FOLLOW UP WITH A FLASH CANNON!"

The Sharpedo glowed as his snout and fins grew, with scars and spikes covering his body. He roared as it rammed into the Carracosta at high speeds. As the Genesect began to fire, it saw the Carracosta, puff in smoke and became a Zoroark. The Zoroark flinched from the damage as the Genesect shot into it for a k.o.

The Genesect looked back to find his trainer startled by the pokemon. "Boss... was that suppose to happen?"

Elio shook his head. "No, Zoroarak are faster than you and have moves that will take you out quickly."

The Genesect looked at the Zoroark being called back into its ball as it saw the Sharpedo roaring for the next challenger. "From what you shouted earlier... this is a pokemon I am suppose to work wi..."

N frowned at the Mega evolved Sharpedo and shouted. "Vanilluxe, use freeze dry to knock that Sharpedo out, please!"

The Sharpedo felt himself dry out from the freezing temperatures, reverted back to his normal form and laid in the water knocked out.

Elio called the Sharpedo back as he shouted out. "BRIMMY COME ON OUT!"

Elio noticed N shaking and switched the Zoroark for a Klinklang. "Not a huge fan of Mega Evolution?"

N shook his head. "While I heard of the bond between trainer and pokemon being a key part in the formula... their screams are not something I want to hear for long."

Elio nodded. "I understand why you would say that. Once the pokemon mega evolves, the trainer needs to keep the pokemon level headed during the boost in power and extreme body modifications. BLATTRON KNOCK THAT VANILLUXE O..."

The Genesect wasted no time as he shot a flash cannon into the Vanilluxe for a knock out. "Seriously, I liked that Sharpedo!"

Elio agreed with the Genesect and saw the Klinklang shoot a thunderbolt at the Genesect. "And you are not being knocked out this battle. BRIMMY FLAIR BLITZ THAT KLINKLANG OUT OF HERE!"

The Incineroar rammed into the Klinklang in an inferno, knocking it out and leaving N to his fourth and last pokemon for the battle. Out came a Carracosta.

Genesect saw the Incineroars power and asked the trainer. "What do you call a group that sticks together, a pack?"

Elio placed his hand under his chin and thought of the question. "Family is another good word. But if you want to call it a pack, sure! NOW USE BUG BUZZ ON THAT CARRACOSTA! BRIMMY JOIN IN WITH A DARKEST LAIRAT!"

The Genesect let loose a loud buzz on the Carracosta as it rushed into the Incineroar with an aqua jet for super effective damage. The Incineroar took the hit and spun into the Carracosta for a knock out. Ending the fight.

N smiled in satisfaction at who the Genesect was being cared by.

The Genesect cackled until he saw the Incineroar called back into his ball. "This... this is what makes me keep going!"

Elio was about to sent the Genesect back into his ball when N spoke. "Wait... could you leave that one out for a moment?"

Elio grinned nervously at the impatient looking Genesect. "Blattron... you want to stay out a while longer, I think he wants to talk to you?"

The Genesect sighed in defeat. "He did something that startled us both. Interesting enough to get a couple words."

As the Genesect approached the strange man, N began with the first and most simple question. "How do you feel of being here?"

The Genesect returned a question with a quesiton. "You mean in this place? It looked nothing like home. It was all in a vast sea. But... it is peaceful. I just wish I don't have to look at myself some times."

N saw the Genesect's reflection in the water and frowned. "What do you actually see in the reflection."

The Genesect chuckled. "Me and my kind use to be among the best of hunters. Our skill unmatched! I saw that reflection as unknown prey at first... until I noticed it was me. Then he came along to capture me!"

N looked over at Elio and asked more. "Why?"

Elio took a deep breath at his choice of words. "It is an unknown creature that is pretty dangerous to everyone around it. I dealt with something like this before, either they are to be sent back home, destroyed or protected before they get themselves or other people hurt."

The Genesect joined in. "You woke up one day after a hunt! Everything around you is different and even you are different! Can't feel the rush of water, the taste of food, you very voice is..."

The Genesect growled in rage and disgust as he continued. "Altered! What would you even call yourself at that point?!"

N answered the question with one word. "Hurting."

Elio had his own answer to the Genesect. "Lost."

The Genesect cackled at the two's answer. "Hurting? Oh I wish I could feel pain like I use too... that is what makes the hunt exciting. What do you even mean by lost?"

Elio answered. "You don't know where you are, when you are, or even what you are! Lost your way and need to find a place."

The Genesect found something out and asked. "You absolutely hate it when I call myself a freak?"

Elio struggled to say his answer he felt the sting of the Genesects word to describe itself. "I said it once already and I will keep doing it until I get it through to you. You are much, much more than that! Don't **ever** let anyone call you that or if they do... tell me and I do something about it!"

The Genesect laughed. "What are you going to do, get into a fight with who ever says that?"

Elio nodded. "Yes. My move set is bite, mega kick, sucker punch and close combat!" Elio apologized to N about his out burst.

N found Elio's willing to fight for his pokemon interesting and asked the Genesect. "How are you feeling now?"

Genesect took a deep breath as he remembered most of the times he was let out of the ball. "Alive. Knowing that I can still feel something, can still dream... can still look at another hunter in pride. Gets better with each thing shown to me!"

N looked at Elio frowning as he finished the conversation with the Genesect. "I see... thank you for telling me!"

The Genesect chuckled. "Thanks for the fight!"

The Genesect signaled Elio to call him back into the net ball, the trainer sighed. "I might introduce him to something that would make his signature move much stronger soon. But he and Isaac are not going to the World Tournament, it would give him enough time to know more."

N smiled. "I hope that Genesect finds a place in the world one day."

Elio took a deep breath as he smiled. "He will eventually. Thank you for the battle."

The two trainers shook hands as they began to part ways.

Lillie and the Mew rushed to Elio for a hug while Hilda smiled at the three before whispering to N. "Told you he had it taken cared of!"

N took a deep breath as he recalled the places he visited. "There is still much of the world I want to see."

Hilda patted him on the back. "Well, since this kid has a bunch of people from Alola over for that world tournament in the next couple months, I might finally get ya to watch and see what the regions have to offer in the best of the best; it took me five years to find you! Of all places... I still had a hard time wondering why you hid in that old worn out castle!"

N remembered the place; he was staring in the distance until Hilda held his hand to snap him out of the trance. "Forget about that place, lets go visit the Ferris wheel again, it has been a week!"


	12. To Challenge Dragon Types!

As Elio and Lillie left Icirrus City for the next town, they fought their way through a swamp with a large amount of Stunfisk before they made it to another bridge of Unova. A large metallic bridge that went by the name of Tubeline Bridge. The duo looked underneath and quickly discovered why such a bridge had to be sturdy, it was a bridge that had trains rush underneath where people cross. As they crossed the massive bridge they had a small encounter with two bikers that were making fun of the two for not even having a bike and drew out pokeballs, ready for battle.

Vs Bikers Morgann and Jeremy

Morgann sent out a bull with an afro named Bouffalant, Jeremy sent out a Joltik.

Elio took a Net ball and whispered. "Tetra, get ready!"

Lillie sent out a pokeball and whispered. "Vulca, lets keep your training going!"

A Qwilfish plopped on the side walk with a Slugma looking on over to the two pokemon.

Elio ordered out. "Tetra use poison jab on that Boufallant!" The Qwilfish splashed into a distance, puffed herself up and jabbed her spiked body into the Bouffalant. The Boufallant rammed its head into the Slugma as the Joltik shot an electro ball into the Qwilfish.

Lillie saw the Joltic and ordered Slugma. "Flamethrower that Joltik!" In a stream of flame, the Joltik was quickly knocked out.

Elio's ordered the Qwilfish. "Tetra, finish that Bouffalant with a waterfall!" The Qwilfish turned herself around and rushed into the Boufalant with a waterfall forming underneath her.

The Bouffalant was slammed for a knock out, leaving Lillie to correct the two bikers. "We had a two person motor bike back at Orre!"

In confusion, one of the two bikers asked. "Why didn't you bring it with you then?"

Lillie gave them a stern smile and answered. "We could not fit it on the boat, but it had served us well!" The two bikers drove aside and let the two cross with no further trouble.

The duo found themselves on a rather short route, composing of one large shopping mall with stairs, a paved road, a couple rough looking hooligans and a small forest at the side. Rumor of a dangerous pokemon named Swalot lurked in the forest during the time of the month, so they focused on taking a small stop to buy a couple things. Most was stocking up on pokemon food and travel supplies. Elio found a t shirt with a Krokodile image on it. Soon as the duo bought a couple drinks from the vending machines and left, they had a brief encounter with a biker and a man in a Krokodile jacket, proclaiming themselves as two bad dudes teaming up to do something battle related. Elio had a brief flashback of his encounters on Orre and drew out a net ball in preparation, with Lillie trying to calm him down and drew out a pokeball.

The battle itself was nothing much save for going against two Scraggy. The Qwilfish poisoned one Scraggy with a poison jab and was hit with payback; the Slugma was hit with a high jump kick from the other Scraggy and used ancient power to damage the Scraggy and give himself a small boost. The Qwilfish rushed into the second Scraggy with a waterfall k.o, while the Slugma used flamethrower to know the other one out.

As the two bad dudes spoke that their plan was using the power of friendship, Elio sighed and was quick to yell. "You should have said that earlier because last time we were doing something and got swarmed with worse!"

Lillie knew Elio was referring to Orre and patted him on the back and dismiss the bad dudes that were a bit startled. "Those times are over Elio, let it go. Thank you for the battle."

As the duo enter Opelucid city, they were greeted to what looked like a chromish city. High tech lights flowed around. Aside from the gym, everything looked like it changed in comparison to nearly everywhere else in the region.

Dex flared up and began to talk about the Gym Leader. "BZZT! Gym is ran by some guy named Drayden. His main training method involved wrestling with his pokemon. He had an apprentice that he raised like a grand daughter named Iris. Both specialized in dragon types. BZZT!"

Elio's eyes widened at the gym, aside from the Pre Gym in Orre, he had never been to a pokemon gym before.

The thought of going up against a horde of dragon type pokemon enticed him as he was about to head toward the pokemon center to switched his pokemon out when Lillie stopped him. "Before you go off and do what I think you are about to do. I want to ask if you were able to find who you were looking for?"

Elio nodded back to Lillie. "Yes! I made it very clear to both him and his boss that I am not happy with what had happened. Tetra should be strong enough to make a Solo debut once we get to the next route. How is Vulca?"

Lillie smiled. "Another day of training and he should evolve." Elio pondered about one form of training he heard that was effective in Unova. "I heard when trainers are in a rush to evolve their pokemon, they tend to go after this one pokemon called Audino. Very common in this region and most trainers go after them because of the experience."

Lillie frowned back. "I heard of it as well, but after everything we been through with Medic... do I want to do that?"

Both shook their heads in answer. Elio frowned back. "No need for us to constantly go after one type of pokemon. Fact that Audino normally does everything but attack is a little unsettling."

The two decided to change the subject, Lillie asked. "You are about to go challenge the gym of this city?"

Elio nodded. "Dragon type gym! I want to switch some pokemon around and Kalden would love to fight against a dragon!"

Lillie nodded back. "Be careful, dragon types are good against other dragon types!"

Elio smiled back. "I know, plan to build a team that would beat these guys anyways!" Elio took a trip to the pokemon center and switched his team around for his Hitmonchan, Mimikyu, Silvally, Lycanroc , older Incineroar and Hypno. _"I haven't had Remmer actually battle in several months, he should do fine anyways!"_

Elio rushed into the pokemon gym and shouted bold and loud. "I don't want a badge, but I want to challenge this gym at its strongest!"

After having his pokemon registered, he proceeded into the main puzzle of the gym. A dragon statue he had to step on and direct it to climb to the top of another dragon statue, while fighting his way through trainers that were training under Drayden. Most have pokemon he seen before in the Battle Tree and Battle Frontier, but rare that he seen them in places outside of Alola or Sinnoh. A slender green dragon with blades on his face called Haxorus and a blue gargoyle like dragon with a crimson head named Druddigon. While he had no regrets in letting Gladion see to the Axew being taken cared of, Elio had more interest in Druddigon. He rarely seen this pokemon used in comparison to the others, though he remembered the roaming rock star Ryuki mentioning every dragon type he had seen had their own charm to them.

As Elio fought his way to the very top, he found the dragon statue facing the other head on and pressed the button going forward. Both dragons rammed their heads together to make a bridge, leading him to what looked like an old but very muscular man that lead the gym. Elio gave Drayden a look of determination and respect as the gym leader explained that he was not only the Gym Leader of Opelucid city, but the mayor of the city. He himself sought to improve himself as any other trainer and chose to become a Gym Leader to see what the next generation of trainers had to bring. As the two drew out their pokeballs the battle began.

Vs Gym Leader Drayden.

Drayden pulled up his sleeve before he sent out his first pokemon. A Haxorus, entered the field as Elio shouted. "MAC, LETS TEST THIS GEM OUT! START WITH FAKE OUT!" The Hitmonchan emerged from the ball, holding a normal gem and sized up his opponent; he rushed in front of him and slammed his fist together for a boosted fake out. The gem glowed dim as the Hitmonchan rushed to the Haxorus for a mach punch. In a rage, the Haxorus beaten down the Hitmonchan in an outrage for a knock out.

Elio called the Hitmonchan back as he shouted. "GLADIATOR COME ON OUT!" The midnight variant of Lycanroc grinned as Elio ordered him to use rock polish, the Haxorus continued to use outrage, sending the Lycanroc flying back and holding on with his sash.

Elio shouted out. "USE STONE EDGE!" The Lycanroc rushed up to the Haxorus and knocked him out with jagged stones for a knock out. The next pokemon sent out was a Flygon, Elio ordered. "USE REVERSAL TO GET THAT FLYGON READY FOR LOST!"

The Lycanroc tossed the Flygon aside and was knocked out by a flamethrower. Elio called the Lycanroc back for a Mimikyu who looked down at the height. "LOST START WITH A PLAY ROUGH!"

The Mimikyu dashed toward the Flygon and missed, grabbing on the ledge with her true tendril as the Flygon erupted an earth power to knock her disguise down. The Mimikyu glared and leaped on the Flygon, directing it toward the bridge as she continuously played rough with its neck for a knock out. Drayden recognized the pokemon as a fairy type and shouted. "Druddigon! Take it out with an iron tail!"

Elio shouted back. "LOST USE PLAY ROUGH AGAIN! SEE IF WE CAN'T TAKE IT DOWN!" The Mimikyu beaten down on the Druddigon as she saw its tail glow and swatted her back with sheer force for a k.o.

Elio grinned at the Druddigon as he called the Mimikyu back and prepared a pokeball. " _Time to fight a dragon with a dragon!_ KALDEN COME ON OUT!"

Drayden was intrigued by the strange dog like creature and asked. "I never seen that one before, seemed different from most dragon types I heard about."

Elio nodded as he answered. "It is a pokemon that was built to become any typ..." The Silvally growled at the mention as Elio continued. "Because he doesn't like me mentioning that he was built, nor the system that was built into him. I had him become a dragon type and he stayed that way ever since. NOW KALDEN TAKE THAT DRUDDIGON OUT WITH A FLASH CANNON!"

The Silvally shot a white light from its mouth and knocked the Druddigon out.

Drayden called back the knock out Druddigon and nodded as he heard the Silvally roar. "I see you both take pride in that choice. Lets see how well it can do against this. Hydreigon, show them!" A Hydreigon flew into the battle and immediately shot a dragon pulse at the Silvally. The Silvally felt the super effective damage and held on by his claws as he roared for a draco meteor. Meteors crashed from the ceiling and sent the Hydreigon crashing to a balcony bellow for a knock out. Next pokemon sent out was a Salamence that quickly clawed into the Silvally for a knock out.

Elio called it back and shouted. "GOOD WORK KALDEN. ALRIGHT GUPPY, LETS KEEP PUSHING WITH OUTRAGE!"

The Incineroar was hit with a dragon claw, roared and lunged into the Salamence, constantly beating on it until it crashed unto the bridge again. Drayden looked in fierce fire as he sent out his last pokemon, an Altaria. The Altaria set up a cotton guard to absorb the constant blows as it used dragon dance an outrage of her own. In a couple blows, the Incineroar was knocked out, leaving Elio with one more pokemon. "REMMER! GET A HYPNOSIS UP THEN USE NASTY PLOT!"

The Hypno looked around and was greeted to an Altaria beating down on him. With a swipe of the pendulum, the Altaria fell asleep, leaving the Hypno to think of something devious to what it wanted to do.

Elio shouted out. "You figured it out already Remmer, but use dream eater for a quick heal, then use psychic to finish it off!" The Hypno nodded as he inhaled a dream to restore his health. The Altaria woke up and rushed into the Hypno again, nearly sending him over the bridge until he let loose a psychic blast to sent the Altaria falling for a knock out.

As Elio congratulated his Hypno on a job well done and was about to call him back in the pokeball, Drayden placed his hand under his bearded chin to ask. "What drove you to request a gym battle? Most trainers that come here do it either to train or earn a badge."

Elio smiled as he answered in excitement. "I haven't been into a gym before... came for the World Tournament and due to my position as Alola's champ, I can watch you fight the closest thing to gym leaders I can gather. But I can't really fight any of you during the event. Part of the reason I didn't want a badge and requested fighting the toughest pokemon you have. To see how strong you people actually are."

The gym leader nodded and asked. "What will you do now that you fought in a Gym?"

Elio nodded back and answered. "Since I am in the middle of training a Qwilfish for Poke Star studios, I might give Nimbasa or Castelia a visit on the way back. I want to see what this region has to offer. Been to Sinnoh but the Gyms were not a priority at the time." The two said their farewells as Elio called his Hypno back and pressed the button going down.

As he descended from a heated battle, he left the gym with a smile and found Lillie with an strange egg in a glass tube. Her Hydreigon blushed as Lillie asked Elio. "How did it go?"

Elio looked back in a grin. "I liked the dragon puzzle and the gym leader was a challenge! When we head back to Castelia, I might want to tackle another gym. Where did you get that egg?"

Lillie smiled. "A former champion of Unova. This region had four total champions in the last six years. Alder, Hilda, Iris and Nate. Iris wanted to wait until the Tournament before we have a chance to actually battle."

Elio looked down on the egg and asked. "Iris gave you that?"

Lillie nodded. "After I let her see Ghorchi, she has a friendly Hydreigon herself." Duo saw the sun setting down and realized it was getting late.

Lillie saw the pokemon center and asked. "We head out in the morning? I heard the next bridge has better sights in the sun rise."


	13. Traveling Across the Shore

The next day Elio and Lillie got up to switch some pokemon out and travel to another short route. During the brief training, Lillie had her Slugma defeat an Amoongus and began to evolve.

He glowed as he grew larger, his eyebrows shrank and the magma on his back began to harden into a shell. "Cargo!"

"BZZT! This route seems easy to train! BZZT!" As the duo trained more, they found themselves about to travel to a rather unusual bridge.

"BZZT! Village Bridge. It is a town that was built on a bridge by Unova's first settlers when flooding became a massive issue, the people keep this bridge under good condition ever since. It also has a sandwich shop! BZZT!"

The duo thanked the Rotom Dex for the explanation and began to notice the music as they began to cross.

Elio stopped for a moment and asked. "Mind if we get some breakfast and enjoy this until we get bored?"

Lillie agreed as she let Elio take her to a sandwich shop to go. As the two found a bench to sit on, Elio received a large amount of text messages from the group. Mallow had her Swaddloon evolve to a Leavanny and was heading to Castelia, Kaiwe had his Darumaka evolve into a Darmanitan and was stuck in a part time job in Castelia. Ilima found a light stone and has his Minccino evolve into a Cinccino, he was heading to a place called Aspertia city because the Gym also served as a school and thought he check it out. Plumeria's Whirlipede had evolved into a Scolipede and she shifted between hanging out in Castelia city and Virbank city depending on her mood. Lana had her Palpitoad evolve into a Seismitoad and she was in Humilau city, with a pokemon she captured that Elio may want to see. Sophocles was busy training the Tyanmo, exploring the more high tech places in Unova and meeting the various people that live in the towns.

Mina's message was very basic. "Busy checking out some bridges!"

Guzma's message was a question. "Brutal tide?!"

Elio texted Guzma back. "Wonder if Lucario boy would be able to stop these two villains?"

Guzma immediately sent back a warning. "Don't be pulling that Masked Royal crap on me kid!"

Elio texted back. "Only place I can be a villain and get away with it!"

Guzma texted back. "Yeah yeah, I found that out months ago. Why the other one is getting herself dragged into this?"

Elio showed Lillie the message; the girl grabbed the phone and texted. "Because the director wanted something new to happen with the Brycen man series. This is why Vulca and Tetra are being trained."

Elio cringed at the message back. "Who is Vulca?"

Lillie continued to text. "Vulca was a Slugma, now he is a Magcargo."

Guzma replied back aware that both kids were texting on the same phone. "You plan to have an fire/rock type not a lot of people use? If your going to go for a water and fire theme, it isn't the dumbest thing I heard. Don't mess this up!"

After the messages ended, Lillie apologized. "Sorry about doing that."

Elio shrugged. "It's cool, I was going to text something similar anyways. I think he would have found out this eventually. You have any idea of what might be in that egg?"

Lillie looked closely at the blue egg with red stripes and shook her head.

She immediately saw the connections between the egg color and a pokemon she remembered in Dragonspiral tower and apologized again. "No, I do know! I fought a couple in Dragonspiral tower. A pokemon called Druddigon."

Elio glared at the egg in jealousy. "Congratulations."

The remaining morning in Village Bridge was spent with the duo finishing breakfast, enjoying the sights and music until they decide to leave for the next town. They fought their way through a couple trainers in a grasslands until they reached to a walled up town.

The Dex flared up as the duo wondered the towns history and buzzed. "BZZT! Lacunosa town! Other than the wall, the towns people kept a curfew because of a pokemon of legends that have crashed nearby that preyed on the town. Goes by the name of Kyurem and lived in a Great Chasm not to far from here! BZZT!"

Lillie remembered seeing the dragon and wondered. "Elio, you think we may want to explore the Chasm a little? I know Kyurem was already captured, so we don't have to wo..."

Lillie felt something in the back of her head telling her to let her Mew out. As the Mew floated toward the direction of the Chasm, he meowed. "BZZT! Mum's, Pop's... I don't think it is a good idea to go there still. BZZT!"

Lillie shook out the trance and asked. "Why? Something dangerous is still there?"

The Mew shook his head and frowned. "BZZT! A horrible person got what he deserved and I don't want either of you two to see it by accident. BZZT!"

Lillie wondered and asked. "Since you warned us..."

Mew nodded. "BZZT! It was a fitting but grim end. BZZT!"

Elio flinched and asked. "We make a straight trip to Undella town and go through the Marine tube? From what Lana said about what she caught, I want to see it before she leaves that city. Good thing I have Bob for this!"

Mew smiled and meowed. "BZZT! I like seeing fish! BZZT!"

As the duo held hands and walked out of the town, away from the Chasm, they were eventually greeted to a view of the sea. They traveled across the sand bars and surfed though some water ways for a quick travel away from most trainers that would have gotten in their way. Lillie found a star piece and a couple pearls after seeing something shine in the sands, Elio found a bigger pearl and a string of pearls.

The Dex buzzed information about the beach. "BZZT! This is a common place for beach combers to come and make a quick buck! BZZT!"

Elio glared at the Rotom Dex. "You know we are use to this scenery by now. I still like the view to appreciate it though."

As Lillie felt something wiggle on her back, she checked to see the egg was moving. She was still deciding what to name it as she asked Elio about the pokemon Druddigon.

Elio shrugged. "Not much other than they live in caves. Seen them around the battle tree a couple times and Ryuki mentioned that few new dragon trainers actually see them as a first pick."

Lillie wondered herself and asked why. Elio answered in a frown. "Druddigon is the only dragon type pokemon that have one type and doesn't have an evolutionary line. Drampa and Turtonator have a similar problem in that they don't evolve into anything stronger and are bellow other dragons in sheer unrestrained power. Of course Drampa has normal type added to it and Turtonator has fire type. Most other dragon types are either pseudo legendaries, legendaries, or incredibly strong."

Lillie frowned back. "What is even wrong with Druddigon?"

Elio took the dex and pressed a couple buttons. "Do you see anything wrong with Druddigon, Drampa, Turtonator?"

Lillie shook her head to read the numbers. "Elio, trick room solves their main problem with speed; they are still very strong pokemon." Elio agreed. "A Druddigon yesterday was able to withstand Lost's attack and take her out with one iron tail!"

As the two were about done traveling the route, Dex flared up more about what else makes Druddigon special. "BZZT! Druddigon has two abilities to make it stand out from other dragon types. Sheer force, which it has a wide enough move set that it can and will use to fight back against fairy types. The other is rough skin, which it has enough moves that it can set up for the team and still be able to fight back. It can take a hit much better than Sharpedo, so defensively it is one of the better dragon types. There is even some move tutors across these region that can teach a Druddigon some very useful moves... for some green and red shards. BZZT!"

Elio began to look in his bag before Lillie stopped him. "What are you doing?"

Elio offered to help Lillie. "In case you want to check them out, how many shards do you have?"

Lillie took some shards from her own bag and refused the offer. "I have more than enough, but I rather have the Druddigon learn these moves when it is actually old enough to battle."

Elio smiled back as they came to the inter way to Undella town. They saw an entry way between a mansion and the Villa where Cynthia lurked.

Lillie recognized the entry way to the Marine Tub and asked. "If we keep going now, we might catch up with Lana before it gets late."

Rotom Dex flared up in describing the Marine Tube as they entered. "BZZT! An undersea tunnel built using cutting edge technology. 9.8 inch thick glass used to withstand the pressure and what ever large pokemon may bump their heads in. BZZT!"

Elio smiled at the Dex. "Expect a view?"

The Dex buzzed a yes as the two descended into the tunnel, they found that Dex was not exaggerating with the description. Small lights outside the tube showed the duo a view under the sea. Seeing the surface trickle the light of the sunset above and showed many Basculine, and Frillish swimming. A Shellder and Cloyster rushed through the sea floor as the Mew was spinning around trying to count all the aquatic pokemon that swam by them. The two trainers looked down at the dark trench and wondered more about what lived down in the depths.

Elio put thought and wondered. "Wonder what is it like for most pokemon down in the sea?"

Dex flared up. "BZZT! More pokemon tend to show up in the morning. Staryu and Starmie tend to be more active at night anyways! BZZT!"

Lillie finished taking in the sights as she noticed the end of the tunnel. "Tomorrow we take our time when we walk down here?"

Elio finished spotting an Octillery that was crawling into a small cave as he heard. "With how many water types exist, part of me want's to see more of them."

The Mew flew behind an agreeing Lillie as he meowed. "BZZT! Lot's more that you want to count! BZZT!"

As the duo exited the tunnel, the found themselves in Humilau city. The city itself was one island connected together by a wooden pier and a dozen resort cabins. Leading out of the city toward the pokemon league and the Great Chasm. Elio and Lillie were looking around to find Lana fished up a golden bottle cap. As Elio shouted out, Lana was initially startled before she was able to place the bottle cap in the bag.

As she placed her supplies away she saw the duo and smirked. "Didn't expect you two to have gotten here! This is the thing I found with Lapras!" Lana took out a dive ball and tossed out a pink Frillish.

Lillie saw the Frillish and asked. "I seen enough of them and their evolved form. But what do you know about them?"

Lana was about to answer as the Dex began to describe it. "BZZT! Frillish, the floating pokemon. They paralyze prey with poison, then drag them to their lair five miles below the surface to drown them! Its evolved form also sinks ships. The crew always disappear thanks to these guys! BZZT!"

Elio and Lillie looked at each other in remembering another pokemon they knew of and silently asked each other with their eyes. _"Another scary jellyfish?"_

Lana looked over to the Gym on the island. "If you are wondering, the Gym leader is normally busy swimming. Most trainers have to fish him up to get him to go in."

Elio smiled. "Or get to him before he starts swimming. Anything you know about this Frillish?"

Lana took a deep breath at Elio's ignorance. "This one is a female. The males have a much more disturbing stare and are blue, I already told you I evolved my Palpitoad, but check him out now!"

Lana sent out a Seismitoad as she smiled in pride. "Being a water type and a ground type would help give me an edge over electric types!"

Lillie heard noise coming from the egg case on her back and wondered about how big would a newly hatched Druddigon; Elio asked Lillie. "You want to take on this gym for practice?"

Lillie shook her head over how late it was and answered. "I already been to gyms. What makes it different from the ones in Kanto?"

Elio looked down and tapped his fingers together in making a poor excuse. "The dragon one was pretty cool."

Lana glared at what Elio was talking about and spoke her mind. "From what I heard, Alola is the only region that has a system that is different from the others. Every region has a gym... Alola has the trials."

Elio nodded back at Lana. "I know, somethings on Alola I never want to change."

Lana shook her head as she pointed to the pokemon center. "I think you have been walking around in this region enough for one day, go lay down for the night!"

Lillie held Elios hand. "We only wanted to catch up to you and check out what you caught. Where are you heading?"

Lana stared at the Dex before she asked Lillie. "You said you rescued a type of fish while you were at Orre?"

Lillie nodded. "Basculine! Kukui said that while Bass stays away from everyone in the tank, he is rather content with staying in one place."

Lana smiled at the answer. "There are two types, red stripped and blue stripped. They do not get along with each other, since you have the blue stripped one, I want to see if I can't find a red stripped one!"

Dex flared up the two pictures of Basculine. "BZZT! They are pretty common in this region! If you find a lot of blue stripped ones... a red one is occasionally found in their schools! BZZT!"

Lana yawned as she called back Frillish and Seismitoad. "Going to crash in a room at the pokemon center." Elio and Lillie followed Lana into the poke center, ate dinner and went into a room with two double bunk beds.

Lana whispered before she leaped at one of the beds for the night. "If I wake up before you two, I will be at the rivers fishing. ZZZ"

As the duo began to drift off as they described most of their day.

Elio whispered with the sleeping Mew at his side. "Village Bridge and the Marine tube were pretty to see."

Lillie looked down at the boy from the top bunk and agreed. "They were. If the Gym in this city is not open tomorrow, Nimbasa has something a little special I heard about."

Elio looked up at Lillie and smiled. "What is that?"

Lillie blushed. "There is two gyms technically that are run by the same Gym Leader. Both are near the Ferris wheel. One is a roller coaster puzzle. The other..."

Lillie was nervous about what the second gym is. "The other is a walk way."

Dex buzzed quietly in fear of Lana and whispered. "Bzzt! "Elesa. Goes by the nickname the Shining Beauty. She works as a model. Bzzt!"

Elio's smile grew wider. "Now I want to see what makes that stand out in comparison to the dragon gym."

Lillie looked even more nervous, Elio saw it and whispered more. "You actually want to take Elesa on?"

Lillie smiled as she prepared to go to sleep. "I do, I have Onua and Cain to help me. I heard Elesa is friends with Skyla. In fact most of the Gym Leaders in this region tend to know each other."

Elio took a deep breath as he remembered their encounter with Team Plasma and thought of the World Tournament. "We already took care of the worse parts of Unova. The hypocrites that like forcing an opinion. From what I know the Gym leaders from the other regions do not show up until things begin. Once team Kanto comes along... things are going to be a little hostile at best. Just do what you normally do and see how far up you can get!"

Lillie was about to fall asleep when Elio tried to give her a pep talk about what they came to Unova for. "These are regions that have been in the league system a lot longer than Alola. Don't expect things to be easy."

Elio was about to let himself drift to sleep when he heard the warning. "No fun if they hold back. Tetra and Vulca are going to have fun once we get back to Virbank." Lillie whispered good night as Elio yawned the words in return.


	14. Finding out Illusions

The next day, Elio, Lillie and the Mew woke up to Lana getting her gear ready for the road. The fisher girl noticed the two waking up and questioned. "Your up early, I thought you still be snoozing at around this time?"

Lillie was busy rubbing her eyes as she answered. "We have been doing this for a while, it wasn't until the Orre trip that Dex..."

The Rotom Dex woke up and grinned. "BZZT! How did it go again? Oh yea.."

Elio gave Dex a glare, warning him to not make the noise. "I'm up already, is there even a pokemon down at the tube worth seeing this early?"

Dex set up a picture of Alommola. "BZZT! Couple hours these three pokemon would show up! BZZT!" Dex set up a picture of pistol like fish, a small manta ray and a larger manta ray. "BZZT! Remoraid, Mantyke and Mantine! BZZT!"

Elio was about to set an alarm clock as Lillie asked. "Let's see if the Gym Leader is even up this early before we have to actually get started."

Lana finished getting her fishing gear ready before she head out the door. "If he is snoozing, your better off just getting your day started at that point."

The duo got up after Lana left and got themselves ready for the day.

Much to their misfortune, the gym was not open as they decided on the next best thing. "I got my alarm set anyways, want to see the sun rise? Soon as Mantine starts swimming, we can start our travel back to Nimbasa."

Lillie heard Elio's question and blushed. "Your more interested in seeing these pokemon out in the wild?"

Elio nodded. "From what Dex got from Oak, Mantine is a pokemon that sometimes leaps out of the water. Very docile even among water types, Mantyke hangs out with Remoraid close to the surface.. which in turn help Mantyke evolve into this Mantine. Remoraid itself latches on to Mantine to eat scraps if it hasn't evolved into Octillery. That tunnel would give us a good under view of a Mantine before it makes that leap."

Lillie listened and wondered what it would be like. "It would be one way to too it."

The duo agreed to wait a couple hours before going into the Marine tube for their journey back to Nimbasa. They saw a large school of Mantyke and Remoraid swimming near the surface, with a Mantine floating above the Mantyke. Much to Lillie's surprise, a Remoraid swam close to the Mantyke; the small kite pokemon glowed as it grew bigger into a Mantine and disappeared from the surface after it evolved, with the older Mantine disappearing afterwards. When the duo saw the two Mantine splash back down, they saw themselves at the end of the tunnel rather satisfied with the sight.

Mew meowed when they were back in Undella town. "BZZT! Thanks for letting me see the fishy's again mum's, thank you pops! BZZT!"

With the Mew back in his ball, the duo went south toward a short route that was mainly small bridges over rivers and waterfalls leading down into the sea.

Dex flared up and buzzed. "BZZT! There is more to this route if you decide to have that Bibarel help you explore! BZZT!"

Elio nodded. "I know it is the end of summer and Wes came to make sure Landarous is back at the shrine on time."

Once the duo were done seeing the waterfalls, they found another cross way into another high tech city. Unlike Opelucid city, it was less crome, the streets looked like they were stone and the buildings were black. "BZZT! Black City a modern city of ongoing development! It draws many people to it. BZZT!"

Lillie saw a large black tower stand out above all the other buildings. Dex flared up. "BZZT! If you remember Mount Battle, then Black Tower isn't much. Find a trainer in each of the levels and advance to the top! You need to show your worth more in this region before you are invited. BZZT!"

The duo frowned at hearing the words before Lillie asked. "I thought chasing off Team Plasma and being champions were enough!"

Dex shook himself and grinned. "BZZT! You need to tell that to someone of great importance to this region. BZZT!"

Elio sighed. "I was going to go after this another time anyways, anything else of this city we need to know about?"

Dex flared up. "BZZT! It also has a market for rare evolutionary items. BZZT!" The duo listened to the information and nodded as they progressed past the city.

The next route was a roadway paved onto a sharp cliff. Dex flared up in describing what the building is. "BZZT! It use to be a place where people transfer pokemon from another region over. With the new technology making it obsolete, this has been reused to linking P.C's all over the world. You have Amanita to thank for us being able to get our pokemon all the way from Alola to Unova and back again! BZZT!"

As the duo were in front of the building, the egg case began to move much stronger, giving Lillie the hint that it was about to hatch as she placed it down and lifted the case. The egg shook a couple times and began to crack, out of the egg a Druddigon was born.

Dex buzzed as he described the pokemon. "BZZT! Druddigon the cave pokemon. It infiltrates tunnels that pokemon like Diglett, Dugtrio have dug and quietly waits for prey to pass through. The skin on its face is harder than a rock, in narrow caves it squares off against its enemies and charges face first right into them. It warms its body by absorbing sunlight with its wings, when its body temperature falls, it can no longer move. Its a female and the two moves it has that are of note is Glare and Sucker punch. BZZT!"

The Druddigon didn't care for the dex's description as she laid a little to enjoy the sun. Lillie immediately saw the size of the newborn to be much smaller in comparison to the ones in Dragonspiral tower and attempted to pet her on the shoulder.

Lillie felt pain as she placed her hand on the Druddigon. In a yawn the Druddigon apologize as she saw her trainer cringe in pain. "BZZT! Look like I have rough scales... sorry about that. BZZT!"

Lillie's palm began to bleed as Elio took some medical bandages and began to wrap the hand up. " _One way to find out its ability._ Are your alright?"

Lillie nodded. "It's just a scrapping. Druddigon, do you like the name Stalagas?"

The Druddigon stood back up at the name as Lillie explained. "In caves there are things called stalagmites, formations that are found on the bottom of the cave."

In a growl, the Druddigon nodded as she requested going into the dusk ball on top of the case. "BZZT! Sounds good to me. BZZT!"

Lillie tossed the ball for a willing capture; aware that if she was to bring the Druddigon out on Alola, she would do it only indoors or if the sun was not too intense.

Lillie asked in concern. "Elio, since you like dragons a lot, anything you know about raising one from an egg?"

Elio smiled. "Kind of I raised a pokemon that I named Chompas. While he was a Gible, he was always hungry but well mannered, as a Gabite he changed to wanting to horde anything that looked shiny. As a Garchomp became much more well mannered even in comparison to when he hatched, but brutal. Treat raising Stalagas like you did with Swoops. When she want's to battle, it will let you know very quickly. Speaking of which, what is your favorite type? Because if you get Po and that Trapinch to evolve, you will end up with five dragons total."

Lillie thought for a minute and answered. "Dragon types are pretty cool... but they are not my favorite type. Grass is my favorite, followed by water with ice being close behind water."

Elio grinned as he spoke of his. "Ice types are pretty cool. But mine is a tie between fire and dragon, bug type being just behind them."

Lillie shook her head at the pun as they proceeded to the fifth and final bridge of Unova they have not crossed. "BZZT! Marvelous bridge! This bridge has absolutely nothing of interest! BZZT!"

A janitor over heard and began to tell them a small tale of the spirit of a deceased girl that use to play in the area, long before the bridge was even built. Elio did not believe the story and thought it was payback for what the Dex said.

Lillie was nervous about a spirit. "Elio... I had a small run in with some angry ghost when I went to Lavender town. They were not happy about their graveyard being reused as a radio station."

Elio froze at what he heard and asked. "They built... a radio station... on top of a place where the dead lay? I be an angry ghost as well. Starting with the who thought it was a good idea to build it!"

As the duo were talking about ghost, Elio did not see where he was going and bumped into a girl that looked a year younger than him. As Elio tried to get himself up, he began to apologize when the mysterious girl vanished.

Elio whispered to a confused Lillie. "I have a soft spot for ghost types due to how spooky they are."

Lillie felt a shiver down her spine and turned around to see the same girl giving Elio a look before she went back to her game. The duo kept walking past the bridge in silence and unto the last route before Nimbasa City.

They found themselves on a road with Nimbasa city within viewing distance. Out of the main road was a forest way leading somewhere.

The Dex buzzed up information of the forest. "BZZT! Through the woods is a place called Lostlorn forest. It has rare sightings of a pokemon named Zoroark! BZZT!"

Lillie thought of a pokemon that may want to interact with his kind and asked Elio to stay put while she goes switch a pokemon around. After a couple minutes Elio began to pop his head around the forest area, with the temptation to scout ahead.

As he wondered, a brown haired woman in a red hat, a red vest, black clothes and a rope shouted from behind. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Elio was initially startled when he answered. "A friend of mine wants to explore this forest for a bit. One of the pokemon she rescued was a Zorua... now a Zoroark. She probably wants to see a wild one for herself and have Spy interact with it."

The woman introduced herself as Carmen before she showed a stern face. "She also told you to stay put! Now are you going to be a patient boy and wait?"

Dex flared up in response. "BZZT! Lillie got mad the last time he did something like this! You want to know what else he did behind her back? BZZT!"

The Rotom rushed to Carmen and showed her a video called, _Cute Girl Captures a Heatran!_ After watching the video and seeing the growing comments congratulating the girl on a job well done the Dex buzzed. "BZZT! He filmed it when she was busy, I posted it when he was asking. BZZT!"

Carmen let the Dex back to Elio when she asked. "Most of the comments seem to compliment her achievement. Why do you want to go to the forest?"

Elio did not hesitate to answer the question while Carmen smirked. "The reason other than the issue with Spy is to take in the sights. I already caught a couple pokemon in this region that are pretty cool. Though Blattron has some issues."

The strange woman shrugged at what they would find in the forest. "I heard that species of pokemon in Lostlorn likes to play around with intruders. Most who try to capture it tend to end up going around in circles just to find them."

Dex described Zoroark. " BZZT! Zoroark. The Illision Fox pokemon. It doesn't just transform itself, it also has the power to make hundreds of people see its illusion. If it thinks humans are going to discover its den, Zoroark shows them visions that make them wander around in the woods. BZZT!"

Carmen interrupted the Dex before he continued with more information on the pokemon. "They don't even need to use force... powerful pokemon they might be."

Elio laughed in agreement. "True. Spy however hates it when he is discovered. He likes taking the form of either Cain or Lola... a Leafeon and Vaporeon."

Carmen laughed back. "How many times have you fallen for that trick?"

Elio groaned in remembering. "Lost count. Even when I notice something is up, like one is watching T.V by itself or I notice the actual one is with Lillie. Latest encounter with a Zoroark would have had Blattron knocked out if I didn't make it flinch. Although that one time, I found out my opponent was using a Zoroark and it was way too obvious."

Carmen smiled at the information and spoke her mind about the pokemon. "Even the most crafty trainers tend to fall for it. Not realizing what it is until it is too late. I am going to make sure no one gets lost in the forest, trying to find something they shouldn't have. It is nice talking with you."

Elio smiled back at the woman. "Same."

As Carmen walked away toward the forest, she puffed up in smoke and revealed to Elio her true identity. A Zoroark that turned to grin at the trainer before she leaped into the tree's.

Realizing he had been fooled, Elio shouted out. "Not this again!"

An echoing laughter was heard from the forest in response to the scream. "BZZT! Your kind are always the most fun! BZZT!"

Lillie returned with a Leafeon to see a frustrated Elio laughing at himself. The Dex grinned at Elio and asked. "BZZT! Care to guess who is who boss? BZZT!"

The Leafeon used leaf blade to display what he is, calming Elio down enough to tell Lillie what happened. "A Zoroark tricked me again!"

Lillie wondered what would a Zoroark want to do so far out of the forest before she shook her head. "I want to see how crafty a Zoroark can be. Do you want us to go into this forest?"

Elio glared in determination. "I need to spot a Zoroark sooner or later. Because what this one did was impressive!"

The duo head into the forest to find nothing significant save for a thick forest and a male back packer standing in front of a trailer. The duo sighed in disappointment before Lillie switched her Leafeon to Vaporeon. Elio knew what this Vaporeon actually is and winked at him.

The Vaporeon sniffed at the back packer and cheered in excitement, the mysterious man responded to the strange pokemon and asked. "You want to see what makes this forest special? Nothing special save for some thick trees and waterfalls near by."

The Vaporeon looked at the distance and shook her head in disbelief as the back packer smiled. "You are certainly more crafty than I thought."

Elio placed his hand over his face at realizing what he was really seeing and spoke to the man. "Some lady named Carmen told me about one pokemon in particular. Zoroark, one of the craftiest pokemon I have the misfortune of knowing!"

The back packer shrugged. "Just about anyone falls for their tricks. She told me you had one good guess. The pokemon it looked like normally has a trigger when you encounter it, right?"

Elio shouted out. "Yes!"

Lillie giggled as she realized who the man really was and played along. "I have a Zoroark named Spy. When we first met, he was a Zorua that took the form of an Ekans. Caught me off guard when I had Onua attack it... neither of the two were well though. When Spy became well, it wasn't until I started raising him that I noticed how many times he played the same trick on Elio one too many times."

The back packer introduced himself as Jordon, having trust the two with his name and continued. "Every Zorua and Zoroark tend to do that to people regardless if they catch on or not. I wonder... what happens when the boy discovers he was really Spy?"

Lillie frowned. "Not good, he gets scared and attempts to sneak out to try another disguise."

Jordon joined in frown, not wanting to know what happened with the Zorua during the time. "They normally do that when danger is close."

Elio heard the words and began to ask. "Wait a minute... Carmen knew an awful lot of things about that pokemon... and she is a park ranger, someone who should know a thing or two about Zoroark."

Jordon made a grin at what the boy was rambling about. "Oh and a Hiker camping around these woods haven't just looked up about this?"

Elio shook his head. "No. How do you know they would be in danger when a couple of trainers are trying to take care of it?"

The Vaporeon grinned mischievously at the back packer as he attempted to find a word to say.

Elio raised an eyebrow as he attempted to ask. "You don't happen to know about who Carmen actually is... do you?"

Jordon scratched the back of his head as he explained what he knew of the woman. "She normally explores outside the forest to let the pa..."

Lillie pointed a finger at the suspicious man. "Stop playing around! What are you?"

Jordon shrugged in defeat. "Okay kid, you got me!"

He puffed in black smock as he revealed himself to be a Zoroark. The Vaporeon laughed as he revealed herself to also be a Zoroark.

The Rotom Dex was startled to find two Zoroark laughing with each other. "BZZT! Carmen, had always been better at disguising herself. Something about getting to know the wandering humans. BZZT!"

Lillie's Zoroark pointed at Elio in a cheerful grin. "BZZT! Got to know them to fool them longer. What does she know about his kind though? BZZT!"

The wild Zoroark shrugged. "BZZT! Nothing, she takes a different form time to time and tries to get a conversation going. Then let the rest of us know if the human has any intention of hurting us... or capturing us. BZZT!"

Lillie took a deep breath and explained the reasoning. "We just want to see if we can't spot a Zoroark and see how they act in the wild. I already captured one and Elio doesn't have any intent on capturing any. He just wants to see if he can find one without being played for a fool again."

The wild Zoroark chuckled and leaped into the trees. "BZZT! That is what makes your kind fun to fool! Especially when you think you found out! BZZT!"

Lillie returned her Zoroark to his ball as she looked at Elio in suspicion. "How much did you tell Carmen?"

Elio blushed. "I wanted to scout this forest a little while you were busy. she called me out on it. Dex showed her the video and we have more comments praising what you did.

Other wise I assumed she was a park ranger keeping people from getting lost."

Lillie puffed up her cheeks at what happened. "You weren't actually planning on catching one ahead of me... were you?"

Elio looked her in the eyes as he answered. "No! I caught two pokemon in this region and that is enough for me!"

The Lillie looked him in the eyes as well. "Since the actual Gym is a walk way, see if you can find a way to watch me win!"

Elio shook her hand. "You got yourself a deal!"


	15. A Styling Lillie!

Elio and Lillie finally returned to Nimbasa for a few reasons. The Magcargo and Qwilfish have finished their training and were ready for the next Brycen man films. The duo took a visit to the pokemon center, with Elio placing his Silvally and Bibarel in the P.C for baby sitting the Druddigon and Mew. Lillie switched her team around to have her Golurk, Leafeon, Venomoth, Kingdra, Porygon2 and Darmanitan in preparation for confronting the Gym Leader.

Elio took the Druddigon out while he sat on a bench as he and Lillie entered the amusement park. As she entered the first gym, she shouted boldly. "I do not want any badges but I want to fight the gym leader at her strongest!"

As she registered her pokemon, she prepared to deal with the main puzzle of the gym, a series of roller coasters, leading her from one section of the gym to another. Some had a trainer riding in one and they were ready to challenger her. Most of the pokemon the trainers had were Electivire, Zebrastrika, Ampharos and Emolga. As she fought her way through the roller coasters, she made it to the deepest part of the gym, in front of a pokeball logo was a model dressed as electrical blue with black highlights, taking the place of the Gym Leader. She told Lillie that to complete the challenge, she had to go to the actual gym past the Ferris Wheel, but only if she beats her in a battle!

As Elio waited a few minutes for Lillie to fight in the false gym, he kept the Druddigon company until he decided to try and get into the actual gym to the walk way show. The bouncers let him in only because Elesa had a call from Drayden that two travelers were coming to challenge some of the gyms.

Elio noticed the Druddigon not liking the loud noise coming from the door and took the dusk ball out. "It's okay Stalagas, you have been a very good girl! Dex, stay out and tell Lillie where I am!" Elio found the crowd obnoxious, the light show was something he was not use to, but he found a spot that he would shout in for when Lillie arrived into the gym.

As Lillie exited the first gym, she noticed Elio was missing, with a Rotom Dex looking board. "BZZT! Boss is in and he is waiting... doubt you would actually hear him in the crowd. BZZT!"

Lillie saw the flashing building and walked in with determination. Inside the walkway was one thing she feared to face. Models dancing in the spot light, prepared for battle. The first one sent out an Electivire.

Lillie tossed a dusk ball and shouted. "Onua! High horse power!" The Electivire punched the Golurk with a fiery fist and was kicked by the Golurk for a k.o. Next pokemon sent out was an Ampharos that shot a signal beam before being knocked out with a high horse power kick.

The second model sent out an Ampharos that shot a signal beam and also was kicked out of the battle, with a Zebrastrika sent out to use flame charge; it too was knocked out.

As Lillie prepared to dispatch the third model she heard a faint shout in the background. "ONUA! ONUA!" Lillie quickly defeated the last obstacle with the knowledge that Elio was watching her. As the spot light and screen focused on the main stage, Lillie saw a black haired woman in a blue jacket with red lightning stripes. The clothes underneath was a green two piece with yellow stripes. Elesa wore a white head band with a red and blue light glowing and her pig tails look like a type of wire.

As Lillie approached the Gym leader spoke out. "Welcome to the main stage. My beloved pokemon and yours shall compete! Lets see who's star shines the brightest."

Vs Gym Leader Elesa

Elesa sent out an Emolga.

Lillie took a dusk ball and shouted. "Onua! Lets do this!"

The Emolga's flying gem glowed as she used acrobatics to deal significant amount of damage to the Golurk. Lillie shouted. "Onua use ice punch to knock that Emolga out!"

In a punch of an icy fist, the Emolga was sent flying back to the gym leader knocked out. Elesa called the Emolga back into the ball and gave the ball a small kiss. "You done good Emolga. Galvantula come on out and use energy ball to finish off that Golurk!"

The Golurk was shot with the power of nature and was sent falling back knocked out.

Lillie called the Golurk back and shouted. "Skitters! Set up a quiver dance!" Galvantula shot a thunder at the Venomoth as it danced. The Venomoth cringed as Lillie gave the next order. "Use bug buzz for a knock out!" In a strong buzz, the Galvantula shrieked and flipped over from the noise.

Elesa sent out an Ampharos as Lillie shouted. "Use baton pass!" The Venomoth use a baton and switch places with the next pokemon. "Cain! Come on out!" The Leafeon felt faster before being shot with a discharge.

Lillie nodded and shouted. "Cain, use sword dance!"

Elesa saw the dancing and shouted back. "Ampharos use cotton guard to show some style and reduce the damage!" The Ampharos set up a ball of cotton to absorb the blow.

Lillie shouted. "Cain now use leaf blade!" In a slash of a leafy tail the Ampharos was knocked back as he shot a signal beam for super effective damage. Lillie ordered the Leafeon to use another leaf blade.

Slash!

The Ampharos was struck a critical blow and was knocked out. Elesa sent out an Eelektross, the Leafeon channeled his affection into a strong blow into the Eelektross as he was countered by a flamethrower knock out.

Lillie called her Leafeon back and tossed her Venomoth back into the battle. "Sludge bomb that Eelektross and get ready for the next pokemon!"

The Eelektross was knocked out from the filthy sludge as Elesa prepared to send out her next pokemon. "Zebrastrika show them your shine with a flame charge!"

Lillie saw the fast opponent and prepared a switch. "Skitters, you done good. Go Sony!"

A Porygon2 with an eviolite took the flame charge and felt only a scratch.

Elesa shouted her next order "Zebrastricka, use wild charge!"

The Porygon2 was rammed by the electrical rush as Lillie calmly ordered. "Sony use trick room to take advantage of the speed, then use recover!" The dimensions distorted and allowed the Porygon2 to recover the damage as another wild charge was rammed into him.

Lillie shouted as she took the advantage. "Okay Sony, keep using tri attack until that Zebrastrika is down!" The Zebrastrika took the attack and used me first, shooting the three beams at the Porygon2; the Porygon2's own tri attack caused the Zebrastrika to be frozen. The Zebrastrika was pelted by the tri attack two more times before being knocked out.

Elesa called the Zebrastrika back and took her last pokeball. "Okay Stunfisk, spark that discharge until we have that Porygon2 paralyzed!"

The Stunfisk grinned as she electrocuted the Porygon-2, Lillie shouted. "Use recover one more time and keep shooting the Stunfisk until it goes down!"

The Porygon-2 recovered health before it was paralyzed from the next discharge, Elesa signaled the Stunfisk to use earth power until the Porygon2 went down. Each traded blows until the Porygon2 was able to deal the final tri attack needed for a knock out. The Porygon2 struggled to cheer with Lillie as the battle ended in victory.

Elesa smiled. " Well... now you... you're a more wonderful trainer than I expected. Your fighting style swept me off my feet."

The spot light moved from Elesa to Lillie as the large screen began to flash the girls image.

As Lillie felt over whelmed by the fame in victory, she heard a faint shouting in the background. "Yeah! I knew you would beat her! Sony! Skitters! Cain! Onua!"

Lillie turned around to leave the gym, only to be accompanied by the Gym Leader and the models she defeated on her way out. _"This is a little too much for me just winning..."_

Lillie walked out with her ears still ringing, Elio ran out with his voice sounding hoarse. "You... huff... did it!"

On hearing the tone Lillie asked. "Are you alright, what happened?!"

Elio coughed as he answered. "Shouted too loud cheering you on."

Lillie blushed and gave Elio a kiss, unaware of the Gym Leader that came out to talk to the two. "You two want to challenge some of the gyms because you once the tournament starts you are forced to watch? For what is suppose to be opposing teams you two get along."

Lillie smiled at Elesa. "That is because team Kanto isn't here yet and we don't have a reason to battle each other yet! We already talked that once it starts, we are to get as far as we can."

Elesa shared in the smile. "It is dazzling how not even a rivalry ruins that bond two have. That moment when you and your pokemon shine shine the brightest going all out."

Elesa's smile broke as she felt her phone go off, she excused herself. "What? Another show?"

After the gym leader finished her call she apologized. "Sorry about this, I need to get another show started. See your teams at the tournament if I don't see you then?"

Elio and Lillie waved goodbye to the gym leader as they prepared for their trip back to Virbank City for the next Poke Star film.


	16. The Heist!

It was a quiet evening in the city, when a super powered doomsday jet was about to take off in another battle against Lucario Boy. Within the distance, a marauder dressed in blue, with a black cape emerged to strike. The Brutal Tide glared at the Brycen Jet as he drew out a net ball.

Out of the cockpit of the jet, Brycen man leaped into battle. "Muahahaha. So what are you doing here Brutal Tide? Care to join me in taking Lucario Boy down?"

The Brutal Tide laughed back in refusal. "I already have a partner keeping him at bay long enough for me to come after you. Heard you got a black diamond worth a lot of money. We could also use it to make a doomsday weapon ourselves, one that would wash you out of this city!"

Brycen man grinned maliciously. "Sorry but that diamond is used to power the Brycen Cannon! Care that I use it to clean you out?"

The Brutal Tide tossed out the net ball and shouted. "BUMBO! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU GOT!" The Golisopod attempted to make a good first impression until Brycen man's dazzling presence stopped the attack giving him an opportunity to make a u-turn back to the jet to let out a Mandibuzz. "Muahaha! Don't think that trick would work on me a second time!" The Mandibuzz let loose a night daze as she was sucker punched into a Zoroark, causing the Golisopod to make an emergency exit back into his ball.

The Brutal Tide grinned back. "I still have something planned for this. Tetra use stockpile!"

The Qwilfish plopped on the street and began to inhale; the Zoroark made a u-turn into the Brycen jet as Brycen Man jumped back into the scene. "Muahaha! You think your Qwilfish's defenses can hold against me for long?"

The Brutal Tide shrugged to Brycen Man and grinned maliciously. "One more turn, then I can get to the fun part!" The masked villain directed his cane to the Qwilfish to let loose a psychic blast, shooting her back for super effective damage as she inhaled more air and threw a baton.

The Brutal Tide laughed as he had the Qwilfish return and shouted. "MISTER MISSILE! COME ON OUT!" A Sharpedo plopped on the street in place of the Qwilfish and took no effect from the next psychic blast, he became faster as the Brutal Tide flashed a key stone as the Sharpedonite reacted.

Brycen Man sweated at the stones. "You wouldn't"

The Brutal tide laughed. "Tetra done a good job in preparing her defenses, boosting Mister Missile's bulk and luring you back in the open. Now witness the power of Mega Sharpedo!"

The Sharpedo mega evolved into a much more menacing form as the Brutal Tide shouted. "MISTER MISSILE BEGIN WITH WATERFALL!"

The Mega Sharpedo roared as it rushed into Brycen Man at high speeds, he used an eject button to fly back into the jet and shot out the Mandibuzz.

The Brutal Tide shouted. "MISTER MISSILE! USE ICE FANG!" The Sharpedo's strong jaw emitted a frosty aura as he bit into the Mandibuzz, causing her to switch out to a Zoroark that was quickly defeated by a waterfall. As the Mandibuzz came out to be tossed aside by the icy fangs and a rush of a waterfall.

Brycen man shouted. "How can some one like you have this power!"

The Brutal Wave smiled. "Found a key stone and the mega stone around a year ago. Mister Missile and I go a little back. I show him the world, in return he shows the world his power! I don't even need the diamond save for powering some machines! It is just fun to steal such a prize!"

The Brycen Jet shot its pilot back into the scene for a last stand.

The Brutal Tide shouted "MISTER MISSLE! USE CRUNCH THEN WATERFALL!" Brycen man let loose a night shade as he was crunched with vicious fangs, before being tossed into the street for a waterfall, knocking him out cold. The Brutal Tide got on the Sharpedo's back as he aimed for the jet to leap into the machine, take the diamond, jump back onto the Sharpedo and rush into the sea for an escape from the torn apart jet.

The Brutal Tide grinned in a satisfied whispered. "Now to go check on my partner in crime to see if she needs help with Lucario Boy! If she doesn't I am sneaking to this one island I know of."

* * *

Deeper into the city.

Another bank was being robbed by a girl in a red outfit and a flaming masquerade, when Lucario Boy arrived to the scene to confront the Burning Wave. "Stop what do you think you are doing!"

The Burning Wave smiled and waved. "Hello again! Aren't you suppose to be going after Brycen man this time of week?" Lucario Boy scowled. "Not when you are terrorizing the city. Justice has a tight schedule."

The villainess laughed at the thought of battle. "No matter, with the power of this fire gem, Vulca will most certainly stop you!"

The Burning Wave sent out a Magcargo with a fire gem as Lucario Boy sent out a Lucario to hurl an aura sphere.

The Magcargo was shaken before the fire gem glowed into him. "Vulca use flamethrower!" T

he Lucario was burned by intense flame and was knocked out of the fight, having Lucario Boy switch for another Lucario. "Don't think you can get away with this!"

The Burning Wave kept a smile as she focused her concern toward the Magcargo. "We already are. Look like Vulca had been hurt though."

The Burning Wave frowned as she called the Magcargo back and whispered. "You did good. Sunne come on out!"

The Lucario lunged in close combat in an attempt to defeat the Volcarona. She attacked again in extreme speed as the Burning Wave shouted. "Use fiery dance to take that second Lucario out!"

As the second Lucario was burned out for a k.o, Lucario Boy sent out an Emboar and shouted. "You may think you have beaten me, but I have one more pokemon with me. Didn't expect Baker, did you!"

The Burning Wave looked in shock. "I have not! But I have one more surprise for you. Use hidden power!" The Volcarona glowed before he shot out a mysterious blast, dealing moderate amount of super effective damage as the Emboar rushed in with a flare blitz for a k.o.

The Burning Wave rushed to the Volcarona to pet him and called him back to the ball, glaring at the hero. "That's it. Swoops! Lets blow this one out of our way!"

The Burning Wave sent out a Pidgeot with a stone that reacted to a key stone on her bracelet. Lucario Boy looked in horror. "I didn't know you had mega evolution!"

The Burning Wave smiled in victory as the Pidgeot began to mega evolve "It is for when this happens. Swoops! Mega evolve and use Hurricane!"

The Emboar was blown away by the strong winds, sending him flying toward Lucario Boy, having him knocked off his feet and into a building as the Burning Wave dropped the bag of money."Sorry about that. This does mean that the Brutal Tide should have no distractions for what we were really after. He should be taking down Brycen Man any moment now."

The masked hero asked the villain. "What is he going to do to him?"

The Burning Wave took a deep breath as she relieved the hero of his worry. "Nothing major, he is just stealing something from him. I am going to see if needs my help now that you are distracted and out of the way! See you later!"

The Brutal Tide leaped into the sea as the Burning Wave found the wrecked ship and the knocked out Brycen man. The Brutal Tide was about to look around with the diamond in hand before he heard a shout. "Hey! Where do you think your going with that diamond!"

The Brutal Tide was statled and blushed. "Was about to make an escape and meet up with you."

The Burning Wave pointed toward where she flew. "You know that I was this way; you dirty, double crossing..."

The Brutal Tide saw the Burning Wave was about to have the Pidgeot use Hurricane and ordered. "Mister Missile... use protect and then get me to the shore to deal with this personally."

The Sharpedo let loose a protective barrier as he dashed to the shore, the Brutal Tide began to explain as he stepped on the shore. "I wasn't going to back stab you! What is more cool than making a dramatic exit on the back of a mega evolved pokemon?"

The Burning Wave glared. "Doing all that and playing me for a fool! Vulca and Sunne got hurt distracting Lucario Boy!"

The Brutal Tide powered the Sharpedo down and took a deep breath. "Okay then... if that is what you believe."

He presented the black diamond in an attempt to convince the Burning Wave to fly down, she did not let her guard down as she asked. "What are you doing?"

The Brutal Tide looked at her in a genuine smile. "What do you think we should do with this black diamond?"

The Burning Wave blushed. "We need a base anyways... but where?"

The Brutal Tide pointed at an island in the distance. "Look like a rather cool lair. Thought if you didn't need help with Lucario Boy, I let you know where I was after hiding this thing."

The Burning Wave froze with tears as she realized what her partner tried to do and what she was about. "... I am sorry... I am so sorry!"

Brutal Tide looked her in the eyes. "I should have told you where I was going if my job was done... thought it would have ruined the surprise."

The two villains kissed each other in apology as they went to sell the diamond and use the money to have a hide out built.

With Lucario Boy and Brycen Man unable to stop these two villains separate... how are they going to stop them?

Elio and Lillie blushed at their performance as some fans gave them some unusual clothing. Elio obtained a blue bandanna, Lillie obtained a red hoodie. The duo left the studios holding hands as they traveled to the the Viribank pokemon center for the night. They saw some Pokestar reruns, they vary from Nate fighting an eldritch horror, to him having to talk a giant woman into calming down.

Elio wondered. "How many of these Nate stared in?"

Lillie smiled as she calmed down. "Seem to be a lot of them."

After seeing a film involving a magical door, Elio raised an eyebrow at the ending. "Prince falls in love with an evil queen?"

Lillie answered the question with her own. "Us being villains?! Or what you did to poor Laura?"

Elio grinned at the last question. "Moments where you get too much into the act. Still ended rather well despite the heart break!" As the duo saw the films they stared in are about to come on the rerun, the duo sent out the Golisopod, Qwilfish, Volcarona, Sharpedo, Pidgeot and Magcargo; the Qwilfish and Sharpedo were placed into a tank as they watched the screen.

After the Love and Battles film ended, Elio had a text from his mother. "Someone else?"

Elio was about to send a text when the Brycen man episode began to air. "Your watching this again?"

Elio's mother text back. "Of course, I do this when I get bored and video games with Meowth don't sound good at the moment. I got a call from your father regarding something you did... why didn't you tell me about this?"

Elio texted back, making sure Lillie was not watching him. "Because some of my friends have it much worse and you know it. I just wanted to give him a piece of my mind."

Elio received another text. "He didn't even call at all this year until you did something. Said that his boss was rather impressed when he explained that he was being worked too much. What did you do?"

Elio felt stoic as he answered. "Battled him... then battle his boss. Kicked both of there butts!"

Another text asked. "Anything else that happened?"

Elio answered back. "No, he is still working hard."

The next text message was an attempt to change the subject. "What are you and the Burning Wave going to do to the city?"

Elio chuckled as he asked Lillie, she asked him to text. "Take it over... then at least two other cities."

The conversation ended with Elio's mother sending. "Lol!"

The duo watched the Brycen Man film and thought about what they did in the latest film. Elio took a deep breath and spoke out loud. "This is going to suck for me."

Lillie held his hand. "I am sure everyone at home will understand that it is only a fi..." The duo realized what they done may have not been the best idea as the Golisopod and Volcarona smiled watching themselves on T.V.


	17. Forms of Art!

The next day Elio and Lillie got up wanting to challenge the one of the gyms. The Virbank gym was closed with a logo of Roxie telling any early birds to get lost. In a frown of disappointment the two took a boat ride to Castelia City.

Elio smiled back in optimism. "Going to switch my team around for this one, you want to go in ahead of me?"

Lillie shook her head. "I beaten the last one, have your turn." The boy nodded back before going into the pokemon center for a quick switch. " _Cumustrich and Odon haven't been in a battle for a while, Guppy been getting more attention in comparison to his son so back to Brimmy and Melta is a last resort._ "

When Elio let Lillie have the Rotom Dex and went into the Gym, he shouted that he wanted to fight the Gym at its strongest. Elio was puzzled by the Gym's main puzzle. The entire place was littered with spider silk that when Elio took a closer look at the entrance, sucked him in and elevated him higher.

As he was spat out, he was entranced by how odd it feels. _"A spider silk elevator... weird."_ Looking up he saw a large cocoon and guessed that was where the Gym Leader is in. The trainers in the way were strange clowns that have the pokemon Leavanny, Crustle and Scolipede that got in his way. As he fought more, he noticed some of the directions in the elevators take him to different directions should he desire to skip some of the clowns.

As he went higher, he found himself in a strange room soaked in dripping paint with a brown haired man in a green sweater, red scarf and a long pair of green and red stripped pants awaiting him. Elio knew it was a gym leader as the man introduced himself as Burgh. "Someone that want to see what this region has to offer? My bug types are scurrying with excitement about getting to battle you. Lets get straight to it!"

Elio took out a net ball and shouted. "Bring it on!"

Vs Gym Leader Burgh

Burgh sent out an Accelgor. Elio shouted out. "ODON TAKE FLIGHT AND USE AIR SLASH!"

The Accelgor set up spikes as the Yanmega knocked it out with a slash of air. Burgh noticed the challengers first choice as he called the Accelgor back. "How many bug types do you have?"

Elio answered back. "Much more than Odon. Volcarona is one of the prettiest pokemon I have seen... and a few other bug pokemon have their charm."

The gym leader smirked as he sent out his next pokemon a Crustle, Elio shouted out. "ODON USE AIR SLASH TO BREAK ITS STURDY IF IT HAS IT... OR MAKE IT FLINCH IF YOU CAN!"

The Yanmega slashed the air, sending the Crustle back as it let loose a stone edge for a knock out.

Elio called back the Yanmega and shouted. "CUMUSTRICH! BRAVE BIRD THAT CRUSTLE OUT!" The Doduo leaped from the great ball and rammed into the Crustle like the brave bird he is for a k.o. Burgh sent out an Durant that was rammed with another brave bird before missing a rock slide in its hustle for a knock out.

Elio saw the chance and shouted. "CUMUSTRICH FINISH IT OFF WITH RETURN!" The Dodrio channeled his affection into a strong kick, sending the Durant flying back for a knock out. Burgh sent out an Excalvier that took the brave Dodrio's attacks and rammed its iron helmet into it for a knock out.

Elio called the Dodrio back and whispered. "You done good taking those bugs out. BRIMMY FLARE BLITZ US A WIN!" The Incineroar was let into the wet field and quickly knocked the Excalvier out.

Burgh sent out a Vespiquin that was also knocked out by the flare blitz, leading him to send out his last pokemon, a Leavanny. "I have a bad feeling about this. Leavanny use bug buzz to take that Incineroar down." Weakened from the recoil, spikes and the buzzing Leavanny doing critical damage, the Incineroar fell backwards from a knock out.

Elio called the Incineroar back and sent out out another net ball. "BUMBO GIVE THAT LEAVANNY A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" The Golisopod startled the Leavanny with his immense size and sucker punching it for a knock out.

Burgh frowned at the fact that the battle was over so soon, but was more interested in what the challenger brought. "I have heard of this pokemon a couple months ago. One of two evolutionary lines that have the combination of bug and water type."

Elio stopped himself from calling the Golisopod back. "Bumbo was the reason I got interested in bug types. Araquanid is also an interesting pokemon in itself due to how despite the combination, it basically has fire resistance... and have a water move that hits even harder."

The gym leader smiled at the explanation and asked. "I don't want to hold up anymore of your time... but may I take a closer look at Bumbo?"

Elio shrugged. "Bumbo, do you mind?"

The Golisopod shrugged back, the trainer answered Burgh. "He doesn't mind."

* * *

Outside of the Gym.

Lillie saw on a bench with her Druddigon out, both looked at a cloudy sky and contemplating what they wanted to do as they wait for both Elio to defeat the gym and the Virbank gym to open.

The Druddigon looked at Lillie and made a growl, with the Dex translating. "BZZT! When we going to get in a fight? BZZT!"

Lillie's eyes widened at how it wasn't even three days of the Druddigon's life. "As soon as we are done seeing a couple of the gyms. We might want to visit a couple places to get you some new moves."

The Druddigon smiled. "BZZT! Whats wrong? BZZT!"

Lillie smiled back at the Druddigon. "You were born two days ago. Took this one pokemon I raised from an egg at least a week before he wanted to battle."

Wanting to change the subject, Lillie took out a poffin made from a Pinap berry and Iapapa berry to feed to the Druddigon. "Your want to try something new?"

The Druddigon took the poffin and was munching happily, Lillie over heard a familiar looking clerk talking on his phone. "I am taking a small detour boss. I might be late by five minutes."

The phone replied back in a darker voice. "Five minutes late from how early you normally are Ben. I think that is part of the reason that kid came over and said something? If you are trying to look for him, I don't think it is a good idea."

Benjamin took a deep breath as he spoke about what happened the previous week. "I called my wife the other day. Patricia wasn't exactly happy either that I completely forgot to call her a couple months ago to tell her I am fine. I normally call at least a couple times a year... then last year when things started getting busy I hadn't exactly..."

The boss across the phone interrupted Benjamin. "I am the one who puts you through the work. You already talked to me about cutting you a little slack when this should have happened sooner. I don't think a kid would travel all the way over here for just one thing, so think what he wants from you!"

Benjamin thought for a moment. "Neither were happy that I forgot to talk to them... otherwise they were at least happy to hear from me."

A snapping of fingers were heard over the phone. "Think you might try calling home more often? It is going to take a couple months at best before I can get away with you visiting that Alola region. In the mean time... try figuring out what he has been doing."

Benjamin answered back. "That sounds like one idea."

Monty scolded him from across the phone. "Letting me do all the thinking was what got you in this mess in the first place, next time speak up!" As the phone call ended, the clerk he waved a good day toward a curious Lillie.

Elio walked out of the gym with a satisfied grin and to Lillie curious as to what he had done.

Elio shouted out. "Beaten the gym leader, now, who wants ice cream!"

The Druddigon tilted her head at what ice cream was as Lillie answered. "Ice cream is a treat that may be too cold for you to handle."

The Druddigon sighed in disappointment as she requested being called back in the dusk ball.

Lillie called the pokemon back and asked Elio. "You want to tell me what happened when I left for Kanto?"

Elio scratched his head. "Aside from the clean up of the you know whats... not much."

Lillie shook her head. "Talking about at home. I overheard someone that looked similar to you talking about what you did."

Elio frowned at who he was talking to. "It's a waste of time, but I'll tell you since you asked. It was normally that time of year when my pops calls home to let me and my mom know that he is alright. I was excited to tell him that I became Alola's champ; right before I asked my mom to hand it over, he said his goodbyes to my mom and hanged up. He normally uses his phone for work only so calling him at that point was pointless. Fast forward to a year later when he did not even call home at around the time you came back."

Lillie frowned at the information. "And the reason you never talked to anyone about this?"

Elio looked Lillie in the eyes to let her know why he never told her of all people. "Because in comparison to the things I have helped you and Gladion with... in comparison to what I found out about at least a few people I knew from Alola. **I am a spoiled brat complaining about nothing and I need to get over this!** "

Both were looking each other in the eyes upon hearing the words, Elio asked. "Lillie, could we please chance the subject?"

Lillie nodded as she understood and asked. "Heard they are trying some new flavors of Casteliacones! Want to try some with me?"

Elio smiled. "Sure!"

Elio and Lillie tried some casteliacones that had pecha berries and sitrus berries as they waited for the boat they were on to travel to Virbank.

Lillie was half way done when she thought to herself. " _I don't need a mega stone for Maiden... so she is going back to a scarf. Shockums, Onua, Poley, Sunne and Spy should do a good job in defeating Roxie._ "

When they arrived to the gym, both were let in, with Elio sitting down to enjoy the rehearsal and Lillie wanting to challenge the gym leader. Roxie was too busy with the music and singing with her Weezing to hear Lillie ask, forcing the challenger to battle the gym leaders band mates, a roughneck playing the drums named Nicky, and a female guitarist named Billy Jo just to turn the music down.

As the music died down Roxie glared at the challenger when she heard of wanting to be challenged at her strongest. "Least I got some rehearsal done. Now I am going to knock some sense out of ya!"

Vs Gym Leader Roxie

Roxie sent out a Scolipede. Lillie took a great ball and shouted. "Maiden! Lets do this! Begin with psyshock and don't stop!"

Roxie shouted back as the Scolipede stood. "Scolipede, set up toxic spikes! I want that poison out stat!" As toxic spikes littered the ground, the Scolipede was knocked out with another psyshock. Roxie sent out a Crobat that quickly knocked the Gardevoir out with a cross poison.

Lillie called the Gardevoir back and shouted. "Shockums! We need to take that Crobat out with thunderbolt!"

The Raichu stepped unto the battlefield and on a spike, feeling poisoned as Roxie shouted. "I knew this is coming, Crobat set up a tail wind!"

As wind blew into the field, the Raichu made quick work of the Crobat with a thunderbolt as Roxie prepared to switch to her Weezing. "Alright! Get ready to rock! Start off with Venoshock and keep doing it until that Raichu goes down!"

The Weezing swelled and shot strange liquid into the Raichu, sending her tilting back as she shot out a thunderbolt. After the two traded blows a second time, the Raichu fainted from the lingering poison.

Lillie called the Raichu back and took out a great ball shouting. "Poley! Need you to clear these spikes! Then use flash cannon!"

The Magneton hovered above the spikes as the Weezing blew a flamethrower for super effective damage.

With a combined beam of light, the Weezing was shot down for a k.o, leaving a growling Roxie to toss the next pokemon as the tailwind died out. "Amoongus! Send that Magneton into a snooze before it ruins more!"

As the strange pokeball like mushroom known as Amoongus was shot with a flash cannon, it flung spores unto the Magneton, sending it asleep.

Lillie called the Magneton back. "You done good. Sunne, begin with fiery dance!" As Lillie tossed a pokeball to reveal a Volcarona that was poisoned by the spikes, he began to dance in flames to knock the Amoongus out.

Roxie shouted. "Oh that's it! Drapion come on out and use cross poison!"

Lillie glared in determination and shouted. "Sunne, use quiver dance then follow with another fiery dance!" The Volcarona began to perform a dance as the Drapion took its two pincers and slashed into the Volcarona. The Volcarona danced a massive inferno to quickly knock the Drapion out.

Roxie tossed out a burst garbage bag known as Garbador and shouted. "Take it out with a gunk shot!"

As the Volcarona performed another fiery dance, the Garbador shot a wad of garbage into the Volcarona for a knock out.

Lillie called the Volcarona back. " _A trip to a pokemon center should clean that up._ Poley, come out and finish this!" Out came a Magneton that was awake.

Roxie and Elio were not falling for it. "What is the things real name? Because I know a certain fox when I see it!"

Lillie raised her finger and whispered in a mischevious giggle. "We know! Poley... use night daze to end this fight!"

In a mischievous grin from the Magneton, the Garbador was knocked out from the pitch black wave, ending the battle.

Roxie glared. "It isn't that you win, it is that I lost!"

The gym leader was upset that her pokemon felt upset about the loss as Lillie shook her hand over a good battle. Roxie was still crossed as she pointed outside. "If you want to listen to more, come back when I am in a better mode!"

Elio and Lillie were politely escorted out of the Gym as they thought about what happened.

Elio spoke his mind and asked. "I know Weezing is a pokemon found in Kanto and a couple other regions. Anything you know of it?"

Lillie nodded and answered. "I seen a couple of them. Koffing is kind of cute for a poison type, with how happy they look. Weezing however does not look very happy."

The Rotom Dex flared up with a picture of Weezing. "BZZT! Weezing! The Poison gas pokemon. A very rare and sudden mutation that can result in two small Koffing twins becoming conjoined as Weezing. It loves the gases given off by rotting kitchen garbage BZZT!"

Elio cringed at the knowledge. "Okay... so like Muk, it isn't exactly healthy to be around. Though I see why Weezing's are prospering while Muk is dwindling. Garbage is very common."

Lillie wondered if Elio was going to go capture a pokemon in the industrial area as the boy shook his head. "Relax I am not going to bring home a Koffing... my mom is not exactly a fan of smoking in a building."

As the duo went to check on the next Pokestar film, they saw that they were late for taking part in the next Love and Battles scene and the film itself was already done by Nate and a female clerk. The plot was the two arguing about pokemon being let in the house. In a twist, it was the pokemon who took the role of keeping things under control while the two trainers used uproar.


	18. An Audience

A week later, in a small house near Iki town and Hau'oli a brown haired woman finished playing a game called Mario Kart with her Meowth and began to see the next poke star film that was airing. After finding out her son was starting in a couple film's, she wanted to see more.

She saw the next chapter in the Brycen man series and began to share pop corn with her Meowth as she saw the Brutal Tide and Burning Wave execute the plan of one distracting Lucario Boy while the other stole a valuable and important diamond from Brycen Man. _"I heard Tetra has a special move called..."_

As the woman saw the Qwilfish toss a baton, she knew that the Brutal Tide planned to enhance the Sharpedo's bulk and speed before Mega Evolution. As she continued to watch the Brutal Tide's victory over Brycen Man, she saw most of the Burning Wave's distraction plan succeeding with flying colors. _"She seems to care much about her pokemon despite how audacious she is towards everyone else."_

Elio's mother continued to smile as she saw the climax, where the Burning Wave succeeded in distracting Lucario Boy and was about to meet back with the Brutal Tide, unaware that he was about to go hide the diamond without telling her.

Soon as she saw the Burning Wave giving her partner a death glare, she expected the two villains to be at each others throats. _"Wait... what is the Brutal Tide do..."_

Elio's mother giggled as she saw the two kiss. _"How is Lucario Boy going to take these two down now that they have truly become partners? Would he have to result to... nah! Brycen Man hates him way too much!"_

* * *

In a house on the shore of Melemele.

Kukui and Burnet were watching T.V when they too saw the latest Brycen Man film. Having known about Elio and Lillie deciding to be villains made them wonder how they were going to keep it going.

Burnet smiled as she asked her husband. "You think I should go catch up with Fennel and Juniper? They were all the way in Unova and it has been years."

Kukui shrugged. "If you want to go to Unova and chat with some friends, sure. Elio and Lillie's theme seem awfully familiar to a group Birch told me about. One is a group of fire type users, the other is a group of water type users; they don't get along with each other."

Kukui noticed the Brutal Tide with a Mega Sharpedo going against the Burning Waves mega Pidgeot and remembered. "I think I remember Elio telling me about this one. Speed boost rare on a Sharpedo, but it is a useful ability for giving it an edge over... wait what is he doing?"

The two saw the villains kissed in apology over the misunderstanding and smiled. _" For what is suppose to be ruthless villains... that is kind of sweet."_

* * *

In a hotel room.

Gladion was watching with his Silvally the Brycen Man series. Having realized Lillie followed Elio into being a villain, he wanted to see how the two were going to play the part. " _If it is as ridiculous as the Snorlax plan._ It seems that Lillie is enjoying being the... Burning Wave."

Gladion petted the Silvally and saw the action, until they found themselves annoyed by Elio taking the diamond and jumping into the sea with the mega Sharpedo. " _She is the other way around and you have the diamond..._ If the Burning Wave is going to see it as anything but a..."

Much to what Gladion predicted, the Burning Wave suspected a double cross, leaving the Brutal Tide with a lot of explaining to do. It was not until the Brutal Tide hand the diamond over and ask his partner what to do with it that Gladion saw suspicions in the drama, until he saw the two kiss. Gladion glared sharply at the conclusion with his Silvally barking a question.

Gladion understood what the Silvally meant. "Wicke should be done with that Keystone if it hasn't already been cleansed. We might be taking a trip right now!" Silvally nodded as he was called back into the ball, Gladion left the room to head to Aether Paradise.

As he descended to the labs, he found Wicke putting notes on Heatran together as she began to figure out how to effectively monitor the pokemon's activities deep within the earth. Gladion approached Wicke and asked if they were done studying the Keystone.

Wicke answered with a nod and explained what was needed. "Enough to know the basics. We still need to find out how the bond even plays a part in Mega Evolution since it was proven to not be needed for the transformation."

Gladion took a deep breath and asked. "Have you seen anything on T.V lately?"

Wicke took a deep breath and remembering the last Brycen Man film she watched. "What did Elio do in Unova this time?"

In a scowl Gladion answered. "Nothing, except kissing Lillie on camera... Tyranitar looks ready and I wanted to see this Genesect up close. I'll be taking a boat to Unova in a couple hours. Keep an eye on Lusamine... I'll be back!"

Wicke frowned and asked. "Are you sure leaving for Unova is the best decision?"

Gladion nodded back. "I have an excuse to go. We need a pokemon with a strong bond on the field for study and Tyranitar might be the best option to go against what ever Elio brings. That Kangaskhan of his should at least help with the best results."

Wicke handed Gladion the cleansed key stone and smiled. "Alright, do know that Lillie would be a.."

Gladion kept his frown as he helped her finish. "She would be alone once the World Tournament starts. Once I head to Unova, I won't be back for a while because of this."


	19. Villains Grand Hour

In a secret island base, a device used to control the weather had been built. It was a simple dome like base design to fit two pokemon, carry a damp rock and heat rock, and amplify the power using a fire gem and water gem. From there it would go into a large satellite like dish to channel the power to the atmosphere. As the Brutal Tide prepared a Torkoal and Pelipper for the machine, the Burning Wave prepared to send a broad cast; a hole was shot into their base, with Lucario Boy and Brycen Man ready to stop their plans.

A Lucario and Krokodile arrived on the scene, with the Brutal Tide and Burning Wave sending out a Golisopod and Volcarona.

The Burning Wave shouted a question. "What are you two doing here?!"

Lucario Boy shouted his answer. "Stopping you from exploiting pokemon for your nefarious schemes!"

The Pelliper and Torkoal sat unaware as they were placed into the machine, having been petted and fed by the Brutal tide; he sighed at the accusation and answered. "Oh come on, these two pokemon are not hurt. If this machine works well, they are not going to get hurt during this nor afterwards. It simply uses there ability to cause intense sunlight or torrential rain. Rest of you however."

The Brutal Tide laughed manically. "They won't be happy about having non stop rainy days and scorching temperatures that will ruin the city if they don't give us what we want!"

The Burning wave joined in laugh. "You two saved us the trouble of looking for you. Prepare to be foiled once again!"

Brycen Man laughed back at them in response. "Lucario Boy is my nemesis! I will not have a couple of new comers take him down or destroy this city. That is my job!"

Lucario Boy rolled his eyes and shouted. "No matter, prepare to face justice!"

Both bug pokemon were intimidated by the Krokodile as it was given a less than stellar gem powered first impression of the Golisopod. The Volcarona quickly knocked out the Lucario out with a fiery dance as he was sent plummeting to the ground by a rock slide from the Krokodile for a k.o. The Golisopod was sent back in its ball in an emergency exit, with both villains glaring in annoyance. The Brutal Tide sent out a net ball containing the Qwilfish as the Burning Wave sent out a Pidgeot ready to mega evolve.

Lucario Boy cringed at the team up as the Burning Wave smirked to ask. "Were we were so much of a bother that you decided to team up?"

Lucario Boy shouted his answer. "If you use this machine, many people are going to suffer for this! You realize that?"

The Brutal Tide shrugged as he pulled a lever to activate the machine. "Only until they give us what we want! Who knew the most unusual and overlooked pokemon can be the key to complete conquest! I got some treats prepared for the Pelipper and Torkoal afterwards!" The Pelipper and Torkoal looked around as a machine began to extract something from them and glowed.

The caped villain scratched his head over something he and his partner did not think of. "The hard part is deciding if we are using rain or sunlight."

The Burning wave stared at the Brutal Tide without taking her eyes off the opposing duo. "We will decide after we beaten these two! Swoops, Mega evolve and take that Krokodile out!" In a massive hurricane, the Krokodile was sent flying toward the machine for a knock out, with a Lucario being sent out to calm its mind.

The Brutal Tide ordered as Brycen Man switched to a Bisharp. "Tetra, use stockpile, then get ready for the big one!"

The Pidgeot let loose a heat wave as the Lucario hurled an aura sphere to try and knock him down.

The Brutal Tide began to pose like a flowing wave as he grinned. "You might think you have the advantage. Nothing will prepare you for Hydro Vortex!" In a glow of energy, the Qwilfish knocked the Lucario into the lake and swam around it in high speeds. The Lucario was thrashed by the vortex before the Qwilfish rammed into him to finish the attack for a knock out. Brycen man snapped his fingers as the Bisharp let loose a metal burst to knock the Pidgeot out.

The Burning Wave called the powered down Pidgeot back, glared at the duo as she noticed the Torkoal and Pelipper feel uneasy. "Keep them off me while I check to see what is going on with the weather machine. That shouldn't happen."

The Brutal Tide shook his head. "They are having us in a corner. Let me get out one order and get too it! Tetra use water fall to finish of this Bisharp!" Lucario Boy sent out an Emboar that was preparing an earthquake as the Qwilfish knocked the Bisharp out with a rushing waterfall. As the Qwilfish was knocked out, the Brutal Tide and Burning Wave called their pokemon back when the machine began to power up more and sent the Pelipper and Torkoal into a panic.

The caped villain took a deep breath as he shouted back. "I got you covered. Figure out what is going wrong!"

Burning Wave checked and saw the machine was extracting much more than just the power of the pokemon's abilities. "Oh come on!"

Several quick button presses caused the gems to be separated from the stream, slowly powering down the machine. The Brutal Tide glared as Brycen man unleashed a Zoroark and shouted. "BUMBO COME ON OUT AND GIVE A FIRST IMPRESSION!" The Golisopod startled the Zoroark and sucker punched it for a knock out, leaving Brycen Man out of the fight and Emboar to knock the Golisopod out with a flare blitz.

The Burning Wave pulled a lever up to turn the machine completely off. Let the scared Pelipper and Torkoal out and hugged them in apology. "I am sorry... if we known it would have still hurt you..."

She shouted at the Brutal Tide as she called the two pokemon back. "Take him out and lets get out of here!" As she proceeded to get to the escape boat, Brycen Man pursued her.

The Brutal Tide sent out a Sharpedo and ordered. "MISTER MISSILE USE PROTECT!" The Sharpedo sent up a barrier to absorb the Emboar's super power as the Brutal Tide activated a key stone. "MEGA EVOLVE AND END THIS FIGHT IN A WATERFALL!"

In a rush of a waterfall, the Sharpedo quickly knocked out the Emboar and rushed back to his trainer, waiting for him to get his back as the villain pressed a button in his wrist. "Don't follow us this plan had already went downhill!" The Sharpedo rushed with water as he and his trainer leaped into the water.

As the Burning Wave was about to make it to the boat, she noticed Brycen Man caught up with her and laughed. "Look's like your weather plan had failed! How about you just give up."

The Burning Wave shouted. "Never! That machine just had a bug we didn't see... if we known we would have done something about it! Now Torkoal and Pelipper need to rest."

The Burning Wave shouted out to a ceiling and pointed upwards. "Wela, I call upon you!"

A Heatran crawled down from the ceiling and leaped near the cat walk ready for the first order. Brycen Man sent out a Houndoom that began with a dark pulse as the Burning Wave posed like she was lowering herself to the ground, one hand on the ground and the other in the rain. "Wela, use TETONIC RAGE!"

The Heatran glowed strange energy as he stomped his foot and sent the Houndoom into a fissure; ramming the Houndoom into a deeper hole and causing an eruption with the Houndoom knocked out. Brycen Man sent out a Malamar that was shot with a fire blast and countered with a super powered blow to push the Heatran back.

The Burning Wave shouted. "Flash cannon and be ready for the next opponent!"

The Malamar was knocked out by the flash cannon, leaving Brycen man to switch to his last pokemon, a Weavile. "Use night slash to take that Heatran down!"

The Heatran was slashed by the Weavile as the Burning Wave shouted. "Use lava plume to knock that Weavile out and keep this guy from following us!" The Heatran knocked the Weavile out in scarlet flame as he spat lava unto the catwalk.

Any hope of pursuit was blocked as a boulder fell in the way, leaving Brycen Man to find a large sack of stolen gems. "Well, what do we have here?"

Simultaneously.

The Brutal Tide was about to reach the escape boat himself when he saw Lucario Boy pursuing him on the back of a blue unicorn with a red mane. The caped villain asked while on the back of his Sharpedo. "What is that pokemon?"

Lucario Boy answered. "Keldeo! A member of the swords of justice. They composed of Cobalion, Terrakion, Verizon and Keldeo."

The Brutal Tide blinked. "A group of legendary pokemon composing of four... that is rare among legendary groups."

The masked hero pointed at the villain. "That will get you nowhere! Prepare to face justice!"

The Brutal Tide whispered. "Mister Missile, keep using water fall!" The first rush caused the Keldeo to flinch as Lucario Boy shouted. "Use secret sword to stop his escape!" The Keldeo took another water fall as its horn glowed; it slashed into the rushing Sharpedo, causing him to revert back and be knocked out. The Brutal Tide flew into the water and swam up to call the knocked out Sharpedo back.

He saw the Burning Wave on the boat and shouted. "Go on without me!"

The escape boat backed up before the Burning Wave took his hand.

The Brutal Tide was greeted with a glare that asked. _"You think I am going to leave you!?"_ As the boat began to go forward at high speed, Lucario Boy leaped at the escape boat with a Keldeo knocked the Heatran out of the fight with a hydro pump.

The Burning Wave called the Heatran back and tossed a pokeball. "Rammas! Keep using giga drain, we need to shake this hero off!"

The Brutal Tide was asked the Pelipper to join, as the Pelipper was about to fly into action the Burning Wave shook her head at both "After what we put him and Torkoal through... let me handle this. You drive!"

The Brutal Tide sighed as he called the Pelipper back, started the engine and floored it, causing the boat to go at high speed as the Keldeo blew more icy wind at the Vileplume; the Vileplume knocked the Keldeo out with a sludge bomb.

Lucario Boy called it back and tossed a pokeball shouting. "Unfezant, get sky attack ready!" A large gray bird with a long red head plumage began to glow as the Vileplume shot another sludge bomb, The Unfezant used sky attack for a knock out.

The Brutal Tide had the Burning Wave take the wheel as he tossed a master ball. "ISAAC USE PSYCHO..." As the Mew was about to use its attack, the boat stopped was it was in high speed. Lucario Boy held onto a rail as the two villains slammed into the front of a boat, with the Mew being held into the Brutal Tides arms.

The Burning Wave looked back to find that the Brycen jet used a freeze ray to freeze the boat in its tracks, they were unable to escape. The two villains looked at each other, knowing they were beat. In an odd twist, Lucario Boy let the two go. Despite the villainous duo listing their list of actions including; theft, taking advantage of a hero and villain, putting two pokemon in danger, terrorism, the hero's reason was because they were good trainers that cared for their pokemon. They were let go on the terms that because they have no machine to go back to and lost the gems, they were better off just going home. The Brutal Tide boasted they succeeded in causing havoc, while the Burning Wave insist that they had fun.

As Elio and Lillie exited the theater, they were greeted by more fans and received what looked like a matching uniform that went with the bandanna and hoodie they received before. As one group complemented one of the actors, they ignored the other.

Elio asked a tan woman with long black hair why when she answered. "Because her set up is like a group we once fought. Most of us still have a grudge."

The woman glared at an overweight man that gave Lillie a similar answer before he to glared back at the woman.

When the duo returned to the pokemon center, they talked over what happened.

Elio asked first. "Why did the Burning Wave not escape when she had the chance?"

Lillie giggled. "After what the Brutal Tide did to win back her trust. I don't think she would be able to do it without feeling bad."

The Dex flared up as he looked at the T.V screen. "BZZT! Speaking of what he did! BZZT!"

The duo looked in horror as they watched their performance from the previous week being aired across the regions.

As soon as the film ended, Elio received a text message from his mother. "The Brutal Tide had a trust issue with his partner in crime?"

Elio took a deep breath as he texted back. "It is a diamond that is used to amplify a weapon, least of all worth a lot of money. Of course villains are going to try to lie, cheat and back stab each other. Been done so much that even if the one holding the goods had no intention of cheating the other, the partner in crime would assume the worse."

Elios mother asked. "He value trust and friendship over that diamond?"

Elio laughed as he answered. "Pecking order from lowest to top. Everyone, The item of value, himself, the few friends he has... and the pokemon he has with him!"

Elio's next message back read as his mother texted back. "Lol! That black diamond is awfully low on the pecking order." Elio sent one more message. "The top three are actually things he values on a personal level. Some more than others."

As Elio began his messages, Lillie had one from Wicke. _"It has been a while since she did this._ "

Lillies read her first message and frowned at Wicke's warning. "Master Gladion told me about some of the things you are doing on Unova. Anything I need to know?"

Lillie texted back. "No. Did he see the latest poke star film?" Wicke answered the question. "Yes. He is on his way to Unova... I fear the worse is going to happen."

Lillie blushed. "He shouldn't worry, Elio and I are fine."

Wicke responded. "I know. He has a couple reasons to go and is using your performance as an excuse. I did not expect you two to be villains in this!"

Lillie answered. "When are we going to expect him?" Wicke's answered the question. "Two weeks."

Lillie thought long until she had an idea of another film series that was going to start soon. "I heard the Big Monster series is about to happen very soon. Any ideas what that might be about?"

Wicke answered. "I heard of those films. The main pokemon is always Tyranitar, but if you plan to star in those. Try to bring a pokemon that would be good against a pseudo legendary pokemon, they are known for their great power."

Lillie had a couple ideas as she thanked Wicke for the idea.

As the two finished texting, Elio yawned as Lillie warned him. "My brother saw the film..."

Elio smiled nervously at what he heard. "Saw that coming when we found out reruns are going to be on T.V. Where should I start digging my grave, because Undella town and Nimbasa city sound like good places?"

Lillie took a deep breath at what she heard and tried to calm Elio down. "Gladion is not going to kill you. He will be here in two weeks and I have a plan for him to calm down."

Elio asked what was her plan when a rerun of the big monster series began to air, Lillie began to watch when she answered. "We watch this and get some ideas. We should have a spot in a couple of days."


	20. Make the Gible Grow!

With in a lab in a corner of Unova, a group of scientist began to research the growth pattern of pokemon. As a machine was used to better control the growth pattern of a pokemon named Gible, a fuse broke. A professor at the age of twelve by the name of Elio, approached the malfunctioning machine with a pokeball ready, in an attempt to safely and quickly extract the Gible.

The machine began to short circuit as it opened the case, releasing a Gible the size of an adult human.

From the communicator a voice shouted. "Professor, I been getting readings of a significant growth pattern in Gible. What happened?"

Elio spoke back to the communicator as he tossed a pokeball. "The machine malfunctioned and Chewy isn't so little! I am going to have to calm him down and see how it affected its growth."

As a Meganium with a yellowish hue and a orange flower emerged from the ball, she was greeted to the Gible spitting out a toxic liquid.

The professor sighed at the situation as his brown haired assistant Steve spoke from behind a glass window with a communicator. "Sir I think the growth has changed it somewhat. It is behaving in a much more aggressive and much more intelligent level."

The professor looked back at the communicator and asked. "Like weakening the opponent before going in for a k.o?"

Steve nodded. "Exactly, I am getting the containment protocols for this. Focus on keeping him in the room!"

Elio shouted to the Meganium. "Use aromatherapy to cleanse the toxin out of you!"

The giant Gible roared as he let loose a blue flame, doing a set amount of damage to the Meganium in a dragon rage.

The professor shouted to the Meganium. "Focus on staying up while we calm him down, use Synthesis!" The Gible lunged at the Meganium with his rows of teeth and bit into the her while she continued to heal.

Mechanical claws sprang to life and began to hold the Gible in place until the professor shouted back. "What are you doing? Jungle has this she is close enough to start calming him down!"

Steve pressed his glasses. "Sir this is necessary for keeping him contained. Other wise he is going to escape!"

Elio ordered. "I rather it is more willing to stay put and let us study it than pinning it down! Turn it off and only do it if it is a last resort!"

The assistant began to question. "But sir.."

The professor shouted back. "Turn it off Steve!"

The assistant gave in and turned off the claws, leaving the Gible to spit toxic at the Meganium as she healed. The Gible bit into the Meganium again as he smelled a pleasant aroma and calmed down.

Elio smiled as the giant Gible began to back away. "Look, we were studying your growth patterns. I have no idea what had happened. But lets find out together... maybe even fix this Chewy."

The professor was about to extend his hand until the Gible shot a dragon rage at the Meganium. "Jungle, use synthesis to stay up!" The Gible shot more toxic that was immediately cleansed by the Meganium's aroma. As he took one more smell, he calmed down more and began to look around to see what was happening.

The professor was about to pet the Gible whispering. "There, there your sa..." The Gible glowed as his limbs began to extend, his body grew, his fin and tail grew until it evolved into a giant Gabite.

Elio looked in astonishment at the building sized dragon until the mechanical claws began to activate. "We are not out of the woods ye... No Steve, get a Wobbufet before he esa..."

The Gabite shrieked as he began to burrow his way under the metallic floor, seeing the destruction Elio took a communicator and began to speak. "Lillie we got a code Chewy, repeat a code Chewy!"

* * *

The chief of security was a blonde green eyed girl in a security guard outfit as she heard the communicator rang.

As soon as she heard the code name, she rushed in with a Vaporeon ready, having a radar ready to track the now evolved Gabite down. As she entered what looked like an exit to the lab and into the open world, she found the tracker to have been removed. Upon looking up, Lillie saw a giant Gabite leap from the ceiling and roared.

The security chief called back on her communicator to ask in a rather harsh tone. "Professor... what did you do?"

The professor over the communicator answered. "Trying to figure it out. Keep him busy long enough for me to get into sector 04. I'll have Remmer ready to calm him down to where we can put him in a safe environment. If he gets out into the town it is game over!"

Lillie had her Vaporeon ready as the Gabite spit out toxic to badly poison the Vaporeon; the Vaporeon ate a pecha berry she had to cleanse herself of the toxin as Lillie shouted. "We need to set up. Use wish!"

As the Vaporeon looked up in the sky, Lillie look of dread turned to a more gentle one. "Listen Chewy, it is going to be alright. We made a mistake and we are going to fix it!"

The Gabite screeched as he used duel chop on the Vaporeon in an attempt to get her out of the way. "Lola, use surf to push him back!"

The giant Gabite was pushed back from the wave of water as the Vaporeon began to heal from her wish. Lillie talked back into the communicator. "Professor, Chewy is trying to push through!"

The the professor ordered and encouraged Lillie. "Do something to make it not be afraid of you! You have done this before with a Bagon that tried to jump off a cliff."

Lillie confirmed the order. "Roger, Lola use wish!"

The security chief looked the Gabite in the eye as he shot a dragon rage at the Vaporeon. He tried to duel chop again, only for the Vaporeon to protect herself from the blows and healed from the wish. The Gabite spit toxic on the Vaporeon as she wished again.

Lillie kept a look of determination and shouted. "Chewy! Let us help you!" The Gabite took a deep breath as he shot a dragon rage, Vaporeon used protect. As the Vaporeon healed and used another wish, Lillie heard another ring from the communicator. "Silent alarm is activated. Got the boys preparing his new nest, had to use some of the biggest gems we can find!"

The Gabite dual chopped unaware of the Wobbuffet behind him and a Professor having a Hypno ready.

Gabite shrieked as it tried to dig, only to be held in place by the shadow tag. He tried to dual chop the Vaporeon when Elio had the Hypno about to swing his pendulum. "Alright Remmer, use hypnosis to get Chewy to fall asleep."

As the pendulum swung, the Gabite began to lower his head enough for the professor and security guard to sooth him asleep. Elio took a deep breath as he called a group to carry the giant pokemon over to his new habitat. "Some of the boys have gathered up enough dirt and rocks to make something like a cave! I have another group ready to keep him happy and content. Steve and I are going to spend the next week figuring out what went wrong!"

The professor patted Lillie on the shoulder. "Good work on having him stay put long enough!"

Elio stared at Steve and smiled. "Good work on using the Wobbuffet to keep Chewy from fully escaping."

* * *

After the film.

Elio and Lillie were petting the Gible and Gabite on a job well done for acting like one character.

Lillie was curious about one thing. _"If they are going for having you two be huge... wonder how a Garchomp is going to play out?"_


	21. Summer Took a Train Home

Elio and Lillie went to Nimbasa City in hope that they go to one more town in the region.

Elio was reading the map on the Dex. "Aniville town. Not much other than a place you go to if you want to see trains. Also a place trains go to for repairs."

As the two were about to enter a place called the Gear Station, Elio received a text from Mallow about how the captains, as well as the two skull members were doing. "Aside from Mina, we just finished watching a football game and Guzma is about to challenge some of the players."

Elio asked. "We are in Nimbasa at the moment, you want me to check on your progress?"

Mallow answered. "Its around the end of the month and most of us have our last pokemon ready. Soph just had Tyanmo evolve and plans to keep it an Eelektrik a little while longer. Guzma really wants to have the Larvesta evolve."

Elio was sent another text as he was head toward the big game stadium alone. "Hey Lillie, if there is something you need to do by yourself, now is a good time! Meet you at the gear station in a few minutes?"

Lillie nodded. "This is your business anways. I'll be at the pokemon center calling home!"

Elio continued his text message to Mallow. "Larvesta takes a while to evolve. How close is it to evolving?"

Elio finished as he stepped into the stadium to see a variety of trainers that have been defeated in a pokemon battle.

Mallow waved at Elio and texted. "Depends... you seem to know about this pokemon."

Elio sent one more text message as he saw the next battle. "Hang on, I am checking right now."

Elio saw the Larvesta hold his own against a Galvantula for a small time before he had to be switched for a Pinsir, the rest of the battle was a clear sweep. Elio shouted to Guzma as he saw how much the Larvesta had grown.

Guzma noticed and asked annoyed. "What do you want?"

Elio answered. "Lillie and I have been busy killing time. I thought I check on how you and the others are doing again!"

Guzma looked down at the Larvesta and sighed. "He evolves late, from what this one guy said it takes a while to get good after he evolves. Soon as I get done training him I may switch to Masquirain by the time that tournament comes... he been in the P.C for an entire month ever since I started training this guy."

Elio smiled. "That is perfectly fine, what is important is you end up with a variety of options for when you get back and would give a few people a run for their money."

Guzma nodded. "I found out more about that Volcarona from some old red haired guy. He had one of these things and gave me some tips, supposedly he was champion of this region. He even has a lot of bug types, funny enough!"

Elio nodded back. "Good to hear, I am going to check on the others! Mallow said they are doing well but I never personally said hello to most of you in a month!"

* * *

At The Pokemon Center

Lillie began to call home to see what has happened during the week.

Kukui's conversation was rather brief as Burnet was busy in the background. "We saw you in pokestar and Burnet had not stopped talking about the up coming Big Monster films that is coming!"

Lillie wondered and asked. "Was Burnet a fan of this?"

The professor smiled and nodded a brief answer. "Yes."

Lillie smiled. "Elio has his group ready for the tournament and it is still a over a month away. He is checking up right now. Other than two things, he lets them do what ever they want. We just finished up the Brycen Man series and got started on the Giant Monster series!"

Burnet approached from the background. "Don't spoil things for us, we haven't seen the series end yet! Any places you visited on Unova?"

Lillie spent what felt like an hour describing all the places she and Elio visited. She described all five bridges on Unova, marking the Village Bridge as her favorite, described what they saw in the Marine Tube and even told them that she and Elio went and fought a couple Gyms for the sake of fighting the Gym Leaders at there strongest. Leaving out the detail of the walkway when she confronted Elesa. The two over the screen smiled that Lillie was having a good time in Unova before the girl wanted to end the conversation.

Burnet began to say his farewells. "Glad you are having a good time! Let us know if anything comes up."

As the call ended, Lillie prepared to gamble by calling Aether.

On the screen was a slightly irritated but calm Lusamine trying to keep some composure. "Hello Lillie, how is your trip to Unova?"

Lillie was a little nervous but mustered up the courage. "Fine mother. I think something happened back home."

Lusamine gave a genuine smile as she nodded. "I see you been busy in Poke star... Burning Wave? Where did you get that name?"

Lillie immediately answered on hearing the question. "I heard of two gangs that were in the Hoenn region that caused trouble a long time ago. Elio and I thought of the names after working around the script."

Lusamine took a deep breath at the mention of the boys name and requested. "Please don't mention his name to me at the moment, not until I see the last episode. Gladion went to Unova... probably to have a word or two with him. Changing the topic, I also heard you caught a pokemon not many people know about. Wicke is busy making something to help us find out. I take that boy was responsible for that video as well?"

Lillie answered in Elio's defense. "He asked before he sent it... Rotom posted it anyways."

Lusamine was about to glare and calmed herself down; she raised a hand to Lillie signaling that she was angry at Elio and not to her. "I am sure he would handle that... thing!"

Lusamine attempted to end the conversation on a positive note. "Anything else happened I need to know about?"

Lillie shook her head before the two said their goodbyes.

Lillie left the pokemon center satisfied and found Elio waiting at the Gear Station. "Lillie, care to witness the end of summer?"

The duo held hands as they journeyed to the subway system and took the brown train toward Aniville town. The town itself was not significant save for a few houses and a small ledge showing the Train stationed for inspection and repairs and the multiple tunnels that takes the trains in and out of the town.

They were given a view of an old gray train with a green stripe before the Rotom Dex described. "BZZT! This train is normally found in Tubeli..."

The duo were more interested in the flute play, the view and the fact they were ending summer than listening to Dex. Lillie frowned and spoke. "Elio, much more people on Alola know about what we are doing."

Elio looked back in curiosity and asked. "You talking about us hiding Blattron? I kind of told Lana and Guzma about him when Lana called me out of hiding something."

Lillie shook her head at the answer. "No... it is much more than my brother who seen the Brycen man films you know!"

Elio frowned with her as he asked. "Let me guess... she was among those that saw it?"

Lillie nodded as Elio began to ask. "What happened this time?" Lillie took a deep breath and answered. "Nothing, she seems more mad at you."

Elio shrugged. "That's probably never going to change."

Lillie agreed. "Though our discovery on what Wela and Melta have told us given something to do."

Elio blinked in response. "As long as they don't do anything reckless and keep it to Alola. A Heatran isn't going to show up on that region for another four years."

Lillie and Elio ended the conversation as they noticed the train being taken out of the repair station; a shiny white train with a light green stripe took its place.


	22. Technology and Nature

The next day after summer has ended Elio and Lillie decided that to spend the time they have, training the pokemon they had captured. Lillie borrowed Elio's Salamence to travel to Driftveil and Nacrene city. In exchange for some shards, she had the tutors teach her Druddigon the moves stealth rock and fire punch.

Lillie heard that a couple routes past Virbank city were good places to begin actual training and left Elio to raising the Genesect. "You were given a set of drives over a year ago? Alright, see if he wants them and don't put him into a fight he can't win."

Elio agreed to the request and with a small goodbye kiss, they left for their own method of training.

Near the industrial plan known as the Virbank Complex, Elio took out the Genesect to introduce him to four cassettes. "Hey Blattron, I heard from some guy around a year ago that these things can do something rather cool regarding the move you have. Techno blast!"

The Genesect eyed the drives in curiosity and pointed toward the yellow cassette.

Elio took out the orange drive and placed in the yellow drive, the Genesect felt a small volt course through his back. "So boss. I am guessing these things change the type of that techno blast?"

Elio nodded. "Probably, the shock drive looks like it will change techno blast to an electric type move, very strong and more accurate than thunder; water types and flying types will be easy targets for you! The burn drive looks like it will change it to a fire type."

Genesect looked at the red drive bored. "Flamethrower exist for that... so moving on?"

Elio frowned in disappointment as he agreed, placed the red drive in his back back and showed the blue drive. "The douse drive seems like it would make your techno blast into a water type, your only fighting chance against fire types otherwise."

Elio showed the icy blue drive. "Then the chill drive, with this dragon types will help you fight back against most dragon types!"

Elio was prepared to place the other three drives in his back pack when he heard a certain rough voice shout. "Ya finally got caught!?"

Elio turned around to find Guzma leaning against a wall, giving him a stare that was felt from miles.

Elio smiled as he answered. "Since you are talking about the finale. Look like it, we should have double checked the bugs before that weather machine plan even started."

Guzma shook his head in remembering the Brycen Man film. "Next time do that!"

In a small stare at the Genesect, Guzma asked. "That thing still has problems?"

Elio nodded. "I haven't brought him out for a battle in over a weak."

Guzma kept glaring at the Genesect and asked. "What the hell is even wrong with it?"

Elio answered back to the skull boss. "He has a problem feeling things on a physical level because of the cybernetics. Aside from electric attacks and possible mental attacks, he can't feel pain. He can eat... but he cannot taste. As an Apex predator, he enjoys the thrill of the hunt, or the closest thing Lillie and I can give... a good battle! We taught him to not pick a fight with everything around him... at the cost of Shockums kicking his ass!"

Guzma was about to glare at Elio over the last sentence as the Genesect spoke. "I know what you are about to say. I saw that Raichu as something not worthy my time when I saw the larger creature. That was a mistake I won't repeat!"

Guzma was disturbed by the Genesect speaking and asked the trainer. "Does he even get along with your pokemon?"

Elio was about to answer until the Genesect chuckled. "There is that Silvally that feels similar and I want to fight with him, then the Mew that gave me ideas on how to keep feeling alive."

The Genesect looked over to the trainer in curiosity. "I know that Incineroar is a rather strong pokemon... but what of that Sharpedo? He looks like a good hunter!"

Elio laughed at the last question and answered in a frown. "Their nickname is Bully of the Sea! They were victim of over fishing though because of their fins being used for food stuff."

The Genesect crackled and asked. "Just the fins? Why not the whole prey?" Elio made a glare into the distance and answered. "Because people are wasteful!"

The Genesect chuckled in agreement as Elio thought of an idea. "I still have something you may want to see... hey Guzma, is that Golisopod of yours wanting to battle?"

Guzma did not take his eyes off the Genesect and asked. "On three conditions. Three against three, single format and bring that Genesect out. I want to see how it fights!" Elio smiled as he signaled the Genesect to get ready.

Vs Pokemon Trainer Guzma

Guzma took out a pokemon and shouted. "Golisopod, lets mess em up with an aqua jet!"

The Golisopod's life orb siphoned health as he rammed into the Genesect at high speed. Elio shouted toward the excited Genesect that downloaded a special attack boost. "BLATTRON OPEN UP WITH A TECHNO BLAST!"

The drive on the Genesect's back glowed yellow as an electrical beam was shot out of his gun and at the Golisopod for a knock out. As the Golisopod twitched from the knock out, Guzma prepared to call him back and grinned a glare at his opponent. "If that is how you going to play! Pinsir come out and use close combat!"

The Pinsir entered the field and rushing in to beat the Genesect down, blow after blow was felt as Elio shouted. "BLATTRON TAKE THAT PINSIR OUT WITH FLAMETHROWER!"

The Genesect's gun began to let loose a flame as he cackled. "I downloaded what was needed for that last one boss, lets see if he can handle this!" In a torrent of flame the scarfed Pinsir was knocked out by the burn, Elio was about to call the Genesect back as he protested. "Boss... what are you doing? This is fun, I can actually feel the blows!"

Elio saw the pattern as he gave him a stern frown. "Blattron... there is more to living than just pain. What are you actually feeling in battle?"

The Genesect crackled, unaware of Guzma about to draw another pokemon out. "The feeling of the opponent putting up a worthy fight. Being able to over come it despite the situation... pride that I can do it!"

Elio shrugged. "That is better, now after beating those two... what if I told you he has another strong bug that would knock you out at this point?"

The Genesect asked annoyed. "Either let it or fall back? Eh let it, I am not exactly one to run from a battle!"

The boy frowned more. "Not falling back when you have the option and know you are about to lose is what got you killed in the first place you know!"

Guzma lost his patience and sent out a Scizor. "If you are letting it stay put, then you wouldn't mind if I do this! Scizor finish it off with bullet punch!" The Scizor rushed at the Genesect in blinding speeds, punching its metallic claw in the its face for a knock out.

As it fell flat on the ground, the Genesect growled. "That was fast.."

Both trainers were about to tell him what the move even does, with Elio beating Guzma to the explanation. "Bullet punch hits first regardless. Unless there is a psychic terrain; an opponent with dazzle or queenly majesty for an ability cancel moves like that as well."

Guzma frowned as he helped continue. "After that beating, you were about to fall over anyways. Now lay down while I beat the rest!"

Elio took out a lure ball and shouted. "MISTER MISSLE! MEGA EVOLVE AND USE CRUNCH!"

The Sharpedo leaped into the water as he mega evolved; his strong jaw's glowed as he leaped out of the water and crunched into the Scizor, Guzma grinned and shouted. "Mess him up with an x scissor!"

The Scizor's limbs glowed as he slashed an x pattern into the Sharpedo for a knock out. As the Sharpedo reverted back, Elio called him back and tossed a net ball. "BUMBO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION AND WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS!"

The Golisopod startled the Scizor with a first impression sucker punch; the Scizor began to dance in vigor and let loose a z move as Elio shouted. "SUCKER PUNCH THAT SCIZOR OUT!" As the Scizor was moments away from glowing the Golisopod punched him where he wasn't looking for a knock out.

Elio petted the Golisopod on a job well done and called him back in the ball.

He began to pet the motionless Genesect as he began to take out a net ball. "Scizor is kind of like you in type... Bug steel, difference is its ability technician. Bullet punch by itself is very weak... not so weak with that ability."

The Genesect asked as he laid down. "Not related to that move, but the reason you don't want me near fire?"

Elio spoke in a firm tone. "One fire move and you are out! I am getting you to a pokemon center, but I want to see if you learned anything. How are you feeling otherwise?"

Genesect groaned. "Was excited, now I feel like I want to lay down for a while..."

Elio rolled his eyes before he called the Genesect back. "That was because you were knocked out!" Elio looked back at a frowning Guzma who was shaking his head. "Sorry if this was hard to watch. Blattron is much, even in comparison to Gladiator who was at worse reckless."

Guzma remembered the midnight Lycanroc Elio raised to have been battle hungry before he asked. "How long are you going to keep doing that?"

Elio frowned. "Hopefully never again! Right now he knows that smaller pokemon can be very powerful. Not just the large menacing ones. Getting into a fight with too many tough pokemon at once will result in... that. He also knows about cooperating another pokemon and respecting another for its power. It is bad if the first thing he wanted to go after were... them."

Guzma cringed at the knowledge that the Genesect wanted to go after Ultra Beasts and shouted. "That's just crazy!"

Elio nodded. "I told you what he is. It is natural for something like him to view anything not his kind as either something worth a hunt or not."

The skull boss glared at the Alola champ and grunted. "If I didn't know you two had that Mew, I would have said that Genesect was the craziest thing you caught!"

Elio smiled at the net ball. "At least Blattron knows more things other than pain, so... you seen the Big Monster series yet?"

Guzma folded his arms in a glare. "Yeah when we getting to the Garchomp?"

Elio shrugged and answered. "When something goes horrible wrong... like that big Gabite getting into a fight with another large pokemon." Guzma laughed loudly. "Like what? A Tyrannitar?"

Elio cringed at the mention of the pokemon Gladion has. "Bad enough that one is actually coming to kick my ass! I am already looking for a hole somewhere in Nimbasa city."

Guzma laughed even harder. "Then we have all sorts of pokemon fighting each other. Add that Heatran I seen ya with and it be an all out monster brawl!"

Elio glared. "Knowing that Tyranitar, it wouldn't care who he fights. That Larvesta is looking pretty strong from last I seen. You have any idea's when it is going to evolve?"

Guzma shrugged. "Should evolve any day now. I seen one evolve... but that seemed like it was out of nowhere."

Elio was lost in thought in understanding why would Larvesta evolve very late in comparison to other bug types. "Maybe a Larvesta goes through the pupa stage very fast upon evolving from what we seen with Solaire. Most pokemon tend to evolve at random anyways unless you actually go out of the way to do the math."

Guzma heard of levels before, he never understood how it work with evolution other than the pokemon grows. "If you are going to be busy thinking about it, I am going to check around Nimbasa city. See ya later!"

As Elio waved his farewells, he began to head to the pokemon center until he found Lillie return with a tired out Druddigon and a large basket. "Soon as we heal up, I want to find an Autumn Deerling at the route you caught Auggy."

Elio smiled and began to joke. "Then go do it! No one is stopping you."

Lillie glared back and puffed up her cheeks. "May we please go together? I have a picnic ready for us to spend the afternoon welcoming the fall."

Elio requested. "Only if we train the two afterwards. I heard that the ones caught in the fall look different and when they evolve they look even more different." The two held hands as they went to the pokemon center to prepare for the afternoon.

Elio and Lillie took a flight on the Salamence to Driftveil City and took a small walk to the route between the city and Chargestone cave. They were greeted to the grass and tree's turning orange and what was summer heat became pleasantly cool. The duo found a place not too far off from the main road that was not covered in fallen leaves and prepared a picnic to watch the Autumn weather.

Elio noticed that Lillie was paying more attention to the weather than actually looking for a Deerling as he took out the nest ball and whispered. "So Auggy, how you like the fall?"

As a Deerling emerged from the ball, what was green fur changed to an orange color as it sat down in a corner on the picnic blanket to yawn. The Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! It is lovely when it begins. BZZT!"

Lillie saw the differences and smiled. "Looks like I don't have a real reason to look for one."

The Deerling shrugged. "BZZT! If one comes to you, it will come to you. BZZT!"

Elio joined in the smile. "In case we forget the seasons back on Alola, we have this guy to help. What do you want to do instead?"

Lillie looked Elio in the eyes and answered. "Enjoy the sight, this was the real reason I wanted to come out here. How is the Genesect?"

Elio took a deep breath as he answered. "Better. He along with Mister Missile and Bumbo had a battle with some of Guzma's pokemon. Guzma wanted to see Blattron in battle and I had one of the drives I wanted to test out."

Lillie asked as she enjoyed the weather. "May we send him, Isaac and Cain out? They may want to see this as well."

Elio nodded as he took out a net ball and opened it up while Lillie did the same with a pokeball and master ball. The Leafeon sat next to Lillie, as Mew jumped into a pile of fallen leaves.

The Genesect clacked as he viewed the sights. "This is new..."

Elio smiled as he began to teach the Genesect more. "Changes in the seasons, what was summer is now fall. In a few months it will be winter, and a few months after that it will be spring!"

The Genesect stared at the leaves and listened to the sounds as he sat down. "Boss... why am I feeling relaxed?"

Elio raised an eyebrow at the question. "I don't know... why?"

The Genesect chuckled as he remembered his past life. "I had that feeling in between hunts, seeing the currents flow. Small debris rush through the sea bed."

A leaf blown past the Genesect as he mentioned debris. "Like that."

The duo smiled as the Mew giggled. "BZZT! Sorry about that, a leaf got caught in a breeze after I jumped in a pile. BZZT!"

The Genesect looked upward toward the sky as he listened more. "Still wish I can feel that wind."

Lillie was moments away from giggling with the Mew until she heard the Genesect's words and frowned in pity. "Blattron..."

A gray bird much like Unfezant flew past them in the blue sky. The Genesect took a much smoother jet like form as he flew off to the distance, leaving the duo startled and worried from a loud zoom noise.

Elio and Lillie blinked as they shouted in unison. "What?"

Elio turned toward the startled Dex and asked where the Genesect flew off to. "BZZT! I don't know, it just took off BZZT!"

As the two felt more worry, they felt a strong gust of wind as the Genesect returned and changed to a land bound form.

Lillie puffed up her cheeks, ready to scold the Genesect. "Blattron! What did you do and where did you go?"

The Genesect had a large berry with pink and green stripes in his claw. "I looked at the bird, I thought was swimming out of the water... then I saw myself change and swam to find something."

Elio laughed at what he heard. "Swimming out of water is called flying! Or floating... really depends on the pokemon."

The Genesect chuckled back as he presented the two with the berry. "I found a plant that had this on it, I seen plant life before as well as those who feed of them. Most tend to be boring... but necessary hunts."

Elio was looking at the unusual berry and asked. "Why is that?"

The Genesect tried to calm himself down as he remembered more. "Learning experience for young ones, food when nothing larger is around."

Lillie looked curiously at the berry as she asked. "Why did you bring that berry then?"

The Genesect stared at the two trainers and asked. "It looked new, I thought you would know."

The Dex analyzed the berry, was looking something up and flashed an exclamation point. "BZZT! That is a Watmel Berry. Exceedingly sweet, this berry is huge! Some are discovered at 20 inches! Very rare in this region. BZZT!"

Elio grinned at the find and shouted. "Sweet! Know anywhere we can plant thi..."

Lillie found a patch of soil as she heard the pun and began to dig a hole. "Would this do?"

Elio had the Genesect give the berry to him for planting into the soil. Looking curiously the Genesect asked. "You did that to grow more?"

The Mew used his psychic powers to create a bubble of water to douse the soil as the duo nodded an answer.

More curious about the trainers, the Genesect asked. "Why did you come here?"

Lillie answered back. "Because this is the first time we seen the seasons change dramatically in this region and I thought we appreciate it while we still can."

The Genesect shook his head as he asked again. "No not that. You two are not native to this land... why did you come here?"

Elio answered back in a grin. "The Pokemon World Tournament. I brought Guzma and the others here early because most of them needed to get a pokemon for a 6th spot on their team. By the time it is actually time, we will be ready to compete with the rest of the regions of the world."

Genesect glared as Elio spoke of a series of battles. "And you are not letting me fight this because?"

Elio pointed at the tired out Mew. "Because last time we were in a place like that, they did not let him in. Once the World Tournament has come and gone, we plan to go back to Alola... then I have something you can enjoy."

The Mew was done playing in the leaves as he meowed to Lillie to let him back in the master ball, the Genesect yawned. "Okay, I am done seeing and want to go back in the ball. Let me out when you want to show me something."

As Elio took out the net ball and let the Genesect back in, the duo returned to enjoying the sights as they wondered. "Who knew a Genesect could fly?"

Lillie smiled at the things she discovered about the Genesect. "Blattron is able to feel emotions. It is some of the physical senses he has trouble feeling."

Elio finished. "For a pokemon that was considered a top hunter, that is still a bad thing. Lillie, do you think we should get go..." The Leafeon was initially startled as he saw something creeping into Lillies bag and hissed, a Deerling with a pink flower and pink stripes had its nose in the bag when it pulled a nest ball out. As the ball fell on its head, it was taken into the ball.

The duo looked in shock as the ball shook.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Elio was silent for a moment as he and Lillie called their remaining pokemon back into their balls. He noticed the differences between his Deerling and the Deerling that caught itself as Lillie picked it up and sighed. "And that happened..."

Wanting to take the capture out of their minds, the duo decided to take a scenic route back to Nimbasa to see if they were able to see a soccer game. To their misfortune, they missed it and found Guzma just knocked out a Leafeon with his Larvesta. It began to glow as it surrounded itself in a cocoon of flame, in a flash of flame it took the form of a large moth and scattered the embers all over the field. The duo smiled at the Larvesta evolving into a Volcarona and silently left the stadium to find something else to do.

Lillie whispered to Elio. "Do you want to go the Ferris wheel and view the sunset again?"

Guzma saw the newly evolved Volcarona and grinned. Ever since the incident where Elio's Larvesta evolved in front of him, he wanted a chance to either have such a pokemon or raise one and see what would happen.

He asked the Volcarona. "Alright, how ya feeling?" The Volcarona performed a dance in hope that its trainer would understand what he was trying to say.

Guzma had some idea and smirked. "Alright, So keep training ya for a week. After which you don't mind if I swap you out for an old bug of mine? He been in that box for a mo.."

A Rotom Dex sneaked behind the Guzma and buzzed at the Volcarona's next dance pattern. "BZZT! If that one is with you for longer, I don't mind! Just let me learn another move to replace some of my..."

Guzma and the Volcarona glared at the Dex; the former asked in a teeth gritting tone. "Did ya come here by yourself?"

Dex grinned. "Last two I seen talked in dance as well. But they wouldn't let me translate what they say, Something about wanting to have enough dignity to express their wor.."

The Volcarona was not amused as it stopped dancing and kept a glare, the Dex buzzed. "BZZT! Alright, I sneaked behind them while they were on a Ferris Wheel back in town. BZZT!"

The Volcarona looked at Guzma in request that he return to the net ball. As Guzma called him back he growled at the Dex. "Great you ruined his mood. Get out a here!"

The Dex was chased out by the angry skull boss and flew back to the amusement park to find Elio and Lillie holding hands in preparation to leave the Ferris Wheel.

Elio was startled and glared at the Rotom Dex. "Where did you run off to!" The Dex wanted to change the subject and buzzed. "BZZT! I want to translate one of those moths and even that one didn't wan..."

Lillie joined in glare as Elio began to explain what she knew of Volcarona. "If you hand not learned anything from Solaire or Sunne. Volcarona's are intelligent and prideful enough that they don't need a translator to... speak. Considering Guzma wanted to raise that Larvesta alone, we were lucky enough just to run into it evolving. Now we may want to leave before he finds us and calls Elio out!"

Elio had the Dex go back in his back pack as he took out Salamence. "Back to Virbank City?"

Lillie yawned and was nuzzling to Elio. "It's been a long day and we need to get ready in a couple of days for the next film!"


	23. Rising Growth!

A week after the incident with the giant Gible becoming a giant Gabite, things have quiet down in the unknown labs. Elio and some of his researchers were developing a device that would shrink the Gabite down to normal size using the old growth machine for the parts. As the device was built and ready to be tested on random objects, the power went out.

A scratching sound was heard during the brief moment as an alarm was triggered.

Head of security Lillie received an emergency call to see that the Gabite does not escape when they were moments away to getting him back to normal size. "Okay, Just keep the Gabite there long enough for me to get there with Remmer!"

Lillie managed to find the Gabite close to the exit when she tossed a pokeball toward the door and shouted. "Mele, block Chewy's exit!"

The Venusaur stood as he had toxic spit on him to no effect, with a sludge bomb being shot at the giant Gabite to make him back away.

Lillie got to the Venusaur's side and shouted toward the Gabite. "Chewy! You know we cannot let you outside until we can get you back to normal, Professor Elio was about to test a ray that should help you." The Gabite roared as he duel chopped its claws into the Venusaur that prepared to use synthesis.

Lillie frowned as she prepared to give the giant Gabite a scolding. "Mele is not going to be poisoned and we just reinforced the floor, so digging is not going to work. The ray is going to be ready soon and we need you back in your nest."

Gabite shook his head and roared, causing a rock slide to pelt the Venusaur.

As the Venusaur flinched, the Gabite was about to walk out of the door and dual chop the him out of his way. "Mele use giga drain to make Chewy back away!"

The Venusaur inhaled as it drained the giant Gabite for a heal. The Gabite backed away as him roared in a terrified tone. Lillie saw the fear and shouted. "I am sorry Chewy, but Mele has to do this to keep you from getting out. Please, let us help you."

The Gabite heard explosions from the distance and tried to dual chop the Venusaur again in a desperate attempt to escape. The Venusaur kept healing the damage as the Gabite became more frantic until he began to glow and grow into a much larger Garchomp. Unable to even fit in the lab, the giant Garchomp tore through the reinforced floor and dug into the ground for a successful escape.

Lillie heard her communicator buzz as she asked. "Professor Elio... what happened?" The voice over the communicator shouted. "It's Steve! He was working for some money grubber this whole time!"

In the room that had the growth machine. The assistant pressed his glasses as he shrugged. "Some guy offered me ten million poke dollars if I helped create a giant pokemon capable of taking down the Titanic Tyranitar King."

Elio shouted back. "Titanic...Tyranitar. You telling me there is a giant version of that pokemon!"

Steve nodded in a smirk. "Yep. It was the reason my employer... had issues with a mecha Tyranitar. Now then, time to show you what this machine really does!"

Steve sent his Wobbuffet out and turned the lever, a beam was shot causing the patient pokemon to increase into a giant size.

Elio glared. "MOE COME ON OUT AND USE ROAR!" The Wobbuffet used a safeguard expecting a toxic from the Houndoom when he was scared back into his ball, clearing the way for the growth ray.

The professor glared at the machine and shouted to Steve. "Seriously?! That was suppose to be a tool of science!"

Steve shrugged as he made his comeback. "The machine controls the growth pattern of a pokemon, it still does. How does the reason make it different? Curiosity... money?"

Elio nodded at the reason before he continued. "Maybe, but this is way too much for a pokemon to naturally handle, Moe come back. MELTA LETS PUT AN END TO THIS!"

The professor called the Houndoom back and sent out out a Heatran that was quickly greeted by the growth ray shrinking her down. "Damn it! Melta use earth power while I prepare the next move!"

The growth ray shot a thunderbolt at the side gun into the Heatran, causing her to shake in pain as Steve taunted. "Makes you feel better it can shrink a pokemon down. Thanks for the test, now we don't really need you anymore; also my name isn't even Steve, its Marco!"

Elio posed like a blooming flower for the Heatran to use. "BLOOM DOOM!"

As the power of nature was absorbed from the world outside, she destroyed the machine in a giant beam. Elio took the heavy ball to call the Heatran back and shouted. "REMMER USE HYPNOSIS ON THE MOLE!" Marco was about to look away when the hypnotic waves lured him into a deep sleep.

As Elio was about to call his security staff, the chief rushed in to report bad news. "Chewy had evolved and escaped. Is that machine..."

The professor calmed down as he told her what happened. "We had a mole that needed to be knocked out, get him into a cell, I am going to check to see how badly damaged this thing is."

As Lillie locked the knocked out Marco in a janitors closet, she returned to see Elio placing enough of the machine back together for limited use and asking her. "Do you have a light ball I can borrow?"

The chief security rummaged through her bag and brought out a yellow orb; as the professor thanked her and took a cracked orb out, he finished repairing enough. "This should be enough for one good shot. Lillie, tell the boys they may want to get this thing out. We need to find Chewy stat!"

An unsuspecting city, not too far from the labs, was busy minding their business when they felt a small rumble. Past the large mountain, a Garchomp the size of a five story building was terrified of what was about to happen in the lab and began to search around.

Unaware of the professor and security chief trying to draw his attention. "Remmer, we need to get Chewy in position! Lillie do the boys have that ray in position?"

Lillie took a moon ball out and nodded. "They have it charging as we speak! Galil use follow me!"

The Clefairy waddled next to the giant Garchomp and began to whistle. The Garchomp turned around and found the professor, a Hypno, the security chief and a Clefairy calling to him for attention. He tried to dual chop the Clefairy to no effect as the Hypno waved his pendulum to send the Garchomp into a deep sleep.

As the Garchomp fell forward, he at a small blue berry to shake himself away.

Lillie looked over to Elio and asked. "Is hypnosis really necessary?"

The professor nodded back. "We need to get his attention and keep him here long enough for the boys to fire! After which we owe Chewy a lot for what we put him through!"

The duo waved their hands and shouted for the Garchomp to focus his attention, with Elio shouting out. "You have a problem you do take it to us! The people in that city did nothing to cause this!"

The Garchomp spit toxic at the Hypno in an attempt to poison him as the Clefairy used moon blast to keep his attention towards the group. Hypno ate a small green berry to cure himself of the poison and thought of a nasty plot to deal with the Garchomp.

The Garchomp roared loudly as the professor tried to look him in the eyes. "I was the one who caused this, so come at me!"

The security chief whispered back to the professor. "Professor let me distract him!"

The Garchomp backed away as he let loose a stone edge on the Clefairy.

Lillie shouted. "Galil use protect!"

Elio saw the Clefairy block the massive stone edge and shouted. "REMMER USE ANOTHER NASTY PLOT!"

Garchomp roared loudly as a small floating screen with blue eyes and a face buzzed into the field. "BZZT! Give me a fight! BZZT!"

The professor looked in astonishment by the strange device. "Who are you?"

In a wink the screen answered. "I am Rotom... Pokedex and translator! This big guy calmed down a little and wants to battle ya!"

Lillies shook her head and asked. "Would be an idea, but we have no idea what would happen if we do!"

The Garchomp growled in an attempt to warn the two. "BZZT! If you are not going to fight, then leave! He is coming to give me a fight! BZZT!"

The professor cringed and asked who as the Garchomp roared. "BZZT! Titanic Tyranitar King! BZZT!"

Elio took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down and asked Lillie. "I rather we don't deal with that. Do we really have to knock him out?"

The chief security was about to form tears in acceptance. "If this Garchomp is not stopped we would have two giant pokemon to deal with... _I am sorry Chewy_."

The Clefairy tried to keep the Garchomps attention as he dig into the ground, missing a psychic blast from the Hypno. As the Garchomp risen from underneath the ground to strike at the Clefairy for a knock out, the Hypno knocked the Garchomp out with a psychic blast. As he was about to fall, he let loose a stone edge on the distant machine about to fire. The ray struck the Garchomp, glowing energy began to spill all over and into the pokeballs Elio and Lillie have. One in a pokeball, one in a great ball and one in a heavy ball. In dread the duo sent out a giant Volcarona, a giant Hydreigon and a giant Heatran. In the crater, the Garchomp was back to normal size, but still glowed; immobile.

The duo were about to try and figure out what happened when a booming voice echo'd in their heads. _"Can you here me?"_

Lillie was startled by the loud voice and asked. "Who is this!"

The voice in their heads began to address himself. _"You have heard of me once. The Titanic Tyranitar king, you have caused a great disturbance in this world."_

Elio cringed. "Figured that much out with a good chunk of our pokemon being giant. The machine is completely wrecked, it is going to take months to get it repaired to get them back to normal. Chewy looks back to normal... but he is still glowing and not moving."

The voice replied _"I know! The energy from that machine had caused it. Now I have awakened to come and stop this madness!"_

The professor and security froze in fear with the former speaking to himself. _"What the hell have I done?!"_

The voice boomed back. "You tried to fix a problem you helped create, I will arrive in the next five full moons. You are best to prepare!"

The three giant pokemon looked around more confused than angry, they began to chat to each other with what to do with Rotom translating.

The giant Volcarona glared at the Dex and danced to the others. "BZZT! Something is coming in around a couple weeks ! We need to train! BZZT!"

The giant Heatran frowned and roared. "BZZT! I wanted to be back to normal size... this is not normal! BZZT!"

The giant Hydreigon giggled and smiled. "BZZT! Hurray! We get to fight each other! BZZT!"

The research group have a new problem, they were to evacuate the city while three giant pokemon began to fight each other.

Looking at the havoc he caused, Elio began to smile toward his chief of security. "I am going to jail for this! If we live through this, I just want to say your the best security guard an officially mad scientist could ask for!"

The security chief wanted to hold his hand... until the professor laughed at himself mad. "If they ask about you. I am telling them you were only doing what was told!"

As the duo finished the film, they were greeted to the director having a new problem as they pet the Gabite and the annoyed Garchomp. "In order to top this off we need a Mega Tyranitar. Nate doesn't have a key stone and we need a pokemon with a strong bond to make it work."

Elio nodded about one thing he has. "If we need more than one mega evolved pokemon... I have a Garchomp that would fill in the role of Chewy. But I do not have a Tyranitar myself."

In a mellowed growl, the Garchomp shrugged in acceptance. "BZZT! I don't know you enough to have me go through that nonsense.. and I wish that Dex didn't say anything! BZZT!"

Elio and the Garchomp glared at the Dex; it was shoved into the back pack. The director calmed himself down as he congratulated the group. "This isn't the first time this happened. When we have something that would work, we will let you know!"

Elio and Lillie nodded back as they prepared to explore one more area in the region.


	24. Duel of Champs!

After Elio and Lillie finished the next part of the Big Monster series; Lillie wanted Elio to follow her to where she trained the Druddigon. Elio found himself in a small town that only had one real highlight, a clock tower.

As they entered the town, they found Nate talking to an red haired middle aged man about some people he knew. "And speaking of which there they are!" The duo greeted Nate as he introduced himself to one of Unova's former champion's Alder.

Lillie saw two of Unova's champions and asked. "Since Elio and I are both champions... how about we battle?" Elio smiled at Lillie in as the opposing duo agreed, Alder shouted. "Kiai!"

Vs Nate and Alder

Nate sent out an Emboar, Alder sent out an Accelgor.

Elio tossed his net ball and shouted. "BUMBO COME ON OUT!" Lillie took a pokeball and shouted. "Sunne, lets start this battle with a quiver dance!"

The Accelgor was given a first impression sucker punch as he used giga drain on the Golisopod. The Emboar shot a flamethrower at rather high speeds to cause the Golisopod to make an emergency exit; the duo realized something was odd about the Emboar.

Elio took another net ball and whispered. "Tetra, get a poison ready on that Accelgor!"

Lillie whispered to the Volcarona as she pointed at the Emboar. "Sunne, use bug buzz on that so called Emboar!"

The Emboar was startled as the Volcarona buzzed into it for a k.o, revealing itself to be a Zorark. The Accelgor giga drained the Qwilfish as he was countered by poisonous slap of the tail for a k.o. Alder sent out a Bouffallant, Nate sent out an actual Emboar.

Lillie whispered. "Sunne, use fiery dance on that Bouffallant!"

Elio nodded at the Qwilfish use water fall on the Emboar. Both pokemon stood as the Bouffallant used head charge on the Volcarona for as the Emboar followed with a rock slide to knock the Volcarona out.

Lillie called the Volcarona back and whispered. "Shockums use thunderbolt to knock that Bouffallant out!"

The Raichu shot the Bouffalant down as Elio signaled the Qwilfish to use a waterfall on the Emboar for a knock out.

Alder sent out a Volcarona as Nate looked in hesitation. "Elio, if you are going to bring that Genesect out. You mind if I bring... him out?"

Elio nodded as he pointed. "Bring on the dragon! Hey Alder, do you happen to met someone who may have called themselves **destruction in human form**?"

The former champion recalled and nodded. "He heard that some of my pokemon are bug types and he wanted to battle. He had me down to Volcarona before his Heracross was knocked out!"

Elio glared back in determination as Nate sent out a large gray dragon with black parts sticking out and ice like features at its edges. Its back erupted in wires as it latched itself unto its generator like tail, glowing blue as it roared!

Nate shouted. "Kyurem use fusion bolt!"

The Qwilfish puffed up as she saw the Kyurem glow into a blue electrical ball and slammed into her for a knock out. Elio felt the impact as he called the Qwilfish. "I am sorry about that..."

Lillie frowned as she shouted. "Shockums use thunder wave to paralyze that Volcarona!"

The Volcarona was paralyzed before it was able to attack, leaving a hesitate Elio to shout. "Blattron! Focus on that Volcarona with a techno blast!"

Lillie posed for the Raichu to use. "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" As the Volcarona was struck by the intense bolt, it struggled to move as an electrical beam shot out from the Genesects gun.

Boom!

K.O!

In a chuckle the Genesect looked over to the Raichu. "I felt the flame... good wo..."

Nate shouted. "Kyurem use freeze shock."

The Kyurem began to charge up an icy power; it ate a red herb and shoot an electrical freeze shock at the Raichu for a brutal knock out. The Genesect glared as it prepared its order. "This is going to be fun!"

Elio nodded and shouted. "BLATTRON USE FLASH CANNON!" A beam of light was shot out from the gun and unto the Kyurem. It still stood as it used a fusion bolt to crush the Genesect.

The Genesect got up from the impact and shouted. "That didn't even hurt!"

The two trainers eyes widened in worry as Elio shouted. "FINISH IT OFF WITH A FLAMETHROWER!"

A flame erupted from the gun as it spayed all over the Kyurem, causing its icy tendrils to retract from the tail as it fell on its back; signaling a k.o.

The Genesect knelled over as it began to crackle pain. "Boss... you knew I was lying."

Elio petted the Genesect on a job well done. "You still did a good job."

Lillie took out a pokeball to call back the knock out Raichu, whispering. "You did a good job in taking that Volcarona down."

Nate saw the duo and smiled with them as he looked toward Alder. "See, I told you they were strong, think we can give them a pass?"

Alder agreed with Nate with nate as he spoke about a place in Black City. "If you two wish to challenge yourselves further then there is a place called Black Tower, it's normally a place for some of the strongest trainers in the Unova region."

The duo listened until Elio helped them finish. "I think we seen that tower, if it is as tough as you say it is then that is why it isn't so easy to get in."

Lillie smiled in determination. "If we can take on Mount Battle and the Battle Frontier then Black Tower shouldn't be much! I hope we can bring Isaac and Blattron with us though."

Nate smiled back. "I was able to bring Keldeo with me into this. You can if you want!"

The young duo gave their thanks before letting the excited Genesect back in his ball and flying off on a Salamence.

As they left Nate spoke out loud to Alder. "And we are going to see these two champions at the World Tournament!"

Alder smirked. "It's always exciting to see trainers gather and give out their best!"

Nate agreed. "Everyone has that talent somewhere, it just needs to be seen and felt!"

Nate felt a ring on his phone, it was Yancy and he blushed. "Sorry about this. Yes?"


	25. Climbing Black Tower

Elio and Lillie flew back to Black City in preparation to challenge Black Tower. The boy asked. "If we are doing this together. I am getting Solaire, H.P and Blattron for this, what is your choice?"

Lillie did not hesitate to answered. "Onua, Swoops and Isaac! They haven't been in a battle over a week!"

Elio thought something over about some of Lillies pokemon. "Speaking of pokemon that haven't been in battle, what about Medic?"

Lillie thought it over and smiled. "I had Medic with Kukui and Burnet. He is very helpful when the professor test new moves on himself and they get a bit out of hand. Rammas kind of went a similar way Samson and Loki have."

Elio nodded back and asked. "In other words, you keep her around and have her for battle, but she kind of isn't for tournament's or competitions. Lets see what this tower is all about?"

The duo entered to be greeted to a red tile interior of the tower and the building itself looked crome from the inside. As they went up the elevator to challenge the Black Tower together, they found a couple rules regarding the place. One is they only have to fight two trainers, one who opens the key to the boss of the floor and the boss of the floor. As long as they do not make eye contact with wandering trainers, they would be able progress the floor's in relative speed.

The final rule they discovered is that they would be able to give their pokemon items, they were not able to directly heal their pokemon. As the two discovered the rule, Elio sighed. "Me running in taking everything out may not be the best decision."

Lillie held his hand and spoke her peace. "From what we learned about this, we need to think of a way around it!" They went past the first two floors with little problems as they avoided trainers when they can and follow the clues to the gate keepers. As they entered the third floor, they realized the higher they went the more complicated navigating would get as they entered a maze. It felt like an hour of navigating as they found two back packers holding keys.

Vs Back packers Patrick and Ned

Patrick sent out a Marowak, Ned sent out a Mantine. Lillie shouted. "Onua... get ready for a switch!"

Elio saw the type match up and shouted. "SOLAIRE GET READY TO BURN!"

The Golurk saw the Mantine before it was switched out for the Mew, Elio began to pose a rising flame for the Volcarona to use "INFERNO OVER DRIVE!" to quickly knock the Marowak out in a fire ball. The Mantine set up an aqua ring as Patrick sent out a Rhyperior.

Elio shouted. "Before that Rhyperior takes you down, use giga drain!"

Lillie joined in order. "Isaac follow up with a shadow ball in case its solid rock proved too much!"

The Volcarona inhaled as he drained the Rhyperior for super effective damage, leaving it to be knocked out by a shadow ball. The Mantine let loose a surf of water to damage the Volcarona and Mew. With only the Mantine left, the Mew thought of a nasty plot as the Volcarona began to dance in preparation for a another giga drain and shadow ball to knock it out. A Ludicolo was sent out only to be quickly knocked out by a bug buzz. As the gate keepers were defeated, they fled the room toward a door that was locked and opened it for the challengers to confront what looked like a male ranger dressed similar to Carmen and a woman with supplies needed to care for pokemon.

Vs boss duo Owen and Caroline

Owen sent out a Machamp, Caroline sent out an Audino.

Elio shouted out. "SOLAIRE TAKE FLIGHT!"

Lillie shouted. "Onua, you should have a better time with this!"

Elio shouted at the Volcarona to use fiery dance on the Audino; the Audino to help the Machamp with its next attack. The Machamp let loose a rock slide to quickly knock out the Volcarona.

Lillie shouted out. "Onua use high horse power on that Audino!" The Golurk kicked into the Audino for a knock out as Elio switched the Volcarona out. "H.P! GET READY TO MEGA EVOLVE!"

The Kangaskhan was sent out of her great ball as she prepared the young in her pouch for mega evolution.

Caroline sent out a Venomoth as Elio shouted. "NOW! USE FAKE OUT ON THAT MACHAMP!"

The Kangaskhan duo startled the Machamp as the Venomoth used bug buzz on the Golurk for tinted damage. The Golurk used high horse power to knock the Machamp out.

Jeffery sent out a Slaking in preparation to use return on the Kangaskhan duo, sending them back as Elio shouted. "FINISH THAT VENOMOTH WITH A RETURN!"

The Venomoth was about to use skill swap as the Kangaskhan knocked it out, the Golurk kept using high horse power to send the Slaking barreling back to loaf around. Caroline sent out a Clefairy with an eviolite ready to be the center of attention. Elio and Lillie switched over to Genesect and Mew on seeing the tactic. The Clefairy kept being the center of attention as the Slaking channeled his affection into a strong punch at the Genesect.

Lillie shouted. "Isaac use flamethrower, we need to take that Clefairy down now!"

Elio shouted to the Genesect. "BLATTRON FLASH CANNON THAT CLEFAIRY TILL IT STOPS MOVING!" The Mew blew in flames as the Genesect shot a flash cannon on the Clefairy.

It began to draw in more attention as Lillie posed for the Mew to use. "SHATTERED PSYCHE!" The Clefairy was quickly smashed through a psychic barrier for k.o.

The Genesect grumbled as he was uncertain of what to shoot. "Are these things that anno..."

Elio nodded. "Yes they are! Lillie uses a Clefairy for the exact same thing! NOW BUG BUZZ THAT SLAKING OUT!"

The Genesect buzzed into the Slaking for a knock out, leaving Owen with a Gyrados. It intimidated the two pokemon as the Mew let out a psycho boost in preparation for the Genesect to shoot it down with an electric techno blast for a k.o

The duo descended back down as they had their pokemon healed up for the fourth floor. Much to their misfortune, it was dark and they had difficulty navigating. Elio and Lillie decided to hold each others hands so they would not get lost. As they wandered across the dark maze they battled many trainers that they stumbled into in the dark, with the mega Kangaskhan and the mega Pidgeot, they quickly cleared the way and encountered another group of gate keepers.

Vs Gate Keepers Umbra and Caterac.

Umbra sent out an Umbreon, Caterac sent out a Bibarel.

Elio shouted as he tossed a ball. "SOLAIRE GET READY FOR BATTLE!"

Lillie took the master ball and shouted. "Isaac, set up a nasty plot!"

The Umbreon let loose a confuse ray on the Volcarona as the Bibarel simply used a double to avoid being damaged.

Lillie glared as she posed for a "SHATTERED PSYCHE!"

The Bibarel was caught in a psychic hold and flung across psychic barriers for a k.o.

Elio shouted at the Volcarona. "SOLAIRE IF YOU CAN, USE BUG BUZZ UNTIL THAT UMBREON GOES DOWN!"

The Volcarona struggled to keep flight and aim, he managed to hit the Umbreon; sending it on its knees as Caterac sent out an Octillery.

Lillie shouted. "Isaac, while we have the chance use flamethrower to knock that Umbreon out!" The Mew inhaled as it finished the Umbreon off with a flamethrower, leaving the moody Octillery to lower its defenses and shoot a strong hydro pump at the Volcarona.

Umbra sent out a Chansey with an eviolite, in a sigh Elio switched the Volcarona out and shouted. "H.P COME ON OUT!"

Lillie shouted to the Mew. "Now Isaac, take that Octillery out with a psycho boost!"

The Mew channeled its power in a psychic explosion to quickly knock the Octillery out, leaving the Chansey to spit toxic at the Kangaskhan. Lillie took the master ball to call the Mew back, she whispered to the ball. "You did good Isaac. Onua, lets keep hitting that Chansey!"

The Golurk crashed into the battle with the Kangaskhan mega evolving and punching in unison against the Chansey that countered with a seismic toss. In another return and high horse powered kick, the Chansey was knocked out. As the battle ended, the two continued to roam into the dark until they found the boss duo of the floor, a psychic duo named Rahk and Kui.

Vs Rahk and Kui

Rahk sent out a Reuniclus, Kui sent out a Cofagrigus. Elio sent out a Volcarona as Lillie sent out a Golurk.

Elio shouted. "SOLAIRE START WITH A QUIVER DANCE!"

Lillie saw the Reuiniclus and shouted. "ONUA TAKE THAT REUNICLUS OUT WITH A SHADOW PUNCH!"

As the Reuniclus was quickly taken out by a shadow punch, the Cofagrigus used will-o-wisp to burn the Golurk. Irritated, Lillie called the Golurk back. "You did good. Issac, come on out!"

The Mew was greeted to a shadow ball as Rahk sent out a Snorlax that body slammed not soon after.

Elio shouted. "KEEP DANCING!"

Lillie joined in shout. "Isaac use shadow ball on that Cofagrigus!"

The Cofagrigus was hit but still smiled until Elio shouted. "SOLAIRE HELP THE MEW OUT WITH FIREY DANCE!"

The Volcarona and Mew worked in unison until the Cofagrigus was knocked out. The Snorlax body slammed the Volcarona as Kui sent out a Golurk that was quickly knocked out by a giga drain.

Lillie saw that the Mew would not take more damage and called him back as she saw a Tangrowth being sent. "Swoops lets finish this!"

The Snorlax crunched into the Pidgeot as the Volcarona began to dance a fiery inferno to knock out the Tangrowth.

With the Snorlax by itself, Elio shouted. "NOW USE BUG BUZZ UNTIL THE SNORLAX GOES DOWN!"

Lillie raised a key stone and shouted. "Swoops! Mega evolve and use hurricane!" The Snorlax was carried across the room by a hurricane and was buzzed into; it was left confused as it tried to find a place to rest, only to fall on his head and be knocked out by the next combination. The last pokemon sent out was a Gigalith that had his sturdy broken by a giga drain and heat wave combination. The duo were annoyed by how long each of the floors were as they began to take the elevator down in preparation for the next six floors.

Four of the five floors were nothing unusual for Elio and Lillie, save for them being long and tedious with each one. Most were a maze with twist and turns, leading to them wandering until they found the gate keeper and defeated the boss of each floor. As they ascended to the ninth floor, they found that most of the way was already cleared for them. With the gate itself being open, the duo wondered who and why when they saw a man in a blue jacket with a machine on his left arm and an orange haired woman waving to greet the two. "Look's like.."

Lillie waved back. "Hi Rui, hi Wes!"

Wes turned around and grinned at the duo. "Hah! Look like you two finally got here! We already took out the boss of this floor."

Lillie and Rui talked about the places they been on Unova; the girl made the mistake of mentioning her and Elio taking a part of the Brycen Man series.

Rui gasped in shock and gave a false scowl in questioning. "Your the Burning Wave? Oh that is it!"

Wes saw his wife draw out a timer ball and shrugged. "Guess we are the boss's of this floor. Lets see if you two are strong enough to take us both on!"

Vs Wes and Rui

Wes took out an ultra ball and shouted. "Ultima lets start this show!"

Rui tossed the timer ball and joined in. "Tsunami lets show them who you are!" A Tyranitar entered the battle with Suicune by her side.

Elio took out a pokeball and shouted. "SOLAIRE LETS DO THIS!"

Lillie took out a dusk ball and shouted. "Onua, lets take these two on!"

The Golurk recognized the woman standing behind the Suicune and tensed up for battle as he was shot by scalding water. Wes activated the key stone on his machine and shouted. "Ultima, Mega evolve!"

Elio shouted to the Volcarona. "SOLAIRE USE BUG BUZZ ON THAT TYRANITAR!"

The Volcarona buzzed into the Tyranitar to deal moderate damage as the Tyranitar countered with a stone edge for a quick knock out. Lillie shouted. "Onua use high horse power! We need to take that Tyranitar down now!" In a massive kick, the Tyrantiar was sent crashing into the wall and reverted back knocked out.

Elio called the Volcarona back and shouted. "BLATTRON COME ON OUT!"

Wes called back the Tyranitar and grinned as he tossed a beast ball. "Thundaga! Lets show them."

Elio and Lillie noticed the Xurkitree and nodded to each other. "BLATTRON FOCUS ON TAKING DOWN THAT SUICUNE WITH TECHNO BLAST!"

The Suicine was shot by the electrical techno blast and calmed its mind for its next attack.

Wes shouted to the Xurkitree. "Thundaga, use energy ball to knock that Golurk out! See if we can't get a beast boost going!"

The Xurkitree glowed green energy and tossed an orb at the Golurk for a knock out, it began to shriek as its aura glowed brighter.

Lillie called the Golurk back, took a master ball and shouted. "Isaac, we need you to take that Xurkitree down!"

Wes was about to order the Xurkitree to use baton pass as, Lillie placed one finger to each side of her hand, raised her left hand in a sign and used two fingers of her right hand to press at the side of her head, posing for the Mew to use. "SHATTERED PSYCHE!"

The Xurkitree was slammed through psychic barriers for a knock out as the Genesect shot another techno blast, knocking the Suicune out.

Wes called the Xurkitree back and chuckled. "Well... that went that plan. Aero come on out!"

A timer ball was tossed letting out a Tornadus.

Rui called the Suicune back and sent out an ultra ball. "Go Beary!" Out came a Bewear that looked ready for battle.

Wes shouted out. "Aero use hurricane on that Genesect and don't stop!"

The Tornadus waved his arms as he brewed up a hurricane to sent the Genesect flying, it held on as Lillie shouted. "Isaac, use flamethrower on that Bewear!"

The Mew inhaled a flamethrower to deal extra damage to the fluffy Bewear as Elio shouted. "BLATTRON TAKE THAT TORNADUS OUT WITH ANOTHER TECHNO BLAST!" The Tornadus held on a focus sash as it was shot by the techno blast.

Rui shouted. "Beary use return on that Mew!" The Mew was sent flying back from the Bewear's punch, straight into a wall.

The Tornadus knocked the Genesect out with another hurricane as Lillie shouted. "Isaac, use flame thrower to knock that Bewear out!" The Mew came through to see the Bewear charge with his paws in a punch; the Mew inhaled and knocked the Bewear out with a torrent of flame.

Rui tossed a great ball shouting. "Tiff fly in the field!"

An Altaria with a stone on her forehead prepared as Rui began to shine her bracelet. Elio called the groaning Genesect back and shouted. "H.P WE NEED THAT TORNADUS DOWN! MEGA EVOLVE AND USE FAKE OUT!" The Mega Kangaskhan leaped in front of the Tornadus and clapped in unison for a knock out as the Altaria began to glow to mega evolve in a much fluffier form.

Rui shouted. "Tiff use dragon dance and then use return on that Mew!"

Lillie shouted. "Isaac use psycho boost, we need to take that Altaria down before it can power up!" The Mew channeled its power into a psychic explosion; the Altaria still began to dance and increase her speed as she channeled her affection in one strong pixalated smack with one of her wings.

Elio saw the Mew flying back into the same wall knocked out and shouted to the Kangaskhan duo. "H.P, MAGGIE! END THIS FIGHT WITH A RETURN OF YOUR OWN!" The Kangaskhan duo channeled their affection into two strong punches, sending the Altaria flying back and reverted back to a less fluffier form. Wes and Rui were defeated.

Lillie asked if Wes or Rui knew anyone else that came up in the tower.

Both shook their heads as Elio asked. "What are you doing here?"

Wes shrugged at the question. "I had Quake visit Abundant Shrine for his duty in the fall. He won't be done till close to winter so I am stuck in this region for a bit. In the mean time I have Aero and Raiden with me to keep them out of trouble."

Lillie was about to ask about the Suicune before Rui answered. "Yes he was a shadow pokemon. Same with Tiff and the latest one, Beary."

Elio noticed a legendary beast when he saw one and asked if the duo had any others.

Wes raised two fingers. "One is Firaga, an Entei. The other is a Sabre, no I don't know how Team Snagem got their hands on another Raikou. There is one other pokemon I met a long time ago... but I never captured it."

Elio knew of the trio master of the legendary beast and asked. "Since the three legendary shadow pokemon were the three beast... did that mean they turned Ho-oh into..."

Wes interrupted him with his own answer. "Oh no! Ho-oh was the reason Evice did not get away when Rui and I defeated him... Ho-oh came out of nowhere to be honest."

Elio's eyes widened at the answer. "I heard more about Ho-oh when I was doing an old school report on Lugia. Doesn't Ho-oh only present itself to those pure of heart?" Wes's usual grin of arrogance faded into a frown of uncertainty as he heard the question. Elio noticed the frown and apologized if it bothered him.

Lillie began to chance the subject. "How is Thundaga behaving?"

Wes calmed down as he answered. "He gets along with Edgar and most of the others. One good thing about Raiden being reckless is that Thundaga has plenty of electricity. Other wise he strange... but friendly. Certainly not the weirdest pokemon I seen."

Lillie looked confused as she asked. "If an Ultra Beast isn't the strangest thing you seen... what is?" Wes asked if their Dex had information on a pokemon called Sigilyph.

Elio took a tied up Rotom Dex out of the bag and undid the bindings before ordering him to show. "BZZT! Come on that translation added more drama! Sigilyph. The Avianoid pokemon. The guardians of an ancient city. They always fly the same route while keeping watch for invaders. They use their psychic powers to attack. Despite their odd anatomy, they have a gender and everything! BZZT!"

Wes listened to the description as he added one more pokemon found on Unova. "You may have seen it in Twist Mountain but I don't even know what to make of Crygonal... other than it is a face that is very dangerous. Don't not touch those chains on its face if you value your life."

The Dex showed a picture of what Wes was talking about leaving Elio and Lillie confused to what the pokemon even was other than in Lillie's own words. "Maybe it is a giant snow flake?"

Elio wondered. "It's a pretty rare pokemon. I heard people in the Battle Tree that came from this region say it is only found in Twist Mountain and it is best found in winter."

Wes agreed. "If your into ice types, it's worth giving it a look since it has levitate for an ability... not a pokemon I am all that interested in!"

Rui agreed. "Every pokemon has a place somewhere."

Lillie listened and began to finish the conversation. "We have one more floor before we finish. See you later?" The two adults waved goodbye to the kids as they saw Elio struggle to focus away from the Crygonal.

As Elio and Lillie ascended to the final floor, they found that someone had reached the floor before them and much like the ones from below, that someone cleared the way for them. As the approached the opened gate, they found a black haired goth woman talking to what looked like a energetic red haired teenager.

The duo recognized the woman as Cindy and shouted while she was speaking to the teenager. "Your belief in team work is fascinating but you seen how well Prissy has proven that with your o..."

The goth woman heard a familiar girl shout. "Hello again Cindy!"

Cindy turned around to be greeted by Lillie waving hello and Elio wondering about who she was about to challenge. "Oh my, you two again?"

Elio saw the two trainers and asked Lillie. "Who goes after what look like Alder's grandson and who gets Cindy?"

Cindy took a deep breath as she answered. "If you must know the young man I just defeated goes by the name of Benga... a powerful trainer in his own right."

Lillie was about to ask. "Then... how about me and Elio fight you together?" Cindy let out a faint smile at the idea.

Huff

"Might as well."

Vs Pokemon Trainer Cindy

Cindy shouted out. "Elizabeth, Fridgette, show them your power!" A Nidoqueen and Glacion joined the battle, Elio and Lillie sent out a Volcarona and Golurk.

Elio shouted to the Volcarona. "SOLAIRE SET UP A QUIVER DANCE!"

Cindy gestured to the Nidoqueen and Glacion. "Use ice beam to dismiss that Golurk."

The combined ice beams knocked the Golurk out, Lillie called it back and tossed a master ball. "Isaac get ready!"

The Mew floated as Elio ordered the Volcarona. "Fiery dance that Glacion!" The Glacion was knocked out as Lillie posed for the Mew to use "SHATTERED PSYCHE!" to knock the Nidoqueen through a barrier.

Cindy kept a smile as she called the Nidoqueen and Glacion back to send out a Xatu and Pheromosa. "Sage, do something about that Volcarona with psystrike; Prissy dispatch that Mew with a bug buzz!"

The Xatu attempted to use psystrike as he was quickly knocked out by a bug buzz, the Pheromosa was hesitate to issue Cindy's order to use bug buzz on the Mew; Cindy requested a small moment before they continued the battle.

The duo agreed to wait as Cindy spoke calmly. "Prissy, I know those two had helped you in the past. I understand how you would feel ungrateful for battling against them. But this is a friendly sprawl at worse." The Pheromosa looked behind in questioning.

Cindy frowned in understanding the question. "Compared to those... waste of oxygen you helped thwarted a couple weeks ago, these two are still your friends, regardless of trainer." The Ultra Beast let loose a faint shriek as she and turned back to the battle.

Cindy apologized to the two trainers for wasting their time. "After this, would you like to get together at Village bridge for some tea and sandwiches? I plan to have Prissy try something new in comparison to the poffins normally I given her."

Elio shrugged at the answer, Lillie answered with a smile. "That would be very nice!"

Cindy made a faint smile as she began to signal the battle to continue. "Prissy, dispatch the Mew with a bug buzz!"

The Pheromosa sent the Mew crashing against a wall with a loud buzz and glowed a stronger aura to increase her speed.

Lillie called the Mew back and sent out her last pokemon, a Pidgeot. "Swoops come out and Mega evolve!"

Cindy called the Xatu back and sent out her next pokemon. "Morpha, lets put an end to that Volcarona's nonsense!"

Lillie knew she was in a corner and shouted. "Swoop's use protect to buy us more time!"

The Pidgeot prepared to protect itself as Elio shouted. "SOLAIRE USE FIERY DANCE TO TAKE THAT PHEROMOSA DOWN!"

Cindy saw the fire attack and frowned. "Prissy... use baton pass."

The Pheromosa tossed a baton and retreated into the beast ball as Cindy took out a dusk ball. "Wilbur, be ready for a flash fire!" The Chandelure was hit by the fiery dance; he giggled and ignite in a flash fire. The Venomoth used stun spore to paralyze the Volcarona.

Elio saw the battle turning against him and Lillie and switched to his Kangaskhan as the Chandelure knocked the Pidgeot out with an overheat. Leaving Lillie unable to battle and her heart racing, it was up to Elio to win. "H.P use fake out on that Chandelure, then get ready for the big one!"

The Chandelure flinched as the Venomoth missed his stun spore, Elio raised his keystone and shouted. "H.P Mega evolve and use crunch on that Chandelure!"

The Kangaskhan's child grew and leaped out of the pouch as both felt another over heat, they crunched in unison at the Chandelure for a knock out as the Venomoth paralyzed the Kangaskhan.

Cindy tossed the beast ball back. "Prissy, this has gone on long enough!"

The Pheromosa entered the battle as she heard her trainer order. "Prissy, bug buzz! Morpha use quiver dance!" The Pheromosa buzzed into the Kangaskhan for a knock out.

Elio gritted his teeth as he cakked the reverted duo back and sent the Volcarona out. "SOLIARE WE NEED TO KNOCK ONE OF THESE GUYS OUT!" The Volcarona did not fare that much better as the Pheromosa shot him down with the Venomoth shooting a venoshock.

Elio began to pose like a rising flame. "SOLIARE IF YOU CAN," the Volcarona struggled as he glowed a flame; he heard his trainer shout "INFERNO OVER DRIVE THAT VENOMOTH!"

The Volcarona followed the order and shot a massive inferno at the Venomoth for a knock out; the Volcarona was about to fall as the Pheromosa struck with a bug buzz k.o.

Elio called the Volcarona back and tossed a net ball. "BLATTRON WE NEED TO PUSH!"

Cindy recognized the Genesect as it stared at the Pheromosa in excitement; she shouted abruptly. "Regardless of your condition you will find no pitty here, Prissy use quiver dance!"

The Genesect downloaded a special attack boost as he saw the Pheromosa dance elegantly, his gun began to ignite in anticipation as his trainer ordered. "FLAMETHROWER THAT PHEROMOSA!"

The Pheromosa showed a sash and was staring anticipating the damage, she cringed in pain as she held on and felt a burn! As the Pheromosa was attempting to focus a blast, she fell from the burn for a k.o!

Cindy took a deep breath on the defeat as she prepared to call the Pheromosa back. "Thus it has ended! Still, excellent work Prissy."

Benga saw everything and was prepared to take his leave in excitement. "Hey, hey! You two better come to Floccesy town when you can! I know someone who will give you something awesome!"

As the three trainers saw him leave, Cindy asked. "When do you want to met at the sandwich shop?"

Elio and Lillie looked at their watches to check the time, the trip to the Black Tower took them nearly the entire day and it was evening.

Lillie already agreed to having a meeting as he and Elio's stomach's rumbled. "We could use some dinner anyways."


	26. Sandwiches and Secrets

As the sun began to set on the Village Bridge Elio and Lillie had arrived on foot to meet with Cindy over sandwiches.

As a reward to their pokemon for the hard work the duo payed for the six pokemon they had each baring the Golurk who doesn't eat and Genesect who would rather stay in his ball. "You gave me some of the best fights today... question, what is the difference between those knock outs and the one against the Raichu and Scizor?"

Elio answered back. "Incidents like with Shockums and that Scizor are never going to happen again. Most of the time when I battle, I tend to be very aggressive. If there is a pokemon that it is not safe to switch period, I often have the pokemon give it one more hit before going down."

The Genesect crackled. "In other words, you have us give it our all in order to achieve victory. If one of us is about to go down, we are to try and take them down with us?"

Elio nodded as he took out the net ball. "Yep... are you sure you want anything?" The Genesect began to press the button on the ball. "Unless you can bring back my sense of taste... don't bother!"

The rest of the pokemon had a sandwich party with their trainers, baring Cindy who arrived late and let three of her pokemon out, Venomoth, Glaceon and Nidoqueen.

As the group were eating, Lillie asked Cindy why does she travel, she received her answer. "To see the world from time to time. My family live near Floccesy town. We stay in touch."

Elio asked her. "I know you don't like making friends with many people. What about the few you do have?"

Cindy kept a smile. "Nigel and Jeffery are distant companions. We call from time to time about the places all over the world. I tend to keep my distance from most people baring those two... and Mindy who makes visits in Sinnoh lively."

Lillie noticed the forced smile and asked. "Why do you distance your self from people?"

Cindy closed her eyes as she answered Lillie. "I am not a saint and never will be. If you want us to be friends... you would only be hurt in the end."

Elio heard the words as he finished the next bite of a razz berry. "Why?"

Cindy frowned as she answered. "For the sake of your spiritual health, stay away from certain pokemon. Celestial Tower is home to one such damaging pokemon."

The duo were about to ask what pokemon when the Dex began to show a picture of a wax candle with a yellow eye and a purple flame, Cindy gave the Dex a glare to not speak of Litwik as she spoke her piece. "If you came across a tiny purple candle... they are far from helpful."

Elio tried to lighten the mood as he finished another bite and spoke. "Lillie and I have some ghost pokemon ourselves. Aside from the ones I caught to fill the pokedex the few I actually use is a Mimikyu and a Cofagrigus."

Elio took the Rotom Dex and pressed a couple buttons, showing Cindy a pokemon that looked like Pikachu.

Cindy was about to giggle at the image. "Why would such a creature desire the image of another?"

Elio felt a chill in his spine that someone would ask a dangerous question. "Because Mimikyu's true form tend to cause people to die of freight and it wanted to be loved. That kind of became an issue when I started to raise Lost. She was very brave for what she is and is usually there for me when the situation became dire."

Cindy began to sip her tea as she spoke of what she knew of Mimikyu. "From what I heard their disguise also allows them to take one hit before it falls over."

Elio smiled as he remembered the trials. "I know! When I fought Totem Mimikyu I had H.P take him down easily with her scrappy ability... and getting a hit in was the hard part for nearly everyone else. Any secondary affects will still go through the disguise but a free turn to do what ever you please is useful! Makuta is a Cofagrigus that is very protective of me and Lillie during our trip to Orre! He normally spends most of his time sleeping in my basement!"

Cindy asked in regards to the Cofagrigus. "You leave him behind because?"

Elio kept a smile in response. "Because I need someone to guard my stuff. Ghost pokemon don't tend to eat much and the basement reminds him of a tomb!"

Lillie began to tell Cindy of a couple ghost pokemon she has herself. "Makuta was a rescue along with Pete. Elio rescued him while he was a Yamask... Pete is a Banette."

Elio nodded. "I was the one who trained Pete and he is a trouble maker! He is very content with being in the house with Makuta as long as we give him enough toys to keep him company."

Lillie smiled wider as she continued. "Even when we weren't using Pete for battle, he is normally there when we feel down. I have another pokemon with me that was another rescue, Onua!"

Cindy stopped with her sandwich at the mention of the Golurk. "Where pray tell were they rescued fro..."

Cindy saw the duo frown as she stopped herself. "Do you actually want to tell me or is it personal?"

Elio was hesitate to speak as he answered. "Remember the people I told you about at Sinnoh... they hurt Pete, Onua, Makuta, Cain, Isaac, Prissy, Ghorchi and countless others."

Cindy flinched in disgust as she looked at the Mew, Leafeon and Hydreigon; she went stoic and attempted to go back to the topic on ghost types. "Is there any other ghost pokemon you know about that you want to talk about?"

Elio kept a frown as he nodded. "It is one I want to get out of my system... but it isn't something I want to talk about either. Lillie have you seen my mother with a dusk ball that had a smiley face sticker?"

Lillie shook her head. "No I do not... she did say she has a Gengar."

Elio froze in response and warned Lillie. "That ball has him. His name is Otto and he was rescued from a bad home. The person who rescued him traded him to my mom who took care of him and lets just say... that Gengar is a psychopath! She never lets him out unless she knows my life is in danger or someone had hurt me."

Lillie froze as she asked. "When did you see that pokemon?"

Elio took a deep breath as he remembered. "When I was around four, I sneaked into a kitchen to try and steal some cookies. My mom caught me in the act and toss an orange at me, telling me to go to bed. When I did just that some burglar broke into the house and had me at knife point. Despite my mom trying to warn him to let me go, the bastard hurt me with the knife. Then she sic Otto at him!"

Lillie flinched and asked. "What happened at that point?"

Elio calmed himself down as he finished the story. "My mom had Otto steal the knife from him, she took me out of the room and ordered the Gengar to teach the burglar a lesson. She treated the cut wound and we had milk and cookies while the Gengar took the man outside... by a shadow ball to the face. The problem is that Otto didn't stop with just chasing him off and my mom was rather disturbed when the Gengar came back disappointed. That was the only time I saw that Gengar, may we change the subject."

A long silence was felt before Lillie asked Cindy. "What do you think of Unova?"

Cindy was half way finished when she answered. "A conflict of truth and ideals. This region actively encourages them, how is Alola?"

Elio began to describe the Alola Region. "Unique among the regions. One it has its own system different from the Gym's this region or Kanto have. Second it has a wide variety of customs!"

Cindy finished her tea as she nodded. "I heard it became part of of the league system some time ago... why such a change?"

The Elio's grin of pride turn into a frown. "While I like the grand trials... people sometimes have too much expectations out of you. Sometimes you cannot keep up or make it. I have heard way too many people get kicked out of their homes by family because of this." Cindy frowned from the answer and asked. "So it was eventually changed to something more ideal?"

Elio raised a finger and answered. "While the trials are needed to get to the league and challenge the champion. The champ had to inspire the people to get somewhere. The only expectation he has for these people is making it to the Elite Four."

Cindy glared at Elio for what he was not telling her. "I know you are the champion of Alola, so you can drop the charade!"

Elio shrugged in defeat and confessed. "Among the challengers I have, one of which was a youngster I met early on my journey. Three particular I kind of drove off the region was a trio of numb skulls that had some major set backs during their attempt to redo the trials."

Cindy kept a stoic look and asked. "Had they gotten to the Elite four and proved their worth to you? Or have you set your expectations too high?"

Elio shook his head. "They gotten past the Elite four and the only reason I have that expectation is because I am a tough trainer. I don't plan on letting my title go any time soon so just getting to me is an achievement!"

Cindy sighed as she asked. "How then were they driven out?"

Elio raised three fingers in answer. "Again, major set backs due to some scumbags taking advantage of them. Followed by the same ones attacking Alola on at least two occasions. When the three numb skulls finally got to me for my title, I defeated each of the three. Then they were given an invitation out of the region... I last saw them wanting to go after Sinnoh's league system!"

Cindy raised a finger as she tried to reassure the Alolan champ. "As a champion, if you go easy on anyone, you are going to end up loosing your title! They left to embrace what the world has to offer, nothing more!"

Cindy noticed the time was getting late and called back her three pokemon. "I will be right back. Do enjoy your time here."

Elio and Lillie looked at each other as they attempted to find a topic to talk about. Lillie began by counting the regions. "We have been to Alola, Kanto, Orre, Sinnoh and Unova. Any plans on where we would end up going to?"

Elio had no foresight and shook his head. "Other than Johto. Sinnoh was more of a vacation trip and we only went to a few places. Hoenn has a contest system like the one in Sinnoh. Orre... I don't exactly have a reason to go back save for seeing two places get eaten by Harux!"

Lillie flinched at the brutal desire and began to ask about one region. "Any reason you would have to visit Kalos?"

Elio shook his head. "I don't know much about the region. Other than a factory that makes pokeballs... and that I like the region's taste in clothes. I rather settle on Alola after we are done with Unova. I had a project I was working on before this trip that is super secret. So much of a secret that I cannot even hint you, Hau or anyone what it is!"

As the two were talking about the regions, the Rotom Dex sneaked out of the restaurant to follow Cindy.

He saw her looking around to make sure people were not watching before she let out the Pheromosa. "My apologies. I made a promise to not let the public see you."

The Pheromosa looked at the trainer unwrapping a sandwich as she gently placed a plate toward it. "It is something many trainers go to this village for and share with their pokemon. Seeing how timid you are... I picked something you would like, I also have some fried Nanab berries if you prefer something smaller."

The Pheromosa was hesitate as she took a small piece of the sandwich and nibbled at it. In quick speeds the Ultra Beast grabbed the rest of the sandwich and began to eat more, with Cindy smiling at the her. "Dangerous indeed! As powerful as you are... Wilbur was and always will be hard to handle in comparison."

The Pheromosa tilted her head and blinked at the mention of the name before its trainer explained. "You passed the stats over to him in battle, but you only met him when the boy calmed you down. I should warn you, he is not something I take out either."

Cindy took out a dusk ball to let out a Chandelure that looked at the Pheromosa and began to cheer.

Rotom heard the language and was unnerved. (More fuel?!)

The Pheromosa blinked at the alien like phrase as Cindy glared at the Chandelure. "No she is not! She simply wanted to meet you! You are not to have another one for a long while."

The Chandelure giggled and smiled in a language the Dex was able to understand. (Come on, she wouldn't be missed!)

Cindy took a deep breath as she saw the Chandelure's body language. "Ten years of this Wilbur! Even with the foulest of souls you are demanding an innocent!? If that is what you think about her then this conversation is at an end save for the next battle! Good night!"

Cindy recalled the Chandelure as she began to calm down. "Do not let that old Chandelure worry you. You were simply frightened of the world, he is just a wicked creature."

The Rotom Dex felt something behind him, as he turned around he saw a Xatu looking town on him in a blank stare. "BZZT!"

In a flash of light, the Dex found himself back in Elio's back pack with no memories of what had happened. The pokemon and their trainers finished the sandwich party unaware of what happened.

As they recalled their pokemon, the Mew floated toward Elio's back pack meowing about something as it let the Dex out. Lillie asked. "Isaac, what is wrong?"

The Dex translated the Mew's meow in a daze. "BZZT! Curiosity nearly killed the Dex! BZZT! Hey!" Lillie glared at the Dex as she scolded it. "Dex, we know what Cindy has and why she went out! Don't be nosy!"

Mew meowed in a smile, signaling the Dex to translate what they needed to know. "BZZT! I know Prissy is happy with the sandwich! BZZT!"

The Mew noticed a Xatu standing behind the two trainers and began to retreat into the master ball.

Cindy returned with another sandwich in astonishment. "Sage, what are you doing?"

The Xatu stared silently as it gave a faint glow. The woman offered her pokemon a bluk sandwich and nodded. "Thank you for handling it."

She returned to a smile as she explained to the duo what she was doing. "I was just introducing Prissy to another pokemon I had with me for a while. They are unable get along!"

Elio asked why as the Xatu began to glow in response. Cindy signaled the Xatu to stop as she answered the Elio's question. "You know enough of Chandelure, even in comparison to others of his kind. Wilbur is a wicked creature."

Elio took a deep breath in understanding what a Chandelure is. "Sounds like he is a handful, even compared to what I heard. Where are you heading next?"

Cindy took out a brochure describing Hoenn. "This region lovely place to visit next year or so. It has some contest to partake in... and some sights to explore."

The three saw the sandwich shop about to close as they began to finish up and leave. The duo thanked Cindy for the small talk as she gave them a farewell bow. "Should our paths cross again."

Elio brought out Salamence to fly him and Lillie back to Virbank. "We visit Floccesy town in the morning?"


	27. Organizing Where to Fight!

The next morning Elio and Lillie flew to Floccesy town to find Nate talking to Benga about the latest people he saw battle. "That sounded like a close match both you and those two had, speaking of those two."

Nate smiled as he held an egg case containing a blue egg with a large red marking. "Either of you two are able to take this?"

Elio and Lillie shook their heads in response. Elio saw the look of disappointment from Nate as Lillie gestured. "If you want the egg Elio... you can have it. You finished the battle anyways."

Elio walked to a pokemon center to deposit his Salamence, as he returned he astonished Nate by being willing to hold the egg in open arms with a Volcarona behind him. "Hey Solaire, bet you hadn't done before!"

With an egg case strapped onto his front, he thanked Nate for the gift before he and Lillie went back to Virbank to figure out their day.

Nate sighed. "If I managed to do it right, he is going to enjoy a rather rare catch!"

Back at Virbank.

Elio and Lillie were discussing the next plan when they received a text message from a family member. Elio received a text from his mother reading. "That Gabite is very big, what have you been feeding it?"

Lillies text message was from Gladion. "I should be at Unova in the next day. He better not be hiding!"

The duo agreed to split apart and finish business before meeting up. Elio answered his mother in sarcasm. "Bunch of Watmel berries... and what ever came out of the growth control machine."

His mother texted him back. "I seen more ridiculous things from the Pokestar films. One film involving an eldritch creature, our hero went absolutely nuts to where the horror itself was scared of him!"

Elio asked. "How?" His mother answered. "King of the universe levels of megalomania."

The boy laughed as he responded. "Least we haven't seen a Tyranitar fly yet."

Elio waited a few minutes until his mother asked. "Please tell me you didn't say that out loud?"

Elio texted back. "No."

Elio's mother texted back a rant. "Part of the reason the big monster series stopped making new films was because they ran out of good ideas. They had the trainer fight a Hydreigon, Volcarona and Slaking even. Gotten to a point where they had him use Tyranitar for the finale of them, that point they just flat out stopped. I sooner have it end with dignity than them coming up with ideas like that!"

Elio sighed when he realized what his mother was talking about and asked. "And the Gible thing?"

Elio's mother responded back. "Good idea on paper, lets see where this leads. I heard they planned something with a Garchomp for a long time."

Elio asked "Any guesses with what they are going to do?"

Elio's mother answered back. "Please don't spoil things for me. If it is what I think it's going to be... its going to be exciting!"

Simultaneously

Lillie found a secluded place to begin texting her brother. "Elio won't be hiding from you. Why are you coming to this region?"

Gladion answered. "Two reasons. One, I want to see how he is taking care of that Genesect; second we have the basic information on key stones and how Mega evolution alters the pokemons body. Most we already knew but it seems that the stone focus's the energy into the pokemon's body to trigger the transformation. We need to know how a bond between trainer and pokemon actually plays a part."

Lillie told what she does know. "They talk a lot about how the bond between trainer and pokemon are needed for this..."

Gladion texted back with knowledge of what Lillie found out on Orre. "Knowing the mega shadow pokemon the bond is not needed if you just care about its power and not about about the lives of everyone around you. That was the reason why that Mega Swampert caused all sorts of problems just by using the shadow version of earthquake. I seen a Shadow Mega Garchomp obliterate an entire building when it was dazed from its outrage. The scariest part was that is what those lunatic's wanted from them."

Lillie knew of Gladion's Tyranitar and asked. "Are you worried about how Tyranitar would be able to handle mega evolution?"

Lillie waited for a couple minutes before she had an answer. "A little. I seen Wes handle his very well. How did it go with Mele the first time around?"

Lillie remembered most of how she found a Key Stone and began to text. "I got a Key Stone after a small... encounter with a rampaging Ho-oh that flew away. Mele became stronger and was able to withstand heavy damage, first time he had issues with carrying all the additional weight. Maiden and Medic took it well. Swoops was already assertive and Mega Evolving had him go all out. Lakila is not ready just yet and I will not have her go through that unprepared."

Lillie waited until she received a text message that comforted her. "I might want to talk to Elio about some of the others. A professor from Kalos gave us the information on the positives so now it is a matter of figuring it out the negatives to Mega Evolution and connecting the two. At that point it is figuring out where the Key Stones actually come from, we still have no idea!"

Lillie smiled and texted back. "We are normally at Virbank city, Nimbasa city, one of the bridges... or Castelia city."

Gladion texted a question. "Castelia has a wide open place?"

Lillie thought about the many people that would be in the cross fire and texted back. "One place in that city converges the street's. There is also a Gym at Aspertia City we could use instead."

Gladion texted trying to refuse the request to use the Gym. "As long as no one gets in between Tyranitar and who ever Elio sends out, or anywhere close. I doubt a Gym would let us fight on their grounds."

Lillie wanted to reassure Gladion that Aspertia may not mind such a battle and texted. "The gym itself is also a school yard."

She received another text confirming her brothers approval. "Better than a street being destroyed... again! Tell him to just be ready!"

Lillie finished the message with a farewell. "I will, see you tomorrow brother."

Elio's messages from the captains and two skulls were another update on their pokemon training. Sophocles had his Eelektrik evolve into an Eelektross, Guzma finished training his Volcarona enough that it have better moves, he switched his Ariados for his Masquerain and was last seen socializing the two moth pokemon.

Some of the captains asked about how long they have left, due to feeling homesick; Elio texted back to comfort them. "Less than a month away. We should focus on gathering up to Driftveil. By the time the big monster series comes and gone, most of us will be ready."

Elio's one other response was from Kaiwe explaining how he was behind in comparison to the others, with his summer job he had to shuffle between training and earning money. Lana found someone at Castelia city that would trade bottle caps for making their pokemon hyper trained. Some were nervous about the fact it was eight of them against gym leaders from all over the world.

Elio texted to all of them. "Heard they all are their own levels of tough. New order in case you are all worried, just do your best!"

The group texted him back. "We will see how far we get."

Elio noticed Lillie coming back with an update herself. "My brother would be here in a day, he has another reason to come here besides... talking to you."

Elio asked what was Gladions reason, Lillie answered back. "He wants you to battle his Mega Tyranitar. Aspertia Gym sounds like a good place if we ask!"

Elio grinned nervously. "Now he is sending the big guns! Might have Kalden sit this one out since Gladion wants to see how well Blattron is doing!"

Lillie frowned anticipating what is going to happen. "While he is doing well... brother might be mad about some of the things we had to do to the Genesect."

Elio cringed anticipating one bad day. "I already had a plan for Blattron to just tell him everything, those two moments of hard knocks are going to knock my socks off at worse!"

As the two stared back at each other, they prepared for the next day.


	28. A School Yard Brawler and a Critic!

The next day, Elio and Lillie parted ways to prepare for Gladions arrival. Lillie was on a bench in Castelia watching the port for any ships.

As one arrived with a small amount of people, Lillie found her brother leaving the boat and was overwhelmed by the large city. "Welcome to Unova brother!"

Gladion heard a shout and was greeted by a hug from his sister. As he returned the hug he asked. "Good to see your well, where's Elio?"

Lillie pointed at a boat resting on another dock. "He is in Virbank City getting ready for you. We also have something to show you if you plan on staying for a while."

Gladion looked over to the distance and assured Lillie he is staying in a pose. "Tournament is in less than a month, so there is no point in leaving over one battle. I had information about Castform and Absol being from this region and came to personally see them go home. I might as well pay a visit to a couple places."

* * *

In Virbank City. 

Elio had his team switched up in preparation for Gladion's arrival and went near the Virbank Complex to introduce his Genesect to a new drive. As he took the shock drive out and placed a douse drive, the Genesect looked at its trainer questionably when the trainer answered. "In case he has that Silvally of his is changed into a fire type. This is a pokemon that is capable of taking on many types depending on a type of memory disk given. It even affects their signature move, multi attack. Techno blast is much stronger... but it has less types in comparison and you don't have a same type... never mind."

The Genesect asked. "Boss... you mind telling me more about what a Silvally is? Only time I seen you bring up what he is... he got mad."

Elio looked around to make sure no one was listening, save for a roaming Magnemite and a Koffing blissfully unaware, not another living thing was near to listen. "Silvally was a pokemon created to go up against some pokemon called Ultra Beasts. Like that Buzzwole you fought or as of a couple days ago, Prissy, who is a Pheromosa. Silvally was called Type: Full and were made to be a replica of another pokemon that can take on many types. Problem is they were not treated very well and they went nuts when the RKS system was installed. They had heavy, uncomfortable helmets put on them as an result to keep that power suppressed; labeled as failure's and frozen away for I don't want to know how long. They were then called Type:Null. Three of them existed; one Gladion has, one I have and a third one that disappeared."

The Genesect growled at the knowledge and asked. "Let me guess, all the stuff you tried for Kalden you tried for me?"

Elio nodded. "Save for the treat thing and the hard knocks I had to do to you. Hard to really feed something that has an old helmet on him. Lets just say Kalden... or Eden, did not like being touched."

The Genesect chuckled and asked. "What happened?"

The trainer cringed at the memories. "He leaped on me and had me pinned down... a warning that I may want to back off. Before you ask, no I did not use him to round Suplex Bug and the others up. I had Lost do that."

The Genesect tilted his head in response. "And that one is?"

Elio took out a quick ball and opened up to a Mimikyu, she leaped into her trainers arms wanting affection as her trainer continued his answer. "You be surprised how good she is at giving a burn and letting me have a good shot at capturing those things! Once I told Eden about what Lost did and how he didn't have to worry about Ultra Beasts... he became much happier and the two became fast friends. To the point where I can actually pet him! I was also playing a game with him watching. He saw me try to take down this dragon boss and distract me a couple attempts when he asked... one time I had to tell him that the game had no pause button and I needed to concentrate. Dex let him throw a fit."

The Genesect stared and asked. "Okay what did he say?"

Elio frowned at the words he remembered. "If you are not going to have me take those things down, then what sort of weapon am I? **That word bothers me!** I told him that when he decides he no longer needs that helmet that he has a variety of options to be something much more! He then asked what boss I was fighting."

The Genesect asked what boss Elio was battling as he answered in bliss. "One of the most complete dragon fights period. The name isn't important but it has something to do with Kalden's name. He then asked that I play another game that had more dragons, they were less difficult in comparison to anything the first game he taken interest has to offer... so he wasn't completely impressed. Then I showed him a game where you play as a maniac that fights dragons and shouts people off of cliffs."

Genesect laughed at the description and asked. "Did you have him look at other type options?"

Elio raised a finger. "I did, I told him the pro's and cons of each of the types. Including dragon type, he got excited when I mention that word." The Genesect stared and asked. "You had a pokemon that was devoid of a purpose and showed him something he wanted to see... to be?"

Elio smiled. "That helmet came off a week later when he was comfortable with battling again. He gave me a puppy dog look when he wanted me to give him the dragon memory... that point his training actually began. First move he learned in place of multi attack... draco meteor from a tutor, second one that followed was flame thrower, followed by flash cannon, crunch is there for when I went against psychic types or anything that would take special attacks well. Went to the league for title defense and I ended up having the same bastard who created him try to go after my throne. He was a joke and has an ego way too big."

The Genesect glared into the distance, tempted to shot a techno blast to stem his rage. "What did you do?"

Elio smiled wider. "I kicked his ass. Just as an act of spite I had what is changed to the name Kalden come out to battle. That butt hole should not have called him a weapon."

The Genesect saw the pattern with his trainer and the word weapon. "I seen how you act enough times to know you don't take that word lightly... did you talk back?"

Elio nodded before standing bold and proud. "I told him that Kalden is much more than a simple one purpose weapon. He is a dragon forever more... I had Kalden use draco meteor to finish off that Alakazam after crunching that toothy fish of his, a Bruxish."

The Genesect cackled loudly and sadistically. "And that is the very reason he never changed to another type!? Any other pokemon you have that are like that?"

Elio shook his head. "Kalden's move pool may be similar to most dragons... but he is still Kalden. He gets along really well with most of my other pokemon... barring the Ultra Beasts which I don't even use often. If you are talking about pokemon that had a run in with bad people, you met Isaac or Mew. Gladions Tyranitar was also among the pokemon hurt by this group called Cipher when it was a Larvitar. Cipher is dead and that Tyranitar is a power house."

The Genesect was about to go back in its ball. "When he brings that Tyranitar out, you are going to let me know anyways! Now I want to fight that and Silvally."

As Elio had the Genesect and Mimikyu go back in their balls, he noticed a boat arrived with Lillie and Gladion entering the dock. The Dex began to play violin music to signal Elio's doom; he glared at the Dex and told him to back off. Soon as Elio noticed the Gladion approach he began to count down expecting him to yell.

Instead of a furious yell, Gladion calmly asked. "Do you know where Aspertia City is?"

Elio saw Gladion draw out a pokeball, expecting a battle. The Dex flared up with a marker near Floccesy town.

Aspertia City was a small city in the most south western corner of Unova, there was not much save for a mountain side where one would be able to have a view of the region and a school. When they approached the school, Lillie knocked on the door in hope for answer.

The three were greeted to a young blonde woman in a orange jacket and a green hat, wondering who would visit at the time of day. "Oh! Juniper told me about you two, my name is Bianca! What are you doing here?"

Lillie shook Bianca's hand and pointed toward the two boys. "They wanted to have a battle in the Gym. I heard it was also a school yard, if that is okay with you?"

Bianca placed a finger under her lip on hearing the idea before smiling back. "That would give the students a good visual on what a pokemon battle is. I'll be right back!"

Minutes have passed until they saw a black haired teacher came out to introduce himself as Cheren and see what was going on. "Hilda mentioned you; what do you want?"

Elio pointed toward Gladion and answered. "I think we have a small dispute and if we try doing this in Castelia city, cars would be sent flying into a building."

Cheren stiffened up his tie before he asked. "Why are you taking that kind of destruction to a school ground?"

Elio answered back. "Mega Tyranitar, Mega Kangaskhan, a Genesect and Z moves! All that in a city street would be a big old mess!"

Cheren was lost in thought as he answered. "This would help with teaching the students how exactly do all those things contribute to in battle. This would work."

Cheren guided the three to a school yard and told them to wait until he and Bianca were able to gather the students for an audience.

Elio walked toward one end of the school yard before asking. "So, how is that Tyranitar doing lately? Feel excited?"

Gladion stared back, not amused by his rival's optimism. "Anything about Mega Evolution I need to know about?"

Elio shrugged. "They get a power boost and become a bit more unruly. Which is why I am facing the building!"

As the students gathered to see the battle begin, Lillie joined the audience with a smile as she let out her Druddigon. "Battles are going to be more challenging as you grow. Let's show you why." The two trainers ready themselves as the battle began.

Vs Pokemon Trainer Gladion.

Gladion sent out a Crobat as Elio shouted. "OKAY GLADIATOR! LETS START THIS BATTLE!"

The midnight Lycanroc recognized the Crobat and trainer as he grinned for the order.

Gladion saw the sash and shouted. "Crobat, use x scissor to break that focus sash!"

Elio shouted back. "GLADIATOR, ROCK POLISH THEN STONE EDGE!" The Lycanroc began to reduce the drag as the Crobat swiped his wings like that of scissors. The Lycanroc slammed his fist's into the ground and knocked the Crobat out with point blank stones.

Gladion prepared his next pokemon. "Weavile, finish that Lycanroc off with a brick break!" The Weavile chopped into the Lycanroc a knock out before he slammed his fist to the ground.

Elio called the Lycanroc back and took a quick ball. "LOST GET READY!" A Mimikyu emerged from the field waiting for her trainer to begin a fairy like pose. "TWINKLING TACKLE!"

Gladion shouted. "Weavile, use ice shard Mimikyu!" The Mimikyu's disguise was ruined as she glowed strange light and flew toward the Weavile. In a tap on his chest he flew toward the school building in a thump.

Gladion saw the impact as he called the knocked out Weavile back. "Lucario, come out!"

As the Mimikyu slashed into the Lucario with a shadow claw Gladion glared and began to pound his fist's together for the Lucario to use "CORKSCREW CRASHER!"

The Mimikyu was drilled in multiple locations, leaving a mark across the school yard as she was drilled into the ground for a knock out.

Seeing the overall impact, Elio cringed as he called the Mimikyu back. "You still did good Lost. GO SURFER!"

An Alolan Raichu floated out to the battle as Elio shouted. "TAKE THAT LUCARIO OUT WITH A THUNDERBOLT!"

The Lucario was shot with electricity for a knock out, leaving Gladion to switch out for another. "Porygon-Z, take that Raichu out with dark pulse!"

The Raichu let loose a psychic blast as the Porygon-Z knocked him out with an aura of bad thoughts. Elio called the Raichu back and tossed a pokeball. "BRIMMY! TAKE THAT PORYGON-Z DOWN WITH DARKEST LAIRAT!"

The Porygon-Z shot a tri attack in an attempt to stop the spinning Incineroar and was knocked out. Gladion called the knocked out Porygon-Z back and began to glare directly at Elio. "I hope you are actually prepared for this. Tyranitar lets do this!"

A Tyranitar with a stone on his forehead emerged from the ball and shook the battlefield in a sand stream. Gladion activated a keystone on his Z Ring, raised it high into the air and shouted. "Tyranitar mega evolve and use dragon dance!"

The mega energy glowed from the stone and flowed into the Tyranitar's mega stone, causing him to glow, grow larger, his back plate splited and his chest became much like a menacing face; as the Tyranitar danced, Elio shouted. "BRIMMY USE CROSS CHOP TO TAKE THAT TYRANITAR DOWN!"

The Incineroar began to chop at the Tyranitar with his fighting move; the Tyranitar backed away to dodge the attack.

Gladion shouted to the Tyranitar. "Take that Incineroar out with a stone edge!" As the jagged stones began to emerge, Elio and the Incineroar knew they messed up.

The Incineroar was sent flying back to the trainer knocked out from the intense blow. "Brimmy come back. H.P COME OUT AND MEGA EVOLVE!"

Elio sent out a Kangaskhan; he prepared mega evolution and caused the child to grow to a larger size, both glared at the Tyranitar and prepared for battle. "H.P USE FAKE OUT TO BUY US SOME TIME!"

The Tyranitar flinched from the double clap as he rushed a stone edge into the Kangaskhan, the mother slammed her fist into the ground to let loose an earthquake with the child following the same move.

The Tyranitar roared as he heard Gladions next order. "Finish that Kangaskhan off with ice punch!" The Tyranitar rushed at the Kangaskhan and punched her in the face with an icy fist, causing her to fall over and the child to revert back to its smaller size. K.O!

The Tyranitar roared at the Elio as he was preparing his last pokemon.

The Dex smirked and translated. "BZZT! Is that your best? BZZT!"

Elio glared as he tossed out a net ball. "BLATTRON WE NEED TO TAKE THAT TYRANITAR DOWN!"

The Genesect emerged to the scarred school yard and began to size the mega Tyranitar. "Heh! So that is Mega Tyranni.."

Gladion shouted in fury. "Tyranitar use stone edge!"

The Genesect saw the Tyranitar stomp his foot and dodged large jagged rocks as Elio shouted. "FLASH CANNON, NOW!"

The Genesect knocked the Tyranitar out with a beam of light from its gun. As the Tyranitar fell back, he reverted back to his regular form in a loud thud.

The Genesect chuckled at the sight. "Fearsome... I like this!"

Elio with a determined glare. "Don't celebrate just yet Blattron, be ready!"

Gladion called the Tyranitar back and sent out a Silvally with blue highlights. Elio blinked awkwardly as he recognized the type. " _Well... that douse drive isn't useful now. Ah well, its better this than being a sitting duck for Silvally's fiery claws_. BLATTRON JUST USE BUG BUZZ UNTIL EITHER ITS OUT OR YOUR OUT!"

The Genesect began to buzz as the Silvally swiped at it with water infused claws. In another buzz the Silvally was knocked out. The Genesect chuckled at its trainer. "A predictable foe is never fun boss! You thought it was one thing but it was really a water type!"

Elio giggled at the fact the Genesect called him boss a second time before regaining his composure to shake his rivals hand for the battle. "Good battle, that Tyranitar is ridiculously strong."

Gladion looked at the Genesect and noticed a blue cassette attached to its gun. "You were expecting me to use the fire memory... were you?"

Elio had his hand behind his head and answered nervously. "Kind of, Genesect has some drives that do something with its main move, techno blast. Burn, shock, chill and douse! Very strong attack!"

Gladion kept a frown as he described the Genesect. "An artificial pokemon that's main move changes type when you give it an item."

Elio asked in a frown to Gladion. "May we talk about this later? Because that sound too familiar."

Both rivals nodded as Gladion changed the subject. "Care to tell me what that... film was about?"

The Genesect noticed the subject change and shrugged. "Let me know when you are going to actually talk. I'll be in the ball if you need me."

Elio took out the net ball and let the Genesect call himself in as he asked. "How about if we show you? Pokestar is north of Virbank and we can't miss it."

As Lillie saw her Druddigon smile with her, she over heard the students cheering.

A black haired boy shouted. "That Tyranitar was brutal. I like it!"

"That Pikachu was a cutie!" Lillie shook her head at a red haired girl and told her. "That is a Mimikyu... a little more dangerous in comparison."

The red haired girl blushed before she corrected herself. "That Mimikyu is a cutie!"

A stocky brown haired girl shouted. "I never seen that Raichu before, neither that Sil... big dog!"

A brown haired boy hid behind Bianca and whispered. "That robot is scary."

A blue haired girl whispered to him. "I found it to be kind of cool in how fast it is!"

A blonde blue eyed girl wondered curiously. "I never thought a Kangaskhan would have her baby grow and fight!"

Lillie saw the two rivals approached much calmer than they were moments ago.

Her brother's frown lessened as he asked. "He told me you two have been working on something while you were waiting for the world tournament?" As the group began to leave, Lillie thanked Cheren and Bianca for letting them borrow the school yard.

Cheren let Bianca wave them go by as he looked at the damage. He began to tell the students in a rather instructive tone. "Battles tend to be like this often. The more intense the match, the more destruction it tends to cause!"

* * *

After the trio left the Aspertia Gym.

They began to head back to Virbank on foot. Elio had his Mimikyu and Lycanroc switched for the Volcarona and egg before they left.

Elio asked. "You found anything different in the Tyranitar after it mega evolved?"

Gladion shook his head as he answered. "I didn't see much other than he is much quicker to attack."

Elio added to the answer. "He used dragon dance, hits like a truck and to be honest if Blattron did not dodge that stone edge... it would have been a lost for me. Tyranitar as a species is naturally aggressive, Pinsir is also a naturally aggressive pokemon and mega evolution adds nothing to that personality other than making it more excited."

Gladion thought of his rival's words and asked. "I need to fight more often with Tyranitar before I make a conclusion?"

Elio nodded in agreement. "From what Dex said about most of the Mega evolved pokemon and from what I seen. Not every Mega pokemon suffers that much of a change, though H.P is a rather special case in that Maggie is the one who mega evolves and the two fight together. The problem is Maggie is the one who becomes much more aggressive while H.P worries until after she turns back to normal. Good thing to note, most of the side effects of mega evolution tends to fade once they power down, the problem is handling the pokemon during that transformation since most of them sound harmful. How is that Tyranitar normally?"

Gladion took a deep breath before answering. "He likes to battle, he gets along with Silvally very well and stays away from Lucario for... obvious reasons. The others are allies to him at worse."

As the trio made it to the Poke Star theater, Elio noticed the egg shaking violently in the case and placed it down.

Crack... Crack... Crack... pop!

Out of the egg was an unusual Gible, it was a lighter shade of blue and his underbelly was yellow, unaware of where it was born.

Elio grinned and he picked the Gible up with his bare hands as the Dex began to grin and identify the pokemon. "BZZT! Gible has outrage and Iron head as its two moves. Also give it a hug while you are at it boss. Right on your face! BZZT!"

Elio was about to ask why it said that until he felt a sharp pain in his hands, he placed the Gible down and saw his hands scrapped and bloody. " _Rough Skin! H_ ow about I give you the name... Sharp Scale?"

Gladion glared at Elio for the name as he explained the reason. "On the count of his scales being sharp enough to hurt. Either this or Sharp Tooth."

The Gible barked wide awake in response. "BZZT! You gave me name! Give me food! BZZT!" Elio gave it a magost berry before sending him back in a quick ball that was in the case.

Lillie took out a first aid kit to treat Elio's wounds as Gladion placed the Rotom Dex in Elio's back pack. The duo wanted to show Gladion the last of the three Brycen Man film's they were in before the day was over.

To Gladion, after he saw the two villains performance, he began to guess exactly what the weather machine was going to do to the Pelipper and Torkoal. _"It is going to make their lives miserable."_

As soon as the machine began to extract more than just the two pokemon's power, he saw the villainous duo call off the plan, take the two pokemon and run. What he did not expect was Lucario Boy to use a Keldeo to stop the Brutal Tide from making it to the escape boat. Otherwise, he knew Elio and Lillie enough to view their performance as what they would do if they were Saturday morning cartoon villains.

As the film ended, Gladion spoke his peace. "If those two expected to get away with this, they had another thing coming. I saw their plan falling apart when they started caring about their pokemon and the weather machine caused that Pelipper and Torkoal to panic. Why did you two decide to be villains?"

Lillie answered. "I had no idea other than playing along with what Elio was doing."

Elio answered with a question. "Remember that Snorlax plan I had? In there, I can actually be the villain and do much more than a small scale road block!"

Gladion placed his hand over his face in reaction to their answers. "This is about as nuts as the Snorlax one, if it would actually get in peoples way, hurt people... to an extent and if there was an off switch for when it goes too far. What were you going to do with the city?"

Lillie answered back to her brothers question in a mischievous smile. "Take it over, then take over a couple more."

Gladion rolled his eyes at his sisters answer until he saw another couple films. "I see you two had fun with this, did you two partook in these two films as well?"

Elio nodded as he raised a finger. "It would be easier if we show you this one as well. It isn't complete and the boss want's the third film to stand out more."

Gladion agreed to watch the first of the two big monster films and was initially glaring at the initial premise. "A research project involving a pokemon gone wrong..."

Lillie signaled her brother to keep watching. "It gets better, keep watching."

Gladion calmed down until he saw what Professor Elio was doing to the giant Gible. "Your actually getting it to calm down... how does this go wrong?" Elio signaled his rival to keep watching. Gladion saw what looked like the professor nearly succeeded with calming the Gible until it evolved into a Gabite. He nearly laughed at the emergency being called code Chewy and found the image of his sister in a security outfit odd in itself.

As the film ended with the giant Gabite being lured to sleep by the Hypno, Gladion took a deep breath and asked. "While you and Lillie were in Orre... how many times has that Hypno used hypnosis to solve your problems?"

Elio tried to count the many times he had his Hypno use hypnosis. "I lost count. Been good at capturing pokemon, been good at capturing goons, funny enough I used a sleep powder instead to knock Lusamine out. You think having Remmer use hypnosis on the other wise rampaging giant Gabite a little extreme?"

Gladion answered back. "It is capturing pokemon 101, it would have been much worse without it. Did they have that Gible evolve in one take?"

Lillie shook her head in answer. "They have a Gible and Gabite with the same gender and same nature. Their personality is a little different, but even we wouldn't have noticed unless we personally look at them."

They left the film to find one more that Elio starred in alone Gladion read out loud. "Love and Battles? What did you do?!"

The Alolan champ felt Gladion's tone of anger and answered nervously. "Even if I show you, you would still want to punch me in my face!"

Lillie joined his brother in a frown. "He didn't notice a girl was flirting with him until it was too late... he broke her heart!"

Gladion saw a blush from Lillie that told him all he needed to know as he noticed the next big monster film was about to rerun. "I want to see how far you two actually gotten in this."

The plot of the second film was similar to the first one in concept. The giant Gabite was kept in a habitat as the researchers began to find a way to bring it back to normal size, something went wrong and the Gabite tried to escape again with security chief Lillie trying to calm the Gabite down. Gladion noticed that the Gabite would not have been terrified to go back if something sinister wasn't about to happen.

He saw the Gabite evolve into a Garchomp, escape and saw the not so dramatic reveal. Elio's assistant was a mole the entire time, part of the reason the giant Gible mess happened and that the guys name wasn't really Steve. He wasn't amused by the assistants plan to create more giant pokemon but felt some tension by Elio's choice of words in response to what the machine was suppose to be used for.

Gladion found the climax ridiculous as he saw the giant Garchomp shrink down and three giant pokemon taking his place. "The only reason you keep that Rotom around was because of his functions being useful?"

Elio nodded. "He is an annoying ass hole, now keep watching!"

Gladion looked at Elio's over the top laughing. "And the professor has officially gone insane!"

Elio smiled at his rival. "He had a hand in creating five giant pokemon, with another on his way. He tried to fix one problem, made it worse, realize that he is finished... of course he would go kukoo. Want to find out if this ice cream shop in Castelia is still open today?"


	29. Catching Up!

Elio and Lillie introduced Gladion to the ice cream shop in Castelia City and began to talk about more about his plan in Unova. "Now that we showed you what we were doing, what are you going to do now Gladion?"

Gladion's frown toward Elio lessened as the explained his plan. "That Castform and Absol you handed over to me came from this region. I need to find where they lived and release them back into the wild. I also need to do more battles with Tyranitar to see more results of mega evolution. After that... I have nothing else save for waiting for the World Tournament, Lillie is kind of alone once it starts."

Lillie puffed up her cheeks in defense. "I made some friends during my journey in Kanto!"

Elio frowned as he began to ask. "Does a friendly enemy count? Because me and team Alola can still be that!"

The two siblings listened and were unable to answer, leaving Elio to have to text his captains and two skulls. "Does a friendly enemy count as a friend?"

Most of the Alolan representatives were about as vague as each other when they gave their answer. "Depends."

Lana answered teasingly. "We get along despite how many times I hooked you. ;)"

Plumeria answered back. "If you mean how often we fight then chat like nothing has happened... yes."

Guzma answered with a question. "Do you even remember last year anymore?"

Elio answered back to Guzma. "and a couple weeks after I became champ... and the battle tree. Lets not forget that around four or so months ago, you worked with Wes to try and take me down!"

Guzma replied back. "Lol!"

Elio read his messages and looked at the two siblings with as much uncertainty. "You two are right, their isn't much of a clear answer."

He showed Gladion and Lillie the series of text's as he gave his overall answer. "I have minions that I don't even lord over, being alone sucks! Anything happening at home I need to know about?"

Gladion shrugged as he answered. "One of the four corrupted key stones was cleansed and we are in the process of cleansing another. We were also building a small probe designed to attach itself to a Heatran and study where it exactly goes. Although Wicke told me that Lusamine was rather quick to let me come to this region."

Lillie interrupted her brothers suspicious. "Mother saw the film herself, she and Elio do not get along!"

Elio and Gladion nodded in conclusion as to what happened at Aether; Gladion moved on to everyone else at Alola. "Hau had a reason to stay on Alola along with the Kahuna's."

Elio kept a frown at the thought of Hau being by his lonesome. "The Kahuna's being bound to the Alola region is the reason I had to bring Plumeria and Guzma with me for this. Speaking of which I will be right back!"

Elio walked toward the central part of the city, leaving Gladion and Lillie to talk things over by themselves.

Lillie smiled toward her brother. "Thank you for coming."

Gladion gave a smile back to his sister. "Not a problem, I know he is trying to help with... that issue. But the World Tournament is a competition."

Lillie began to ask. "I know mother was calming down from the last episode when I left... so what actually happened."

Gladion frowned back. "Lusamine seemed to be trying to find something to keep her mind busy. The psychic type incident helped until it was no longer a problem. Otherwise nothing seems out of place besides the Heatran project giving another thing to do. That shadow pokemon incident was tiring on nearly everyone."

Lillie frowned when she was reminded of the shadow crisis. "Brother... you know how bad it was when we fought Isaac. I told mother they forced him into hyper mode and what he tried to do... but I never told her how they did it."

Gladion's frown returned sharp as he asked. "Let me guess... she had a small part in that."

Lillie nodded. "We know that they turned Isaac into an XD class shadow pokemon. All the horrible things they done to him to keep him under control... to make it into something... evil. They used the venom of that Ultra Beast they captured to make the Mew more powerful, not even caring of what it does to its mind, the Mew..."

Gladion saw his sister about to cry as he helped her finish. "Snap into swarming Alola with... I don't even want to know. The many forms it took, how unpredictable it was, the fact it attacked the bastard trying to tell it what to do, what ever it did to Elio, to trying to kill itself. Please tell me she didn't actually help these..."

Lillie shook her head. "Elio had Maiden help us get the truth out of her, she said no on that question. That night where she asked me what happened with the Mew, what did she do after I had her leave the hospital?" G

ladion's scowl lightened at the answer, took a deep breath and. "I was about to call her out that since Elio's coma was none of her business, I found her in a room by herself crying... What did that Mew even do to Elio? Just bringing up what it been through set's him off!"

Lillie paused before answering. "He never told me. He said he seen what was done to the Mew... and felt it. I never seen him break down like that... ever."

Gladion's frown faded on hearing the answer. "If he doesn't want to talk about it, then that is his own choice. That is the reason why neither of you two want Mew alone?"

Lillie nodded and glared into the distance as she remembered a certain group. "And then those people from Team Plasma said Elio didn't really care for Isaac. I have not been so angry with a group of people in months!"

Gladion's eyes widened at what he heard. "Lillie... why did you and Elio go after these dangerous people?"

Lillie turned around to give her brother a sharp frown not unlike her brothers. "They said things about trainers capturing pokemon and battling with them being an offense. Then turn around and use pokemon for their own evil goals, if they were not stopped they would keep trying to hurt more people and pokemon."

Gladion began to feel a frown returning as he tried to change the subject. "How are you two treating the Genesect?"

Lillie calmed down and answered. "He is getting better. He is starting to get along with our pokemon more, he still has problems physically feeling things."

Her brother listened and asked. "What did you two do?"

Lillie took a deep breath and answered. "You have to talk to Elio about most. Blattrons obsession with running into battle was what got himself killed in the first place. He tried to hunt Primal Kyogre in a past life and we had him battle with Shockums..."

Gladion's frown returned and finished. "And he lost?"

Lillie cringed in remembering. "What is worse is we found out that electrical attacks actually cause him pain and he saw it as a way to feel alive!" Gladion glared where Elio was at. "Since you did not call me about any other issues. He started to find more about life?" Lillie looked her brother in the eyes. "Again talk to Elio about it. We never had to do that to him again."

* * *

Simultaneously

Elio's phone call to Hau began with the two happily greeting each other before the champion asked. "Anything happened while we were away?"

Hau answered back in a cheer. "I saw you in some movies. I never thought you would be actually try being a villain and you were funny in the end of that Garchomp film. Other than hanging out with some people... it's lonely and I miss having you around."

Elio began to reassure his friend on the phone. "Me and the others will be back in less than two months. Next time we won't be gone nearly as long."

Hau calmed down over the phone as he began to say his goodbyes. "Let me know how far team Alola gets!"

Elio grinned and said his goodbyes. "I will, talk to you later."

Elio returned to where he left Gladion and Lillie, only to find them distraught about something. "Okay what actually happened?!"

Gladion stared at Elio and answered. "Nothing you need to worry about. Lillie told me you done most of raising the Genesect. She told me you had him fight against a Raichu with a Z move, why?"

Elio frowned back. "Does him wildly going after a you know what or a legendary that would kill him sound better in comparison? He needed to learn why getting into a fight with everything and everyone is a bad idea. He gotten better when I had him work with my Sharpedo, Blattron respected him as a partner and even respected Shockums after the two worked together."

Gladion kept his frown. "Is there any other time you did something similar?"

The Alola champ spoke about a specific encounter he had with Guzma and how he had the Genesect fight his bugs. Gladion listened. "Genesect seem like it is good at taking down a few pokemon before it gets taken out. Mind if I see him and ask how he actually feels?"

Elio did not hesitate to take out the net ball to let the Genesect out. Gladion looked at the confused Genesect before he asked. "Okay, how exactly did he train you?"

The Genesect was startled by the question and answered. "Making me work with another pokemon."

Elio knew that there was no way Gladion would get a confirmed answer from the Genesect if its trainer was listening and asked. "Hey Lillie... you mind if we go somewhere?"

Lillie looked over to ask why the question as Elio answered. "Need to go somewhere.. anywhere but here. Blattron, just tell Gladion everything I did to you and don't sugar coat it!"

Elio took out the Salamence as he offered Lillie a ride, leaving Gladion and the Genesect alone to talk.

The Genesect knew why his trainer left in a hurry and started. "The crazy things started after I told the boss and Lillie about a dream I had of a hunt. Turn out I started a fight with something I shouldn't have and that something finished that fight rather quickly. That something was called Kyogre, then they had me go against that Raichu with the Z move... that hurt but I learned about how even the small ones can win fights. Next the boss had a fight with some strange guy who wanted to talk to me afterwards. I liked the bosses Sharpedo; he managed to stop that guys Zoroark... boss said they are rather dangerous for me to face."

Gladion nodded. "I will let that one slide. Zoroark is a pokemon that can learn a fire move, the problem is you usually don't find out until it is too late."

The Genesect agreed. "Another thing I noticed is the boss and Lillie hate it when I called myself a freak... second time the boss got really upset."

Gladion asked. "What did Elio do when you call yourself that?"

The Genesect groaned. "He tells me that I am more than that... to the point if someone else ever call me that he would actually fight them."

Gladion placed his hand over his face. _"This is like Kalden."_

The Genesect made the closest thing he would have to a smile. "Then he added a shock drive into my gun!"

Gladion calmed down before he asked. "Did Elio let Guzma overwhelm you?"

The Genesect shook his head. "Nah. He got uneasy when I said I was enjoying taking damage. He tried to tell me of when I should actually fall back..."

Gladion interrupted. "He tried to give you a choice to go into the ball after facing what pokemon?"

Genesect clacked. "A Golisopod and a Pinsir! I wanted to continue... that was a mistake!"

Gladion frowned more. "After Elio tried that... what else happened?"

The Genesect returned to a still smile. "He and Lillie took me to see Autumn. I saw a bird and wanted to fly... so I did and brought something back! Then I got into a fight with a large electrical... ice dragon called Kyurem! That Raichu did good with helping me take down that Volcarona. Took the Kyurem down after it shot the Raichu down."

Gladion took a deep breath at what he was told. "Okay Elio was right about one thing. You like fighting and if that Kyogre and Kyurem were anything, you like to fight powerful and dangerous pokemon. Any other times you were knocked out?"

The Genesect remembered. "There was this place called Black Tower. I didn't exactly mind with all the fighting, but the two were more bothered by it than I am. I did get knocked out a couple times, but that was mostly what happens in battle. I took most of the opponents out before I was knocked out myself."

Gladion's frown did not loosened as he listened more. "That is how Elio battles most of the time. If he finds an opponent that isn't save to switch on, he has the pokemon out do as much damage as possible."

The Genesect tried to remember more. "Other than the two trying to make me feel... welcome. Nothing else happened."

Gladion's frown loosened as he asked. "How do you even feel about this?"

The Genesect crackled a question. "They have a way to get me out of this shell, back 300 million years and never told me?"

Gladion placed his hand over his face again. "No!"

Genesect cackled. "Then it's been good. I feel more alive, have about as close to a pack I can get here! When is the boss coming back?"

Elio and Lillie came back with a basket containing four watmel barries.

Lillie was apologizing to Gladion and the Genesect. "Sorry it took us a while. We had rough winds and Salamence was starting to catch down with something." T

he Dex flared up in response. "BZZT! He bumped into a Seismitoed and we had to give it a pecha berry! BZZT!"

Elio smiled at the Genesect and began to pet it as the Salamence was resting for a moment. "So, was I being too hard on you Blattron?"

Gladion gave a lightened glare to Elio. "The Z move from the Raichu was extreme at worse. But he seen more to life than just battling."

The Genesect looked back at his trainer. "Hey boss, you mind if I go back in the ball."

Elio took out the net ball and let the Genesect go back in; he explained to Gladion. "Before you ask, he been doing that ever since I caught him!"

Gladion nodded as he asked. "Knowing what he see's himself as, what else have you told him?"

Elio placed his fingers together. "How I raised Kalden... I thought I tell him exactly what a Silvally is before he fought yours just to let him know that I at least have an idea of what he is going through. Even Blattron questioned some of the things I did with Kalden. Like never changing his type to something other than dragon."

Gladion shrugged. "I am not asking if the two are friends. But I do know just by looking at the Genesect that you would not bring him anywhere close to Aether."

Elio grinned wanting to change the subject. "Blattron would probably end up shooting people if he ever goes there. Do you want to head to Nimbasa City? We always keep missing a game, but there is some relaxing moments!"

Elio noticed his Salamence stretched and was ready for flight again. The Salamence carried Elio, Lillie and Gladion to Nimbasa City; the trio of trainers hoped they were finally able to see a game. They found themselves able to buy a ticket to watch an off season baseball game. Lillie had Mew out to watch and cheer while Elio and Gladion were more focused on just watching the baseball game. It lasted until a Throh scored a homerun.

As the trio were about to leave, a woman Lillie recognized was looking around the stadium for someone to battle. _"Hilda?"_

Hilda searched far and wide for a new trainer to battle, when she saw a blonde teenage boy in dark clothes unaware that some one wanted to battle. "Hey kid! You want to battle?"

Gladion was initially startled by Hilda asking such a question before he agreed. "It will give me something to do."

Lillie was too late to stop the battle and warned her brother. "Careful, Hilda has a very powerful pokemon!"

Elio was about to leave the seat when he heard the words and sat back down. _"And now the real game begins."_

Vs Pokemon Trainer Hilda

Hilda took out a great ball and shouted. "Okay Senti lets start this battle!" Out came a Sigilyph.

Gladion posed as he took out a pokeball and shouted. "Crobat, lets start with acrobatics!" The Crobat flew into battle and rammed into the Sigilyph.

Hilda shouted out. "So we are having that, Senti use psychic!" The Crobat was hit with a psychic blast and rushed into the Sigilyph again with acrobatics for a knock out.

Hilda called the Sigilyph back and took out a pokeball. "Terror, take that Crobat out with a return!"

Gladion saw the Stoutland emerged for battle and shouted. "Crobat use cross poison, see if we cannot deal more damage!" The Crobat slashed his venomous wings into the Stoutland and was rushed for a k.o.

Gladion called the Crobat back and tossed another ball. "Lucario come out!"

The Lucario arrived on the stadium and sensed a prescience in one of Hilda's great balls.

Gladion shouted out. "Lucario take that Stoutland down with an aura sphere!"

An aura was channeled into a blast and was tossed at the charging Stoutland, knocking him out as Hilda prepared for her next pokemon. "Jelly come out!" A Reuniclus entered the stadium as Gladion began to pose for a "CORK SCREW CRASHER!"

The Reuniclus endured the drill and distorted the dimensions in a trick room. Hilda looked interested in the move. "That is a flashy move, even in comparison to what... Reshy has."

Gladion spoke out in defense. "It's a Z move, they are all like this!"

Hilda smiled at the frown as she shouted. "Jelly knock that Lucario out with a focus blast!" The Reuniclus channeled a ball of pure energy and shot it at the Lucario for a knock out. Gladion posed as he called his Lucario back and shouted. "Silvally, lets take out that Reuniclus!"

A water memory Silvally leaped unto the field and prepared for the next attack. Reuniclus tossed a focus blast and missed the Silvally as Gladion shouted. "Use x scissor for a knock out!"

In a slash, the Reuniclus was knocked out, leaving Hilda to switch and shout. "Pythus! Check this one out!"

Gladion saw the Serperior and shouted. "Silvally keep using x scissor until that Serperior is down!"

The Silvally slashed its claws in an x pattern as Hilda shouted. "That trick room Jelly and I set up got us in a pickle. Pythus use coil, then use seed bomb!"

The Serperior began to coil herself as she took the next attack and tossed an overgrown seed bomb to knock the Silvally out.

Gladion called the Silvally back and shouted. "Porygon-Z we need to take that Serperior down with tri attack!"

The Porygon-Z shot three beams at the Serperior for a knock out. Hilda glared in determination as she called her starter back and tossed a heal ball. "Healy lets show them who is boss!"

Out came an Audino with a stone on its chest. It reacted to a key stone Hilda had on her bracelet as the trainer shouted. "Mega evolve and begin with a dazzling gleam!" The Audino glowed as she took on a more angelic form, she shot out dazzling light at the Porygon-Z as it kept shooting tri attack as ordered. The distorted dimensions returned to normal as the Porygon-Z shot another tri attack at regular speed, the Audino shot back more light. The Porygon-Z shot another tri attack and caused the Audino to revert back to her normal form.

K.O!

Hilda called the Audino back, very crossed as she tossed a great ball. "Reshy... show him!" Gladion was startled as he saw a large fury, white, blue eyed dragon that crashed unto the field.

Elio and Lillie felt the radiating heat as they saw the dragon of legends, Reshiram enter the field. She channeled her power into a intense blue flame and quickly knocked the Porygon-Z out.

Gladion called the Porygon-Z back and took another pokeball. "Tyranitar, get ready to mega evolve!"

Gladion prepared the key stone as the Tyranitar entered the stadium, ready to battle the legendary dragon as he mega evolved.

ROAR!

Hilda saw the mega Tyranitar as a threat and shouted. "Reshy, use earth power!"

As the Reshiram roared and caused the ground underneath the Tyranitar to erupt, Gladion shouted. "Use stone edge to end this fight!"

The Tyranitar stomped and impaled the Reshiram with jagged rocks, causing her to fall over for a knock out.

The Tyranitar began to approach the dragon still battle hungry when Gladion noticed and shouted. "Tyranitar that is enough!"

The Tyranitar acted like he was unaware, Gladion cringed and used his keystone to power the him down. "That is enough!" The Tyranitar powered down to his regular form, being able to actually hear his trainer and flinched. (Wha...)

Gladion prepared to call him back in his ball. "You have done well enough and it's going to take a while to get use to this!"

Elio sighed as he saw the pattern. " _It is always with the more aggressive pokemon._ "

Hilda saw the lose and smiled, raising her arm to congratulate Gladion on the victory. "It has been a while since someone actually beaten me like this!"

Elio and Lillie descended from the seat to join in congratulations when the Gladion asked. "Where did you get that dragon?"

Hilda grinned nervously as she was twirling her long pony tail. "Trying to stop N from letting himself be used, I rather not talk about it. Trying to convince him to move on from all that and it's been very hard to do." Gladion raised an eyebrow and asked what happened. Elio and Lillie froze at the question neither wanted to hear.

Hilda's cheerful face turned grim at the question. "Some power mad monster took him in at an early age and essentially brain washed him to think all trainers treat pokemon like garbage. All for the sake of using him to gain control of the legendary pokemon known as Zekrom and control of the Unova region by riding the trainers of the region of their pokemon. Took me getting something through N's head for that manipulative monster to show his true colors. N had another run in with him four years later when he took the power of Kyurem to try and freeze Unova. I was at Johto looking for N when this happened. Bastard took his Zekrom and forcibly fused it front of him. Nate has both Kyurem and Zekrom... turn out they were from the same dragon and while it took a while. Kyurem is still himself, just with Zekrom's personality and his ideal's written over Kyurem's barren cold personality. It is still a brutal pokemon, just nowhere near as extreme."

Elio and Lillie were about to approach Gladion when he asked the two. "Anything else you ran into when you were fighting Team Plasma?"

Lillie took a deep breath as she answered. "We encountered some goons that work for someone. Elio and I were told of someone named Ghe..."

Hilda interrupted the girl with concern for her mental health. "I hope to Reshy that you never actually met him. I heard that monster tried to organize a come back after getting his hands on another dragon! Nate and I banded together to take down Team Plasma, he told me that they didn't even know what it was yet they tried to take control of it anyways. From what Looker shared with me... they were going to have that pokemon devour Unova as a terrorist attempt!"

Gladion placed his hand over his face at remembering Elio's conversation about an Ultra Beast. "You have any idea where he is?" Hilda paused as she explained more. "I had to call someone to pick up the body, I don't even want to know what happened but he was a shambling husk when I saw him. Good riddance but it is very odd that he didn't even have any pokemon when I saw the mess... kind of a good thing though."

Elio understood one que and kept the thought to himself. _"Cindy... you didn't."_

Gladion asked Hilda. "Why are you concerned about the missing pokemon... and why you considered them missing to be a good thing?"

Hilda understood why he asked and answered. "His Hydreigon has max powered frustration. That should be a good clue to how he treats his own pokemon, if they were taken from him then that means they won't be abused by him anymore."

Elio and Lillie looked at each other in worry over one thing that was solved. Wes had something to do with taking Ghetsis down, he was the only person who still had a Snag Machine and would have plenty of motivation to want to take him down.

Hilda saw the three lost in thought and apologized. "I am sorry if that bothered you, the world is a scary place never knowing ever lurks in the shadows. Or who people really are in the dark."

Elio wanted to change the subject and asked Gladion. "Mind if I give you a tip in dealing with an aggressive mega evolution?"

Gladion broke his thought of concentration and answered. "Anything that might help. Tyranitar normally backs off when the opponent is knocked out."

Elio nodded. "You did it right by powering him down when he began to try going for the kill. Do that but be much quicker because I seen a Lucario go from a cool headed pokemon to something much more ruthless when it mega evolves."

Hilda over heard and joined in on her insight. "The rush of mega energy tends to do that to a lot of pokemon, some of them tend to cause a lot of pain or just drive their power out of control. This is the reason why N doesn't exactly like them all that well. I don't see the out of control power in Healy, but I did see that from an Aerodactly that a trainer just had a key stone and mega stone for. It is never a good sight to see a pokemon go out of control."

Gladion cringed and agreed as Lillie broke her curiosity to ask. "You know where N is now?"

Hilda smiled at the question. "At Lostlorn forest talking with the Zoroark, he is great friends with one of the most illusive species of pokemon I have seen. Thank you for the battle Gladion!"

The three said their farewells to Hilda as Elio began to wonder. _"I might want to visit the Shrine of Abundance."_


	30. Detective Elio is On The Case!

The next day, Elio got up to let a sleeping Lillie know he was going out. "I am going to the Abundant Shrine and I am taking Isaac with me for something important."

Lillie began to whisper she saw Elio getting ready. "Does it have anything to do with your super secret project?"

Elio shook his head. "No, but this is a result of it! Go back to sleep and if you want to, show Gladion a couple of the Gyms in Unova. I do believe we missed Driftveil's and Mistralton's gym. It might help in his notes on what exactly makes the bond work, tell him to just say I want to challenge the gym at their hardest."

Elio attempted to give Lillie a kiss on the forehead; Lillie dodged and kissed him in the lips. "Good luck on your journey!"

Elio switched his Volcarona for his Bibarel and flew to Black City. He went north and explored the water falls of route 14 until he found a place called the Abundant Shrine. The place itself looked like a fertile land ready for farmers to begin planting crops, a small shrine to the northern section of the fields was seen. Elio took the Mew out and stood in front of the shrine with a small offering of a poffin made from a tamato berry. After what felt like an hour, Landarous flew from the sky to notice a familiar looking trainer and a Mew awaiting him.

The Mew's eyes glowed in helping Elio understand what the Landarous was about to say. "What trainer has entered this place? I am busy making sure the crops this fall grow!"

Elio stood boldly as he asked. "Do you know where Wes is? I need to investigate something."

The Landarous picked up the offering and answered. "He is around Accumula town, wanting to go after specific pokemon found in the Hidden Grotto's scattered in this region."

The Mew sensed dread in Elio as he took a small bow. "Thank you and how are the other two?"

Landarous shrugged. "Wes has both of them in line while I am busy, I over heard what that Rotom was translating and he wasn't too far off. They are too unruly to be left without someone keeping them in line! Is that all you wanted?"

Elio smiled and answered. "I thought I leave you something anyways, no sense being rude to a demi god."

Landarous sensed a vision from the Mew and nodded in understanding. "Your use to doing something like this?"

Elio answered back before he began to leave. "When I get the chance... the Tapu's are a bit on the fickle side at times. See you later!" The Landarous said his farewell as he returned to his duties, trying to guess what would Elio want with his trainer.

As Elio and the Mew began to fly on Salamence. The boy petted the frowning Mew. "You didn't want Lillie to see the mess, I understand that. I noticed something was up with Cindy when she referred to the Cipher goons as fuel for Wilbur... anything you may have known otherwise?"

The Mew's eyes glowed as he shared a vision to Elio. One of Cindy telling her Chandelure that the Pheromosa was not fuel and called the Chandelure a wicked creature to his face.

When they flew to Accumula town, Elio was puzzled by what was happening between the trainer and the pokemon. _"She did say she had that Chandelure for a while... that must be why she warned us about getting a Litwik. I think the two have more resentment to each other than we thought."_

The Mew looked around in helping Elio find Wes and Rui; the trainer asked him. "I need you to be a lie detector. Something doesn't seem right!"

Elio and the Mew found Wes to be looking at his PDA for something while Rui was looking at the screen with him.

Elio waved and shouted. "Hey Wes, hey Rui!"

Wes saw the Mew and grinned in a question. "Okay, why do you keep waving rare pokemon in front of someone who is would steal it?"

Elio did not want to answer and asked. "Dumb question. When did you meet this Cindy?"

Wes frowned at the question. "When were chasing down the Plasma Sub. It rose up and gave me a good landing shot from Tiff. Right when it got to the Marvelous bridge, Cindy joined in with a Xatu and Pheromosa. We were at the generator when those two dragons tried to sink it!"

The Mew nodded and meowed. Elio began to think about the answer when he asked. "Those pokemon you said you did not remember catching. Do you actually remember?"

Wes was about to ask why Elio was asking questions when the boy answered. "I am investigating something important. Again, do you actually remember catching that Hydreigon and the few others?"

Wes shook his head to the answer. As the Mew nodded it gave Elio another vision; blank no memory.

Elio gave a false smile and asked. "Does Rui or any of your pokemon remember?"

Rui shook her head as Wes answered. "None of our pokemon remember either. Though that Hydreigon acted like he was not treated will through out its entire life."

Mew nodded and shared Elio a vision of what he seen in Rui's memories; Blank.

Rui noticed something was strange and asked. "What is that Mew doing?"

Elio's smile turned into a frown. "Making sure that something connects with what you are saying. I had him deal with something like this before, foggy memories or amnesia is one thing... but it looks like something was wiped clean. Don't worry about this, focus on what you are doing in this region."

Wes glared at the duo in response. "I am an asshole, but I don't lie to a kids face like that."

Elio nodded back. "I know. Isaac is here to confirm something."

Wes calmed himself down as he asked. "You think someone did something to our memories. Everything else is intact but where we were the during that one day last month."

Elio nodded and asked. "Do you two know anything about what a Chandelure does to people?"

The two nodded before Wes answered. "A pokemon that steals souls and burns them. Leaving the rest of the body behind, we don't have it and we never will because of that risk."

Elio asked a small question. "If someone has done something irredeemably horrible... like any of the bastards directly responsible for XD-00.. what ever... would you intentionally leave their fate in the hands of those things?"

Wes flinched at the answer in horror. "No!"

Elio pondered the mystery more as he spoke to the duo. "For you two, I suggest you don't worry about my questions. Leave that to me. You two seen poke star studios lately?"

Wes shrugged at the question. "That? I heard a couple of actors have made changers to some of the films. But it isn't exactly something I watch. Rui watches them however!"

Rui gave Elio a shush, letting him know that she knew of the Brutal Tide; she asked. "How is that Genesect doing?"

Elio's smile returned as he prepared to leave. "He is getting better! Gladion is in the region if you two wanted to chat!"

Wes hid a smirk. "None of my business to get involved, but good to know!"

Rui sighed in defeat. "If our paths cross!"

Elio waved goodbye to the two as he signaled Salamence to get ready for flight. The Mew frowned as they began their flight to Driftveil.

Elio smiled at the Mew. "I know, that person Hilda talked about did an awful lot of evil to even deserve something like this... thank you for helping me with this. It is hard to restore memories that have been forcibly wiped. Even that guy in the Pelago, for all the faded imagery had something important in there that is easy to find... if not takes a while."

* * *

In the Driftveil Gym.

Gladion had finished defeating the last trainer as he pressed a button to descend into the bottom of the Gym.

He found what looked like a business man in a large hat with an emerald. "Kept me waitin', didn't ya kid?"

Gladion began to pose in preparation. "Someone told me this would be something to do."

The man introduced himself as Clay as he made a determined glare. "A certain someone told me you were tougher than ya look. How 'bout we see if she was right."

Vs Gym Leader Clay

Clay sent out a Golurk as Gladion tossed a pokeball and shouted. "Go Crobat use acrobatics!"

The Crobat flew into the field and began to strike at the Golurk as it was struck by jagged rocks, with another acrobatics the Golurk fell. Clay called the Golurk back and sent out an Excadrill that was hit with acrobatics. "Knock that Crobat out with a rockslide!" The Excadrill countered with a rockslide and sent the Crobat crashing to the ground.

Gladion called the Crobat back and shouted. "Lucario, use aura sphere to knock that Excadrill out!"

The Lucario leaped into battle and began to channel his aura into a blast, knocking the Excadrill out.

Clay sent out a Seismitoad that took the aura sphere and countered with an earth power to knock the Lucario out.

Gladion called the Lucario back and shouted. "Silvally lets do this!"

Out came a Silvally with green highlights, Gladion ordered mimicking claws being swung. "Take that Seismitoad out with multi attack!"

The Silvally's claws glowed green as it knocked the Seismitoad out.

Clay sent out a Mamoswine, Gladion saw the ice type and called the Silvally back. "Good work. Weavile, we need to take this Mamoswine down!" The Mamoswine breathed a frosty breath and caused icicles to crashed down on the Weavile.

Gladion ordered in more agression. "Weavile use brick break!" The Weavile chopped into the Mamoswine as it let loose an earthquake to knock him out.

Gladion called the Weavile back sent Silvally back on the field. "Finish that Mamoswine off with a multi attack!" In grass infused claws, the Mamoswine was knocked out. Clay sent out an intimidating Krokodile as the Silvally used multi attack for less damage. As the Krokodile crunched into the Silvally, it was knocked out by another multi attack. Leaving Clay to his last pokemon; a Claydol that was slashed by the first multi attack, countered with psychic and was knocked out by another multi attack.

The Gym leader grinned as he adjusted his hat. "Man oh man. It feel's good to go all out and still be defeated." Gladion shook Clay's hand in thanks for the battle as he pressed the elevator to take himself back to the entrance of the gym.

Gladion left the gym satisfied on the win and disappointed that he did not have a good chance to use the Tyranitar.

Lillie congratulated her brother on the victory when he asked. "You have any idea where Elio went off to?"

Lillie nodded. "He told me he was going to Abundance Shrine before he left."

Elio swooped to the pokemon center on the Salamence.

He waved toward Gladion in an attempt to ask if he defeated the gym; Gladion answered. "It is a gym that specialized in ground types and Silvally was able to handle it. I never had a chance to use Tyranitar here."

Elio understood the reason. "Those are ground types, Tyranitar may be able to take a lot but ground types were still going to be a problem!"

Lillie was curious of the sudden trip and asked. "Why did you fly off?"

Elio frowned as he began to speak what he was investigating. "I was looking for Wes about something... good news he really does not remember anything about the day we were taking Team Plasma down. I even had Isaac help and he found nothing of note."

Gladion and Lillie found the information a little vague before the girl asked again. "Why did you fly off?"

Elio kept his frown at the siblings as he answered. "Lillie, Gladion, someone wiped away Wes's memories about what had happened when we went to tackled Team Plasma. I don't know how or who... and don't want to know why."

Gladion wondered and asked. "Should we do something about this? It sounds like someone is benefiting from no one figuring out the truth."

The Alola champion shook his head. "I do not recommend we get ourselves involved until we have more evidence. Isaac seems to know more... but he doesn't want to tell us."

Lillie asked the guilty looking Mew. "Isaac, do you know what has happened?"

The Mew meowed as the Dex was let out of the bag to translate. "BZZT! Yes, I do. I think you should stay away from Cindy for a while. BZZT!"

Elio took a deep breath in acceptance. "She did something horrible to a horrible person... did she?"

Mew nodded. "BZZT! Very! I don't want to talk about it unless I have to. BZZT!"

Gladion glared at Elio before he asked. "Alright... what were you finding out?"

Elio's face turned in dread as he answered. "Cindy has a Chandelure, she referred the worse of the worse as fuel! I wanted to know if she was hiding something from..."

The Mew was startled by what teleported behind Elio, a Xatu began to glow as he let loose a flash of light.

The Mew used his psychic powers to block the Xatu's power and shook his head while the three trainers are in a trance like state. _(_ Please tell me... why?)

The Xatu began to caw as it used its wings to speak in sign. (Nine years I kept this this secret. Wilbur lured her down a dark path...!)

The Mew meowed in argument. (She followed the dark flame of her own free will. What was she going to do the three?)

The Mew looked at the three trainers in worry as the Xatu spoke again in sign. (That is my job. To make sure they forget about her.) The Mew sighed as it shared the Xatu a memory of its past.

The Xatu froze in disgust and shock before speaking in sign. (Wha...what is this?)

The Mew meowed in questioning. (People that had hurt me. Is this the type of people she refers to as fuel?)

The Xatu did not hesitate as he waved his wings. (Yes...oh yes!)

The Mew glared at the Xatu in questioning. (Has these types of people been the only ones She fed to that Chandelure?)

The Xatu signaled back. (Those were exactly what that Chandelure used as examples to have her go on that mission.)

The Mew asked from the answer. (Some of those people really deserved it, others don't and their fates are not up to her to decide. Does she even realize this?)

The Xatu signaled the answer. (Yes. It became more apparent to her when she took care of Prissy. That Chandelure kept speaking of how she is destructive and didn't belong!)

The Mew asked. (Did Cindy sent you to do this?)

Xatu made a short sign. (No!)

Mew glared at the Xatu and hissed. (Then why are you here?)

The Xatu shivered. (If they found out... the future I had foreseen would come to pass.)

Mew shook its head at the answer. (How long has she had you?)

Xatu signaled. (Nine years... She was very kind to us all.)

Mew nodded and asked. (You are afraid about what she is going to do to herself?)

As the Xatu nodded the Mew frowned. (She can't keep doing this without eventually condemning an innocent soul... you know this and she knows this!)

The Xatu flinched in astonishment as it shared the Mew a vision. (Something has changed!)

An image old broken castle within a place called victory road, a large wormhole opening up. _"Go there!"_ The Xatu teleported out as the trio of trainers came through from a daze, unaware of what had happened. The Mew began to share with the group the image he had seen and meowed.

The Rotom Dex translated in a shiver. "BZZT! Something very bad is about to happen! BZZT!"

Lillie saw the vision and asked. "What happened?"

The Mew meowed in a hurry as he wanted Elio to bring out the Salamence. "BZZT! Cindy has been doing something very bad! BZZT!"


	31. Cornering A Serial Killer!

The trio flew on the back of Salamence to Hamulia City as they rushed toward the place called Victory Road.

Nate was near the entrance to let the two Champion's and Gladion in on the agreement that they do not challenge the league unless they have the badges. "This is kind of an emergency, let them in."

The trip through victory road was long and tedious as they found themselves underneath what looked like the ruins of a castle. With repels, a Silvally and Bibarel to push boulders and carry the group, they eventually found themselves at a stairway leading to the upper section of the castle. As the group saw the in side of the castle, what looked like was once grand was now nothing but ruin.

The Mew guided the three in and meowed in warning. "BZZT! Follow and stay out of the rooms. BZZT!"

The trio made it to what looked like an old throne room that had a climatic battle a long time ago. In the walk way was a goth woman looking down in anticipation for people to arrive. Cindy noticed the three and got up in a struggle to greet the trio. "I knew when Sage went to stop you from figuring it out you would come. I suppose you know my little... secret."

Gladion calmed himself down as he asked. "When you referred to those people from Cipher as fuel... that was something you didn't want us to hear?"

Cindy frowned in response to the answer and tried to look him in the eyes. "It was a slip of the tongue and I thought I lost you. But I knew you three would eventually figure it out and not a moment too soon."

Elio shook his head in an attempt of denial as he asked. "I know what you use as fuel for that Chandelure. Why?!"

Cindy replied in a small breath. "At first, it was to keep Wilbur alive. Just pick the souls of those so foul that Hell itself would have trouble welcoming them, the absolute scum of the Earth that the world would be better off without!"

Gladion and Lillie froze on hearing what Cindy had confessed to.

The goth woman took a deep breath as she saw the glare from the group. "Do you even know the last soul Wilbur burned? I have been told enough about him. He took that poor boy at an early age, pretending to be his father. Used him as a means to obtain one of the legendary dragons while preaching about why being a pokemon trainer is a sin!"

Cindy gritted her teeth in hatred as she continued. "His real goal was just to get rid of every last trainer on Unova while he himself kept his pokemon. With a plan on disposing of N once his use was at an end..."

Lillie broke from the chill and asked. "That person sounds horrible. Why would..."

Cindy interrupted the girl and helped her finish while laughing at herself. "Why would someone do that? A megalomaniac's desire for power!"

Elio shouted at Cindy with a question. "And before him? Because that guy deserved what he got and he isn't the reason we are here calling you out!"

Cindy looked away from Elio as she stared at the throne. "Most were among Team Plasma themselves. The ones who preached about trainers abusing pokemon. Then they turn around when you are not looking and do monstrous things to pokemon and trainers alike."

Mew meowed. "BZZT! You actually think yourself the one to judge their fate in the end? BZZT!"

Cindy answered back to the Mew. "From what I have been told, two years later... that thing, had many pokemon stolen from their trainers and had them turned into psychological tools. He was attempting to freeze Unova in ice and attempted to do this to that young man Nate..."

Cindy pointed at the Mew in an argument. "Their latest scheme to dispose of the two you cared about... have a device used to force a pokemon's bodies to do what ever they said. Then use them against the trainer! What pray tell do you even call that? Forcing you to do something against your will with only your mind being able to watch?"

The Mew had a flash back of what Cipher had done to it and began to huddle in panic. Lillie held the Mew in her arms in an attempt to comfort it and asked Cindy. "Why did you come here?"

Cindy clenched a dusk ball in a combination of guilt and insanity. "I just wanted to find someone... to talk to regarding Wilburs behavior, that I didn't listen to that young man at the time and that he was right!"

Lillie looked in confusion and asked. "This looks like some old ruins, who do you expect to find here?! You should have told that Chandelure no when his problem started!"

Cindy cringed at realization. "Then I already crossed the point of no returned!"

Elio shook his head at what he was hearing, to him this woman was speaking insanity. "Listen... those people really are evil! But what you are doing to solve that problem is messed up and way too extreme to be taken lightly!"

Cindy smiled at Elio and the others. "If you want to do something about it. Just tell me where I belong and I will gladly go... it is as simple as that. Sage will save you the heart ache and you will have him, Fridgette, Morpha, Elizabeth and Prissy as a conpensation."

The trio looked in horror as they realized what Cindy was about to do to herself as she called out. "Wilbur... is the fire ready?"

What looked like an old throne was set aflame by the giggling Chandelure, he began to wave signaling Cindy to follow. The trio sent out their pokeballs; Elio shouted. "H.P WE NEED TO STOP THIS MAD WOMAN!"

The Mew in Lillies arms began to calm down and floated, Lillie calmed herself down to begin her command. "Isaac... we need to stop Cindy from hurting herself."

Gladion took out his Silvally and swapped a grass memory for a water memory. "Silvally get ready for that Chandelure!"

Elio tried to think of what to say to Cindy in a desperate attempt to convince her to stop. "There is a place where you can get help! Snap out of this!"

Cindy shook her head and was apporaching the flame.

Elio and Gladion shook their heads. _"She has lost it..."_

Cindy took the pokeball, net ball, beast ball and great ball and tossed them to the trainers, with their buttons unpressed they rolled at the the trios feet. Elio shouted. "H.P STOP CINDY IN HER TRACKS! IF WE CAN'T TALK HER OUT OF THIS WE WILL DRAG HER OUT!" The Kangaskhan leaped to where Cindy was attempting to walk to and held her in.

The Chandelure hissed and began to shoot out a fire blast at the Kangaskhan. Gladion prepared a water memory, the Silvally shot out a grass memory and took the disk in, turning from a green hue to a blue hue as the trainer shouted. "Silvally, block that fire blast and stop that Chandelure!" The Silvally took the fire blast and shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Cindy tried desperately to make the group let her go and tossed out a nest ball containing a Xatu. "Sage! Please make sure the others forget me... those three would take good care of you!"

The Xatu froze in place in fear of what his trainer was about to do, it signaled and cawed in refusal.

The Chandelure grew impatient and hissed at the Xatu. (What are you doing?! Don't you see she crossed it years ago! This is fitting!) The trio were about to act against the Chandelure when they felt a ripple began to form in between the Kangaskhan and the burning throne. An Ultra Wormhole opened up. Within moments a Buzzwole crashed unto the castle, unaware of where it was and looking around in panic.

Lillie's heart leaped as she prepared a beast ball. _"Not now! Any time but now!"_

The Chandelure shrieked as it drew close to the Ultra Beast and blew out a massive fire blast at the frightened Buzzwole. The Ultra Beast shrieked in pain and fear as he flexed and punched into the Chandelure with an thunder punch, he began to fly its way back into the flashing Ultra Wormhole in a screech.

The Chandelure glared at the three trainers and began to aim at them, Elio saw it and shouted. "H.P USE RETURN TO KICK THAT CHANDELURE BACK! I THINK THAT WORM HOLE IS ABOUT TO COLLASPE!" The Kangaskhan rushed to the Chandelure and channeled her affection into a scrappy kick, she slipped and miss aimed the kick, what was suppose to be in a better corner for a beat down was directly into the Ultra Wormhole. As the group froze at what happened, the wormhole flashed more and more until the Chandelure was sent flying out by a what looked like a punch of electricity. The wormhole collapsed behind the Chandelure, leaving the group startled and confused to the ordeal.

Gladion calmed himself down as he asked the crazed woman. "I just want to ask... why were you trying to walk into fire?"

Cindy looked down in despair at the question, not even bothering to answer back. Gladion tried to ask. "Okay then... why did you agree to give the Chandelure what it wanted?" The Chandelure erupted in a totem aura and let loose a haunting shriek.

The Mew turned on its power and gave the group an understanding of the Chandelure's language. "Why did she do that?! She told you already... but I aught to tell you why I asked her to do it! To gather more souls to stay ever lit! I gave her the idea to find those most deserving to burn, those no one would miss. She wouldn't even be missed if she let that Xatu take the two over there out of the picture. But no she wanted to be called out by these two!"

Elio and Lillie flinched when the Mew meowed. "The fate of souls are not yours to judge. Mr Dusk told me that he takes the wayward to meet their fate... and warned me about those who see them wander forever more. Why did you try to go after Prissy? She didn't do anything other than falling out of that wormhole."

The Chandelure spin in rage at the mention of the Ultra Beast and tried to ignore the question. "I gave her what she wanted! A powerful pokemon that do what she wants! Partake in those stupid contests! All I asked was a soul or two to last me a couple years!"

The Chandelure giggled. "I thought I had her over for more, when she finally got around to give me that monsters soul! When she started every sneaky thing imaginable; arriving unannounced, having that Xatu take them away make sure they know nothing! She was already telling you enough that you wouldn't think of other wise! I only wished she just gave me those two when she had the chance, then you would have never known."

Elio, Lillie and Gladion were about to begin battle against the Chandelure when Cindy flinched at the mention of Wes and Rui. "Wilbur... Wes was one of justice. Why did you seek him and Rui?"

The Chandelure flared up in anger toward its trainer. "They were about to get in the way... you had to be a goody goody and let those two walk away. Then Sherlock and Watson over there decided to get nosy and find out!"

The Chandelure pointed at Elio and the glaring Mew before it giggled. "And to answer the Mew's question, she tried to hurt people and you all gave her hugs and kisses thinking it would all be okay. When I started asking for what I want, you all act like those souls mean something to you! What does that roach have that I don't?"

Elio shouted out at the Chandelure. "YOU SEEN HOW SCARED PRISSY WAS OF THIS WORLD! Yes she is destructive, but..."

The Chandelure hissed as he spit a flame toward the boy. "But nothing! I sense the feelings, don't you ever think of someone that deserves this kind of damnation?"

Elio glared at the Chandelure, refusing to give an answer as he prepared his key stone. The Chandelure glared at the three and whined. "You do know someone? Shame that girl didn't find them sooner!"

The siblings refused to think about it as they prepared themselves, the Chandelure took a sign of disappointment as the Mew meowed and glowed for battle. "They knew one horrible person that caused many horrible things to have happened... but again, that one's fate is her own to decide now. Not yours!"

The Chandelure giggled at the Mew. "Oh please, deep down you wanted her to burn! Even that two shoe brat wanted her to burn!" The Chandelure pointed at Elio as he explained who. The siblings glared as they prepared for battle, while Elio joined in glare.

The Chandelure stared at the group and giggled. "No matter, I will burn you all for this!"

Vs Totem Chandelure

Cindy glared at the preparing Chandelure and shouted to her Xatu. "Sage... air slash this wicked creature!"

The Xatu swiped his wings toward the Chandelure to make him flinch, giving the group enough time to set up. The Chandelure glared at the trainer who is turning on him. "If you had just me burn these three when they came this wouldn't have happened! Your soul would have burned with them!"

Elio raised his key stone and shouted. "H.P MEGA EVOLVE AND USE CRUNCH!" The Kangaskhan's child grew and both lunged at the Chandelure, both crunched into it as Lillie began to pose. "Isaac. SHATTERED PSYCHE!" The Mew grabbed the Chandelure in a psychic hold and slammed him across psychic barriers before shattering through one. Gladion glared sharply and ordered. "Silvally, use multi attack to purge this hellfire!" In watery claws, the Silvally clawed into the Chandelure, sending him screeching until he began to let loose a confusing light at Lillie.

Elio blocked the light and began to feel dizzy, the Kangaskhan saw the trainer in trouble, grabbed the four trainers and rushed far away from the Chandelure trying to engulf the boy in flame. Cindy glared at the Chandelure trying to go after another soul and shouted. "Wilbur... please stop! The only thing the boy and the others have done was find the truth!"

The Chandelure glared at its trainer in annoyance. "It is too late for that nonsense! You should had taken the hint when daddy stopped me!"

Lillie heard enough from the Chandelure and shouted. "Would you just stop it! Don't you even care about the trainer you raised you? Who let you see more of the world?"

The Chandelure giggled. "Enough to be a fuel source! But why would you even care for a killer?" The Kangaskhan crunched into the Chandelure while the Mew shot a shadow ball in response. The Silvally slashed its water infused claws again while the Xatu set up a light screen in preparation.

The Chandelure was knocked down by the multi attack and began to erupt in a massive over heat, sending the pokemon flying back as it roared. Cindy tried to call the Chandelure back into the dusk ball, the beam enveloped the Chandelure for what seemed like a successful call back; the ball ignited not soon after and was about to explode. The Mew and Xatu glowed and tossed the ball away from the trainers. Elio had his Kangaskhan use another crunch as Gladion let his Silvally carry out the order and prepared.

As the Chandelure laid defeated, Elio spoke coldly to Cindy. "That Chandelure used you and it took you this long to find out. Thanks for trying to solve this problem by calling him back... but now that ball is destroyed."

Gladion glared back. "Please tell me you are not planning on catching this thing?" Elio gritted his teeth. "Catch it and make sure he never hurts anyone ever again!" Elio took out a dusk ball and was about to throw.

Lillie sighed at Cindy thinking it was over. "You still have a lot of explaining to do, the law outside will want to talk to you!"

Elio was about to toss the ball when the Chandelure began to ignite, spit a flame at the exit and incinerated the dusk ball as it was hurled to him. "I am ...not finished!"

The totem aura reignited to a much angrier Chandelure. Lillie tossed a pokeball and shouted. "Lola we need to keep this Chandelure down!"

Gladion tossed out his Tyranitar and mega evolved it. "We need to keep fighting back!"

Elio glared as he tossed a quick ball and shouted. "LOST! WE NEED YOU TO TAKE THIS CHANDELURE DOWN!"

Lillie tossed a great ball back at Cindy. "You done many horrible things, please tell me a pokemon isn't this e..."

The goth woman opened the great ball to let out the Nidoqueen and shouted. "Elizabeth use earth power!" The Chandelure shot a shadow ball in rage at the Nidoqueen as the large group of pokemon began to prepare for blow after blow.

Elio attempted to take a dusk ball out before the Chandelure began to glow in an intense heat. "Your souls are mine! Your pokemon's souls are mine! All of your souls are mine!"

The Chandelure began laughing maniacally before Elio began to toss the dusk ball... until the trainers noticed a shadow emerge from behind the Chandelure.

A booming voice was heard from the creature shouting. "It is time!"

Gladion recognized the Darkrai and ordered. "Darkrai use dark void to banish this thing!"

The Darkrai agreed as he generated a massive black void, unleashing massive tendrils to grab the Chandelure. "What... what are you doing?"

The Darkrai glared at the Chandelure. "You have done enough, it is time to go to sleep!"

The Chandelure began to struggle for a brief second before the hands yanked the Chandelure into the void. The hole closed as the as the trio were shaking on their knees.

Gladion was the first to snap out of the close encounter and asked. "Thanks, what are you even doing here in the first place?"

The Darkrai answered in a rather gentlemen like nod. "I was passing by when I sensed something. If you must know... that Chandelure would not be bothering anyone anymore!"

Lillie was terrified as she struggled to get up. "Da...Darkrai... please tell me a pokemon is not this terrible?"

The Darkrai sighed as he turned to the Mew and Xatu. "I was told from the Master of Space that in another realm, one particular has done much worse than what you have seen! You two, you know what needs to be done. See that this does not happen again, I bid you all farewell!" The Mew and Xatu glowed in unison as they teleported the group out!

In a flash of light, the four trainers found themselves on the shady shores of Undella town with a group of pokemon dazed and confused.

Cindy began to call a phone, a voice familiar to Elio was heard. "Cindy... what are you doing?"

Cindy frowned at him and answered. "Getting help, Looker has given me his phone number."

Elio helped her finish. "Looker seems to know people; you know that once you do this, your going to be locked up for a long time!"

Cindy took a deep breath as she looked over to her Xatu. "Sage...See that they forget this... please! Then make sure the others I had myself involved with forget about me. Then you can go with those two."

Lillie frowned before she shouted. "Why? Why are you making us forget this?"

Cindy looked over to Lillie... hesitate of telling her. "Ten years... ten years I have been doing this. I had done this and it's gotten so far that a couple of children got involved!"

Elio kept a glare at the woman. "Question about you. Were you trying to be our friend because you wanted to be our friend... or was it just so we can call you out on the fact you had been a serial killer for this long?"

Cindy calmed herself down as she answered. "Yes to both. I did enjoy the time we got along... you shouldn't have to worry about me any longer!" The trio glared at the woman as the Xatu began to glow.

The woman waved fair well and whispered. "May we never meet again!"

* * *

In a flash of light.

The trio came through with a Mew looking around. Elio noticed the Beast ball and net ball and realized they had a Pheromosa with Baton pass and a Venomoth. Lillie noticed the pokeball and great ball, she realizes she has a Glacion and a Nidoqueen.

Gladion felt a small dread and asked. "You think we should call home... something happened and I don't even remember what." Elio and Lillie had the pokemon sent to the P.C as they nodded in agreement.

The trio called their pokemon back and went to the pokemon center in preparation to call home.

Elio began by texting the people he brought with him to Unova. "Anyone know what happened a day ago?"

Elio had an answer from Guzma. "Just finished up getting that Volcarona some better moves. I'm going to use him in the battle tree if nothing else. Kukui won't see me coming!" The rest of the captains were nothing significant other than some places they been.

Elio shouted to the siblings. "Okay I checked on everyone I brought over here... nothing specifically bad happened to them."

Lillie frowned in worry. "It is good to hear... but I would still like to call home. Why does the word Chandelure ring in my head."

Gladion stared in the same worry. "Lillie... are you sure you want to talk to people about that pokemon?"

The Mew meowed in response as the Rotom Dex crawled out of the back back and revealed a picture of a Litwick, Lampent and Chandelure. "BZZT! What you fought recently involved one of these pokemon BZZT!"

Gladion read the Dex entry for the Litwik line out loud. "Litwik, the candle pokemon. Litwik shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and pokemon, which becomes the fuel that it burns. While shining a light, it pretends to be a guide, it leeches the life force of any whole follow it. Lampent, the lamp pokemon. The spirits it absorbs fuel its baleful fire. It hangs around hospitals waiting for people to pass on. Chandelure, the luring pokemon. Being consumed in Chandelures flames burns the spirit, leaving the body behind. The spirits burned up in its ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever."

Elio felt fear in hearing the Dex entry and texted. "Have anyone we know ran into a member of the Litwik line?"

The messages answered similarly. "We read the Dex entry about that thing already and like you said none of us have a reason to go after one."

Elio nodded to the siblings, confirming that what ever involved Chandelure did not involve the captains or skulls. Lillie dialed Kukui's number on the video screen in an attempt to figure out more of what had happened.

The call began unsuspecting. "Professor... do you have any idea of what happened yesterday?"

Kukui looked confused at the question. "On Unova... no, though Burnet was busy about something important last week. Otherwise nothing out of the ordinary happened on Alola during the week. Why did you ask?"

Lillie found the answer reassuring and answered back. "Because something happened yesterday that involved a Chandelure."

The professor froze in fear at the name. "Lillie... why did you mentioned that pokemon."

Lillie stared back in confusion, dread and determination. "Because that name is the only thing I remember!"

The answer left the professor as confused as the three as he asked. "Could you get Elio on the screen? I want to know if he remembers anything better."

Elio was already heading to the screen when he heard the professor speak his concern.

Lillie stepped out to let Elio speak. "I know, I just had my underlings give a report if they met anything from the Litwick line... they never ran into them."

Kukui listened and asked. "Did you try catching one?"

Elio felt something ringing in his head. "No... I would never go after that thing! They are powerful but to me they are not worth the risk!"

Kukui's worry didn't fade as he spoke of what he knows. "I have heard of rare sightings of Litwik on Alola... but it is rare that a trainer on Alola captures this for the sake of capturing them."

Elio nodded back. "What do they do with them?"

Kukui shrugged. "I have no idea other than training them for battle and keeping them from hurting people. Could you get Lillie back on the phone?"

Elio got off the seat and signaled Lillie that she can go back to her conversation.

Elio thought of one other person who may have known and texted his mother as he saw Lillie talking more about what she does remember. "Mom... have you ever heard of Chandelure? Because that name keep's ringing."

Elio's mother texted back. "Please tell me you did not go after a wild Chandelure?! You father told us about that pokemon being no good around a house. Even Otto would never attack the family."

Elio texted back. "No I did not. That pokemon scares me."

Elio's mother replied back. "It is rare you actually say that about a pokemon. Otto, Nihil... that jellyfish Looker said you caught and the thing called Xurkitree."

Elio frowned as he continued. "We know Otto is nuts. It is less Nihilego and more its venom thats scary, Xurkitree just hits hard."

Elio saw the next message reassuring his belief. "Which is why they are kept in their balls most of the time. Unless they are actually needed or you want to prove a point!" Elio texted back to end the conversation. "Exactly!"

Lillie finished her call to Kukui, reassuring him that she and everyone she knew on Unova were safe before she ended the call. "I remember Gladion fighting a miss Hilda... she is a very nice lady and a powerful trainer who has a Legendary pokemon!"

Kukui wondered as he asked. "What pokemon is that?"

Gladion answered knowing he remembers THAT much. "Reshiram. The Vast White Pokemon, the literal embodiment of truth! It has a rather special move in the form of blue flare... if you see a brown hair woman wearing short pants and a pinkish baseball cap... that's her!"

He blushed for a moment at the description of Hilda as Kukui was more intrigued by the move. "You think you will see her again at the world tournament?"

Lillie nodded. "She use to be a champion of this region! We are ending this call before we get distracted!"

Kukui agreed. "It's morning over here, good luck with the rest of your journey!"

Both hanged up.

Lillie's next call was to Aether, in worry that something may have happened while both siblings were away.

Much to their relief, Wicke picked up unaware of anything specific save for the look on their faces. "Miss Lillie... what is wrong?"

Lillie looked in confusion and answered. "We don't think anything is wrong. Had anything happened the last couple days?"

Wicke shook her head. "Not of note, though your mother is having an episode."

Lillie's confusion turned to worry as she asked what happened, Wicke took a deep breath and answered. "It was a flash back about the incident. I was able to calm her down though, you and Elio's activities in poke star were able to work in a pinch when."

Lillie and Gladion felt some relief that nothing catastrophic happened.

Gladion asked over the screen. "Tell her that we are fine. Lillie is only asking because something happened a while ago, we don't remember it and the word Chandelure kept ringing our heads. Thought that you or someone at Aether knew something."

Wicke cringed in fear as she asked. "Chande..."

Behind her a loud familiar voice boomed as a blonde woman that rushed in anxiety, signaling Wicke to step aside for a moment. Lusamine asked rather loudly, harshly and with a stern face. "You two did not have an encounter with that pokemon?!"

Gladion and Lillie glared at Lusamine to calm down as Elio heard the shout; the dark haired boy nuzzled his way through and spoke to Lusamine. "Listen, I am about as stumped as these two. Chandelure is the most dangerous pokemon in this region, very rare for a trainer to even have because of this and from what I know, its evolutionary line not even their own trainer is safe. I told people I know to stay away from this pokemon for good measure but why does that name keep ringing?"

Lusamine realized what she shouted, calmed down more and she answered Elio's question with a question of her own. "That name kept ringing maybe because you three fought one and something was done to make you forget?"

Elio was more baffled as he asked. "Hate to sound paranoid or that I am accusing, since I over heard that things on Alola have been... boring, but do you know anything about what happened?"

Lusamine shook her head in answer. "No I have not. Like you said, Chandelure is a very dangerous pokemon for anyone to take lightly."

The Mew listened in and nodded, reassuring Elio of what he heard as he frowned. "Coming from you... that is still strange to hear or believe."

Lusamine glared Elio for questioning what she told him and continued in a sharp frown. "Since you don't believe this, let me tell you what I know about this pokemon. It... feeds... off...of...souls!It...doesn't...even...wait...for...you...to...die...like...its...pre evolution...Lampent! Even as a Litwick it will kill you just for being near!"

Elio kept a frown continued his thought. "I knew most of that already, most pokemon tend to be like all the others..."

Lusamine nodded. "And you are right on that one, including Chandelure. It still doesn't change that a wild Litwick, a poorly trained one or dare I say a malicious one, is still among the most dangerous pokemon to deal with when it is a Chandelure."

Gladion glared in hesitate agreement as Elio spoke his mind in thought. "A wild Chandelure is pretty rare in itself..."

Lusamine smiled at the statement. "There are reports that wild Litwick are found on Alola... probably due to smuggling. But the locals have the right idea to make sure something is done. Most of the time they have a trainer who knows how to raise one go capture them. The Litwick is normally not a problem by that point." Elio kept a frown. "I am still not going after them unless I have to."

Lusamine kept a smile at Elio's stubbornness and a more genuine smile of concern toward her children. "If that one incident a couple months ago is anything. You already caught one and gave it back to its trainer. Lillie, Gladion... are you two alright?"

Lillie nodded. "Yes mother."

Gladion sighed in annoyance. "No one we knew ran into these things, aside from not remembering... no one is hurt."

Elio and Gladion ended their conversation while Lillie prepared to end hers. Lusamine took a deep breath of relief as she prepared to see a disappointed face. "Lillie, before you ask. I am going to be busy and wont come to this tournament to personally watch. Don't let me hold you down okay."

Lillie hid a disappointed frown as she smiled back and said her farewells.

As the screen flickered off the trio sighed in relief on the information they found.

Gladion began looking at the Rotom Dex's map and whispered. "Since we don't exactly have anything worry about back home, I am going to get Absol back home. I'll be back later tonight!"

Gladion went out the door as Elio was prepared to call the Mew back.

Lillie yawned as she sent out her Venusaur. "I'm going to watch the news until brother gets back!"

Elio yawned back. "It's been a long day anyways!"


	32. The Wind Blows!

The next day after Gladion returned the Absol to the route near the Great Chasm. He noticed Lillie and Elio marking gyms that none of them had went to.

Lillie rose up to speak to her brother. "If you want to go to the Humilau we might be able to catch the Gym Leader before he swims. Only other one I can think about is Mistralion Gym?"

Elio joined in the conversation. "Aspertia... we already been to. Lillie and I had already met the Gym Leader of Mistralton, she is nice enough to fly us over to Lentimas town."

Gladion shrugged at the description. "Humilau sounds like a water type gym, so Mistralton is going to have to do. Anything about the Gym Leader I need to know?"

Lillie smiled at the answer. "She goes by the name of Skyla and really likes flying. She is also friends with the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City."

Gladion stared at the two and asked. "You went after the gyms because you were bored. You also told them, **I do not want a badge, but I want to challenge the gym at their strongest** because you don't want to nose in on a regions championship?"

Elio nodded. "Also because of the World Tournament... Lillie and I are stuck to watching this. Do you want to do the gym challenge in this region?"

Gladion shook his head. "Not really."

Elio sent out Salamence and signaled the siblings to hop on for a quick flight to Mistralton City. When they landed, Gladion prepared an electric memory for Silvally and stepped into the Gym.

After he told the receptionist what he wanted, he saw a gym guide being blown to the entrance and immediately saw what the Gym was. _"A wind tunnel, so find cover for when the wind blows. Got it."_

Gladion spent what felt like nearly half an hour fighting off pilot's, finding shelter when the large fan began to blow and generally feeling cold.

He made it to what looked like a shelter containing an arena and saw a red haired woman with a two piece blue outfit, looking cheerfully at the challenger. "Hee-hee! I've been waiting for you. Your a tough trainer who can face the wind and not get blown off!"

Gladion posed in preparation for the battle. "You realize your Gym Puzzle is pretty dangerous? Get ready because here I come!"

Vs Gym Leader Skyla

Skyla took out a pokeball and shouted. "Braviary, lets soar into battle!"

Gladion took his pokeball and shouted back. "Silvally lets start with multi attack!"

The Braviary was slashed with electric infused claws as Skyla shouted. "Fight back with crush claw!"

The gem around the Braviary's neck glowed as he clawed his talons into the Silvally before being knocked out out by another multi attack.

Skyla switched and shouted. "Archeops, come out!" Gladion saw the Archeops and switched Silvally out. "Crobat lets take this bird out!" The Archeops began to let loose and earthquake as the Crobat entered, no effect.

Gladion shouted. "Get it low enough with acrobatics!"

The Archeops was knocked out of its determination as the Crobat's flying gem glowed and struck in a boosted acrobatics, Skyla glared and shouted. "Don't give up just yet, hit it with a stone edge!" The Archeops grumbled in defeat as it let loose jagged rocks into the Crobat, the Archeops took another acrobatic attack and countered with a stone edge.

Gladion called the Crobat back and tossed his next pokemon. "Weavile take that Archeops out with ice shard!"

Archeops was knocked out as Skyla prepared her next pokemon. "Mandibuzz use brave bird until that Weavile is out of flight!"

As the Weavile continued to shoot icy shards, the Mandibuzz rammed like the brave bird she was, then another share of attacks. The Weavile shot another ice shard as the Mandibuzz ate a strange blue berry known as an Apricot berry, increasing her defenses and knocking the Weavile out.

Gladion switched and shouted. "Porygon-Z finish it off with thunderbolt!"

The Mandibuzz was shot down by a bolt of lighting as Skyla switched. "Swoobat come out and calm yourself!" A blue hairy bat with a heart shaped nose flew in and calmed her mind for the next thunderbolt.

Skyla cheered and was posing like a plane. "Okay now use air slash!" The Porygon-Z was about to strike down as a slash of air made it flinch and exposed to a psychic blast for a knock out.

Gladion called the Porygon-Z back and shouted. "Tyranitar mega evolve and use crunch!"

The Tyranitar stood on the field as it waited for the key stone to activate, the Swoobat tried to tempt him to not attack with attract and was crunched, being tossed back for a k.o.

Skyla glared in eager determination called the Swoobat back and tossed another pokemon out. "Swanna we need to take this Tyranitar down! Use scald!"

A white swan flew and burned the Tyranitar with scalding water as Gladion shouted. "Dragon dance, then stone edge!"

The Tyranitar danced and stomped on the ground, causing jagged stones to knock the Swanna back to her trainer for a k.o.

Skyla called the Swanna back and sent out her last pokemon. "Unfezant we cannot give up here, keep using u-turn!"

Gladion looked back at the brown Unfezant in determination and ordered the Tyranitar. "Tyranitar use ice punch then finish it off with crunch!"

The Tyranitar punched into the female Unfezant with an icy fist before having her bounce off of him. In a mighty roar, he crunched his fangs into the Unfezant and tossed her back for a k.o.

Tyranitar roared and wanted to keep attacking the knocked out opponent. Gladion prepared the keystone and shouted. "Tyranitar, the battle is over. Stand down!"

The Tyranitar was barely able to recognized his trainers commanded, he reverted back to its normal form as Gladion powered him down. It took a deep breath before looking back at its trainer in a nod.

Gladion gave him a small pet on the back. "It's okay, mega evolution can be very tiring!"

The Tyranitar agreed as he was called back. Skyla took the defeat rather well and shook Gladion hand. "We got to fight at full strength! My pokemon and I have been happy to battle a trainer like you!"

Gladion didn't mind the challenge as he shook back. "This was gave me the results I was looking for, thanks!"

The trainer looked around looking for a short cut back until Skyla pointed in the direction the Gym door was. "Fastest way back is a hop, skip and flight all the way back!"

Gladion was curious as to what the Skyla meant as he looked closer to find no visible short cut. His eyes widened at realization that. "You don't mean the fa..." The fan began to blow a strong gust of wind.

* * *

A scream of shock was heard in the gym!

Elio and Lillie were busy out side of the gym, reading the Rotom Dex and waiting for Gladion to finish when they saw him shivering and about to fall. Lillie rushed to her brothers side to hold him steady. "Brother what has happened?!"

Gladion answered as he regained balance. "The Gym's puzzle involved a wind tunnel and it is the short cut back. Not pleasant!"

Elio cringed at the insanity and waited for Gladion to calm down as he spoke of his experience. "The Castelia Gym was a bit weird in the elevators. Your handling the mega Tyranitar better?"

Gladion nodded back with a more steady thought. "Better. Tyranitar seems to be one that likes to keep fighting even after he wins a battle, it seems that he has problems hearing me other wise."

Elio told his rival some of his own experience. "That seems like the main thing with most of the aggressive ones. A lot is going on for them that while their power is great, an inexperienced trainer has to deal with a lot more when the pokemon is moments away from going out of control. It is also the burst in power they get that causes destruction all around if you allow it; for example H.P got into a fight with a Mega Garchomp in an enclosed building... that room had to be redone."

Gladion took a deep breath at the information. "The bond between the trainer seems more if they trust you enough to make the decisions for them during its transformation. Otherwise they are put into such a great strain that they will lash out if they are kept in that form for long!"

Elio grinned back. "Think this is enough for a conclusion?"

Gladion kept a frown. "Enough of a conclusion that we need to know."

Lillie spoke of what she knows from the Rotom Dex. "Brother, I think the Castform's home is in the route between Chargestone and Driftveil."

Elio joined in the thought. "After that you want to take the scenic route to Virbank?"

Gladion, glared at Elio in refusal. "We go through Chargestone, get the Castform home. Then we have Salamence fly us."

As the trio made it past Chargestone cave with their hair standing, Gladion took a dusk ball out and pressed a button. The Castform recognized the three and looked around to what just happened.

Gladion asked Elio. "Since you did catch him, should you tell him... or should I?"

Elio took a deep breath. "Castform... does this place look familiar to you?"

The Castform looked around, recognized the area and smiled. Elio grinned and waved goodbye. "Then this is where you were from, get on out of here!"

Small tears descended from the Castform as he began to fly up into the atmosphere.

Lillie saw the tearful look on Elio's face and saw the next watmel plant had grown another batch of berries. "It is always hard to see this..."

Elio smiled at the two as he drew out Salamence. "It was hard with Punctchy... and was worth every moment sending the you know whats home!"

Gladion took a deep breath of frustation at the mentioned of the Ultra Beasts. "I know you are not going to send them home a second time!"

Elio nodded. "Venom can't stay out of trouble, Gapper tried to stay out of trouble, I have no idea about Prissy... but if the you know whats have baton pass... they were among the XD. I might try again eventually, but only if this becomes a recurring problem." The siblings took some thought as they went on the Salamence.

Lillie stared at Elio and silently told him. _"If they are happy with you... don't worry,"_

It was a windy day during flight, the Salamence had to carry more weight; in an attempt to find a good landing spot he chose Castelia City.

Elio petted the ashamed Salamence in whisper. "It's okay, your not exactly a ride pokemon and this is close enough anyways."

The Salamence roared before going into his ball. The trio found the boat to Virbank missing as they discuss more plans before the tournament.

Elio was the first to ask. "It is going to be a couple more week's till the tournament. Anything you two have planned still?"

Lillie nodded back. "Finish the _Big Monster_ series if we can. I want to continue raising Stalagas more."

Gladion shrugged. "I have nothing to really do save for either doing more gyms or writing something down for miss Wicke."

Elio grinned at his plans. "I still have to raise Blattron, Sharp Scale and Auggy. Blattron might finally get to interact with Kalden better. Everything else, we have the Ferris Wheel, trying to see the next game and Aniville town to see more trains of you all want!"

Gladion raised an eyebrow and asked. "Anything else you found in this region?"

Elio nodded. "The minions... if you don't mind me calling them that, found their own things to do. Funny thing about what Lillie and I found out about Deerling. They change the color of their fur depending on the season, so we decided to go on a picnic and enjoy the autumn sights."

As Lillie blushed at the mention, Gladion glared. "Not interested in what you were doing."

Elio shook his head and replied. "No, Lillie wanted to see an autumn Deerling herself until we found the fur thing out. That point we had no real excuse for us to look and Blattron found us a rare berry. What happened as soon as we were done however..."

The Dex flared up to show a picture of an orange Deerling with a yellow flower and yellow stripes and a Deerling with a pink flower and pink stripes. Lillie mustered up the courage to explain what happened. "The one with the pink flower caught herself!"

Gladion nearly laughed before catching himself and frowning. "Sorry about that. How did that happen?"

Elio cringed and tried to warn Gladion. "Careful, last time I delved into making one of those jokes... Lillie got mad!"

Lillie took a deep breath as she blushed in embarrassment. "The Deerling was sneaking in my bag and got out a nest ball... she tapped at it and..."

Elio looked over to the ocean in hope that the boat would arrive before Lillie mentions the bag; she had better luck of a shiny pokemon going into the bag willing than she ever had with Nebby.

Lillie sighed knowing what Elio is trying not to listen."After what that Deerling did, this is never going to die down!"

Gladion shook his head before he sneaked a smile to his sister. "I understand what happened now. Those types of pokemon are pretty rare."

Elio received a text from Plumeria as he saw the boat arrive. "Some captain was busy auditioning for a spot at Poke Star... Roxie kicked his butt."

As the trio arrive to the Poke Star theater to find Nate or the Director of the Big Monster Series, Lillie found an unusual surprise.

A tan woman she was familiar with looked like she just saw a series of films and smiled before realizing who just entered "Lillie?!"

Lillie smiled and cheered. "Burnet! What are you doing here?"

Burnet tried to think of a good reason she would visit Unova out of the blue. "I wanted to meet up with Fennel and Juniper. I also want to cheer for you during the World Tournament, I saw you get upset when you and Elio realized you would be in separate teams and was planning to make this a surprise!" Lillie saw the second reason being the more likely and embraced the woman for a hug in happy tears.

Nate found the Elio and Gladion pleasantly surprised by the turn of event's and called them over.

Elio noticed Nate wanted something and asked. "You finally found something that would work? Tournament is in a couple weeks and by then we will all be busy!"

Nate nodded as he asked something of Gladion. "The director is looking for a way to make the finale of the three films stand out, I heard Elio has a familiar looking Garchomp that would play the role for the character Chewy..."

Gladion frowned and made a pose in refusal. "Not interested, I don't act!"

Nate frowned in disappointment. "Well that is one idea gone. The director still still wants to use a Mega Garchomp... and I might have to use Mountain and Soly... or a Tyranitar of my own and a Noivern I traded a Larvesta for. Problem is I don't have a mega stone and those two have worked together too many times for people NOT to recognize me!"

Elio joined in the collective frown and asked. "Is Lillie and me still needed for the final act? This one seems more about the pokemon than the human actors."

Nate nodded. "Someone needs to give orders to the _giant_ pokemon. At that point it is essentially letting the pokemon fight!"

Gladion noticed the words and asked. "Just giving orders?"

Nate raised a couple fingers as he explained the general plot of the third act. "We need a small scene with someone worthy of being a partner for an Avatar of the Titanic Tyranitar king. Kind of involves two pokemon going up against two Tyranitars, one of the trainers pokemon has to be a Tyranitar."

Gladion glared at the movie star and made one demand. "Don't use my name and don't give me any cheesy lines!"

Nate pointed at Elio and Lillie as he grinned. "Most of the script they followed up to a point. They essentially shaped the plot on their own."

The two teenagers shook hands on the agreement as Gladion stared at Elio. "I am doing this because I want to see Lillie finish this. The last loose end we need to tie up!"


	33. Tyranitar! Fighting All Pokemon!

On the shore of an unknown city, a a blonde teenage boy felt a small voice was beckoned by an unknown force. He saw a maid glowing a yellow light and floating in stasis, a Tyranitar was summoned.

The teenager took a pokeball and shouted. "Lucario come out!"

A roar was heard from the woman as a voice rang in the teenager's head. _"At last someone approaches."_

The teenager frowned in response to the voice. "Care to tell me what this is about?"

A roar came out in response. _"A great calamity is occurring and I seek to put an end to it."_

The teenager looked over to the distance and saw three giant pokemon fighting in each other before he heard another roar. _"My body no longer exist, so I am borrowing this woman to speak to someone... worthy. I hope I found what I am looking for."_

The teenager kept a scowl as he posed for battle. "If you are looking for a fight, you found one!" The voice responded back. _"That is reassuring."_

The teenager shouted. "Lucario take that Tyranitar out with an aura sphere!" The Tyranitar ate a chople berry in preparation for the fighting move and countered with an earthquake for a k.o.

The teenager called the Lucario back and tossed a pokeball. "Tyranitar get ready for a dragon dance!"

The Tyranitar danced as he took a super effective earthquake, in response he stomped his foot and knocked the opposing Tyranitar out with a stone edge. Another Tyranitar was summoned, the teenager ordered. "Tyranitar use ice punch!"

The Tyranitar punched his opponent with an icy fist and was countered by a thunder punch; in a stomp the teenagers Tyranitar knocked the opposing one out with a stone edge.

The teenager frowned at the floating woman and asked. "Now then, what were you looking for and how you planned to stop this!"

The voice in his head spoke. _"I am looking for someone to serve as my Avatar. That Tyranitar would be suitable for my power."_ The teenager frown became sharper. "I am not having someone take control! He had to deal with that once and it was enough."

The voice corrected himself in response to the misunderstanding. _"Let me be more specific, They receive a power boost needed to fight back against something of... that size. Think them like a representative of my power rather than actually me. They still act as their own, it is also a temporary effect."_

The teenager looked at his Tyranitar and asked. "Are you okay with this?"

The Tyranitar nodded and roared. The voice roared back at the Tyranitar. _"Okay... stand back trainer."_ The Tyranitar glowed and began to grow.

* * *

In a mountain side a lab was being closed.

A professor giving his workers a massive paycheck and was telling them to leave. A Heatran, Volcarona and Hydreigon finished fighting each other when the lava dome sensed foot steps in the distance. Approaching from behind the mountain, a Mega Tyranitar the size of a 8 story building approached with a Silvally that had brown highlights and slightly smaller than the giant Heatran.

The Tyranitar roared issuing a challenge as sand steamed across the land.

The professor laughed bitterly as his chief security approached. "This was going to happen. Hey Lillie, you can still walk away from this, I caused this mess."

The chief security shook her head at refusal. "I am not leaving you to fight this thing alone! Ghorchi get ready!"

Elio shrugged and shouted. "Solaire we need to fight back against that Tyranitar, use bug buzz!" The Volcarona buzz loudly at the Tyranitar as the Hydreigon cackled to shoot a flamethrower at the Silvally.

The Tyranitar let loose a stone edge to knock out the Volcarona, as he fell he shrank back and landed next to Elio. "So knocking it out stops this... Melta get ready!"

The Volcarona was called back as the Heatran got itself ready for the next attack. The Silvally critically slashed at the Hydreigon in an x shape pattern as the Heatran prepared to shot a beam of light at the Tyranitar.

In a slash of earth infused claws, the Silvally knocked the Heatran out; sending her flying back and shrinking down to normal size as the Hydreigon was punched in the face by the Tyranitar's icy fist. The Hydreigon giggled as he shrank down and was knocked out.

Bleh!

The Security chief nearly giggled before reminding herself the Mega Tyranitar was serious business.

The professor laughed as he drew out a key stone. "Lillie, get out of here! If he wants a fight he is about to get one!"

The security chief froze and argued protest. "Professor please don't! We have no idea what it would do to Chewy's mental state!"

Elio looked back in a desperate smile. "If these guy's beating the others down is anything, it might finally do something about his size! You have your paycheck, should be enough to settle you for the next twenty years!"

The security chief looked in tears before she kissed him on the lips and ran. The professor activated the key stone and shouted. "CHEWY, MEGA EVOLVE AND START THIS WITH DIG!"

The Garchomp risen from the mega energy, grew larger, has his fins melt into scythes and roared in a frenzy. The Silvally clawed into the Garchomp with earth infused claws as it burrowed into the ground. The Tyranitar danced as the Garchomp dug up and used a sand force pounce to knock the Silvally out.

As the Silvally shrank down, the Tyranitar crunched into the Garchomp; the Garchomp lashed out in an outrage to push the Tyranitar into a mountain. The Tyranitar's fist glowed into an icy punch and sent the Garchomp barreling back, reverting to a smaller size, back to the size a Garchomp would normally be as he reverted back to his normal form.

The Tyranitar roared before energy left, shrinking it back down to its normal size; revealing a blonde teenager standing behind him and giving the professor a glare.

A young man in a red outfit and silver helmet arrived on a jet to find what looked like a giant fight had happened and saw a teenager giving a glare and a professor that was raising his hands up in surrender. "Okay, who is responsible for this?"

The professor pointed at himself before shouting. "That would be me! The Giant Garchomp, the Giant Volcarona, Giant Heatran and Giant Hydregion. This mad man right here! Also the reason Titanic Tyrannitar had to show up!"

The young man introduced himself as a member of the Unova task force and tossed a file of reports showing a business man. "You actually helped this guy? From what I found he had a mole do something about a team studying something."

The professor looked at the reports before shaking his head. "No, but I made things a lot worse trying to fix this!"

The task force member took a deep breath in response and asked "You wouldn't mind coming with me to court... anyone else involved in this?"

The professor frowned in dragging his staff into the mess and nodded. "Some assistants keeping files and a security force. I told them to leave so they don't have to suffer my screw up!"

The task force member pointed at the teenager calling the Tyranitar back and asked the professor. "Anything you know about him?"

The professor looked at the teenager closely and saw the resemblance. "He looks like he is related to my chief security officer. Otherwise it seemed he was the one keeping the Titanic mega Tyranitar in check so he doesn't do anymore damage than expected."

The teenager made a sharp scowl at the answer. The task force member smiled at the frowning teenager and shouted. "Your free to go."

As the teenager left into the sunrise, the task force member frowned at the professor. "I am afraid they are going to have to testify for you in court... are they going to be okay with this?"

The professor laughed loudly in response. "If they are going to try to save my hide... let them. They are already set and my entire research degree is gone at best!"

* * *

At the Pokestar theater.

Elio was cheering at a frowning Gladion. "You did great! That Mega Tyranitar, Silvally combo was able to wipe the floor with four pokemon."

Gladion interrupted him and asked in an over protective frown. "You know you two did it again... right?"

Elio stopped grinning and nodded as Gladion's placed his hand under his chin in curiosity. "How exactly do you keep the act going though?"

Elio answered back. "Take the entire Laura scene. I pretended that I am more oblivious to when a girl likes me, then act as if I just realized she had a crush on me. Next to no excuse with the Brycen man one, the recent one... I pretended that I screwed up monumentally and I am about to own up to it. No need having people take the fall for **doing their jobs!"** As the two were discussing, they saw Lillie talking to Burnet over the things she had been to in the Unova region. Including the mysterious incident she did not remember that involved a Chandelure.

Burnet froze in fear and asked. "Are you and the others alright?"

Lillie nodded as she shouted to Elio. "You may want to tell her what you know!"

Elio approached a worried Burnet that asked. "You have any idea what happened... or what lead to you fighting something like that?"

Elio shook his head in response and answered. "No, I do not. I know that if a wild Chandelure was out, it would be captured just because it is a pokemon that is far too dangerous to be allowed to roam. I certainly would not allow anyone to be near that thing unless there is a good reason for them to come. I would also have a pokemon that is very good at sensing ghost types because of this. I even told my minions that they are to stay away from this specific pokemon."

Burnet listened and asked. "What could have happened to make you forget something that important?"

Lillie sensed something in the master ball and let the Mew out. The Mew's eyes glowed as it spoke to the woman. _"Miss Burnet... promise you wouldn't tell them."_

Burnet agreed as she was given a small vision. _"This is what actually happened."_

Burnet was given a vision of a woman in black confessing to something and a foul Chandelure. It ended with the Chandelure being dragged into a void and a Xatu doing something.

As it ended, Burnet was rather confused as the Mew explained. _"That woman crossed lines she shouldn't have in an attempt to do something about some very evil people that were terrorizing this region. She is getting help!"_

Burnet calmed herself down and asked. "What else were you doing in Unova besides these films?"


	34. Knowledge and a Big Lie!

The next two weeks the group of four spent most of their time enjoying some of the activities found on Unova.

As Burnet decided to have a small get together with Juniper and Fennel, Elio and Lillie wanted to come with her and bring the Genesect. "Blattron, do you want them to study you for a bit? I promise they won't hurt you."

The Genesect crackled in response. "If they want to know more about me... sure thing boss."

Gladion was rationalizing going. "This seems like a few knowledgeable people... could be worth the time!"

The group journeyed to Nuvema town and went to a lab at the corner of town. Burnet immediately recognized a brown hair woman talking with a scientist Elio and Lillie were familiar with.

Lillie was the first to shout. "Hello miss Fennel!"

Fennel turned around and was very startled at Burnet, the brown haired woman told Fennel to calm down as she introduced herself. "Hi there Burnet, welcome to Nuvema Town. I see you brought some company with you!"

Burnet nodded and smiled. "These three trainers have came to Unova sooner than I have!"

Gladion was attempting to stay quiet when Lillie requested that he introduce himself to the professor. "Brother, we heard of this woman before. Miss Juniper?"

Juniper nodded as she gave herself a more specific introduction as she shook the groups hands. "Everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor!"

Gladion sighed in defeat that he is going to have to socialize with more people. "Name is Gladion... and I am aware most of the regions have a professor!"

Elio joined in as he spoke his peace and showed the Rotom Dex. "Kukui may have told you about me. Your the one who studies pokemon's origins?"

Juniper smiled as she was prepared to invite them over to her lab. "That is correct, your the one who registered every pokemon native to Alola?"

Elio nodded as Lillie introduced herself most bold out of the group. "My name is Lillie, we met miss Fennel over a month ago and we gotten ourselves distracted when we came down here to meet you. Sorry about that!"

Juniper did not mind. "With what was going on, I understand why."

Burnet was tackled by an excited Fennel who made a request. "Lets head to the lab before and catch up more! Burnet it has been years!"

In the lab, Juniper was preparing refreshments as Burnet gave a better explanation as to how she knew the other two researchers. "Because I was studying other dimensions in the Unova region, miss Fennel and I's work tend to be more cooperative with each other! The Dream World tends to be an unusual place that is said to connect somewhere in the region."

Lillie listened as she asked. "Which is why the dream radar was made in the first place?"

Fennel nodded. "It is the only other way to see what goes on in that world. Then Burnet's research took her to another region that had incidents of another dimension."

Gladion began to frown at where the subject was going and asked. "Then you two met Juniper because the research kind of involved her with the pokemon from that world?"

Elio answered for the ladies. "Kind of, Fennel knew Juniper so it was only a matter of time before they interacted!"

Juniper listened and recalled it. "Fennel called me that day for a get together over casteliacones."

The younger trio imagined it until the Alolan Champ asked. "You mind if I show you Rotom Dex?"

Juniper doesn't really mind as the Rotom Dex buzzed nervously. "BZZT! Boss, this is making things awkward! BZZT!"

The professor was taking a look at the Alolan native pokemon and asked. "A trainer I knew told me of another pokemon you wanted me to see?"

Elio nodded as he let out a Genesect, Juniper and Fennel were startled by the Genesect verbally asking. "What do they want?"

Burnet sighed, unnerved even as she known about the Genesect from Lillie over the two week's she was on Unova. As the three researchers began to study more of the Genesect, they found most of the information to be what Elio, Lillie and Gladion already knew.

Juniper frowned and showed them what was known. "Genesect is a resurrected fossil from 300 million years ago, built to be a weapon. Because of its cybernetic enhancements it has a case of function over form."

Elio asked the three scientist. "Anything you people can do to make Blattron at least taste things?"

Juniper brought a small dusty file and answered. "I am sorry, we do not know how it was made to answer that. There is one person out there that might be able to make modifications to the Genesect to at least have that. He use to be a part of Neo Team Plasma four years ago before he disbanded them. He is someone who wanted to find ways for a pokemon to reach its maximum potential, regardless if it is morally sound."

Elio remembered on person he met on Alola and asked Gladion if they can talk outside. Leaving Lillie to tell the two everything she knew of what had happened.

Gladion frowned and asked. "What do you know?"

Elio frowned back. "I remember meeting some scientist that was hanging out with the Aether Foundation. A blonde guy with a blue strip of hair in a lab coat with a cooling system. I met him a couple times on my journey... he gave me the four drives after telling me about a pokemon called Genesect and we often meet at the Battle Tree. Goes by the name of Colress, you don't happen to have heard of him, have you?"

Gladion shrugged. "A little, he was studying Z crystals and was part of the reason we wanted to study about Keystones in the first place. I never really spoke to him and he was also studying a place called the Poke Pelago."

Elio took a breath of relief. "In case we don't find a solution for Blattron here, I have another thing on my to do list. Find Colress, figure out what he knows and try to convince him to help Blattron. If Blattron can at least have his sense of taste back... he would finally happy!"

Gladion raised an eyebrow and asked. "A list? What else do you have planned?"

The Alola champ grinned. "The Pokemon World Tournament next week is one of them, having to deal with title defense again is another!"

Gladion made a sharp frown, knowing Elio had more planned. "What do you know that you are not telling me?"

Elio's grin faded into a cringe. "Remember what you said about your father being caught in a you know what?"

Gladion glared back. "I thought I told you to stay out of our family business!"

Elio's cringe turned into a frown of acceptance as he expects to get punched in the face. "Something I know of fallers... if they are stuck in you know where for too long they start loosing memories, I have been working on a project that might help restore memories. I even experimented on myself to find some more dor..."

Gladion grabbed Elio by the collar of his shirt and lifted him. "How long have you been keeping quiet about this?!"

Elio kept calm as he answered. "Until I had things confirmed. If the guy I found at... place.. place.. is who I think it is, then he doesn't remember squat! If I told you and you found out he doesn't remember you all. Would that do you or Lillie any good?"

Gladion shouted in frustration, having something trinkling from his eyes. "How are you even going to fix seven **years** of what has happened?!"

Elio frowned. "Can't change what is done, might repair what is broken. Isaac and Nebby have been good in finding key memories and figuring it out. I may or may not have to work on someone with Alzheimer's. My other option is to have two pokemon help me figure out what happened regarding that Chandelure. This isn't something I found out of nowhere, I talked to someone who knew quite a bit about psychic types and affecting memories!"

Gladion lifted Elio down as he calmed himself down. "Who?"

Elio smiled as he answered. "The Being of Knowledge himself. Uxie!"

Gladion glared at what he heard, to him Elio is speaking insanity. "You went to a pokemon that could wipe your memories clean and asked him that?"

Elio laughed as he explained. "Isaac went to visit him while Lillie and I were busy knocking each others brains out in a snow ball fight! She went to check Snowpoint city, I checked Lake Acuity!"

Gladion's glare faded as he shook his head at what he heard. "That makes way too much sense coming from you. When are you going to try and get him back, if it is even him?"

Elio was in thought in how he was going to try his scheme. "Soon as we get back from the world tournament I plan to get started on another memory experiment. Once the results are in, I will let you know if I found out about what happened with Chandelure! If I do... expect me to get started on finishing the... project as soon as possible! I got the idea after Lillie caught the Shadow Mew and I went into..."

Gladion looked away as he stopped his rival from mentioning the coma. "When you saw and felt things you wished you never did."

Elio nodded. "It was also the things I saw when I went ins..."

Elio stopped himself as he remembered, Gladion sighed and patted him on the back. "If you don't want to remember that detail... don't!" Elio made a quick smile. "Thanks! Please keep this a secret a little longer!"

Gladion was about to speak his opinion when he heard his sister ask behind him with a Rotom Dex floating to Elio wanting to ask some questions himself. "What are you two talking about?"

Gladion answered back. "We were talking about the Genesect!"

Lillie nodded as she asked. "What did Elio say to make you... upset? I heard you shout from in the lab!"

Elio knew Lillie was close to finding out, so he thought up a lie and thought it up quick. "Something about me knowing of another pokemon that was artificially created! I don't know if Isaac knows it or not, but they are related. Very aggressive pokemon!"

Dex grinned maliciously and began to show a picture when Elio turned off the picture. "He already knows Dex! Don't bring the picture up again!"

Gladion and Lillie glared in response; Lillie asked with a shocked stare. "I heard Oak had a Dex entry for that one... may we not talk about that one?"

Elio kept the lie going. "I already mentioned him... and was about to get punched in the face when I explained the things I knew."

Gladion took a deep breath as he spoke his mind. "After Silvally, the shadow pokemon and Genesect I **really** don't want to hear about another pokemon like this."

Lillie nodded in understanding and glared at Elio. "You shouldn't have brought it up to him! Now come inside! Juniper wants to know about Mew."

As Lillie walked back in, Elio began to apologize to Gladion when he knew she was out of hearing range. "I am sorry for bringing a pokemon like that up and sorry I had to lie to Lillie like that."

Gladion kept a glare as he scared the Rotom Dex into Elio's backpack. "I meant what I said about that pokemon. Be happy that you stopped the Dex from actually telling me!"


	35. Speak of the Genetic Pokemon!

The following week had not been pleasant for Elio. Lillie did not talk to him because to her, mentioning the artificial pokemon to Gladion of all people was a terrible thing to do. Lillie asked why Elio even brought it up; the excuse that it slipped did not help him as she came to the conclusion that it was no accident.

As they prepared for the World Tournament in Driftveil city, Gladion saw the signs of a break up and asked Elio. "Are you going to tell her what you actually told me? Or at least enough, because keeping this up is just going to make it worse!"

Elio cringed in questioning. "What am I suppose say! That the thing I actually told you was the super secret project?"

Gladion took a deep breath as he calmly answered. "Either you tell her yourself or I do!"

The words frightened Elio to wanting to confront Lillie who was staring at the sea; Lillie noticed Elio, glared and began to shun him as the boy sweated nervously. "You know that thing I told Gladion last week?"

Lillie gave Elio a cold shoulder. "I don't want to talk to you!"

Elio felt pressure as he continued. "I lied to you about that!"

Lillie felt shock at what she heard and coldly asked. "Are you going to tell me what it is then?"

Elio struggled to get the words out. "Remember that super secret project. I blurted a list of things I wanted to get done... that was the first thing on the list before this trip and for good reason!"

Lillie's turned around and gave Elio a burning glare. "Why are you not telling me what this project is?!"

Elio frowned as he felt an intense mental burn. "It may or may not involve someone you know..."

Lillie still glared as she answered. "Who? Or is it so important you are going to keep it hidden from me!"

Elio looked Lillie in the eyes as he answered. "You want to know why I cannot tell you this? If I tell you and my plan doesn't work... it is just going to hurt you."

Lillie was still angry when she asked. "Would it have been so bad that lying to me would have been a better choice? Especially like the lie you used?"

Elio answered back bluntly. "It would have!"

Lillie began to think what Elio was trying to do, puffed up her cheeks, placed her hands on her hips and was beginning to wag her finger. "Your still not going to tell me... so answer me this. Why did you think lying to me that you told my brother about **Mewtwo** was a good idea?! Now he knows of another pokemon he was better off not knowing about!"

Elio grinned nervously as he answered. "Because I thought you would believe that!"

Lillie gave a sharper glare. "It worked! Slip of the tongue indeed!"

Elio cringed in response. "Worked too well?" Lillie took out a great ball and let a Gardevoir out that sensed what Lillie wanted and prepared. "Anything else you lied to me about?"

Elio shook his head and blushed at the things he told her during the time he knew her. "No."

The Gardevoir yipped and nodded. Lillie's glare turned into a red blush as she remembered the things he said to her over the span of two years. "How long do you plan to keep this secret hidden? Do I have to ask my brother?"

Elio looked down in shame. "A couple more months at best, the project is going to be the first thing I am getting back on! If this works, this would be the best thing to have happened. More so than the shiny Deerling! You can ask him if you want...but it the project doesn't work it's going to hurt."

The Gardevoir yipped and nodded. Lillie still blushed like a tamato berry and glared as she finished lecturing him. "I won't ask him! Don't ever lie to me again!"

Elio took a breath of relief until Lillie continued to look him in the eyes. "This is for the tournament!"

Lillie kissed Elio in the lips; Elio returned it and continued for what felt like minutes.

As they broke the kiss, Lillie went ahead of him to check the inside of the building the tournament was in with Burnet following her.

Gladion sneaked up and asked Elio. "You told her the truth?"

Elio smiled. "Told her that it is the project I was working on. She had to sic Maiden to make me tell her a couple other things."

Gladion glared. "What else did she ask?"

Elio continued to grin. "If there was anything else I lied to her about, I did not! I also told her how long this project is going to take! She may or may not ask you about this!"

Gladion took a deep breath at what he heard. "She took it well?"

Elio cringed as he answered. "She is still mad that I lied to her! But it was a lot better than I expected."

Gladion looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I don't see any gym leaders heading here just yet, so I'll ask. What pokemon were you referring to? Because saying that out loud seemed like a dumb idea."

Elio took the Rotom Dex out and had it show Gladion a picture of a gray cat like creature with a purple tail.

Gladion's eyes widened as he recognized the image. "That looked like one of the forms that..."

Elio nodded before he finished. "Much like Silvally, it was a replica of an already existing pokemon, Mew. Unlike Silvally that was made from a bunch of pokemon... this pokemon was cloned."

The Dex described the pokemon. "BZZT! Mewtwo, the Genetic pokemon! A pokemon created by recombining Mew's genes Created by scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments! It is said to have the most savage heart out of all pokemon! BZZT!"

Gladion looked in horror at what he heard. "How long had you have that Dex information?!"

Elio frowned as he answered. "Seven months ago! After all the things I learned from raising Kalden, this was the last pokemon I wanted to actually tell you about! Oak sent me this after he saw the information on Type:Null."

Gladion rolled his eyes in disgust. "Why did they create this pokemon?"

Elio shrugged. "Oak never said... he told me Red captured this and he is not saying anything. Rumor has it that this pokemon has two mega forms, much like Charizard."

Gladion placed his hand over his face and sighed at his rival's stupidity. "Of course she would believe that! Any other pokemon I need to know about?"

Elio thought of it. "While there are artificial pokemon... they are nowhere near as extreme as this. We also have pokemon brought back from fossils if they count."

Gladion glared into the distance and asked. "Want to hear what Wes told me about that happened during the Second Shadow Crisis?"

Elio gulped in fear as he asked. "Is this payback?"

Gladion took a deep breath. "Depends. He got this information from Michael."

Elio joined in the frown. "Okay what the hell did Cipher do during that!?"

Gladion made a sharp scowl as he answered. "We all know about Hyper Mode... during the Second Shadow Crisis their was a more mediocre version of that called Reverse mode. Does everything that happens in Hyper Mode except replace the critical hit bonus with the pokemon being in constant pain!"

Elio frowned and let his rival know he wanted the subject to drop. "First a factory for this... now I have that imagery in my head! What else did he tell you? Because Bouy was an Azurril when one of the employee's found him!"

Gladion answered back. "Wes never told me, now lets forget about this and get this tournament started!"

* * *

At the World Tournament building.

The teams for Kanto, Johto, Unova and Alola began to gather to register their teams.

Lillie frowned when she saw Elio and Gladion having a frown like they heard of things they wished they hadn't. "What were you two talking about?"

Elio calmly spoke out. "Horror stories that I am going to hear again in my nightmares!"

Gladion looked around the grand building and asked. "What happened?"

Lillie took a deep breath as she calmed down. "In around a week the other groups are coming here, most of Kanto and Johto don't seem to mind us talking to each other as long as we don't ask about the other teams."

Lillie registered her team of her Venusaur, Venomoth, Porygon2, Raichu, Leafeon and Vaporeon as she continued. "Burnet agreed to look after Isaac while we are doing the champion ship. You mind if she keeps an eye on Blattron?"

Elio nodded as he registered his team of his Incineroar, Mimikyu, Midnight Lycanroc, Kangaskhan, Silvally and Raichu "I need to give her some ground rules about him. But sure... I am sorry that I lied to you like tha..."

Lillie smiled as she stopped him. "We worry about that when we are back on Alola."

The group were startled by the shout of Guzma looking down on a bet table. On one end, was a Lure ball, a Moon Ball, a Heavy Ball and a Love Ball betting for him with the names, Grimsly, Iris, Alder and Elio. On the other was two love balls, a heavy ball, a lure ball and a moon ball with the names, Caitlin, Shauntal, Marshal and Lorelei betting for a Giovanni. "Hey! What is this about?!"

Elio cringed. "Yep, I hope we make it far!"

Lillie read the names and spoke about Lorelei. "She use to be a part of Kanto's elite four a long time ago."

Elio grinned at Guzma and he explained what happened. "I started a wager than you end up beating this one gym leader from Kanto. Goes by the name Giovanni, boss of this gang called Team Rocket!"

Guzma glared and shouted. "Okay what the hell were you saying about me!?"

Guzma shook his head as he saw Elio smiling confidence in him. "You are expecting way too much off of me! Who the hell did you bet with?"

Elio answered. "Unova's elite four! Look like one of Unova's champs have faith that you would win as well and bet on you."

Guzma looked at the box again in a glare. "Aside from you... only two of those names I remember."

Lillie frowned as she read the names. "Iris was also Unova's champ. Your telling me Mister Grimsley was the only elite four member that bet for you?"

Elio kept a grin and spoke. "What do you say minion! Are you going to prove those naysayers wrong?"

Guzma looked at Elio in confusion at what was expected. "You do know that there is no guarantee I am going to actually fight this guy... right?"

Elio shrugged in response. "In that scenario... the bet is render null and void. It would be a disappointment, but that is the more likely thing that would happen. It is a lot of Gym leaders and everyone is fighting for the top!"

The rest of team Alola arrived to greet Elio. Ilima remembered he read about some of the Gym Leaders of the various regions. "Aspertia Gym may be a school yard... but one Gym Leader from the Hoenn region is also a top student herself!"

Mallow, Kiawe and Lana got together to make a rousing speech to each other as while Sophocles moaned unaware that Plumeria was listening and glaring. "Why am I the only captain from Ula'Ula that got to go?"

Mina glanced at the place and asked Elio. "I noticed we came here early. You want us to stick around this place during this?"

Elio nodded as he gathered the groups attention. "They have a hotel for you all for this reason. Now that we are all prepared I have something to say to all of you! First thing I want to say, us being here is one achievement in itself! You all are about to fight gym leaders from all over the world in the next few days! Kanto and Johto are already here... by this point were know enough of Unova to be slightly prepared for what they have to offer! We also have Sinnoh, Hoenn and Kalos that all have their own surprises in store! Even if we don't make it to the top or anywhere close, be proud that we get to show the world what Alola has to offer!"

Lana did not like the possibility of team Alola being low and shouted. "Get on with it!"

Elio nodded as he raised two fingers. "Second and only order I have for you all during this. As representative's of Alola, just go in their and see how far you can get!"

Mallow raised her hand for a question. "While we are busy cooking up this tournament, where will you be?"

Elio frowned as he answered Mallow. "As much as I want to go fight these guys... I am in a small pickle. Once the gym leaders are all done fighting, we have a very special division. The champions of the regions battle each other to see who is considered the best of the best! I fought some of them before... but let me say they are no picnic. leave them to me!"

Plumeria asked a question herself. "I noticed you and Lillie got into an argument before you came here... what was it about?"

Elio cringed. "That is a little bit personal. She is a part of team Kanto and is a champion. So any concern you may have over her... don't!" Plumeria shrugged as she knew enough.

Lillies introduction to team Kanto was less dramatic; as she stood next to a man with spiky red hair and a cape, a man in a white t shirt and baseball cap, a man with brown spikey hair and a black shirt and a man in a red jacket and yellow baseball cap. The man in the cape known as Lance was telling a dark skinned man in an orange shirt, a green haired woman in swim clothes mimicking someone, a lieutenant, a woman in a kimono, a purple hair ninja, a blue hair woman with bracelets, an old man, a black haired man in a red shirt and a mysterious man in a black jacket and a fedora sitting in a corner about what was going on.

The purple haired ninja, Janine recognized Lillie and whispered. "Have you surpassed the teacher yet?"

Lillie smiled at the gym leader and whispered back. "When I came back to Alola I surprised him to a title challenge. He beat me by the skin of his teeth. We fought each other on Orre and I beaten him a couple times! He is preparing something for me and my brother... though I wished he didn't lie to me about what he was talking to my brother about."

Janine asked if it was the first time this happened, Lillie nodded. "He pretended to have brought up a pokemon I had read from an old Dex in Oaks lab."

The man in the red baseball cap known as Red looked over in silence as he listened in. "..." He took a dex to show a picture of Mewtwo and pointed to the picture.

Lillie answered the silent question. "That one, why did he think it was a good idea?! Now my brother knows it exist!"

Red looked down in regret. "..."

Lillie asked. "Are you going to show him?"

Red nodded as Lillie frowned in worry. "He has a Genesect, just battle him somewhere far away!"

Red stared back in question. "..."

Lillie answered back. "Genesect... or as we call him Blattron is a pokemon that existed a long time ago. Revived from a fossil and turned into a cyborg. He had a small issue where he wanted nothing more than battling, he still likes to battle but he found more to life... or I hope he does."

Red nodded as he walked out of the meeting when the brown haired man known as Blue recognizing the behavior. "He wants to pit that old thing against the Genesect. That Mewtwo had been through a lot, I heard there was a similar incident that happened in Kalos with one."

Lillie looked in astonishment. "Why would someone create another Mewtwo?!"

Blue's arrogant smirk turned into a cringe. "You are going to have to ask who ever is from Kalo's that has one, because Red is not going to tell anyone."

The meeting ended as Lillie wanted to warn Elio of what was about to happen only to find a confused Burnet wondering about where some people had ran off to. "Burnet! Do you know where Elio and my brother went?"

Burnet shook her head. "Gladion, Elio and the Mew went off with a man in a red hat and Nate right when I was about to be given the Genesects ball. The Mew signaled Gladion that he may want to witness something in a secluded place."

Lillies heart sank in worry. "They are speaking of a pokemon Red has... I hope they know what they are getting into!"


	36. Genetics vs Augmentics!

Near the entrance to Victory Road, Nate agreed to let Red, Elio and Gladion pass through the gate on the account that they stay away from the pokemon league. "Tournament is about to start anyways... so the League is closed."

The Mew guided the three to what looked like an old castle as Elio smiled in appreciation. "Thanks again for helping Red pick a place."

Red and the Mew smiled as the pokemon meowed and the Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! You and Gladion spoke of what is considered to be the most powerful pokemon of all, are you sure you want to meet it? BZZT!"

Elio took a deep breath in anticipation. "To be honest... I am a little scared. I am sure Blattron would have a good fight though."

Gladion looked at Red and the Mew to ask. "You know anything about this pokemon save for it being... aggressive?"

Red and the Mew nodded in unison. "BZZT! I had a small... talk with him a long time ago. He exist for battle, he wanted someone to show him if there is more to it. He is still aggressive to anyone who angers him and he is still far from soft. But like Genesect and Silvally he wants to feel his existence has a real meaning. BZZT!"

Elio felt uncomfortable in talking about the pokemon he was about to face. "Did he find it?"

Mew and Red nodded. "BZZT! To find someone that respects him as a living creature. To at least try to feel some empathy. The things you done for Kalden would be acceptable. While some of the things you done for Blattron are necessary for a predator not of this time to learn. BZZT!"

Elio agreed. "I know, doing that to a Silvally or a Mewtwo is suicidal!" The group found themselves in what looked like a throne room.

Gladion let Silvally out and whispered. "If the pokemon Red has is who I think it is... do you want to watch?" The Silvally barked as the Mew looked at the two in worry.

Elio took out Genesect and whispered. "Hey Blattron... got someone for you to fight are you ready?"

The Genesect crackled a yes as Red tossed out an ultra ball and let out the pokemon the minors feared of facing, Mewtwo. It held on to a life orb as it glared at the Genesect.

Elio felt the pressure induced stare as the Genesect asked. "Boss... I am feeling something strange?"

Elio nodded. "What is it? Because this pokemon looks tough as it is!"

The Genesect cackled. "Intimidated... knowing you, we are not backing away form this?"

Elio asked back. "Do you?"

The Genesect answered happily. "No! This is the type of foe I dreamed of!"

Elio nodded as he shouted. "BLATTRON USE TECHNO BLAST!"

The douse drive glowed as a torrent of water shot out of the gun, the Mewtwo swiped its hand and created a light screen to absorb the damage, it's eyes glowed before it shot a thunderbolt out of another hand.

The Genesect was shot back as it laughed. "This opponent is fun!"

Elio nodded as he shouted in a determined frown. "USE BUG BUZZ NEXT!" The Genesect was about to let loose a buzz when the Mewtwo placed its hands close together and created a massive psychic ball to strike the Genesect down. As the Mewtwo felt the damage it shot the orb, in an explosion the Genesect was sent barreling back and fell on the ground for a knock out.

Mewtwo looked at the creature before it in a stoic stare; a telepathic voice was heard from all around the room. _"What exactly am I looking at?"_

Elio noticed and answered. "Genesect a..."

The Mewtwo's eyes glowed and answered before it was finished. _"An pokemon resurrected from the fossil of a hunter eons ago. Designed to be a weapon... design for battle and nothing else?_ "

Elio looked down with a frown. "It is bad enough that he cannot physically feel most things."

The Mewtwo stared at the twitching Genesect. _"He seemed to enjoyed this despite knowing what he was up against. Part of the reason why you tried to... stem this craving?"_ Elio nodded as Red prepared the ultra ball.

Mewtwo kept its glare at the two before it. _"Now all he needs is to find an actual reason to be here. Something you are trying to help him find?"_

Elio grinned foolishly. "Yes... if I can find away for him to at least taste things again it would be a start."

The Mewtwo shook his head in response. _"You are trying to make it enjoy life... a simple desire."_

The Mewtwo turned to see an intimidated Gladion and a Silvally glaring at it. _"That one was also brought into this world through... artificial means?"_

The Silvally barked as Gladion tried to prepare for the comment. The Mewtwo looked away less amused. _"I see, humans never do learn!"_

Mewtwo turned his attention toward the Mew as Gladion was about to answer something.

Mewtwo made a small gesture that Gladion doesn't need to speak. _"I don't even need to read his memory to know what happen... neither do I need to read yours! You took that pokemon out of a lab to make it more and to make yourself more!"_

Gladion cringed as the Mewtwo looked at the Mew in questioning. _"You brought them here to so they could see what they were speaking of?"_

Mew looked down on nodding, with the Mewtwo curious about the emotion. _"Is their something you don't want to talk about?"_

The Mew meowed back and nodded as the Mewtwo glared. _"A group of humans did what?!"_

Elio froze in realization. "Isaac... please don't."

The Mew was hesitate to answer when the Mewtwo asked. _"Is it better if I just read it?"_

Elio shouted out. "Please don't! He had been through enough and I don't it's a good idea to go deeper!"

The Mewtwo stared at Elio intensely. _"I didn't ask you! Perhaps you seen enough to comprehend it?"_

Gladion tried to signal Elio that he was about to do something stupid when the boy gave a focused glare. "I hate thinking about it! The only thing I can say about what was done to Isaac is... evil."

Mewtwo's eyes glowed as Elio was halfway finished with his sentence and obliterated a wall in a reflex of rage and shock. _"They removed his capacity to feel anything but hate! Then they kept altering his mind untill he could no longer think?"_

Elio nodded as he continued. "They didn't even stop... when me and some people I know went to rescue Isaac..."

The Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing as he interrupted. _"The Mew was turned into something... unspeakable?"_ Elio felt something trickling down in silence.

The Mewtwo stared at the Mew and began to read until it stopped in a flinch with its eyes widened. _"It's no wonder that human broke down..."_ The Mewtwo signaled Red to get it back in its ball. _"I need to think about this, they will bring more for battle the next time we meet."_

Elio took the net ball and began to pet the Genesect. "Sorry about this."

The Genesect laughed faintly. "This was a fight I liked, what are you sorry about?"

Elio struggled to answer. "Being more of a softy than I want you to see!"

The Genesect crackled in worry. "Do I want to be out here for what you are about to do?"

Elio laughed in an attempt to make the Genesect feel better. "Nah! You need to get to a pokemon center! I bet Lillie is worried sick about where you and Isaac have been!"

Red remained silent at what he heard as Gladion is seeing more of Elio's behavior pattern. "Do you need a minute to calm down?"

Elio looked back in a tear hidden smile and shook his head. "No, I'm good!"

Elio wiped something off his face and began to thank Red. "Thanks for showing us the Mewtwo! Anything else we need to know about him... or are we better off not knowing?" Red shook his head in answer. Elio and Gladion called their pokemon back as they all prepared an escape rope to leave the cavern.

As Red called his Charizard for a flight back to Driftveil, Elio prepared Salamence for him and Gladion.

The teenager saw Elio shaking trying to get on the Salamence when he asked again. "Are you alright?"

Elio frowned at the question and stopped sitting down on the grassy ground. "Not really, I hate bringing up what was done to Isaac. I hate it even more when other's get nosy about it, they are better off not..."

Gladion sat down next to him and patted him on the back. "You just don't want to say anything in front of Red or the Mewtwo? The more that know what happened, the better we are able to keep that from happening again."

Elio began to cry loudly as he agreed, Gladion gave him hug in an attempt to calm him down. "I'm still telling Lillie where we have been and what we seen."

Elio was breathing heavily as he thought about where they been before mustering up the strength to get on Salamence. "That is fine... hey, have we actually been here before?"

Gladion looked back before he got on. "Feel's like we have."

The two boys flew back flew back to Driftveil.

Elio went to the pokemon center to heal the Genesect as Gladion waited.

When they went back to the Tournament Stadium they found Lillie with her hands on her hips and her cheeks puffed up. "Where have you two been?"

Gladion answered. "Some old castle."

Elio answered. "Red wanted to battle my Genesect... Mewtwo is a very scary pokemon!" The two boys nodded to each other in agreement as they let Mew out. T

he Mew nodded as the Dex translated from the back pack. "BZZT! He is scary! But he has been doing very well! BZZT!"

Lillies puffed up a frown was directed at the Mew. "Isaac, you know my brother would rather not see that pokemon and you didn't do anything stop this!"

The Mew nodded back and meowed. "BZZT! I know... I thought Mewtwo would like to know that Genesect and Silvally did happen... he wasn't exactly happy to know this. But he isn't happy about a lot of things, BZZT!"

Gladion spoke his peace before the Mew continued. "The Mew told him about where he had been... that was the one time I saw the Mewtwo get... mad."

Lillie saw Elio's crestfallen look and asked. " You tried to stop Isaac from telling him more?"

Elio nodded. "Problem was by the time I explained... he was already finished reading my memories, may we please end this! I don't want us to have to be enemies on a bad note!"

Lillie gave Elio a hug in an attempt to keep him calm. "We have three more days before that happens, who won?"

Elio took a deep breath as he answered. "Mewtwo... but Blattron didn't seem to mind it that much."

Lillie whispered back. "Anything I might want Burnet to know?"

Elio whispered back. "He isn't going to be in a fight in a while, expect him to fly off if allowed to. If he doesn't want to be out... he will let her know. She can try to be affectionate to him... but he isn't going to feel it."

Lillie gave Elio one last whisper. "When we hand him over, you should tell him that Burnet is trying to help! Okay?"

The duo broke their hug as they checked to see what regions have arrived. _"Sinnoh, Hoenn and Kalos?!"_

Lillie warned Elio. "Kalo's has some gym leaders with have pokemon capable of Mega Evolving. That is their greatest asset!"

Gladion listened to Lillies warning as he noticed a red haired man in a dark blue sweater glaring at the bet box. _"Seriously? Someone bet on him?!"_

The man glared at Gladion. "What are you staring at?"

Gladion was unfazed as he answered. "The bet is kind of dumb, but it isn't anything to be upset about."

The man looked away with a humph! "I am only here to because he invited me to watch... maybe find some strong trainers when I get the chance."

Elio and Lillie noticed and asked who; the man rolled his eyes and answered. "Some guy named Ethan. You didn't think just one champion from each region would come to this?"

Lillie kept quiet as Elio pondered. "This region has a history of at least four champions if I can recall."

The man raised his hand in response as he added more. "Kanto and Johto have the same league. You are dealing with a history of five! Latest one beaten Lance but refused the title."

The man grumbled in annoyance as he walked out, leaving Elio to grin about what he was up against. "Sixteen Gym Leaders against eight! I like those odds!"

Lillie frowned. "For the sake of balance... the Gym systems of Johto and Kanto are separate. But they both share the same amount of champions."

Elio grinned even wider. "Five champions against one! Even better odds!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks as she asked both boys. "We have three days before this starts. We talk to Burnet more, then organize a trip to Aniville town to see some trains? I heard of some very unusual trains that they are working on daily!"


	37. A Round of Hope Raising!

At the end of the three day wait, Elio and Lillie decided to have one more stop at the Ferris Wheel before the tournament began. As the cart risen, Lillie wondered what the Elio was planning. Elio was in a corner feeling significant guilt and felt stupid at the fact he lied to Lillie.

She made a small glare as she scooted over to huddle him. "What are you thinking about?"

Elio took a deep breath. "The dumb thing I did over a week ago."

Lillie shook her head at what she heard. "What's done is done. Could you at least tell me what the project even is?"

Elio swallowed nervously as he tried to pick his words carefully. "Someone I found that may be important to you. He doesn't remember anything, I am having Isaac and Nebby help conduct a couple memory related experiments to see if I can't get his memories back."

Lillie thought over what Elio was doing and asked. "What type of experiments are you talking about?"

Elio pointed at himself as he answered. "Using two powerful psychic types to help reawakened blocked out memories from long ago. That was the first one, second one and most important, using two powerful psychic types to help deal with full blown amnesia. Don't worry, the first one was done, I self volunteered to be the test subject!"

Lillie's eyes widened at remembering some of the things about Fallers. "And your not telling me more because this person may have be a Faller?"

Elio stared out into the sunset. "I am not telling you until I get more results!"

Lillie shook her head at what she was hearing. "If your not going to give me the name... could you at least describe him?"

Elio raised a finger in answer. "Only thing I am telling you is that he runs the Pelago!"

Lillie wondered as she thought of it outloud. "I know that is where most of the pokemon trainers captured go to when they are in storage... least on Alola. It is connected to Alola's P.C and until we have more people doing things similar it is going to stay like that. While the P.C's are slowly merging into the whole, it is really just accounts that originate on Alola that uses the service."

Elio cringed at the knowledge. "All the reason that Molayne is busy. The pokemon everyone from Alola had captured are in that area... but it is still a hassle."

Lillie frowned at why Elio was being secretive of what he was doing. "Until you have something that works... you want Gladion and I to stay away from that place that was why you are quick to change the subject when I ask?"

Elio nodded as the Ferris Wheel began to descend. "I'm sorry it took this long and I am more sorry for trying to keep this from you!"

Elio called out Salamence for a flight back to Driftveil while Lillie began to ponder more. _"He didn't found who I think he found... did he?!"_

As they came back to watch the World Tournament. Lillie handed Burnet the Mew's ball as Elio handed over the Genesect's ball and gave her a warning. "Let him out if you want to... but do tell him he is not going to see a battle for a while."

Burnet understood as she found a good seat for the two to watch the matches together. "You know that you don't have to be so separated from each other during this. No one would really mind."

Lillie picked the seat as Elio sat next to her blushing. They watched the lights flare up one corner, the flamboyant normal type captain Ilima began to approach to find a brown haired woman in a black dress and red tie, the leader of the Rustboro Gym, Roxanne. "Would you kindly demonstrate how you battle and with which pokemon?"

The trial captain smiled as he introduced himself. "It is not the battle results that interest me, rather it is the carefully thought out strategies or novel tactics employed by trainers." Both looked at each other in determination as the battle began

Ilima vs Roxanne!

Roxanne sent out a Golem. Ilima sent out a Smeargle. "Set up a sticky web and stealth rock, should take care of any sturdy she may have!"

The Smeargle shot a web out of his tail as he was punched by a fiery fist; the Smeargle set up pointed stones and was punched again for a knock out. Ilima called the Smeargle back and sent out his next pokemon. "Toucannon, lets take that Golem out with bullet seed!"

Out came an angry toucan with a glowing beak that began to shoot multiple hard seed's at the Golem for a knock out.

Next pokemon Roxanne sent out was a Probopass. "Probopass use power gem until that Toucannon is knocked out!"

The Probopass shot a barrage of gem lasers as the Toucannon countered with a bullet seed; in another power gem the Toucannon was knocked out, Illima called him back and sent out his next pokemon. "Bewear, come out and use drain punch!"

The Bewear emerged to the battle and quickly knocked the Probopass out with a brutal punch. The next pokemon Roxanne sent out was an Armaldo that was slowed by the web and was hurt by the rocks. "Armaldo use rock polish and rock slide!"

Illima ordered with a calm charming look from his blue eyes. "Bewear use ice punch until that Armaldo is knocked out!"

The Armaldo polished himself as he took an ice punch and countered with a rock slide in an attempt to flinch; the Bewear braced himself and punched a chilled fist for a counter, knocking the Armaldo out. Next pokemon Roxanne sent out was a Carracosta that rammed into the Bewear with an aqua jet and was unable to do much damage to the fluffy Bewear; the strong arm pokemon used a drain punch to keep himself healthy and knocked the Carracosta out in two punches.

Roxanne knew she was defeated by kept going in an attempt to figure out Bewear. "Cradily, use giga drain... I know its ability has a lot to do with our disadvantage!"

The Cradily used giga drain and was knocked out by another drain punch. Roxanne sent out her last to the battle field; an Aggron that had its sash broken from the stealth rocks and smashed its head onto the Bewear. The Bewear's fluffy body absorbed the blow as he prepared an earthquake for a knock out.

Roxanne was intrigued and shook the captains hand. "It seems I still have much to learn, I would have to partake in this tournament again and study more on the Alolan pokemon."

Ilima shrugged as he asked. "Still there are many ways to over come a type disadvantage, talk to you after this round is over?"

Elio was in the audience looking at the fight in determination. "It is no wonder he was interested in fighting this woman. Rock types are resistant against normal types and there isn't many good options for dealing with them."

As the two trainers left the stadium, the next battle began. The blue haired fisher girl found her self confronting a blond military man, the leader of the Vermilion City gym, L.t Surge.

Lillie frowned sharply. "I hope Lana is able to pull through, because unlike what rock types have in resisting normal type attacks, electric types do more damage against water types rather than take less damage."

L.t Surge smirked and took off his sun glasses. "When it comes to electric-type pokemon I am number one! I'm going to zap your pokemon!" Lana glared with her cheeks slowly puffing up, not amused by her first opponent.

Lana vs L.t Surge

Surge sent out an Electrode. Lana sent out an Araquanid. "Electrode, shock that Araquanid with a electro ball!"

The Electrode twitched as it sent out an electrical orb, sending the Araquanid back as Lana shouted. "Use liquidation to sink this ball!"

The Electrode was swatted by a water bubbled limb as it let loose a signal beam for a knock out. Lana sent out a Lanturn that took the next beam and scalded the Electrode for a knock out.

Surge grinned at the water electric type and sent out an Electivire. "Using that pokemon to resist the electric offense? Electivire, use earthquake!"

The Lanturn was hit by the quake as it burned the Electivire in scalding water; the Electivire use cross chop for a k.o.

Lana glared as she called the Lanturn back and sent out a Cloyster. "Lets hook this with a shell smash, then icicle sphere to reel this in!" The Electivire rammed into the Cloyster with a wild charge; the Cloyster's sash held, smashed her shell and shot the Electivire down in record speed with icicle sphere.

Surge sent out a Lanturn. "Take it out with a thunder!" The Lanturn was pelted with a rock blast as its wide lens gave it the accuracy to knock the Cloyster out with a thunder bolt from the ceiling.

Lana glared at the Lanturn as she called the Cloyster back and took out a net ball. "Seismitoad, use earthquake!"

Surge frowned in determination at what he saw. "A water and ground type? Lanturn use blizzard to focus it down!" The Seismitoad felt the chill as he pounded his fist to the ground to knock the Lanturn out.

Surge sent out a Magnezone and shouted. "Use magnet rise to avoid that quake then focus it down with signal beam!"

Lana saw the move coming and shouted. "Use drain punch to heal up! Then hydro pump!"

The Magnezone was punched and as he shot at the Seismitoad, it was dazed and hit itself before being shot with a flash cannon. Lana shouted again as the Seismitoad to use hydro pump again, he croaked and shot the Magnezone down for a k.o.

Surge called the Magnezone back, sent out Jolteon and shouted. "Use quick attack, then iron tail!" The Seismitoad was pelted by the rushing Jolteon as he let loose an earthquake. The Jolteon ate a yellow berry with a green stem to withstand the damage and swatted at the Seismotoad with the stub of his tail.

Lana ordered. "Now finish that Jolteon with an earthquake."

The Jolteon was knocked out as Surge saw the Seismitoad about to faint and switched. "Raichu use fake out and we will be able to finish this!"

The Raichu entered the battle; his life orb glowed as he leaped in front of the Seismitoad and clapped for a knock out.

Lana called the Seismotoad back and sent out a Primarina looking down in defeat. Surge shouted. "Raichu use volt tackle and end this match!"

The Raichu rushed in an electrical tackle, unaware of the Primarina eating a light bulb like berry until it was too late. The Raichu felt the recoil as Surge realized what happened. "A Wacan berry?!"

Lana grinned and looked up at him in the eyes smug. "Hooked ya! Primarina use moonblast!" The Primarina channeled the power of the moon to knock the Raichu out, ending the battle.

Surge nodded in defeat. "That's a shocker."

Lana extended her hand toward the electric gym leader in silent sportsmanship, smiling smug that she outsmarted an electric type specialist.

As the two left the stadium, the next two trainers was the grass captain Mallow and one of the two leaders of the Mossdeep gym. A black haired man in a blue outfit, the psychic type trainer Tate. "I can make myself one with my pokemon, can you defeat this combination!"

Mallow smiled and replied. "I'll show you I can do more than cook!"

Mallow vs Tate!

Tate sent out a Xatu. Mallow sent out a Tsareena. " _A flying type!_ Tsareena get out of there with u-turn!"

The Xatu began to set up a light screen as the Tsareena dashed and kicked back to her trainer.

Mallow prepared the pokeball and tossed another. "Lurantis get ready for some payback!" The Xatu let loose a psychic blast as the Lurantis swiped at the Xatu for a payback knock out.

Next pokemon sent was a Reuniclus with a life orb, Mallow knew of this pokemon and shouted. "Lurantis use solar blade!"

The Lurantis began to absorb sunlight as it ate a red herb before shooting a large solar blade from its fore arm and slashed into the Reuniclus as Tate began to pose like someone else was doing the same. "Reuniclus use psychic to knock that Lurantis out!"

The Reuniclus used a psychic to knock the Lurantis out in a blast. Mallow called the Lurantis back and shouted. "Leavanny use x scissor to knock that Reuniclus out!" The Leavanny slashed her fore arms in an x shaped pattern and knocked the Reuniclus out.

Next pokemon Tate sent out was a Solrock. "Use rock slide, we got to keep trying!"

Mallow prepared as she ordered the Leavanny. "Switch to leaf blade and keep on doing it till that Solrock goes down!" The Solrock was slashed by the Leavanny as it let loose a rock slide, in another slash of a leaf blade the Solrock was knocked out.

Next pokemon Take sent out was a Gallade. "Knock that Leavanny out with an ice punch!"

Mallow ordered with a cheer. "Use a sticky web and it will be all good!"

The Leavanny shot a sticky web across the field and was knocked out by an ice punch! "Tsareena get ready!"

The Gallade ice punched the Tsareena again as Mallow posed like a blooming flower for the Tsareena to use. "BLOOM DOOM!"

The Tsareena channeled the power of nature as she knocked the Gallade out in a powerful beam.

Next pokemon Tate sent out was a Bronzong that was slowed down by the web, the Tsareena u-turned out of battle as Mallow shouted. "Sceptile come on out!"

The Bronzong rolled into a Gyro ball and rammed itself into the Sceptile as its stone reacted to a bracelet. "Sceptile, mega evolve and use focus blast!"

The Sceptile mega evolved and shot a focus blast at the Bronzong; the Bronzong used another gyro ball to knock the Sceptile out, causing Mallow to puff up her cheeks and switch. "Trevenant come on out!"

A possessed tree emerged to battle with a iron ball as it began to shoot shadow ball after shadow ball as it took gyro ball after gyro ball. As the Bronzong was knocked out, Tate sent out a Claydol that hovered over the battle. The Claydol glowed as it let loose a psychic blast and knocked out the Trevenant.

Mallow called her Trevenant back and shouted. "Maractus, lets cook up a petal dance!"

The Maractus began to dance in petals and knocked the Claydol out in a vortex of petals, winning the round.

Tate smiled in defeat as he nodded. "It look like the bond between you and your pokemon are stronger than mine."

Mallow cheered in victory as she prepared to leave the arena. "Can't wait to serve up the rest of the tournament, see you later!"

The next two trainers was the fire captain Kiawe vs the leader of Shalour city, a blond roller skater by the name of Korrina. "Time for Lady Korrina's big appearance!"

Kiawe prepared himself as he shouted. "I will show you the dancing of me and my pokemon!"

Kiawe vs Korrina

Korrina sent out a Hawlucha.

Kiawe shouted. "Come, Marowak!" A Marowak with a bone shape pattern on its skin and a glowing spectral club emerged to battle.

Korrina shouted. "Hawlucha use sky attack!" The Hawlucha began to glow and consume a power herb to launch a strong feather like blast at the Marowak as Kiawe shouted. "Take that Hawlucha down with a shadow bone!"

The Marowak braced for the sky attack, his thick club began to glow and he smacked the Hawlucha for a knock out.

Korrina called the Hawlucha back and shouted. "Poliwrath use scald to take that Marowak down!"

As the Marowak was knocked out by scalding water, Kiawe called him back and tossed another ball. "Come, Talonflame!"

The Talonflame flew out of the ball in awaiting the next order. "Swords dance, then use brave bird!"

The Poliwrath scalded into the Talonflame; causing him to eat a sitrus berry in preparation to knock Poliwrath out with another brave bird. Next pokemon sent out was a Machamp that was knocked out even quicker, followed by a Heracross that was knocked out even faster, the Talonflame was knocked out from recoil, forcing Kiawe to switch out. "Come, Turtonator!"

A large fiery turtle with a glowing shell prepared for Korrina's next pokemon, a Lucario with a necklace and a particular stone. Korrina activated a keystone on her glove and shouted. "Lucario, Mega evolve and use aura sphere!"

The Lucario glowed as his black highlights began to glow and wave as he began to sense the aura of its opponent.

Korrina shouted. "Use aura sphere!" In quick speed the Lucario channeled a large amount of aura and tossed it at the Turtonator, sending him nearly falling back as Kiawe shouted. "End this dance with over heat!"

In a raging inferno the Lucario was sent flying as he reverted back knocked out. Korrina called the Lucario back and pretended that the lose was a big deal until she shook the trial captains hand in congratulations before the two left.

The next two trainers was the electric captain Sophocles and the leader of the Driftveil gym, Clay. Sophocles knew he was at a type disadvantage but continued to find an intimidating looking business man. "If yer going to bellyache about a type disadvantage, just forget 'bout fighting."

Sophocles looked back in determination as he sweated. "I had been planing this for months, I am not going to go down easily!"

Clay adjusted his hat in a grin. "That what I been wanting to hear!"

Sophocles vs Clay.

Clay sent out a Mamoswine. Sophocles sent out a quick ball and shouted. "Go Eelektross!"

The Mamoswine stomped and jabbed the Eelektross in rocks when it spit an acid spray, weakening its special defenses as it was hit again before inhaling for a giga drain for a knock out. Next pokemon was a Flygon that was hit with an acid spray as it used dragon dance, in an outrage the Eelektross was knocked out.

Sophocles sent out a Magnezone and shouted. "Focus a flash cannon until that Flygon is taken out!"

In a couple blasts the Flygon was knocked out, in its place an Excadrill was sent out. Clay ordered in confidence. "Alright, take it out with a drill run!" The Excadrill placed its metal claws together and began to drill into the Magnezone for a knock out.

Sophocles called the Magnezone back and tossed another pokeball. "Electivire...just use fire punch!"

The Electivire punched into the Excadrill, burning it as it drilled into the Electivire. In another punch the Excadrill was knocked out. Clay sent out a Seismitoad that took a giga impact and countered with an earth power for a k.o.

Sophocles sent out a Vikavolt with an assault vest. "Bug buzz until that Seismitoad is out!" The Vikavolt buzzed into the Seismitoad as it countered with a hydro pump; both traded blows until the Vikavolt knocked out the Seismitoad.

Clay's frown didn't fade as he tossed the next pokemon. "Krokodile, get rid of that Vikavolt with a rock slide!" The Krokodile knocked the Vikavolt out with a rock slide.

Sophocles knew he was about to be defeated as he switched to his next pokemon. "Togedemaru, use fell stinger!" The Krokodile used another rock slide as he took super damage from the bug type move.

Clay switched the Krokodile over to a Golurk as the Togedemaru tried to use a spiky shield, only to be knocked out by an earthquake. Sophocles sent out an Alolan Golem in prepareation for the next order.

Clay sighed not taking his gaze away. "Use earthquake, this kids been through enough t'day!" Sophocles felt the sting of defeat as he saw the Alolan Golem get knocked out. Sophocles tried to tough it out as he shook the ground type gym leaders hand.

Clay grinned back in response. "What's important was how ya react to losin'. That's why folks who use losin' as fuel to get better are tough!"

As the two left the Arena Elio marked something on his to do list. _"Tell Soph that bad match ups happen."_ Lillie patted Elio on the back in pity.

The next two trainers was Plumeria and the leader of the Pastoria Gym, Wake, a man dressed as a pro wrestler with several fans cheering at him from the background. As he yelled about how he plans to pull the opponent under the wave, Plumeria simply let loose a poisonous smile. "Hope my dumb little bro's and sis' are watching!"

Plumeria vs Crasher Wake

Wake sent out an Empoleon. Plumeria sent out a Gengar with a stone on its forehead. "Gengar, mega evolve and use shadow ball till it goes down!"

The Gengar mega evolved and shot a shadow ball at the Empoleon; the Empoleon use surf and was knocked out by another shadow ball Wake sent out a Gyarados. "Dance and bring that Gengar down deep with earthquake!" The Gyardos use dragon dance as he took a sludge bomb; the Gyarados slammed his tail fin into the ground and caused an earthquake to quickly send the Gengar flying and back to its regular form.

Plumeria switched and shouted. "Crobat, use brave bird to finish of that Gyarados!" The Gyarados was knocked out by a brave bat as the Crobat began to take recoil damage.

Wake sent out a Floatzel and shouted loudly. "AQUAAAA JET!" The Floatzel shouted in excitement as he rammed into the Crobat. Aqua jet and brave bird collided until both were knocked out, Floatzel for the damage and Crobat from the recoil.

Plumeria called the Crobat back sent out a Scolipede as Wake sent out a large pink sea slug called Gastrodon. "Hit it with a mega horn and don't stop!"

As the Scolipede rammed into the Gastrodon as Wake shouted. "Pull it under with counter!" The Gastrodon took the damage and tossed the Scolipede back for a knock out.

Plumeria called the Scolipede back and shouted. "Muk... mess em up with crunch!"

The Alolan Muk crunched into the Gastrodon with its fangs for a knock out, tossing it back for the next opponent. Wake sent out a Poliwrath that pounded his fist's together and rammed into the Muk with a waterfall punch; the Muk used poison jab and poisoned the Poliwrath. In another waterfall the Muk flinched and was exposed to another for a knock out.

Plumeria growled in annoyance as she called her Muk back. "Salazzle use sludge bomb and get ready!" The Salazzle pelted the Poliwrath with unsanitary sludge for a knock out, leaving Wake with his last pokemon, a Ludicolo.

Knowing that the battle is over Plumeria posed for Salazzle to use the Z move. "ACID DOWNPOUR!" The Salazzle shot a pool of acid at the Ludicolo for an super effective knock out.

Wake felt bummed out at the battle being over. "How will I say this... I want more, I wanted to battle a lot more!"

Plumeria broke a sweat as she called the Salazzle back and nodded to the gym leader in sportsmanship. "This was a show they would like anyways!"

Next two trainers was Guzma vs the gym leader of Opelucid city Drayden. The dragon gym leader was.. impressed by Guzma's determination to beat the tournament down. Both glared at each other as the battle began.

Guzma vs Drayden.

Guzma took a pokeball and shouted. "Golisopod mess em up!"

Drayden send out his Salamence. "Show us the future!"

The Golisopod opened up with a life orb boosted sucker punch as the Salamence called down a dragon meteor, forcing an emergency exit.

Guzma sent out a Heracross that looked around and glared at the Salamence, ready for the key stone to activate. "Punctchy... Mega evolve and use rock blast!"

The Heracross mega evolved as it was greeted to a fire blast; he aimed his bulb like arms, they opened like insect wings to may holes and shot the Salamence down in a barrage of rocks for a k.o.

Next pokemon Drayden sent out was a Flygon, the trainer roared. "Use fire blast to finish that Heracross off!"

Guzma glared at the Flygon as he called back the Heracross. "Masquerain, start a quiver dance... then mess em up with an ice beam!"

Drayden kept ordering. "Again, do not relent!"

The Masquerain took a massive fire blast as he began to perform a dance, he knocked the Flygon out with a frigid ice beam. Next pokemon Drayden sent was a Haxorus that took an ice beam and held on with a focus sash; the Harxorus on order lunged at the Masquerain for a k.o.

Guzma called the Masquerain back and tossed another ball shouting. "Ariados, sucker punch that Haxorus out of here!"

The Haxorus was punched for a knock out. Drayden called it back and sent out his next pokemon. "Burn with a fire blast!"

The Hydreigon inhaled with all three heads and quickly knocked the Ariados out with a fire blast. Guzma switched to his Golisopod that made a good first impression on the Hydreigon and knocked it out with a brutal punch.

Drayden sent out a Druddigon as Guzma ordered. "Rock slide that one!"

The Druddigon braced for the damage as he and Drayden swung in unison. "Dragon tail!"

The Golisopod was sent out of the battle as Guzma let him in his ball in a grin to send his next pokemon out. "Scizor... get ready!"

The Druddigon prepared a fire fang as Guzma began to pose for the Scizor to use. "SAVAGE SPIN OUT!" The Druddigon was wrapped in silk before being thrashed across the arena. The cocoon was sliced in two by the Scizor, knocking out the Druddigon. The last pokemon Drayden sent out was an Altaria that prepared its physical defenses with a cotton guard as the Scizor began to dance, with in a couple dances the Scizor began to slash at the Altaria with a night slash before finishing it off with a bullet punch.

Drayden grunted at the sting of defeat and gave the hand shake of sportsmanship to Guzma. Guzma was a little shy about another grown up showing him respect as the two parted ways.

Next two trainers were Mina and the leader of the Azalea town gym, a purple haired bug catcher named Bugsy. Mina awkwardly stared at the sight of a grown adult with bug capturing equipment and began battle.

Mina vs Bugsy.

Bugsy sent out a Yanmega, Mina sent out a Klefki. The Klefki was a prankster and began to set up a light screen before air was slashed. As the Yanmega tried to use air slash, the Klefki use flash cannon, before trading a giga drain for a dazzling gleam. In another trade of air slash and and flash cannon the Yanmega was knocked out.

Bugsy sent out an Armaldo that was greeted with a flash cannon. "Eek! Armaldo get rid of that Klefki with Earthquake!"

The Klefki was knocked out, Mina called it back and sent out an Azumarril. "Take it out with waterfall!"

The Armaldo was rammed for a k.o as Bugsy prepared to switch. "Scizor use swords dance and don't stop on the bullet punch!" Scizor began to used a swords dance and was rammed by another waterfall before using bullet punch. The Azumarril knocked the Scizor out with one more water fall as the two traded blows. Bugsy is sweating as he called the Scizor back and sent out a Pinsir that quickly knocked the Azumarril out with a bull doze.

Mina sighed and sent out a Ribombee. "Use pollen puff, then get ready for turn this match around!" The Pinsir braced for the pollen puff and attempted to use guillotine.

He missed, Mina posed like that of a fairy and was giving an intense glare directly at Bugsy as her Ribombee glowed in a strange light. "TWINKLING TACKLE THAT PINSER OUT OF THE WAY!" The Ribombee enveloped the stage with a pink mist, floated to the Pinsir and tapped him out for a k.o.

Next pokemon Bugsy sent out was a Heracross that was hit with a dazzling gleam, missed with stone edge and was knocked out with another dazzling gleam. Bugsy sent out his last pokemon, a Shuckle that was greeted to a pollen puff before splitting its low power with the Ribombee. With its increased power the Shuckle hit the Ribombee with stone edge as it took the a dazzling gleam. In a critical blow the Ribombee was knocked out. Mina sent out a Granbull that finished off the Shuckle by playing rough with its shell.

Both trainers stared awkwardly at each other before leaving.

As Elio sized up team Alola's victories, Lillie watched most of the other regions fight each other.

For team Kanto:

The gym leader of Pewter city, Brock, had defeated the gym leader of Fortree city, Winona.

The Gym leader of Cerulean city, Copycat had defeated the gym leader of Anistar city, Olympia

Lillie had witness L.t Surges defeat at the hands of Lana as well as saw the gym leader of Celadon city Erika, defeated by the gym leader of Snowpoint city, Candice.

The Gym leader of Saffaron city, Sabrina defeated the gym leader of Virbank city Roxie.

The gym leader of Vermilion city gym, Cal, defeated the gym leader of Castelia city Burgh.

The gym leader of what was Cinnabar island, Blaine, defeated the gym leader of Courmarine city, Ramos.

The former gym leader of Vermilion city, Giovanni defeated one of the ex gym leaders of Straiton, Chilli easily.

As the round progressed, most of the Unova team, the Johto team and the Kalos team had been knocked out.

Lillie left the audience to check on Elio and see how he was managing team Alola.

She found him comforting Sophocles about the lose by saying. "Bad type match ups happen, least you went down fighting! For now, watch and see what happens."

As she was listening to half of the sentence, Lillie was greeted by another unpleasant noise, a pink haired woman crying loudly and a man in a yellow baseball cap trying to calm her down.

The man introduced himself as Ethan and began to apologize for the woman. "Sorry about this, Whitney cries when she looses... it should stop right about."

Whitney began to calm down as she apologized for what happened. "Sniff! Why did I have to fight Chuck so early!"

Lillie had a chance to talk to Elio about what she felt about the tournament. "This is a rather brutal tournament. Most of Unova is eliminated and Johto isn't far behind."

Lillie saw the tournament rounds and saw to one conclusion about the tournament. "Sooner or later the teams are going to end up battling each other."

Elio grinned, telling Lillie he is alright with it happening until both saw the match ups for the next round and flinched.

Elio's grin faded quickly as Lillie began to take back what she said. "If they are able to handle this one at least!"


	38. Team Alola is Having a Rough Match Up!

Elio and Lillie returned to their seats for the next round. Among the first battles, Elio saw Ilima approach the arena to confront a black haired man in a red jacket and blue jeans. The leader of Petalburg Gym, Norman.

Ilima heard of him. "You tend to have new trainers visit you only after they collected four of the badges? Why is that?"

Norman smirked in memories. "It became a tradition after gave that request to my first challenger. You better give me your best shot!

Ilima vs Norman

Norman sent out an Ambipom, Ilima sent out a Smeargle.

Norman shouted in a tone very familiar to Ilima. "AMBIPOM USE FAKE OUT!"

The Ambipom faked the Smeargle out of a set, dealing more damage through the Ambipom being a technician. The Smeargle was punched by a return from the Ambipom's fist like tail as Ilima shouted. "Smeargle set up a sticky web so we can have a speed advantage!"

The Smeargle was sent flying from the damage and aimed his paint brush like tail to spray a web all over the battle field.

Norman ordered. "FINISH IT WITH A FIRE PUNCH!" The Ambipom leaped up with his other fist like tail glowing a flame and sending the Smeargle crashing on the floor for a k.o.

Ilima called the Smeargle back and sent out a Bewear; the Ambipom used fire punch the Bewear as Ilima shouted. "Use drain punch to heal yourself and knock that Ambipom out!"

The Bewear punched into the Ambipom to heal and knocked him out in one punch.

Norman stared in determination and called the Ambipom out. "EXPLOUD, COME ON OUT AND USE FIRE BLAST!"

An Exploud entered the stage, slowed by the web and punched by a drain punched. He inhaled and knocked the Bewear out in a critical hit fire blast.

Ilima called the charred Bewear back and tossed his next pokemon. "Raticate, we can still do this if we damage that Exploud before it does too much!" Out came black fur Raticate with puffed up cheeks that was given the order to use return, in its hustle he sent the Exploud back.

Norman ordered. "I heard of that ones typing... FOCUS BLAST AND DON'T STOP TILL YOU HIT!"

The Exploud shot a focus blast and missed, he inhaled again as Illima ordered. "Sucker punch!"

The Raticate rushed in and knocked the Exploud out with a swipe of its tail. Next pokemon Norman sent out was a Slaking that didn't even need the order to knock the Raticate out with a hammer arm. Ilima cringed at the crater as he called it back and sent out a ferret like creature called Gumshoes.

The Slaking loafed around as Ilima posed like that of a Z, Gumshoes glowed in strange light as Ilima ordered it to use. "BREAKNECK BLITZ!" The Slaking was knocked into an eject button and was switched out for a Staraptor that quickly beaten the Gumshoes down in close combat.

Ilima sent out a Toucannon that took the blows form close combat and ordered. "Shook that Staraptor down with rock blast!" The Staraptor attempted to dodge and was shot down by three rocks shot from the Toucannon's beak. Norman saw the Staraptor knocked out and called him back.

He grunted as he sent his next pokemon. "BOUFALLANT PREPARE!" A Boufallant was sent out as Toucannon beak was heating, Norman shouted. "STONE EDGE!"

The Boufallant's life orb siphoned as he stomped his hooves and caused the ground underneath the Toucannon to shatter in sharp rocks, knocking it out and leaving Ilima to his last pokemon; a Cinccino that smacked the Boufallant around with a tail slap and was knocked out by a head charge, the Boufallant fainted from the recoil. Ilima was defeated and gave Norman the hand shake of sportsman ship.

As the two left the arena, the next two arrived.

Lana found herself confronting what looked like a spiky blond man in a blue jacket and a bored expression. _"Seriously, a water specialist?"_

Lana looked back about as amused. _"Seriously another electric specialist?"_

The gym leader of Sunyshore city, Volkner sighed in defeat. "Let's get this over with."

Lana vs Volkner

Volkner sent out a Luxray, Lana sent out an Araquanid. Volkner took a bored breath and ordered. "Luxray, use wild charge."

The Araquanid was quickly knocked out, leaving a glaring Lana to send out a Cloyster. "Use shell smash, then icicle sphere!"

In an look about as amused as when the battle began, Volkner shouted. "Use thunder wave to shut that down, then use wild charge until it is out!"

Cloyster was paralyzed by the thunder wave as it smashed parts of its shell, in the first wild charge, it held on, in a second wild charge it was knocked out. Lana called the Cloyster back sent out a Seismitoad that was crunched as it knocked the Luxray out with an earthquake.

Volkner kept a frown as he called the Luxray back for a Raichu, he ordered dully. "Raichu use grass knot!"

The Raichu's grass gem glowed as it grew two blades of grass next to the Seismitoad as he prepared another earthquake, he fell over as the grass twisted for a knock out.

Lana sent out a Primarina, Volkner ordered his Raichu. "Keep using thunderbolt until it is knocked out!"

Lana puffed up. "Use moon blast, we don't got any bait for this!"

The Primarina shot a moonb last at the Raichu and was knocked out by a returning thunderbolt.

Lana called the Primarina back and sent out her Lanturn shouting. "Finish that Raichu off with scald!"

Volkner shrugged. "Use grass knot and Electivire will do the rest!"

The Raichu used a grass knot and was knocked out by scalding water. Volkner called the Raichu back and sent out an Electivire shouting. "Use bull doze until that Lanturn is knocked out!"

The Lanturn was hit with a bull doze as Lana ordered her to keep using scald, the Electivire used bull doze again for a k.o.

Lana called the Lanturn back sent out a Toxapex, mentally exhausted. "Just use baleful bunker and hope this does something!"

Volkner shared Lana's pain. "Only way to get anything good out of this now is to keep fighting. Electivire keep using wild charge until you knock that Toxapex out!" The Electivire used wild charge and was poisoned from the spikes. The Electivire charged again and the Toxapex attempted to wall. Within two more turns, the Toxapex was eventually knocked out. Both trainers looked at each other with less enthusiasm as they walked away.

The next two trainers was Mallow and the leader of Lavaridge city.

A red haired woman with a black top and blue jeans by the name of Flannery. "I am going to demonstrate the fiery moves I honed close to a Volcano. Mallow sweated at the realization of what she was going up against and prepared for battle.

Mallow vs Flannery.

Mallow sent out a Tsareena, Flannery sent out a Torkoal. Mallow shouted. "Tsareena use high jump kick!"

The Tsareena leaped into the air and kicked down at the Torkoal. Flannery tensed up and shouted so loudly the entire audience heard her. "OVERHEAT!"

The Torkoal burst into flames and quickly knocked the Torkoal out. Mallow glared switched the Tsareena for a Sceptile that mega evolved and took the Torkoal out with a focus blast. Next pokemon Flannery sent out was a Magmortar that began to use flame charge.

Mallow shouted her order. "Use focus blast until that Magmortar is knocked out!"

The Magmortar took the damage as Flannery ordered. "FLAME CHARGE!" The Magmortar glowed hotter as it sped up another charge and dodged a focus blast.

Mallow saw the Magmortar's speed and shouted. "This is getting too hot, use detect and try another focus blast!" The Sceptile detected a fire blast and dodged, as he tried to shoot a focus blast again the Magmortar knocked him out with a flamethower; causing him to revert back to his normal form.

Mallow called the Sceptile back and sent her next pokemon. "Lurantis, watch out for fire blast and use payback!" The Lurantis entered the battle and dodged the Magmortar's fire blast that erupted from its arms.

The Lurantis swiped at the Magmortar with payback for a k.o; Flannery called the Magmortar back and sent out a Camerupt.

Mallow saw the threat and shouted to the Lurantis. "Solar blade we need to damage that Camerupt!"

The Lurantis glowed sunlight, ate a herb and shot a massive solar blade to crash into the Camerupt, pushing him back as Flannery coughed and ordered in a more excited tone. "Take that Lurantis out with a flamethrower, we have this match!"

The Lurantis was knocked out by a flamethrower, Mallow sent out her Maractus. "Knock that Camerupt out with a petal dance!" The Camerupt was shot back by the petals for a knock out. Flannery called the Camerupt back and sent out her next pokemon, a Houndoom.

Flannery ordered an overheat with intense energy, Houndoom roared and knocked the Maractus out. Mallow sent a Trevenant that was also knocked out, followed by a Leavanny confronting a panting Houndoom.

Flannery faced her hand toward the Houndoom. "Alright, finish this fight with a flame charge!" The Houndoom ignited and knocked the Leavanny out in one hit.

On defeat Mallow gave Flannery hand shake while her cheeks were puffed up. "Looks like I got cooked!"

Flannery was about to laugh at the pun as she smiled. "You still fought back rather well." The fire type gym leader had an idea. "After this is over, you want to go check something out on Twist Mountain?"

Mallow was curious. "If I can make us something for the trip, sure!"

As the two became fast friends, they left the arena. The next two challengers to enter was Kiawe and the leader of Canalave gym, a purple haired man with a shovel named Byron. The man introduced himself to Kaiwe, calling himself a wall, ready to take the challenge.

Kiawe vs Byron.

Byron sent out an Aggron, Kiawe shouted. "Come Marowak use bonemerang!"

The Alolan Marowak entered the arena and glared at the Aggron; he tossed his bone at the pokemon like a boomerang, the Aggron was hit initially and prepared a head smash as the returning bone knocked him out.

Byron called the Aggron back and sent his next pokemon. "Excadrill use earthquake!"

The Excadrill slammed its claws to knock the Marowak out, causing Kiawe to switch to his next pokemon. "Come Talonflame! Use flare blitz to knock that Excadrill out!" The Excadrill was knocked out by the flaming Talonflame.

Byron sent out a Bastidon and waited for the Talonflame to use flare blitz, as the Bastidon took the damage he order. "Bastidon, push back with metal burst!"

The Talonflame was sent back and healed with a sitrus berry; the Talonflame rammed again and was knocked out by the second metal burst.

Kiawe called the Talonflame back and sent out an Arcanine. "Use close combat to finish off that Bastidon!"

As the Bastidon was beaten down, Byron prepared a Magnezone to take down the Arcanine. "Set up a reflect." Kiawe saw the defense boost coming and shouted. "Arcanine use swords dance, then follow with a flare blitz!"

The Arcanine danced and rushed into the sturdy Magnezone. Byron grinned as the Arcanine had it in a corner and shouted. "Take it out with explosion!" The Magnezone took itself out in an explosion and sent the Arcanine flying back for a k.o.

Kiawe switched out and shouted. "Come Turtonator!"

Byron shouted. "Bronzong set up a trick room and use zen headbutt!"

Kiawe shouted. "Turtonator, over heat!" The Turtonator let loose intense heat at the Bronzong as the dimensions distorted.

The Bronzong channeled psychic energy as it began to ram into the Turtonator eating a white herb. "Turtonator use shell trap!" The Turtonator stood and set his shell ready, as the Bronzong rammed into the shell, it exploded, knocking the Bronzong out. The next pokemon Byron sent out was a Forretress that was shot with a dragon pulse as it let loose an earthquake. In another overheat, the Foretress was knocked out ending the battle in a victory for Kiawe. The two trainers gave each other a hand shake of sportsman ship.

The next two challengers was Plumeria and the leader of Veilstone city, a pink haired woman with bandages, Maylene.

Plumeria looked at the woman and asked. "Fighting type?"

Maylene nodded as she prepared with a kick. "Whenever your ready!"

Plumeria vs Maylene.

Maylene sent out a Lucario. Plumeria sent out a Gengar that was ready to mega evolve. "Start it up with a shadow ball!"

The Gengar mega evolved and shot a shadow ball, sending the Lucario back as he rushed at the order to use ice punch.

Another shadow ball knocked the Lucario out as Maylene prepared an Infernape. "Take that Gengar out with a flare blitz!" The Gengar shot out a sludge bomb as the Infernape rushed in a flare blitz for a knock out. Plumeria sent out a Crobat that knocked the Infernape out with a brave bird. Maylene sent out a Gallade that ate a berry to withstand the Crobat's brave bird and countered with a psycho cut. Plumeria sent out a Scolipede that took the Gallade down with a mega horn. Maylene sent out a Machamp that took a gem boosted poison jab and knocked the Scolipede out with a stone edge.

Plumeria sent out a Salazzle and began to pose for her to use the Z move. "ACID DOWNPOUR!" to knock the Machamp out; the next pokemon Maylene sent out was a Medicham.

Plumeria glared at the psychic/fighting type and took out her pokeball. "Salazzle you messed them up enough. Muk get em!" The Alolan Muk took no damage from the zen head butt as Maylene prepared to switch Medicham for Toxicroak. The Toxicroak set up a substitute as the Muk crunched to break the substitute.

Plumeria switched back to Salazzle as the Toxicroak began to bulk up. "Mess em up with a flamethrower!" The the Toxicroak began to sucker punch the Salazzle as he was knocked out by a flamethrower, leaving Maylene to send Medicham back out. "Salazzle use protect!"

The Medicham attempt to zen headbutt the Salazzle before it was blocked. Plumeria switched over to the Muk as the Medicham was stuck on a choice scarf and was eventually knocked out by poison jab.

Maylene nodded in defeat. "You are much too strong!"

Plumeria shrugged. "Your not too bad yourself."

The next two challengers were Guzma and the gym leader of Snowbella City, a large man wearing a thick blue jacket as a cloak, Wulfric.

Both looked at each other in a glare before Wulfric spoke. "Y'know what? Depending on your pokemon and what moves they have, I could be your most challenging opponent yet or I could be a total push over."

Guzma asked. "What kind of pokemon you even use?"

Wulfric crossed his arms and answered. "Ice types!"

Guzma shook his head in response. "Still going to beat you down anyways!"

Guzma vs Wulfric

Wulfric sent out a Mamoswine as Guzma sent out a Golisopod. "Mess em up with aqua jet!"

The Golisopod's life orb glowed as it rushed into the Mamowine to deal significant damage, the Mamoswine used stone edge to sent the Golisopod backwards and causing him to make an emergency exit out of battle. Guzma prepared the pokeball as he tossed another one in. "Scizor mess em up with bullet punch!"

Guzma sent out a Scizor to finish off the Mamoswine.

Wulfric sent out a Avalugg as Guzma prepared for the next order. "Use bullet and keep beating it!"

The Avalugg took a bullet punch as Wulfric ordered. "Use avalance to keep doing some damage!" The Scizor was pelted by large chunks of ice as he rushed in again for a knock out.

Wulfric sent out a Lapras that took an x scissor. "Now hydro pump that Scizor out!"

The Scizor was shot out for a k.o; Guzma called the Scizor back and grinned in aggression. "Punctchy get ready to mega evolve!"

The Heracross emerged to battle with a determined look as he prepared himself to mega evolve, as he transformed Guzma shouted. "Use rock blast!"

The Heracross shot out a barrage of small boulders until the Lapras went down from the fifth rock. Wulfric called the Lapras back and sent out a Weavile with a kings rock on his head.

Wulfric ordered. "Get em with an ice shard!"

The Weavile tossed ice shards and caused the Heracross to flinch, it tossed another again as the Heracross heard Guzma's order. "Keep beating them down with rock blast, never let up!"

The Weavile was pelted by rocks for a knock out, flying to the ceiling and falling down.

Wulfric called the Weavile back before it landed and sent out a Cryogonal. "Shoot em up with an ice beam!"

The Cyrogonal shot the Heracross with intense cold, it was about to faint from the damage as Guzma order. "Take it out in close combat!" The Heracross rushed in and punched the Cryogonal, tossed it across the wall in a brutal fashion.

Wulfric called the Cryogonal back and sent out his last pokemon, an Abomasnow with a particular stone.

Wulfric activated a key stone on his necklace. "Now, mega evolve and use ice shard!"

The Abomasnow glowed as it grew into a larger, slower size and finished the Heracross off with an ice shard.

The Heracross reverted back, feeling sore as Guzma prepared to call him back. "Ya still wiped most of him out. Golisopod lets finish this, first impression!"

The Golisopod made a good first impression on the Abomasnow, startling it as he swung a punch for a knock out. The Abomasnow reverted back to its basic form as the fight ended.

Wulfric stood impressed. "Outstanding! I am tough as an iceberg, but you smashed me through and through."

Guzma posed and laughed. "That's cause I beat ya down and didn't let up!" Both shook their hands as they left the arena.

Next two challengers was the fairy captain Mina and the leader of the Humilau city gym, Marlon. Mina was greeted to a tan blue haired swimmer that wanted to sweep the audience.

Mina vs Marlon

Mina sent out a Klefki, Marlon sent out a Carracosta. "Smash your shell and sweep with a waterfall!"

Mina anticipated damage and yawned ready to take a nape. "Klefki, get a reflect up!"

Klefki set up a reflect as the Carracosta began to smash parts of its shell for more speed and damage.

The Carracosta rammed into the Klefki with a water fall as Mina ordered. "Flash cannon and dazzling gleam!"

The Klefki shot back at the Carracosta as it rammed again, dazzling light knocked it out.

Marlon called the Caracosta back and sent out a Quagsire. "Get that Klefki out with a strong earthquake!"

The Quagsire took a dazzling gleam from the Klefki as he slammed his tail, causing the ground to erupt for super effective damage. The Quagsire was shot again and knocked the Klefki out with another one.

Mina called the Klefki back and sent out a Ribombee. "It's weak enough for a energy ball! Go do that!" The Ribombee tossed an energy ball and knocked the Quagsire out; Marlon called the Quagsire back and sent out a Wailord, as the Ribombee tossed another energy ball for super effective damage.

Marlon ordered without a care in the word. "Keep using bounce until that Ribombee goes down!"

Mina looked up and saw the Wailord crash down on the Ribombee for super effective damage, she ordered the Ribombee. "Knock it out!"

The Ribombee tossed another energy ball for a k.o.

Marlon sent out a Jellicent that shot a shadow ball and was countered by an energy ball. Mina began to pose like that of a fairy for the Ribombee to knock the Jellicent off with a "TWINKLING TACKLE!"

Marlon sent out a Starmie, it took super effective damage from the Ribombee's pollen puff as the trainer shouted. "Scald that Ribombee out and get ready with a light screen!" The Starmie knocked the Ribombee out with scald, and set up a light screen as Mina sent out a Shiinotic.

She gave an intense glare. "Giga drain and we will have one more pokemon!" The Shiinotic inhaled and knocked the Starmie out, leaving Marlon to send out his last pokemon.

A Cloyster wearing a kings rock that was given the order. "Knock that Shiinotic out with a icicle spear, then smash that shell away!"

The Shiinotic was pelted with spears for a knock out as Mina prepared to switch. "Azumarril... play rough!" The Cloyster used shell smash and was played rough, Marlon ordered the Cloyster to use rock blast. The Azumarril flinched from the first barrage and took another. The Azumarril rushed to play with the Cloyster for a winning knock out. As Marlon was swept away from the tournament, Mina walked out of the arena to look at some sights.

Elio began to mentally mark how much of team Alola was left as Lillie saw that team Kanto did not fare any better.

Brock was defeated by the gym leader of Sootopolis, Juan.

Copycat was defeated by the gym leader of Luminose city, Clemont.

Jeanie defeated the gym leader of Laverre city, Valerie.

Sabrina was defeated by the gym leader of Heartholme city, Fantina.

Blaine defeated Candice.

Giovani defeated the gym leader of Mauville city Wattson, Cal defeated Clay.

Lillie left the seat to see what was happening, as some of the defeated gym leaders prepared to watch the rest of the tournament.

Elio was busy giving the defeated captains, Ilima, Lana and Mallow a similar speech he gave to Sophocles. "Bad match ups happen and you went down fighting... speaking of which I wonder what the other four are fighting next?"

Elio read the next round as he noticed Guzma saw who he was about to fight.

Elio read out loud. "Cal, Norman, Jeanie... Giovanni!"

Guzma asked. "Anything I need to know about him?" E

lio frowned in an attempt to spread determination. "Yes, he specializes in ground types. Expect him to have rock type moves to go with it!"

Guzma cringed from the frown as he noticed. "Your seriously giving me that look because he is tough!"

Elio nodded. "This may be one of your hardest opponents in this tournament... oddly enough the only actual thing at stake are rare pokeballs that were in a bet. Show this boss who is the boss!"

As Elio gave the four members of team Alola a pep talk for the next round, Lillie was curious as to what Elio had planned when he is back on Alola. If he found who she thought he found, she would want to ask more questions. As the four prepared for the third round, Lillie took her chance.

Elio saw her was nervous about something and asked what was wrong.

Lillie wondered about the tournament between champions and shoke her legs. "I am a little nervous about the Champion Tournament... these are some of the strongest trainers from all over the world."

Elio smiled to her. "What does that say about you? To be among them? You'll be fine!"

Elio noticed more was on Lillies mind and asked. "Something still on your mind?"

Lillie nodded. "That project... does it have anything to do with my mother?"

Elio gritted his teeth in how close Lillie is to finding out. "Kind of, she doesn't know anything and it is best it stays that way, my project is more for you and Gladion anyways."

Lillie discovered what Elio was planning and began to smile as she had another thought. "If your plan didn't work... how would that hurt me or Gladion?"

Elio's cringe turned into a frown. "Raising you with hope, drop that hope and it shatters into a million pieces. How bad would that make either of you two feel?"

Lillie took the image out of her head thought of it more. While Elio's memory plan would work, there was a possibility of something going wrong; she worried even more about the worse happening. "Why do you do these sorts of thing to yourself?"

Elio answered as he pointed to himself. "Because that one incident with Otto was a repressed memory. That makes me a good candidate! Now with that mysterious Chandelure incident.. a wiped memory is harder to deal with than amnesia! No sense going over the top in remembering every detail so next best thing is if Isaac and Nebby can't make me remember enough."

Lillie shook her head at what she heard. "If that works?"

Elio grinned in excitement. "If it works on a wiped memory... then at that point amnesia would be a joke if they are willing to remember."

Lillie was still worried over where Elio came up with the insane idea. "Where did you get that idea?! You were about to sacrifice quite a lot to achieve this!"

Elio answered. "I got the idea that something needed to be done when Gladion told me a bit of why... some one some one may have started to go crazy. When I asked Nebby for help, she told me that she didn't know where to look and if she tried wildly it would make things worse! Isaac is able to see into memories very well and can look where Nebby could not!"

Lillie's asked more. "Was this why Gladion was mad at you the other day? As well as why you came up with the most outrageous lie I have heard of!?"

Elio's grin became nervous. "If it doesn't work, Gladion will have my hide for telling both of you this!"

Lillie nodded to what she confirmed. "Is Isaac even comfortable with doing something like this to you again?"

Elio frowned at remembering. "Isaac was nervous about where he was suppose to look. Nebby was good at reassuring him that actually messing around with those memories is her job."

Lillie heard the general plan Elio had; she smiled closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. "Thank you."

As Elio realized what was about to happen, a buzzer was heard signaling the next round. Both blushed as they went to their seats holding hands instead!


	39. Bet's are on!

Elio and Lillie returned to their benches to view the next round of the world tournament. The fire captain Kiawe approached the arena to confront the leader of the Viridian City Gym, Cal. "I traveled out here just so I can battle you people!" Kiawe prepared his pokemon for the next battle in a dance pattern.

Kiawe vs Cal

Cal sent out a Blastoise, Kiawe sent out a Marowak.

Cal shouted out on seeing the Marowak. "Alright if that Marowak is anything like what we normally see, just use surf until it goes down!"

As the Marowak was washed by the wave Kiawe shouted. "Marowak use shadow bone!"

The Marowak's thick club glowed as he hit the Blastoise in the face; the Blastoise knocked the Marowak out with another surf as Kiawe prepared a switch. "Come Turtonator!"

The Turtonator confronted the Blastoise, Cal raised an eyebrow knowing his can't really get a good switch. "Shoot that Turtonator with an ice beam!"

The Turtonator was shot in the back by the ice beam as Kiawe shouted. "Use dragon pulse until it goes down!"

The Blastoise was shot with a dragon pulse as it let loose a surf.

The Turtonator shot back at the Blastoise for a k.o. Cal sent out a Feraligatr that readied his muscles. "Use water fall until it goes down, it should be enough!"

The Feraligatr charged with a current as Kiawi ordered. "Turtonator use shell trap!"

The Turtonator's shell began to glow as he braced for impact; the Feraligatr slammed into the shell and was knocked back by the explosion, he held onto the stage by his claw and charged back at the Turtonator again for a k.o.

Kiawe called the Turtonator back and shouted. "Come Talonflame!"

The Talonflame rose as it awaited its next order. "Talonflame knock that Feraligatr out with brave bird!" The Talonflame began to rush at the Feraligatr like the brave bird he was for a knock out.

Cal sent out a Charizard with a stone necklace as he activated a key stone. "Charizard, mega evolve and start using air slash!"

The Charizard glowed as its wings and tail extended, its presence caused intense sunlight in the arena. Kiawe knew he needed more damage and shouted. "Talon flame use swords dance!" The Talonflame danced in vigor as the Charizard slashed the air at him. The Talonflame ate a sitrus berry as he used another brave bird to knock out the mega Charizard.

Cal cringed that he may have lost the match and called the reverted Charizard back. "Shoot! Come on back, Typhlosion we got to keep fighting; try and use fire blast!"

A Typhlosion was sent out and inhaled with flames erupting from his neck.

The Talonflame heard Kiawe's next order. "Again!"

The Typhlosion was knocked out before he was able to shot the fire blast. Cal sent out a Venusaur and heard the opponent order. "Flare blitz!" Cal saw the Venusaur knocked out and had some relief as the Talonflame was knocked out by the recoil damage.

Kiawe called the Talonflame back and complemented him on a job well done before he tossed another pokemon out. "Come Arcanine!"

The Arcanine glared as Cal sent out his last pokemon sent out, a Meganium.

Kiawe began to pose like a rising flame to prepare the Arcanine for an "INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

Cal knew of a Z move and shouted. "Meganium, try and block that with protect!"

The Meganium protected itself from some of the damage as Kiawe flexed in vigor. "Use flare blitz and this fight is over!"

The Meganium was knocked out, leaving Cal disappointed in himself. "I lost... darn it!" The two shook their hands as they prepared to leave the arena.

The next two opponents were Mina and Norman. Mina yawned. "Your the next opponent?" Norman nodded, folded his arms and stared in determination. "Give it you all!"

Mina vs Norman

Norman sent out an Ambipom as Mina sent out a Klefki.

Norman immediately shouted. "FAKE OUT!"

The Klefki flinched as Mina broke out of her sleepy daze. "Wha... Klefki use reflect."

The Klefki snapped out of the bored daze and set up a reflect. Norman ordered the Ambipom. "FIRE PUNCH UNTIL YOU KNOCK THAT KLEFKI OUT!"

Ambipom began a series of fire punches, the Klefki was hit for super effective damage and was knocked back.

Mina glared intensively. "Light screen, then use flash cannon!"

The Klefki added a light screen to the reflect as the Ambipom punched again; the Klefki countered with flash cannon as the Ambipom uppercut her for a k.o.

Mina sent out a Ribombee. "Pollen puff that Ambipom, we have everything set up!" The Ribombee tossed an explosive pollen to knock the Ambipom back.

Norman called the Ambipom back and tossed the next pokemon. "EXPLOUD, FIRE BLAST!"

The Exploud was charging up as Mina ordered. "Again, get it right in its mouth!"

The Ribombee tossed the next puff, the Exploud ate it and began to cough hard.

The Exploud coughed a massive fire blast that sent the Ribombee flying back for super effective damage, Mina flinched at what happened and ordered. "I think that pollen puff worked too well, knock it out with a dazzling gleam!"

The Ribombee danced and knocked the Exploud out with dazzling light. Norman called the Exploud back and sent out a Staraptor.

Mina posed for Ribombee to use "TWINKLING TACKLE!" to knock the Staraptor out.

Norman flinched as the Staraptor was sent crashing to the ground, called it back and sent out was a Boufallant.

Mina was relaxing more as she ordered. "Pollen puff again, we done a good amount to him!"

The Ribombee tossed another pollen puff as Norman shouted. "BOUFALLANT HEAD CHARGE!"

The Boufallant knocked the Ribombee out as the reflect faded. Mina called her Ribombee back and sent out a Granbull to intimidate the opponent.

The Boufallant's life orb powered up an earthquake as Mina ordered. "Play rough, if we can keep this damage we might win this!"

The Granbull played rough as Norman shouted to the Boufallant. "HEAD CHARGE!"

The Boufallant's life orb glowed as he rammed the Granbull into the ground for a k.o, the Boufallant fainted from the recoil.

Both trainers called their pokemon back, Mina tossed an Azumarril. "He's pushing us back, Azumarril push them back more!"

Norman sent out his next pokemon. "GO SLAKING, GIGA IMPACT!"

The Slaking entered the battle and slammed his palm at the Azumarril; the Azumarril pushed back and played rough, causing the Slaking to fall on an eject button and back into his pokemon.

Norman sent out a Sawsbuck with antlers like that of autumn. "THAT AZUMARRIL IS WEAK ENOUGH, FINISH IT WITH HORN LEECH!" The Azumarril was jabbed with the Sawsbuck's antlers and drained for a knock out.

The Azumarril was tossed to Mina as she called him back. "You done enough, Wigglytuff we just got this one and the Slaking left!"

The Wigglytuff entered the battle as Norman ordered. "RETURN!"

The Sawsbuck rammed into the Wigglytuff as Mina ordered back. "Flamethrower until I saw otherwise!"

The Wigglytuff inhaled and shot the Sawsbuck back in flames, Norman gave the next order. "Rest, that berry should do the rest!"

The Sawsbuck rested to heal to and ate a chesto berry as the Wigglytuff used another flamethrower. The Sawsbuck used horn leech to heal itself and pin the Wigglytuff in a corner.

Mina ordered. "Finish it with an ice beam and get ready!" The Sawsbuck was shot off the Wigglytuff for a k.o as Norman prepared the Slaking. "GIGA IMPACT AGAIN!"

The Slaking entered the battle and quickly knocked the Wigglytuff out, leaving Mina with her last pokemon. "Shiinotic, now that we got a chance, get that thing asleep!"

The Shiinotic entered the battle and saw the Slaking loafing around, she tossed the spores to send him asleep as Mina glared. "Use giga drain and don't stop!" The Shiinotic tapped at the Slaking and began to drain him.

The Slaking felt more damage in the span two turns as Norman kept shouting. "WAKE UP AND GET THAT LAST GIGA IMPACT!" On the second shout, the Slaking woke up and slammed the Shiinotic into the ground for a knock out.

Mina stared in defeat as she called the Shiinotic back, Norman was still impressed. "We both gave everything we had!"

Mina agreed as she shook his hand. "I got something to paint anyways, good match!"

The next two trainers that entered the arena was Plumeria and another poison type specialist, the leader of Fuchsia city, Janine.

As Plumeria entered the arena she was greeted by Janine entering the arena in a flash. "I'm Janine! I am a modern ninja! Feel the horror of the poison type pokemon I use!" Plumeria let loose a poisonous smile as she drew out a ball.

Plumeria vs Janine

Plumeria sent out a Gengar, Janine sent out a Nidoqueen. "Gengar, mega evolve and mess em up with a shadow ball!"

The Gengar glowed, mega evolved and shot a shadow ball at the Nidoqueen and was knocked out by an earth power counter.

Plumeria glared as she called the reverted Gengar back and sent out her next pokemon. "Scolipede, take her out with a double edge!" The Scolipede entered the arena and rushed into the Nidoqueen for a knock out.

Janine called the Nidoqueen back and tossed another pokemon out, a Crobat. Janine silently nodded to her Crobat to knock the Scolipede out with a brave bird.

The Scolipede was sent back to Plumeria, she petted the pokemon and called it back. " _These match's ups stink for you._ Crobat, come out and mess this one up!"

Plumeria's Crobat flew in to see the opposing Crobat prepare for a move. The skull Crobat rammed like the brave bat she is as the ninja Crobat protected itself. The ninja Crobat rammed like the brave bat she is as the skull Crobat rammed back with a zen headbutt. Both Crobats rammed into each other like the brave bats they were, knocking each other out from the recoil. As both were called back, Janine sent out a Tentacruel as Plumeria sent out Alolan Muk.

Plumeria glared at the Tentacruel and shouted. "Muk, keep crunching until that Tentacruel goes down." Janine pointed in silence to order the Tentacruel to shoot scalding hot water at the vested Muk; the Muk crunched into the Tentacruel. The Tentacruel rested to full health and ate a chesto berry, it crunched again. The second scald burned the Muk as the third crunch hit a critical location on the Tentacruel for a knock out. Next pokemon Janine sent out was a Venomoth that began to use quiver dance.

Plumeria shouted. "Muk, use rock slide and don't let up!" The Muk pelted the Venomoth with stones for did super effective damage and was countered by a bug buzz; the Muk tossed them again and was knocked out by the next buzz.

Plumeria called the Muk back and sent her next pokemon. "Toxapex, mess em up with liquidation!" The Toxapex was greeted to a psychic blast as it swatted at the Venomoth with a liquidation for a k.o.

Janine sent out a Roserade, she spun around and ordered in a hushed tone like she is tossing something. "Roserade, take that Toxapex down with a leaf storm!"

The Toxapex was blown away for a knock out, Plumeria called her Toxapex back and sent out her last pokemon. "Salazzle, finish this with a flamethrower!" The Salazzle let loose massive flames and knocked the Roserade out. Janine sent out her last pokemon, a Weezing. As the Salazzle shot flamethrower, the Weezing shot thunderbolt. In another torrent of flame the Weezing was knocked out, ending the fight.

Janine gave Plumeria a respectful bow. "You done well!"

She raised a finger to her nose, about to disappear in ninja speeds as Plumeria stopped her. "Your telling me your and Roxie are the only poison type gym leaders around?"

Janine flinched and nodded. "We normally get together for a castelia cone after the tournament..."

Plumeria grinned. "You mind if the three of us talk after this is over?"

Janine agreed as she disappeared, Plumeria left the arena in preparation for the next round. The next two opponents entered. Guzma walked to the arena and was greeted by a cold stare of a man in a black coat and a fedora; the boss of the disbanded Team Rocket Giovanni.

Guzma shook the determination back into himself and shouted with his arms folded. "Want to see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form, its your boy Guzma!"

In an annoyed look, Giovanni took his hat off. "For your insolence, you will feel a world of pain!"

Guzma vs Giovanni.

Giovanni sent out a Nidoking, Guzma shouted out. "Golisopod, lets mess em up with an aqua jet!"

The Golisopod's life orb began to siphoned and glowed, he rammed into the Nidoking in brutal speeds.

Both the Nidoking and Giovanni glared, the Rocket boss shouted. "Use thunderbolt !" The Nidoking shot a thunderbolt from its horn at the Golisopod, causing him to make an emergency exit.

Guzma switched and shouted. "Pinsir come on out and use earthquake!"

Giovanni glared harder as the Pinsir knocked the Nidoking out with earthquake. "I remember hearing about that one bug pokemon Wimpod. Both it and it's evolved form have a similar ability?" Guzma didn't want to say what Wimpod's ability is as Giovanni sent out an intimidating Krookodile.

Guzma shook his head as he shouted. "Keep using earthquake on that Krookodile!" As the Krookodile was hit with an earthquake, it bit into the Pinsir with a fiery fang; the Pinsir slammed again and was knocked out by another fire fang.

Guzma called the Pinsir back and sent out a Scizor. "Finish it off with bullet punch!" In a rush the Scizor knocked the Krookodile out, as Giovanni prepared to send out a Gliscor. Guzma ordered the Scizor to use bullet punch again as Giovanni snapped his fingers; the Gliscor's fangs ignited as he countered the bullet punch with an intense bite for a k.o.

Guzma called the Scizor back and tossed a previous ball. "Golisopod, get out there and mess em up with an aqua jet!"

The Golisopod was sent out exhausted as his orb glowed again, he rammed into the Gliscor for a knock out and fainted from the life orb. Guzma called the Golisopod back as he sent out a Heracross. "That's more than enough you beaten up!"

Giovanni sent out a Hippowdon, sand began to stream as Guzma shouted with an activated key stone. "Punctchy mega evolve and use bullet seed!"

The Heracross mega evolved as Giovanni ordered. "Use stone edge and this would be over!"

The Heracross shot a barrage of seeds as he saw the Hippowdon stomp. The Heracross leaped ahead of the rocks and aimed again at the Hippowdon for a knock out. Giovanni shrugged it like it didn't really matter and sent out a Garchomp, he pointed and the Garchomp used outrage to brutally attack the Heracross.

Guzma flinched and shouted. "Punctchy... use pin missile!"

The Heracross pushed the Garchomp was pushed back with the pin missle as he was called back. "That's enough of a beating; Masquerain, come out and intimidate!" The Masquerain intimidated the Garchomp with his wings and took the blunt of the outrage, when the Garchomp finished the Masquerain was knocked out.

Guzma gritted his teeth, called the Masquerain back and shouted. "Ariados, come out and finish this!"

As the Garchomp stood dazed and hit himself, Guzma shouted. "Set that toxic thread up, when he tries to beat at ya... you know what to do!" The Ariados shot a venomous thread all around as Garchomp snapped out of confusion; he roared in and lunged at the Ariados that dodged to the side and hit him in the head with his legs for a sucker punch k.o.

Giovanni's smirk faded as he sent out his last pokemon in dignity, a Rhyperior that was slowed and poisoned by the thread. "Rock blast!"

As the Ariados sucker punched again, the Rhyperior knocked it out with a three rock barrage. Guzma called the Ariados back and shouted. "Punctchy, lets finish this off with bullet seed!" The Heracross's arms opened up as a long barrage of seeds kept beating on the Rhyperior until it was knocked out. Guzma felt relief and smiled arrogantly that he won.

Giovanni sighed and saw it as a set back. "Me lose?! Still, you fought well!" The two trainers left the arena, with the rest of the round to finish.

* * *

As the third round was near a close.

Gladion walked out to the central lobby stretching bored until he found something on. The red haired man he met earlier looked like he was about to smash the bet box with a rock.

Gladion shouted in questioning. "Hey! What are you doing?"

The man looked Gladion in the eyes and smirked. "See a bunch of useful and rare pokeballs. They left this out here, that is their own fault."

Gladion glared back. "Aren't those very common in Johto? Why are you stealing them?"

The man glared sharper. "They are supporting either a coward or a reckless idiot, I hate that!"

Gladion shrugged in defeat as he posed for battle. "I'm still not letting you get away with this!"

Vs ? ? ?

The stranger sent out a Weavile as Gladion shouted. "Crobat, come out!"

The Crobat hovered over the Weavile with a flying gem underneath. "Take that Weavile out with acrobatics!"

The gem glowed as the Crobat was energized enough to knock the Weavile out in one hit. The man called the Weavile back and sent out a Magneton that took another acrobatics. "Thunder bolt!"

The Magneton shot the Crobat back for a k.o.

Gladion called the Crobat back sent out a Silvally with a red hue. "Take it out with multi attack!" The Silvally's claws glowed with the essence of the fire as it slashed into the Magneton for a knock out.

The stranger glared at the Silvally as he switched. "Humph, Meganium use body slam!"

The stranger sent out a Meganium that took another multi attack and leaped. The Silvally took the damage and knocked the Meganium out in another swipe.

The stranger called the Meganium back and sent out a Gengar. "Use dark pulse then follow with a sludge bomb!"

Gladion shouted. "Use crunch!" The Silvally lunged at the Gengar and was shot back by a pulse of bad thoughts for a flinch, the Gengar hacked a sludge bomb at the Silvally for a k.o.

Gladion called the knocked out Silvally back and sent his next pokemon. "Weavile, knock that Gengar out with night slash!"

The Weavile smirked and clawed at the Gengar for a k.o.

The stranger called the Gengar back and scoffed. "I don't believe this. Alakazam lets do this!"

An Alakazam entered the battle as Gladion ordered. "Again!"

The Weavile slashed and realized Alakazam held on with a focus sash.

The man shouted. "Take it out with a focus blast!"

The Alakazam channeled a strong blast at point black range, knocking the Weavile past Gladion for a k.o.

He called the Weavile back and tossed another ball. "Lucario, get in this fight!"

The Lucario sensed the opponent as Gladion's hand twitched. "It doesn't matter how fast the foe thinks they are, finish that Alakazam out with extreme speed!"

The Lucario grunted and rushed at the Alakazam for a k.o.

The man was down to his last pokemon as he called the Alakazam back. "Don't think you won already! Crobat, lets keep fighting!"

The Crobat flew out of the ball and listened to the order. "Confuse ray!"

The Crobat let loose an odd light, confusing the Lucario as he countered with a super effective psychic blast.

The man ordered. "Air cutter!"

The Lucario was sent back from critical damage and was about to faint as Gladion posed for a "CORKSCREW CRASHER!" to end the fight. The Crobat was drilled across the room for a knock out!

The man called his pokemon back and began to run to the door, he was tripped by a familiar man in a blue jacket. Wes was not impressed by the would be thief saw the man try to get up to ask who he was.

Wes answered instead. "You were about to trigger a silent alarm. If the kid didn't do anything... you would have been caught, the only reason this dumb bet started in the first place is because a kid had enough confidence in the skull boss to take down the rocket boss."

The red haired stranger and the man in the blue jacket glared at each other, the stranger asked. "How would you know?"

Wes shrugged. "For starters, it was easy for Guzma to want to come along with a small scheme I had on Orre. He made a good first impression of Alola, so I saw him as a strong trainer. The champ gets along with him despite some of the things he played a part in."

The red haired man asked what happened as Wes ignored him and smiled as Gladion. "How have things been going?"

Gladion shrugged as he showed the keystone. "Had one of the corrupted key stones cleaned up. Thought I take it out for some test runs in this region by fighting the Alolan champ among several other people."

Wes's smile didn't fade. "Mega evolution... it does take a while to get use to the power boost."

The red haired man glared at the machine on Wes's arm and asked. "What are you even doing in this region? Because you look like you havent come from any place I heard about."

Wes sighed as he would rather talk to Gladion. "I had an agreement I wanted to fulfill, there is not much good to say about Orre. So kid, anything else I need to know about or have things settled down on Alola?"

Gladion rolled his eyes at some of things that have happened and answered. "Aside from Elio planning something borderline insane, it's mostly good on Alola!"

Wes saw a woman in a pink dress used her power to teleport.

She began to add the pokeballs used in the bet to the ones who bet on Guzma. " _And he bet against the elite four..._ Anyways as soon as Rui is done with the shop in this city, I plan to watch with her. How much did I miss?"

Gladion frowned and answered. "Most of the gym leaders tournament."

Wes frowned back. "Better late than never." As Wes began to finish his conversation, the saw the man get himself back up.

Wes asked in concern. "You are going to try anything funny again?"

The man calmed down as he began to walk out. "I will be heading to a pokemon center... by then he should be gone."

Wes wondered what the man's problem is as he saw Rui arrive with a confused look and several supplies needed to watch a series of fights. "Did I miss anything?"

Rui noticed Gladion's keystone and smiled silently before requesting to Wes they go find a seat.

Wes knew what that meant as he gave his farewell to Gladion. "See you around then!"

Gladion shrugged it off. "Same."


	40. Champions Gather, Complications are Made

Lillie saw the round end:

Team Kanto had been defeated with Blaine being bested by Fantina.

Her and Elio watched Flannery defeated by Volkner.

Juan was defeated by the leader of the Blackthorn City gym, Claire.

Clemont defeated the gym leader of Dewford town, Brawly.

The duo returned to the main hall, Elio saw a small box with his name on it. In it was a lure ball and a love ball, Elio obtained a lure ball and love ball!

Elio attempted to congratulate the three remaining members of Team Alola.

Kaiwe was the last official captain in the tournament. "This event is only going to get more intense now that fewer of us are left."

Plumeria did not mind how far she actually gotten. "One more round before the semi finals, I'm sure at least one of us is going to get there."

Guzma was about to agree until he saw his next opponent on the listing and shouted. "Who the hell is Volkner?"

Lana over heard after watching the tournament and answered with a crossed look in her eyes. "Some guy that is bored no matter who he fights!"

As the group heard the answer, a familiar man over heard with a black haired woman with pig tails in a white shirt, orange skirt and wearing a sweater at her waist. Lucas was about to speak when Candice beaten him to the explanation. "Volkner prefers very close battles or generally opponents that can beat him, being the top Gym Leader in Sinnoh..."

Lana frowned as she continued. "Means that to get to him you have to be tough yourself or your just going to be another pushover to him."

Lucas agreed. "It gotten so bad he was going to retire and go after the Sinnoh Pokemon League!"

Elio put some thought and asked. "Who are the final gym leaders people normally fight before taking on the Elite Four?"

Lillie listened and answered. "Cal took over as Gym leader of Viridian city after Blue retired. It is often the last gym trainers face before going to victory road. Johto's final gym leader is said to be from Blackthorn city... Clair."

Hilda was busy shaking off disappointment as she overheard. "My last one was Drayden, but I was in an emergency to do something."

Nate overheard and joined for his part. "Marlon was mine!"

Elio grinned his answer. "Technically mine was a totem Kommo-o! A type of pseudo legendary dragon fighting type with special scales used in its attacks!"

Ethan over heard and joined in the conversation. "Minor thing with the gym leaders, Clair and Whitney... they are not someone who hands a badge over even after you beaten them."

Lillie asked why as the man adjustes his cap. "Whitney cries when ever she looses. When I first met her... I lost to her Miltank quite a few times and even after I had to wait for her to calm down. Clair was a little different, she had me go through some trial at the Dragon den."

Lillie frowned at the answer. "She sounds tough for what she is... unless you bring a fairy type." Ethan laughed at as he added more. "Or you bring a Mamoswine to defeat anything not Kingdra. What is bad about this tournament is the only two fairy gym leaders... or in Alola's case Mina, have been beaten and she had been wiping the floor with everyone else."

As the group spoke to each other, a man in a strange white hat finished talking with Norman and joined in with a brown haired woman in a red bandanna.

Elio noticed trainers and asked. "What is your story? Because the Grand Trials have you battle an extremely tough pokemon and the guys I gathered with either are captains... or close enough to one."

The man introduced himself as Brendan and the woman introduced herself as May. "As you overheard, Norman is my dad and the leader of the Petalburg gym. It is the first city I visited but he wanted me to gather some badges before I fought him."

May joined in as she blushed. "I was Brendan's neighbor for quite a while and I always come along to watch him!"

Lillie remembered the Slaking Norman had and spoke her peace about it. "It is very strong, but its ability hinders it."

May nodded back. "Gives Norman a good excuse to give it Giga Impact... has to wait another turn anyways and of someone counters it that means Norman won't have to be helpless for a whole turn. Not to mention the Eject button which means you have to hit it fast to get rid of it."

As the group of trainers became larger, a brown haired young man in a blue jacket was with a purple haired woman in goth clothes and purple eyes. They were looking at the standings as the man smiled impressed. "Look like Kalo's has gotten pretty far in this year!"

Elio noticed the man mention the Kalos region and asked. "Anything about it I need to know about the region, save for that I like its tastes in clothes?"

The man introduced himself as Calem as he raised three fingers. "One, Kalos has a small history about where Mega Stones came from and a great war that happened in the region three thousand years ago. Second and this is a warning, the locals like to ask for tips way more than you are comfortable with. Third... aside from a pokeball factory, Lumiose city, a palace and a castle... not too much other than some gorgeous sights."

Lillie asked what do the locals tip for, Calem took a deep breath and answered. "The ones that make sense, calling people to a small mansion. Others are basic service... and I mean basic! Then there is a con artist in an old house. He tells the worse ghost stories imaginable and expects you to pay him for it."

Lillie shook her head at the mention of the ghost stories. "What was the story even about."

Calem shrugged. "I nearly fell asleep! How I met my girlfriend was scarier!"

The goth woman introduced herself as Magdoline as she made a face not unlike a member of Elio's elite four, a small purple haired girl named Acelerola.

With an overly cheerful face she giggled. "He met my sister who liked to hang around in a building in Luminose city! I went to talk to her... I wasn't the one she wanted to talk to. So she told me about someone I would want to talk to, that was when I met Calem as we started talking."

As she giggled at the memories, a Mew floated behind her and looked curiously. Magdoline felt something as she turned shivering, she saw a Mew that meowed in response to the silence as the Dex emerged from Elio's back pack to translate. "BZZT! It's okay, some of my friends don't like talking to people! BZZT!"

Magdoline stared in pure horror and backed away to her boyfriend.

Calem found the reaction to a pokemon like Mew awkward and asked. "Maggy this pokemon isn't scary, are you okay?"

Magdoline blinked and asked. "You don't see it?"

Elio and Lillie stared at the Mew to try and find something odd, Lillie answered. "It's a Mew we had for several months. We rescued him from a group of horrible people."

Magdoline understood the answer and whispered. "You don't see the shadow?"

Elio glared at what he considered to be a crazy person. "I don't and I don't want to. Isaac is fine now save for a couple episodes!"

The Mew looked curiously as its eyes glowed and meowed to let the group know he wasn't seeing anything too suspicious. It would have been the case until the Mew's blue eyes widened in horror. Elio and Lillie saw the reaction and asked what was wrong. The Mew twitched in desperation as he showed the duo a vision from the eyes of Magdoline.

They saw a strange malevolent creature hovering behind the Mew; it had dark purple fur, it's eyes glowed red and glowed a dark aura, they heard a faint whisper in their heads as they recognized the Shadow Mew. _"I... am...still...here!"_

Elio was the first to have reached for the Mew to take him away from the doppelganger. "Isaac... that isn't you!"

The Shadow Mew let loose a deep chuckle. _"Keep...saying...that!"_

In a panic the Mew turned off the vision, the two trainers began to shiver cold as they heard a maniacal laughter ringing in their heads. _"That...won't... stop...me!"_ Elio and Lillie began to see memories of their encounter with the Shadow Mew, how it took a variety of forms, some that made no sense, others bothered them in some way, hearing constant gibbering screams as the battle went on. The duo held onto each other it felt more and more real, for everyone else it looked like they are mentally gone from reality.

Magdoline tossed out a dusk ball containing a Chandelure that saw the rapid visions, the trainer whispered to him. "Lighty! You see it to?"

The Chandelure flinched at the foe and chimed in shock as he shot out a shadow ball at what looked like an invisible foe. As the shadow ball hit something, the two children, the Mew and Magdoline heard a distorted shriek in their heads. Magdoline began to shout. "Finish if with fire blast and banish this demon from whence it came!"

As the Chandelure shot an all consuming flame, the entire group saw a figure twitching mad as its essence poured into the luring pokemon. The Mew charged up a psycho boost at the figure to make it go away. He, Elio, Lillie and Magdoline heard an even louder distorted screech in their heads before it faded.

The four collapsed in response as the Chandelure began to fly back into his ball and shrieked in complaint. The Rotom Dex shivered and translated. "BZZT! Miss Maggy, please don't make me fight something like that again! BZZT!"

Calem rushed over to Magdoline and asked. "What happened?"

The hex maniac took a breath of relief as she pointed at the Mew next to Elio and Lillie. "That demon is gone... for now, you may want to worry about where it is coming from."

Elio and Lillie tried to comfort the Mew that was about to cry, the duo themselves were about to cry. The group of disturbed trainers were broken away by Gladion and Burnet.

Gladion saw the duo shivering and asked loudly in anger. "What happened?!"

Lillie struggled to answer as Burnet tried to approach her to calm her down. "That thing..." The Mew bawled as Elio helped Lillie finish, he was about to throw up. "That thing we thought several months ago... that Shadow Mew... its still there!

"Gladion looked around at the witnesses and asked. "Could anyone explain what happened?!"

The Mew was shouting loudly as the Dex frowned backed away to ask. "BZZT! You want me to translate this? BZZT!"

Gladion gave Rotom a glare in answer. "BZZT! Okay... BZZT! Bad me wanted to hurt these two! Bad me was suppose to be gone! BZZT!"

Magdoline cringed at what she caused and apologized. "I some times see things that aren't there for most people, Lighty and I see evil things like this a lot."

The Mew rushed out of the duo's arms and into the master ball Burnet had, Lillie rushed into Burnet's arms for comfort. As the group stared at what was happening, the majority were disturbed by what they seen.

Guzma thought to himself and shook his head. _"That Mew is starting to have problems."_

Elio struggled to get up as he tried to get to a chair and calm down. "That isn't you Isaac... that isn't you..."

Plumeria noticed the Alolan champ was about to fall back on his knees, helped him get up and placed him on the bench. She patted him on the shoulder to calm him down and ask. "Whats wrong kid, because this is the first time a lot of us have seen that?"

The Alolan champ was calm enough to stop talking gibberish and answered. "I don't want to talk about it. Please, I don't want to talk about it."

The buzzer for the next round was about to go off until the man in charge looked at what happened. "Mind if I give you all a bit more time?"

Plumeria glared and asked. "The two kids and the Mew got messed up bad by something, you think now is a good time?!"

The man backed away. "I'll give this another hour before I start, sorry about that."

After what felt like minutes, Elio and Lillie stopped panting and were able to have a clear thoughts.

The Alolan Champ forced a smile and asked the other trainers. "I know Hilda and Nate beaten the pokemon league, but why are you all here?"

Ethan, Brendan, Lucas and Calem gave a common answer. "We beaten the pokemon league and we were invited to represent it's champions!"

Lillie flinched, her legs were still shaking. "You all had a pokedex at some point?"

The group nodded and showed them. Ethan noticed one person missing. "There is one other among us that normally hangs around with Blue, you all have a thing for starters?"

The trainers all agreed and vowed to keep it a surprise from each other.

* * *

 _ **"Author Talking to you the reader. If you actually think I am having the Mohn side plot end on this downer note. Keep reading this series, this as well as the Mew's problem is going to be tackled in the next fanfic! For now just enjoy the current world tournament plot!**_


	41. Picking the Pieces Up!

As Lillie joined Burnet and Gladion in a seat, Elio sat alone to think about what happened with the Mew and how he let his friend down. _"I raised their hopes."_

Elio saw Kiawe about to confront Norman and thought. _"What ever these guys do won't be near of a disappointment as I am!"_

Kiawe vs Norman.

Norman sent out an Ambipom, Kiawe shouted. "Come Marowak!"

Norman shouted loudly. "AMBIPOM USE ACROBATICS!"

The Kiawe and the Marowak flinched at the loud order as the Ambipom's flying gem glowed and rushed to the Marowak, sending him nearly off his feet and holding onto his bone.

Kiawe shouted to his Marowak. "Use flare blitz to knock that Ambipom out!" The Marowak's club ignited as he rushed into the Ambipom for a knock out.

Norman called the Ambipom back and sent out a Slaking. "KNOCK THAT MAROWAK OUT WITH AN EARTHQUAKE!" The Slaking stomped at the ground and sent the Marowak flying for a k.o!

Kiawe prepared his next pokemon. "Come Darmanitan use flare blitz!" The Darmanitan emerged to the arena to face a loafing Slaking. The Darmanitan rammed the Slaking unto an eject button, forcing him to switch out.

Norman prepared the Slaking's ball and tossed another ball shouted. "STARAPTOR PREPARE AND USE BRAVE BIRD!" The Staraptor flew out and prepared to charge at the Darmanitan like the brave bird he is for a k.o.

Kiawe switched the knocked out Darmanitan out and sent another pokemon. "Come Talonflame!"

The Talonflame emerged as Kiawe shouted. "Charge with a flare blitz!"

The Talonflame ignited a flame as Norton shouted. "AGAIN!"

The Talonflame rammed upward to the Staraptor aflame; the Staraptor crashed downward, directly colliding with the Talonflame and causing both to plummet to the ground.

CRASH!

Talonflame and Staraptor were dazed, k.o!

Kiawe sweated as he called the Talonflame back. "That was an intense dance. Come Salazzle!"

Norman called the Staraptor back. "This battle is not over yet. Go Boufallant!"

The Salazzle and Boufallant stared at each other, Kiawe gave the first order. "Salazzle use nasty plot!"

The Salazzle snickered as Norman ordered. "BOUFALLANT USE EARTHQUAKE!"

The Boufallant stomped at the ground and sent the Salazzle flying for super effective damage, she held on with a focus sash; Kiawe took his chance. "Salazzle take that Boufallant out with sludge bomb!"

The Salazzle hurled a sludge bomb at the Boufallant, quickly knocking him out.

The next pokemon sent out was an Exploud, Kiawe shouted. "Again!" The Salazzle hacked up as the Exploud was about to shout and knocked him out.

Norman cringed at what was happening. "SLAKING WE NEED TO KNOCK THAT SALAZZLE OUT!"

The Slaking entered the battle as Kiawe shouted in fury. "Sludge bomb, this Slaking must not attack!"

The Salazzle shot a sludge bomb at the Slaking, causing him to fall back for a k.o. Norman stared back in refusal to back down and sent out his Sawsbuck. Kiawe inhaled. "Finish this battle with a fire blast!"

The Salazzle ignited her tail and inhaled with her trainer, she hurled an all consuming flame at the Sawsbuck as it attempted to dodge.

Boom! Super effective, Sawsbuck was k.o'd. Norman looked refusing to believe it. "I... lost. Wonderful work!"

Kiawe was panting as he and Norman gave each other a handshake of sportsmanship.

The next two trainers that entered the arena was Plumeria and Fantina.

The ghost type gym leader gave a haunting laugh. "So uh, it shall be that you challenge me? But I shall win! That is what the gym leader of Hearthome does, non?"

Plumeria gave a poisonous smile. "I am going to enjoy this!"

Plumeria vs Fantina

Fantina sent out a Driftblim, Plumeria sent out a Gengar. "Mega evolve and mess em up!"

The Gengar glowed and prepared a shadow ball to quickly knock out the Driftblim.

Fantina gasped at how quick the attack was as she called her Driftblimb back. "That Gengar is too the point? Spiritomb shall see it gone!"

Out came a Spiritomb, Plumeria ordered. "Knock this one out with another shadow ball!"

The Gengar snarled and was about to hurl at the Spirtiomb as Fantina raised her finger arrogantly. "Non non! Spiritomb sucker punch!"

The Spiritomb's many spirits formed into a fist and knocked the Gengar out, causing it to revert back to its normal form.

Plumeria switched the Gengar out and sent the Alolan Muk. "Crunch him up!"

The Muk crunched at the Spiritomb as Fantina cringed in worry. "The switch isn't possible. Spiritomb nasty plot and use shadow ball!" The Spiritomb smirked until a second crunch left a poison, it countered with a shadow ball and was giving a critical crunch for a k.o.

Fantina switched the Spirtiomb for a Dusknoir, Plumeria asked the Muk. "Do I really need to say it?"

The Muk shook a no as he crunched into the Dusknoir again, Fantina ordered. "Dusknoir, scatter the will-o-wisp!"

The Dusknoir tossed an apricot berry into its belly mouth and shot spectral fire out to burn the Muk. The Dusknoir was crunched again for a k.o.

Fantina called the Dusknoir back and sent out a pink Jellicent; she stretched herself in a waltz. "Jellicent, use your marvelous water spout!" The Jellicent shot a geyser out and crashed into the Muk as he countered with a crunch. The Jellicent's cursed body disabled the Muk's crunch.

Plumeria glared as she called the Muk back and shouted. "Scolipede, use rock slide!"

The Scolipede let loose a rock slide to make the Jellicent flinched. Plumeria called the Scolipede back and switched. "Scolipede you done enough. Crobat, get ready to take this Jellicent out!"

The Crobat flew out as she heard the order. "Use brave bird!" The Crobat was shot by a gem boosted shadow ball and rushed into the Jellicent for a k.o.

Fantina sent out a Gengar in excitement. "The Crobat and the others are magnifique, but it will not win you!"

Plumeria shouted. "Use zen headbutt, see if we can't get a flinch!"

The Crobat channeled her will power and rammed into the Gengar, Fantina laughed as the Gengar held on. "That will get you nowhere, Gengar thunderbolt that Crobat out of the air!"

The Gengar shot the Crobat down for a k.o, Plumeria switched the Crobat and shouted. "Salazzle, finish that Gengar off with a dragon pulse!"

The Salazzle emerged to the battle field and shout a beam from her mouth, knocking out the Gengar. Fantina called the Gengar back and sent out her last pokemon, a Mismagius.

Plumeria ordered. "Okay Salazzle, use flamethrower to keep the damage and we should win this!" The Salazzle blew flame as the Mismagius began to calm her mind.

Plumeria posed for the Salazzle to use. "ACID DOWN POUR!"

The Mismagius took the blow and ate a salac berry for more speed.

Fantina smirked. "Now, make it gone with psychic!" The Mismagius glowed and knocked the Salazzle out with a psychic blast. Plumeria switched the knocked out Salazzle back to her Alolan Muk.

Fantina was still determined. "Never give up, never surrender! Share the pain!"

The Mismagius shared pain with the Muk as Plumeria shouted. "Crunch!" The Mismagius was crunched and tossed aside for a k.o.

Fantina was defeated as she barley held her shock of defeat and clapped excitedly. "Your pokemon, they are very strong!" Plumeria shrugged and shook her hand. "Got to be for the bro's and sis's watching! See ya!"

The two challengers left and in came the next two challengers. Guzma and Volkner.

As Guzma looked at Volkner, he saw what Lana was talking about. "You look bored!"

Volkner looked back and took a hopeful breath. "One of you team members tried to use a water/ ground type. It was still far too quick of a win and I seen some of you win close fights. Hope you'll make me remember how fun it is to battle."

Guzma grined as he posed for battle. "Bring it!"

Guzma vs Volkner.

Volkner sent out a Luxray, Guzma sent out a Golisopod. "Mess em up with an aqua jet!"

The Golisopod's orb glowed as it rushed into the intimidating Luxray with a jet of water.

Volkner spoke stoically. "Get it out with a wild charge!" The Luxray charged into the Golisopod, causing him to make an emergency exit.

Guzma took out his next pokemon. "Ariados, get ready for the rest of his electric types." Volkner nodded to the Luxray to paralyze the Ariados with a thunder wave, despite the nerves not acting the Ariados let loose a toxic thread as it was hit with a wild charge.

Volkner sighed. "Least your thinking outside of the box. Luxray use wild charge and don't stop." As the Ariados tried to sucker punch, he was was paralyzed and was knocked out crackling.

Guzma called the Ariados back and sent out his next pokemon. "Pinsir, use earthquake!"

The Pinsir held on to his choice scarf and rushed to the ground to knock the Luxray out.

Volkner saw the thread and sent out his next pokemon. "Rotom lets go!"

A Rotom inhabiting a fan flew into battle wearing a kings rock, he levitated above the thread as Guzma began to prepare. "Pinsir switch out. Masquerain... I need to get a switch."

Guzma sent out a Masquerain and cringed as the Rotom knocked it out with a discharge.

In a frown Guzma switched and shouted. "Scizor, mess em up with a night slash!"

Volkner saw the threat and shouted. "Use air slash to stop that Scizor!"

Despite the intimidating slash, the Scizor's claws glowed dark as he slashed into the Rotom, dealing critical damage. "Use bullet punch and don't let up!" In the first punch the Rotom let loose a discharge and knocked the Scizor out.

Guzma called the him back and tossed another. "Golisopod, lets make a come back!"

As the Golisopod returned to the battle, his life orb glowed and knocked the Rotom out with an aqua jet. Volker's frown began to twitch and shouted more lively. "Jolteon get ready with a thunderbolt!"

Guzma saw the Jolteon holding onto a balloon and above the thread, he shook his head annoyed. "Use another aqua jet to pop that balloon!"

The Jolteon took the damage and fell on the ground, it let loose a thunderbolt to knock the Golisopod out.

Guzma called the Golisopod back and shouted. "Pinsir, let loose earthquake and don't let up!"

As the Pinsir entered the battle, Volkner ordered. "Jolteon use thunderbolt again!" The Jolteon shot a thunderbolt, causing the Pinsir to cringe as he leaped into the ground, causing it to erupt under the Jolteon for a k.o.

Volker called the Jolteon back and sent his next pokemon. "Electrode, come out!" The Electrode was also slowed down as the Pinsir attacked again, knocking the Electrode out. A Raichu was sent out and was knocked out by an earthquake. When the Electivire was sent out the Pinsir finished the fight with another earthquake. As the Pinsir swept Volkner's team, his frown twitched more until he began to laugh at the match.

Guzma laughed with Volkner. "This the type of fight you were looking for?"

Volkner nodded as he started to smile. "This was one of the most fun battles I had in this tournament!" Both shook each others hands as they left the arena.

As Lillie began to calm down from the Mew episode, she saw Clair defeat the gym leader Clemont.

The round ended; Lillie left with Gladion and Burnet, she saw Elio reading the next match up. "Look's like team Alola is reduced to fighting among each other... depending on if anyone can defeat Clair."

Burnet thought about what happened with the Mew and asked. "Anything that happened to the Mew while you were taking care of him? Because I have never seen him act like that."

Lillie answered before Elio. "Isaac had one episode in our trip to Sinnoh, he and a Dusknoir were best friends before..."

Burnet frowned as she listened. "He has a hard time facing everyone after..."

Elio stopped Burnet and answered for her. "There is a little more. One of the ghost at that old mansion was understandably mad at him. There is one pokemon Isaac doesn't even want to face... not after everything that had happened."

Burnet asked what pokemon, Elio shook his head in answer. "That is a little personal. He calls him grand pappy though."

Burnet nodded at the answer. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, those horrible people had the Mew do terrible things."

Elio sighed in disappointment. "I know, not much I can do about this until we get back to Alola. There is something I need to check on before I do something... stupid."

Gladion heard the tone shift and asked. "You mind if we go outside to talk... I'm not mad at you."

Elio gritted his teeth in what to expect. "I knew this was happening... be right back."

The two walked out in preparation for what was about to be said. Gladion saw the disappointment in Elio's face and asked. "That scene was...a minor set back to your project."

Elio nodded in agreement. "Recent memories is as easy as going in awakening it and getting out. Long forgotten ones that someone tries to remember takes way too long for it to be safe. Especially if that demon is haunting Isaac."

Gladion was in thought as he asked. "What is your plan."

Elio frowned toward what he thought was a frown of disappointment. "I will still do the experiment on wiped out memories because that needs to be known. If it works, I would have one more thing to do. Find a way to do something about that demon because that will make everything worse if it isn't gone. Figuring out how is the most puzzling part, sorry that this is going to take a bit longer than we wanted it to."

Much as Elio had feared, he heard a long sigh of disappointment from Gladion. "You are at least trying. It is better we found this out now then later when things go wrong."

Elio nodded with a frown of shame as he prepared to walk back in, Gladion stopped him to pat him on the back. "You have been putting everything on your shoulders, just relax!"

As the duo returned, Lillie asked what was wrong.

Gladion frowned in response. "None if it is good news. If the Mew has problems like... that, then what ever Elio was doing is going to have to be put on hold."

Lillie looked at Elio's mood as it died, she asked her brother. "What did you tell him?"

Elio answered before Gladion had a chance to. "Nothing really. I was excited to solve one problem with in a month and have a bigger one in the way. Sorry that I had you two excited over this let down."

Gladion closed his eyes in an attempt to find something to say. "Focus on the tournament. Nothing is worse for everyone than seeing your like this, if they are not giving up neither should you!"

Elio forced a smile in an attempt to find something to cheer on. "True! Clair needs to be taken down if team Alola has any hope of winning!"


	42. The Big Stand for Team Alola

As the next round began, Elio saw Plumeria entering the arena to confront a blue haired woman in a blue cape. The gym leader of Blackthorn Gym and dragon specialist, Clair. Both women glared at each other in preparation for battle.

Plumeria asked. "So what makes you tough enough to reach it up here?"

Clair answered. "I am the world's best dragon type master. I can hold my own even against the elite four of Indigo!"

Plumeria shrugged in mutual feeling. "I beaten the elite four a couples times myself lost to the champ!"

Clair smirked. "Then this should be another good battle!"

Plumeria vs Clair

Plumeria sent out a Gengar ready to mega evolve as Clair gave a sharp glare. "Salamence, get ready!"

As the Salamence's dragon gem began to glow, Plumeria shouted. "Take that Salamence down with ya!"

The Gengar began to cackle a destiny bond as the Salamence used outrage. Both were knocked out as the two trainers called their pokemon out. Plumeria sent out a Toxapex as Clair sent out a Garchomp.

Clair ordered. "Garchomp, use earthquake!" Plumeria switched to Crobat knowing she baited an earthquake.

The Crobat flew over the quake, Clair stared dumbfounded. " _This again._ Garchomp unleash a duel chop!"

The Garchomp begun to swing into the Crobat as Plumeria shouted. "Mess em up with brave bird!"

The Crobat rammed into the Garchomp and was knocked back, both trainers ordered to do it again; Garchomp was pushed back and knocked the Crobat to her trainer for a k.o.

Plumeria called the Crobat back and sent out her next pokemon. "Scolipede, finsih that Garchomp off with a mega horn!"

The Scolipede rammed the Garchomp back with for a k.o, Clair called the Garchomp back and sent out a Dragonite. "Take it down with outrage!"

Plumeria shouted back. "Scolipede use poison jab!" The Scolipede rammed its head into the Dragonite, inflicting poison and being countered by a raging Dragonite; The Scolipede jabbed again into the Dragonite to push her back and was lunged at.

Swat!

The Scolipede was knocked out and tossed back to her trainer, Plumeria called the Scolipede back and sent out her next pokemon. "Salazzle, finish it off with a dragon pulse!"

As the Salazzle entered the battle, she shot the charging Dragonite back for a k.o. Clair switched the knocked out Dragonite and sent out a Kingdra, both pokemon glaring at their opponents with determination to win. Plumeria posed for the Salazzle to use "ACID DOWNPOUR!"

The Kingdra was engulfed in the poison and took significant damage. Clair shouted calmly. "Kingdra use waterfall and knock that Salazzle out!"

The Kingdra pushed the poisonous liquid away from her and rammed into the Salazzle for a k.o. Plumeria called the Salazzle back, glared and shouted. "Muk, lets keep fighting. Crunch em!"

Clair ordered as she saw the Muk lunge. "Kingdra use rest now!" The Kingdra fell asleep for a full heal and ate a chesto berry to wake herself up. The Muk crunched with its fangs into the Kingdra, her defenses fell as she countered with a waterfall.

Plumeria ordered in response. "Poison jab that Kingdra!"

The Muk uppercut the Kingdra for a k.o.

Clair called the Kingdra back, gritted her teeth and tossed another pokemon. "Druddigon, paralyze that Muk with a glare and keep using dragon claw!"

The Muk was about to use another poison jab as the Druddigon glared at it for a paralysis. The Muk struggled to move as the Druddigon clawed into it two times.

Plumeria knew the fight was not going in her favor and shouted. "Muk, we got to keep fighting this out. Crunch!"

The Muk listened and crunched into the Druddigon's arm, inflicted poison as it was clawed again for a k.o. The third knocked the Muk out, leaving Plumeria to send out Toxapex. "We got it poisoned, mess it up with poison jab!"

The Druddigon heard Clair's order. "Druddigon we got this. Like before with the Muk!"

The Druddigon grunted and paralyzed the Toxapex in a sharp glare, the Toxapex's tentacle glowed and mercilessly swatted at him.

The Druddigon and Toxapex traded blow for blow, Plumeria ordered the Toxapex. "Use recover and we got this!"

The Toxapex tried to focus and its nerves would not let him recover, Clair and the Druddigon saw the chance.

Rake! The Toxapex was k.o'd.

Plumeria sighed in defeat as she gave the dragon trainer a handshake of sportsmanship before leaving. "I heard that you are tough!"

Clair admitted it. "It takes a lot for trainers to beat me. It's was still a fun battle!"

The next two challengers that entered the arena was Kiawe and Guzma.

As Kiawe prepared, Guzma realized. "This might be a problem."

Kiawe understood. "We are still to give it our all."

Kiawe vs Guzma.

"Come Marowak!" As an Marowak entered the arena, Guzma shrugged and shouted. "Golisopod, mess em up!"

The Golisopod began with an aqua jet as Kiawe ordered. "Marowak use shadow bone!"

The Marowak's bone glowed spectral and swung hard as the Golisopod rammed into him. The Marowak was sent back and the Golisopod made an emergency exit. Guzma gritted his teeth as he prepared the ball and tossed his next pokemon. "Pinsir, finish that Marowak off with an earthquake!"

The Pinsir slammed to the ground and knocked the Marowak out, Kiawe switched and shouted. "Come Talonflame use flare blitz!" The Talonflame rushed into the Pinsir in an inferno and sent him back to Guzma ablaze and knocked the Pinsir out.

Guzma called his Pinsir back and sent his Golisopod out. "Knock em out with an aqua jet!"

The Golispod's orb siphoned as he rushed into the Talonflame and sent it flying to the ground for a k.o.

Kiawe called the Talonflame back and sent his next pokemon. "Come Turtonator!"

Guzma shouted the order. "Sucker punch that"

Kiawe ordered the Turonator. "Use overheat!" The Golisopod sucker punched the Turtonator and was knocked out by an over head blast. Guzma called the knocked out Golisopod back and sent a Heracross in preparation for mega evolution.

The Heracross transformed as Guzma nodded. "You know what to do!"

The Heracross aimed at the Turtonator with a rock blast, quickly knocking it out.

Kiawe was seeing himself lower on pokemon as he sent his next pokemon. "Come Darmanitan!"

The Darmanitan entered excited as his trainer ordered. "Use flare blitz and we have this match!" The Heracross was about to aim again as the Darmanitan ignited and rushed into him for a k.o.

The Heracross reverted back in a thud as Guzma called him back. " _Shoot._ Ariados, get a toxic thread out!"

The Ariados shot the toxic thread all around as the Darmanitan roared with his trainer, knocking the Ariados back a blaze for a k.o. Guzma sent out a Masquirain that intimidated the Darminitan.

Guzma attempted to order. "Knock that thing out with an air slash!"

The Masquirain was about slash the air until he was rammed by the Darmanitan for a k.o.

Guzma sent out his Scizor and ordered. "It did flare blitz so many times, bullet punch that out!"

The Scizor rushed to the Darmanitan in high speeds for a knock out, leaving Kiawe with a Salazzle. "Come Salazzle!"

Guzma shouted in frustration. "Beat it and never let up!"

The Scizor punched the Salazzle again as Kiawe saw what was happening to Guzma. "Salazzle, use fire blast and this is over!" The Salazzle inhaled and shot the Scizor in point blank range for a k.o.

Guzma was banging at his head as he called the Scizor back. "Guzma what is wrong with you!"

He shouted loudly in frustration before calming down to an intimidated Kiawe calling the Salazzle back. "Still, its fun while it lasted. Try not to lose to Clair!"

Kiawe swallowed hard as both left the arena.

As the two skulls found themselves defeated, they were greeted to the Alola champ smiling at them. "Semi finals isn't too bad. Kiawe is our last hope of winning and team Johto has one person."

Kiawe read on who he was going up against and he spoke his mind. "This dance isn't over yet and the Tournament is going to heat up. Is there something wrong, because you had been less festive than usual."

Elio nodded. "Something went wrong, but it has nothing to do with you three, nor this tournament. Do your best."

Kiawe prepared for the final as Plumeria was taking Guzma outside. "I'll make sure he doesn't make too much of a stink about this."

Guzma gritted his teeth. "Just give me something to smash for a couple hours! I'll be fine!"

Plumeria smiled. "There is one place in this region you can do that to and you will get something good out of it, now follow!"

The Final Round.

The spot lights around the arena began to circle around, shining on Kiawe as he entered; dazed from the lights. He approached began to confront the dragon type specialist Clair who embraced the shine.

She stared intensively at Kiawe and waved her cape. "Unleash all you power!"

Kiawe vs Clair.

Clair sent out a Salamence. "Show them!" Kiawe tossed a ball and shouted. "Come Marowak, lets finish this tournament!"

Clair ordered. "Salamence use earthquake until that Marowak is gone!"

The Salamence roared and caused the ground to erupt under the Marowak for super effective damage.

Kiawe ordered. "Marowak, use shadow bone!" Marowak hit the Salamence with a shadow bone and was knocked out by another earthquake.

Kiawe called the Marowawk back and sent out his Salazzle. "Come Salazzle, use sludge bomb!" The Salazzle entered the battle and hacked sludge at the Salamence for a k.o.

Clair sent her next pokemon, determined. "Dragonite, prepare yourself!"

The Dragonite stood mighty as Kiawe ordered the Salazzle. "Shoot a dragon pulse, we can still take that Dragonite down!"

The Salazzle shot at the Dragonite for super effective damage, Clair and the Dragonite stomped at the ground in unison.

The Salazzle was sent flying by an earthquake and was holding on with her sash as Clair shouted. "Now extreme speed!"

The Dragonite disappeared and rammed into the flying Salazzle for a k.o.

The Salazzle fell on Kiawe's feet as he prepared a switch. "Come Talonflame, use brave bird!" The Talonflame rammed into the Dragonite like the brave bird he was and knocked the Dragonite out.

Clair called the Dragonite back and sent her next pokemon. "Go Kingdra!"

The Kingdra entered the battle as the Talonflame used brave bird again, Clair ordered. "Charge with a waterfall!"

The Kingdra rushed into the Talonflame and collided with a rush of water underneath her.

RAM!

The Talonflame collided and was pushed back for a k.o.

Kiawe called the Talonflame and sweated as he sent his next pokemon. "Come Darmanitan use earthquake!"

The Darmanitan entered the battle and saw the Kingdra panting, he and Kiawe flexed, stomped at the ground and roared for an earthquake.

The Kingdra was knocked out; Clair liked the fierce opponent and called the Kingdra back. "Impressive, Garchomp finish this!"

The Garchomp entered the battle as Kiawe shouted. "Super power!"

The Garchomp used a swords dance as she braced herself for the impact. The Garchomp leaped above the Darmanitan in high speeds and slammed him into into the ground for an earthquake k.o.

Kiawe switched and shouted. "Come Arcanine!" The Arcanine roared as he prepared himself. "Extreme speed!"

The Arcanine disappeared and rammed into the Garchomp who countered with an earthquake for a k.o. Kiawe sent out his Turtonator and was about to give an order. The Garchomp used another earthquake and ended the match with one more k.o. Clair panted and petted her Garchomp on a job well done as the spot light focused on her. Kaiwe felt exhausted as he left the arena.

Elio stared at the match from afar. _"Making to the finals is still something to be proud of."_

Lillie snapped him out of the focus and spoke her mind. "Burnet and I are going to the Ferris Wheel... you want to come with us?"

Elio shook his head. "No thank you, I got something to say to Team Alola anyways."

Lillie was disappointed but respected the wish as she gave a warning. "Gladion may be hanging out with Wes and Rui again, so expect a lonely evening if you haven't changed you mind." Elio didn't mind as both took their leave.

He was checking his budget, saw Team Alola congratulating each other and coughed an announcement. "First, you all did good today. Being able to put up a fight like you all did is something to be proud of!"

Mina was yawning in as she saw Plumeria and Guzma come back, the later having a star piece and a bloody fist. "True, what else do we have besides waiting for you now?"

Elio cheered. "Any of you been to the Village Bridge? I got a treat for you all!"


	43. A Round of Champs and Mega Evolution!

With in the next few days, the Champion Tournament began. Gladion and Burnet were wishing Lillie good luck when they noticed Elio preparing in the distance.

Lillie sighed as she approached him. "Good luck in the tournament." Elio smiled back. "You too!" Both went to wait for their part in the round.

As the round began, Elio was called to the arena to confront his first opponent, a light blue haired man in a suit, with a front pocket shirt holding a key stone on a pen.

The man introduced himself as Steven as many women are cheering for him. "What has awakened in you through your journey? The battles you fought to get here?"

Elio sensed dread at what he was about to face. "A lot of things that are hard to count. All of it leading to this moment and more!"

Steven smiled as he prepared. "My pokemon and I will respond to that with what we know, now bring it!"

Elio vs Steven

Elio shouted "GLADIATOR COME OUT!"

As Elio sent out the midnight variant of Lycanroc, Steven sent out a Metagross with a particular stone.

Steven activated the stone on the pen. "Metagross mega evolve and use meteor mash!"

The Metagross glowed and had four additional legs, ready to attack. Elio shouted. "GLADIATOR GET READY FOR THE HURT!"

The Lycanroc held on to his sash as it was rammed by the Metagross's meteor mash. Elio shouted. "NOW USE REVERSAL!"

As The Lycanroc held and swatted at the Metagross. Steven ordered back. "Finish him with a bullet punch!"

The Lycanroc was rammed back at high speeds for a k.o, Elio called him back and tossed a quick ball. "LOST GET READY!"

The Mimikyu arrived to battle as Steven shouted. "Again and prepare a meteor mash!" The Metagross punched the Mimikyu and cause the disguise to fall.

Elio shouted. "LOST USE SHADOW CLAW!" The Mimikyu clawed into the Metagross as she was slammed into the floor by a meteor mash for a k.o.

Elio called her backand took out a great ball. "H.P, MAGGIE, GET READY TO MEGA EVOLVE!"

The Kangaskhan saw her opponent as mega energy rushed into the child. "NOW USE FAKE OUT!"

The Kangaskhan duo leaped in front of the battered Metagross and clapped in unison for a knock out.

Elio took a breath of relief as he saw Steven call the Metagross back, Steven saw that spark in him and stared in determination. "Well done, now hit me with everything you got. Aggron lets go!"

Steven sent out an Aggron floating with a balloon, Elio ordered his Kangaskhan. "H.P POP THAT BALLOON WITH CRUNCH, THEN GET READY FOR WHAT IT HAS!"

The Kangaskhan duo bit in unison as the Aggron smashed its head back. Elio shouted as the duo were sent flying. "FINISH IT OFF WITH AN EARTHQUAKE!"

As the Kangaskhan duo slammed into the ground as they land, the Aggron was quickly knocked out by the combine quake.

Steven sent out an Archeops. "Head smash that Kangaskhan out!"

The Archeops slammed it's head into the Kangaskhan for a k.o.

As the duo reverted back, Elio prepared to switch to his next pokemon. "KALDEN, LETS TAKE THIS BIRD OUT!"

The Silvally stood before the Archeops, it was rammed by another head smash as Elio began to shout. "FLASH CANNON!"

The Archeops was shot away from the Silvally knocked out. Steven switched to his next pokemon, an Excadrill.

Elio ordered. "KALDEN USE THE THUM!" The Silvally shouted a flamethrower at the Excadrill as Steven ordered. "Excadrill, use sandstorm and make use of that sand rush!"

The Excadrill blew in a sandstorm and increased his speed, he slammed into the ground and knocked the Silvally out with an earthquake.

Elio called the Silvally back and gritted. "You did good enough. GUPPY, FINISH WITH WITH DARKEST LAIRAT!"

The Incineroar went into the arena with an audience cheering, as he took an earthquake and spun into the Excadrill for a knock out.

Steven sent out his next pokemon. "Armaldo, lets face them!"

Elio saw the Armaldo roaring and shouted to his Incineroar. "FLARE BLITZ!"

The Incineroar rammed into the Armaldo, Steven shouted back. "Counter with super power!" The Armaldo grunted as he took the flame and tossed the Incineroar back with a super powered jab; the Incineroar was knocked out.

Elio gritted his teeth as he called the Incineroar back and sent out his last pokemon. "SURFER TAKE THE ARMALDO OUT!"

An Alolan Raichu with a balloon entered the arena, Elio shouted. "THUNDERBOLT!" As the Raichu heard the order, he charged up his cheeks and knocked the Armaldo out with a thunderbolt.

Steven called the Armaldo back and smiled calmly. "Cradily lets give it our all, use stone edge!"

Elio saw the Cradily and shouted louder at the Raichu. "SURFER USE THUNDER WAVE! THEN GET READY FOR WHAT THAT CRADILY IS ABOUT TO DO!"

Cradily was paralyzed and caused several jagged rocks to form, the Raichu surfed past them as his trainer ordered. "USE NASTY PLOT!"

The Raichu smirked maliciously the Cradily was unable to move and use another stone edge.

Elio ordered with his heart racing. "NOW USE PSYCHIC UNTIL THAT CRADILY GOES DOWN!"

The Raichu smiled and shot a psychic blast into the Cradily, its defenses were down as Steven ordered. "Use seed bomb!"

The Raichu was pelted with seeds and his balloon popped, he shot back again and knocked the Cradily out.

Elio sighed in relief at the narrow victory. " _That would have been embarrassing to loose on the first round._ Good match!"

Steven approached and shook Elio's hand, his smile turning a bit mellow. "This tells me a lot about you, despite what overwhelming force goes against you, you seek a way to pull through."

Elio blushed, unable to really find much to say as both parted ways.

As the two champions left the arena, the next battle was moments from beginning. Lillie found herself nervous as she approached the arena for the first time. Approaching her was a light black haired, blue eyed woman in a white dress with a key stone around her necklace and a pink bag.

The woman introduced herself. "Oh, hello! I am Diantha, former champion of Kalos. I have been hoping to meet all sorts of pokemon. It fills me with energy with what the future brings."

The words had Lillie concerned about what will happen at home before she stared in determination. "This is just another challenge to over come! Everyone, watch over me!"

Lillie vs Diantha.

Lillie sent out a Venomoth, "Skitters, lets do this!"

Diantha sent out a Gardevoir with a stone on its forehead, she activated the keystone on her necklace and shouted loudly. "Gardevoir, mega evolve and use psychic!"

The Gardevoir glowed and quickly shot the Venomoth down with a psychic blast.

Lillie called the Venomoth back in a frown of worry as she sent out her next pokemon. "Sony, we need to get that Gardevoir down!"

Lillie sent out a Porygon2, Diantha noticed the eviolite and shouted. "Moon blast next, we need to keep damaging it!"

As the Gardevoir pelted the Porygon2 with the power of the moon, Lillie shouted. "Sony, use trick room, then keep using tri attack!"

The Porygon2 distorted, the dimensions, causing the Gardevoir to slow down significantly. Both Porygon2 and Gardevoir traded blows until the third moon blast knocked the Porygon2 out.

Lillie saw how little time she had left in the trick room and switched for her next pokemon, preparing a key stone herself. "Mele, get ready to mega evolve!"

The Venusaur entered the arena as the energy flowed into him, becoming much larger with more vegetation on his back in a road.

Lillie shouted. "Mele, sludge bomb!" The Gardevoir was pelted in the face by the sludge and reverted back, falling over knocked out.

Diantha called the Gardevoir back and sent out a Tyrantrum, Lillie ordered. "Mele use giga drain!"

Diantha ordered. "Before the trick room goes away, use dragon dance!"

The Venusaur inhaled and drained the Tyrantrum as Diantha ordered. "Now head smash!"

The Tyrantrum rammed into the Venusaur, pushing him back across the floor, he still stood as Lillie ordered. "Now, one more giga drain!" The Venusaur inhaled again and knocked the Tyrantrum out.

Diantha called the Tyrantrum back and sent out a Hawlucha. "Knock that Venusaur out with sky attack!" The Hawlucha glowed, ate a red herb and quickly knocked the Venusaur out in a wing like blast, causing him to revert back to his normal form.

Lillie called the Venusaur back, having confidence that she pushed back enough. "Shockums, we need to take that Hawlucha down with thunderbolt!"

Diantha saw the crackle and ordered. "Now, use high jump kick to knock that Raichu out!" The Hawlucha leaped into the air and kicked down; the Raichu dodged and saw the crater left behind. The Hawlucha was in pain from the recoil and was knocked out by a thunderbolt.

Diantha called the Hawlucha back and sent out a Goodra that prepared an outrage.

Lillie ordered. "Shockums, we cant really switch, use focus blast." The Raichu focused a shot, the Goodra rushed through and beaten her down for a k.o.

Lillie cringed and called the Raichu back. "You done good Shockums... Lola come out!"

The Vaporeon was sent out and was greeted to a Goodra continuing its outrage. "Lola, counter with an ice beam!" The Vaporeon shot the Goodra back and was lunged again; The Vaporeon shot another ice beam and knocked the Goodra out.

Diantha called the Goodra back and saw the fire in Lillies eyes as she sent her next pokemon. "That is the shine, Gourgeist use seed bomb!"

A choice band Gourgeist came out and spun out hard seeds at the Vaporeon for a k.o. Lillie found herself in a corner and prepared her last pokemon. "Cain, get ready."

Lillie sent out a Leafeon, Diantha called the Gourgeist back. "Aurorus, we have one more hit for this victory!"

Lillie saw her chance. "Cain, swords dance and keep using leaf blade!" The Leafeon danced, the leaf on his forehead and the leaf on his tail glowed green as he leaped at the Aurorus preparing a hyper beam.

Slash!

The Aurorus was knocked out. Dianthia flinched and called the Aurorus back. "Gourgeist, lets do this!"

The Gourgeist saw her opponent as Dianthai ordered. "Use shadow sneak!" The Gourgeist sank into the shadows and struck the Leafeon from behind, he slashed back at the Gourgeist as it giggled back into the shadows.

Lillie shouted. "Wait for it to attack and use leaf blade again!" The Leafeon listened as the Gourgeist punched him from behind, he spun his leaf blade.

SLASH!

The Gourgeist was hit for critical damage and knocked out. Diantha took the lose rather well, like she seen the determination like Lillie's once before. "That positive hope for the future and the warm feeling that fills your heart."

Lillie understood what Diantha was talking about. "Even after the things that happen, when it seems hopeless... there is always the will to make things change for the better. To give everyone a reason to smile again." Both agreed to the statement and shook their hands in sportsman ship.

When Lillie left, she was greeted to Burnet and Gladion congratulating her on defeating a champion. Burnet noticed Lillies smile being more mellow. "Something wrong?"

Lillie shook her head. "No, just have a lot on my mind. If that battle was anything, it helped me find an answer!"

Both were sitting on a bench calming down as Gladion understood exactly what Lillie was referring. " _That has to be something to hold to... least to get through it after what we found out._ "

Elio was stuck with his captains and two skulls that were more interested in how quickly the match turned against his favor. Lana shrugged it and was teasing Elio. "Despite that champ having you in a corner, you were able to push back a win! Bet that that makes you feel like a big boy now!"

Elio wondered and wiped the sweat from his head. "That is just the first of them! I got three more to worry about."

Plumeria spoke her mind as she asked. "Aren't you normally scared of fighting a Mega Metagross? Because that one messed your team up pretty bad."

Elio nodded off the adrenaline as he answered. "It also tore a hole through my normal strategy of having Gladiator set up his speed and either using no guard stone edge till the cows come home or reversal to take advantage of his low health after getting hit very hard. Mega Metagross doesn't even let me get the speed thanks to bullet punch!"

Elio grinned in confidence as he saw his next opponent. _"I heard of this guy from what Lillie said about him. Looks like I am going to have to fight the dragon master while Lillie has her shot at Hilda."_


	44. Champion Round 2

As the next round began, Elio found himself approaching the arena to confront a man in a cape with spiky red hair that introduced himself as Lance. "I sense the love and trust with your pokemon, this will be a fantastic battle."

Elio stared sharply. " _One of the toughest guys in Kanto, this will only result in glory._ " Both prepared a pokeball, beginning the battle

Elio vs Lance.

Lance sent out a Dragonite, Elio tossed a pokeball and shouted. "GLADIATOR GET READY WITH ROCK POLISH!"

The Lycanroc reduced the drag for increased speed as Lance shouted. "Dragonite use draco meteor!"

The Lycanroc was pelted by meteors as he heard Elio's next order. "STONE EDGE THAT DRAGONITE OUT OF HERE!"

The Lycanroc was about to slam his fist into the ground as Lance ordered. "Use extreme speed to keep damaging it!"

The Dragonite rushed into the Lycanroc and was knocked back by a critical hit from a stone edge that erupted in between the two; the Dragonite laid dazed and knocked out.

Lance called the Dragonite out and sent out a Salamence that intimidated the Lycanroc, Lance activated a keystone sewn into his cape. "Now mega evolve!" The Salamence glowed as his wings merged into a crescent moon.

Elio swallowed. "GLADIATOR AGAIN!" The Lycanroc slammed into the ground again and sent the Salamence spinning side ways towards him.

Lance shouted. "Salamence use dragon claw!" The Salamence tore straight through the Lycanroc, causing him to fall over knocked out in silence.

Elio switched the knocked out Lycanroc and tossed a quick ball. "LOST FINISH IT OFF WITH A SHADOW CLAW!"

The Mimikyu entered the arena, Lance knew of the pokemon's ability. "Salamence use double edge!" The Mimikyu was startled as she was torn into by a a aerilated double edge. As the disguise fell, the Mimikyu clawed into the Salamence with a claw underneath her cloak.

RAKE!

The Salamence was tossed to the ground, he reverted back to his normal form knocked out.

Lance called the Salamence back and sent his next pokemon. "Kingdra we can still win this!" A Kingdra entered the stage ready to use a flash cannon at the Mimikyu as Elio began to pose. "LOST USE TWINKLING TACKLE!"

The Mimikyu was bathed in strange light and caused the stage to be shrouded in pink mist, she hovered toward the Kingdra and tapped it on the snout; causing it to crash into the floor for a k.o.

Lance didn't flinch as he switched and sent out a Flygon. "Flygon use earth power, don't stop!"

The Flygon caused the ground underneath the Mimikyu to erupt as Elio shouted. "LOST USE PLAY ROUGH AND KEEP AT IT!" The Mimikyu rushed into the Flygon's face and played rough, the Flygon shook the Mimikyu back and erupted the ground where she landed. The Mimikyu flashed a shine in her eyes and rushed back into the Flygon, smacking him across the face for a knock out.

Lance called the Flygon back and prepared the next pokemon. " _No matter what.._ Haxorus lets go!"

A Haxorus with a choice scarf entered the stage as Lance shouted. "Earthquake!" The Haxorus stomped the ground at the charging Mimikyu.

Boom!

The Mimikyu was sent back to her trainers feet. K.O!

Elio called the knocked out Mimikyu and tossed a pokeball. "KALDEN LETS SHOW THEM!" A Silvally entered the stage and stared at the Haxorus that let loose another earthquake.

Elio roared. "USE DRACO METEOR!" As the Silvally joined in a roar, meteor's crashed from the ceiling and knocked the Haxorus out.

Lance it back and sent out his last pokemon; a Hydreigon. "Hydreigon lets fight back with a draco meteor of our own!"

The Hydreigon roared and let loose its own draco meteor for a knock out on the Silvally, Elio called it back and thought as he prepared a great ball. " _So we came to this._ H.P, MAGGIE; MEGA EVOLVE AND LETS FINISH THIS!"

As Elio tossed a great ball, a Kangaskhan entered the field ready to mega evolve. As the Kangaskhan child grew, Elio shouted. "FAKE OUT, THEN RETURN!"

The duo rushed to the Hydreigon as it ate a white herb and prepared another meteor, only to be faked out. The Kangaskhan duo channeled their affection to their trainer in two strong punches. The Hydreigon roared as another barrage of meteors crashed into the duo.

Elio roared again. "AGAIN, FINISH THIS!" The Kangaskhan duo rushed to the Hydreigon, the mother punched the Hydreigon in the chest as the child punched it in the face. Sending it back to Lance knocked out. Elio powered the child down as the Kangaskhan mother picked her up to place her in the pouch.

Lance took a deep breath. "It's over, its an odd feeling..."

Elio guessed. "Your less mad about this and more that it was a good match?"

Lance nodded. "Also that I got to witness what makes a great champion." Both shook hands as they left the arena.

The next two challengers was Lillie and one of the people she met on Unova, Hilda.

As Lillie prepared for what she was about to say, Hilda smiled. "Look like we finally get to battle each other, your ready for this?"

Lillie smiled back. "Always!"

Lillie vs Hilda

Lillie shouted. "Skitters, lets start this battle!"

Hilda took an old pokeball and shouted. "Pythus, lets give it our all!"

Lillie saw the Serperior prepare and shouted. "Skitters, get ready with a quiver dance!"

As the Venomoth danced Hilda shouted. "Pythus use dragon tail!"

The Serperior's tail glowed as she knocked the Venomoth back to his trainer.

Lillie flinched and sent her next pokemon. "Mele, I need you out!"

The Venusaur came out as Hilda called the Serperior back. "That's enough Pythus, Senti lets do this!"

A Sigilyph came out of its ball, Lillie puffed up her cheeks and called the Venusaur back. "I'll mega evolve you later. Shockums, we need to take that Sigilyph down!"

A Raichu came out as Hilda ordered. "Blow a tailwind for Meg."

The Sigilyph began to prepare a tail wind as Lillie shouted. "Shockums, use thunderbolt!"

The Raichu shot into Sigilyph as Hilda ordered. "Air slash next, see if can't get a pot shot!" The Sigilyph used the tailwind and slashed into the Raichu; the Raichu's thunder bolt struck at the Sigilyph for a k.o.

Hilda sighed as she called the Sigilyph back. "Remember that I told you I raised a Hydreigon? Met Meg!"

Hilda tossed a dusk ball and sent out a Hydreigon with a pair of specs, ready for battle.

Hilda shouted. "Meg use dark pulse and don't stop!" The Hydreigon roared a pulse of bad thoughts at the Raichu, sending her back for a k.o.

Lillie called the Raichu back and sent her next pokemon. "Sony, I need you!" The Porygon2 was sent out as the Hydreigon used another dark pulse, Lillie shouted. "Use trick room then ice beam!"

The Porygon2 distorted the dimensions and froze the Hydreigon.

Hilda's smirk faded as Lillie smiled. "Again, we need to take advantage of this trick room while we can!"

The Porygon2 knocked the Hydreigon out for a k.o.

Hilda called the Hydreigon back. "Jelly, lets take this Porygon out!"

A Reuniclus hovered with a life orb in hand, Hilda ordered. "Jelly use focus blast, this trick room does you a good favor!"

The Reuniclus focused a shot at the Porygon2 for super effective damage.

Lillie glared in frustration. "Sony, I am sorry but we need to turn this trick room off!" The Porygon2 understood and distorted the dimensions back.

Hilda knew a smart opponent when she seen one. "You got yourself in that one, but if your team is fast that was a smart move. Jelly finish that Porygon with psyshock!" The Reuiniclus let loose wave that generated strange stones to knock the Porygon2 out.

Lillie called it back and tossed another ball. "Cain, we need that Reuiniclus out. X scissor and don't stop!"

The Leafeon entered slashed his front paws in an x shape pattern, the Reuiniclus was backed up as Hilda shouted. "Jelly another focus blast!" The Reuniclus shot at the Leafeon; the Leafeon dodged and slashed again, the Reuinclus was sent back knocked out.

Hilda called the Reuniclus back and glared. "Terror, use return!"

The Stoutland entered the battle and gave an intimidating bark at the Leafeon, Lillie shouted back. "Cain use leaf blade!" The Leafeon slashed his tail at the charging Stoutland; the Leafeon was pushed back by intense force and slashed again.

RAM!

The Leafeon was knocked back and knocked out, Lillie called the Leafeon back and sent her next pokemon. "Skitters, we need to push!"

The Venomoth flew up at Lillies order. "Use bug buzz!" The Stoutland was ramming back and was knocked out by the Venomoths loud buzz.

Hilda gritted her teeth as she called the Stoutland back. "Good work Terror, Healy lets do this!"

Hilda sent out an Audino with a mega stone. "Healy use psychic and don't stop!"

The Audino smiled as she let loose a psychic blast, Lillie kept ordering. "Skitters use quiver dance, we still got a way before we win."

The Venomoth danced as he was struck back, his special defenses fell as Lillie gave another order. "Now baton pass!"

The Venomoth tossed a baton and went back into Lillies ball. "Lola its on you!"

Hilda smirked as she saw the Vaporeon and activated her keystone. "Healy mega evolve and use calm mind!"

The Audino turned into a more benevolent and calm appearance as Lillie shouted. "Surf!"

The Vaporeon shot a wave at the Audino, Hilda ordered next. "Wish, then dazzling gleam!"

The Audino saw a shooting star and was washed back again. Lillie ordered another surf as the Audino's wish came true and healed her. " _I have to stop that Audino from healing._ Lola use ice beam!"

The Vaporeon was exhausted as she shot again, freezing the Audino.

Hilda cringed and sweated as Lillie ordered again. "Now use surf as much as you can!"

The Vaporeon used the first wave, the Audino thawed.

Hilda stared in determination. "Healy use the same two moves."

The Audino listened and used wish, the Vaporeon shot her back; the Audino shot a dazzling gleam, having the Vaporeon near to fainting as she used surf one more time. The Audino fell back knocked out and reverted to her regular form.

Hilda and Lillie sighed for different reasons. "Healy you done enough, Pythus come out and use seed bomb!"

The Serperior entered with an regal pose as Lillie felt relief. "Lola use ice beam, we have this match!"

The Serperior rushed ahead and shot a barrage of seeds to knock the Vaporeon out.

Lillie called the Vaporeon back and sent out her next pokemon. "Mele, lets finish this!" The Venusaur entered as Lillie prepared the mega stone. "Mega evolve and use sludge bomb!"

Hilda knew the match was over as she saw the Venusaur mega evolve. "Pythus use outrage!"

The Serperior roared as she rushed to the Venusaur and was shot back by a sludge bomb, she charged again as Lillie ordered. "Petal dance!" The Venusaur took the Seperior's beating and shot back at her in point blank range. Knocking the Serperior out for a k.o.

Hilda smiled it off as she called the Serperior. "You certainly trained you pokemon long and well, they are pretty strong!"

Lillie powered the Venusaur down and wondered. "Mele is my starter when I began in Kanto... is that Serperior..."

Hilda remembered. "For around six years we traveled together, starting in this very region. My mom wasn't too happy that Pythus and the others wrecked my room."

She was lost in nostalgia when she heard a whistle blow, startling her. "I got someone to talk to after this. I heard he got scared out of coming and is at home watching instead."

Lillie knew Hilda was talking about N. "What happened?"

Hilda sighed. "He got into a fight with a trainer new to mega evolution and it got so out of control he didn't want to come with the conclusion that the mega evolved screams are going to keep continuing. Don't worry, I let him crash at my place from time to time." The two trainers flinched at what exactly happened and left the arena.

Lillie walked back into the main hall to find Elio grinning widely. She patted Elio on the back and asked. "Your feeling better?"

Elio nodded and answered. "Steven was absolute havoc, Lance was a fair challenge! From what I heard Brendan is even crazier with that Swampert of his."

Lillie wondered about the trainers from Johto, Hoenn and Kalos. "I wonder what type of people they met.

Elio shrugged. "Who knows." Lillie looked at the time before the next match and gave Elio a quick kiss before whispering. "Good luck on beating Brendan."

Elio broke the kiss long enough to whisper. "Same with you on beating Calem."

As the two embraced more, they heard a loud cough directed at them, the duo blushed to find Gladion giving a sharp glare at Elio.

As the duo realized they have been caught, Burnet entered with a Genesect yawning. "It's boring watching each other fight!"

Elio smiled at the Genesect. "Had that issue a couple days ago with watching Team Alola fight everyone... and I couldn't do squat other than cheer for them."

The Genesect tilted his head and asked. "If we have the time... you mind if I go out and search for something?"

Elio frowned back and raised a finger. "On one condition. We go outside and you at least show me where you are going!"

The Genesect chuckled. "So fly low and mind the speed? You are going to have to actually hold on!" As Elio and the Genesect left the building to a small adventure, they left Gladion, Lillie and Burnet to talk.

Burnet broke the silence and spoke her peace with a smile. "That Genesect was well behaved until the very end when he started getting bored."

Lillie smiled back. "That's better than last time. He even asked before he flew off..."

Burnet nodded before she frowned at the master ball. "Should I let the Mew back out?"

Lillie nodded. "If he wants to." Out of the master ball was a shaking Mew that made a faint meow and spoke by telepathy. _"I'm sorry for letting that thing..."_

Lillie gave the Mew a hug and whispered. "It's okay, we will find a way to deal with that."

Burnet joined in the hug as Gladion backed away to think. "I thought those chambers were able to get rid of... that. Why would there still be a Shadow Mew...in the Mew?"

The Mew frowned. _"Bad me shouldn't be there, I don't know why he is there and it is scary to think how he got there."_ Gladion's frown worsened. "I know. I haven't exactly seen how Lillie or Elio were taking care of you after we got back from Orre..."

The Mew smiled and replied. _"Oh, that! Pops took me to some pretty sights on Alola and had me battle a lot of pokemon! Mums shuffled between me and the others, but those first couple months were busy for everyone!_ _Then they let me know you and grams! You mind if I call you uncle?"_

Burnet found the nickname to be very sweet and Gladion blushed. "J...Just don't saw it near that Dex, Elio will never let that one down!"

Lillie broke the hug and took a deep breath before asking. "Were you talking to Nebby about us?"

The Mew nodded. _"She called you two that as well! Nebby has been busy teaching the Solgaleo more about what he is! I might show them some friends I knew from beyond this realm!"_

Burnet's eyes widened as she asked. "Beyond?"

The Mew tilted its head and replied. _"Sorry about that, let me be more specific. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina!"_

Burnet was in shock from the information as Lillie frowned in worry. "Isaac... is it really a good idea to do that?"

The Mew smiled and answered. _"If they are not busy... they get cranky when they are taken out of work and Giratina gets very scary when the two are in the same place for long."_

The Mew frowned in shame as it mentioned one more. _"It would be easier to talk to them than grand pappy."_

The three took in the information that the Mew had an encounter with the creation trio before Gladion broke the silence. "Why would it be hard to talk to him?"

The Mew looked down in guilt. _"After how I hurt Mr Dusk and caused the world to go... bad. He would be very mad. The last time someone disturbed him, he saw the three beings as well as the three dragons missing. He had to create a new batch saying that the trainer who caught the old ones has to live with his choice from then on."_

Gladion took a deep breath. "Do you want to talk about it more?"

The Mew shook its head. _"No, may I go back in the ball mums?"_

Lillie frowned as she nodded in approval, Burnet had the master ball ready to call the Mew back before her mind. "That Mew certainly has been to places..."

Burnet began to cry at the things she heard about the regarding the Mew.

Lillie calmed her down. "Mew is safe now. Those... people, wont hurt him any more."

Burnet calmed down as she prepared to leave for a pokemon center. "I am going to call Kukui and see how he is doing, I'll be back!"

As the two siblings were left alone Gladion frowned as he asked. "You and Elio have been doing... that an awful lot."

Lillie smiled. "He has been there for me over a year ago, had been with me during our trip to Orre..."

Gladion took a deep breath. "He bought a house and invited you over six months ago. Anything else I need to know?"

Lillie blushed. "Remember our trip to Sinnoh... I couldn't keep the surprise from him after over two months of just telling him..."

Gladion was hesitate to ask. "What did he do when you told him of the battle frontier?"

Lillie blushed even redder as she remembered the night. "He told me how he feels about me... the exact words were Lillie, I love you."

Gladion glared out the door in anticipation. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Lillie frowned back and answered. "When we realized you were coming to Unova after that film, Elio though you were going to kill him! He started to joke about wanting to be buried near the Ferris Wheel."

Gladion kept a glare at the door. "I still want a word with him... he was going to do something for us and I want to know why!"

As Gladion gave his answer, Elio came back shaking with a Genesect being petted. "Good job finding a Bleu berry! They are very sour berries so you wouldn't exactly like them even if you had a sense of taste."

The Genesect chuckled. "I was surprised you were able to hold on that long. I need to explore places more often."

As the trainer and pokemon got along, they found Gladion walking toward them with a question. "I know you are trying to help us with... that thing I told you over a year ago. Why?"

Elio kept answered in a more mellowed smile. "Because you and Lillie are my friends! I seen that you still had issues so I thought I try to do something. The problem is I wasn't able to last year."

Gladion kept a frown and asked. "Is that seriously all?"

Elio nodded a yes as Gladion placed his hand over his face. "Lillie told me a bit more of what you did in Sinnoh."

Elio asked. "Did she tell you about the snow angels... or she told you that I told her I love her. If your going to kill me... can we wait until the tournament is done?"

Gladion rolled his eyes at the question. "You do realize what your doing is not something to take lightly... right?"

Elio nodded. "Finding a good grave in Nimbasa or the things with Lillie?"

Gladion glared and asked. "Would you stop with the grave jokes?"

Elio took the que and answered. "Yes!"

The Gladion asked more annoyed than ever. "Are you going to answer the question?" Elio answered back. "Yes and yes!"

Gladion thought it over, sighed and smiled. "Don't break her heart and you shouldn't have any worries from me."

Elio saw a faint smile from Gladion that faded as soon as Lillie walked over to wonder what is wrong with the Genesect. "Your alright?"

As she petted the Genesect, it jumped up in response. "WHA... oh!" Lillie asked again. "Are you alright?"

The Genesect yawned and answered. "Bored... those two have been talking and I had nothing better to do."

Elio heard and took out a net ball. "Sorry about that."

The Genesect was feeling sleeping. "It's fine, going to take a nap in there anyways." As the Genesect was called back, the buzzer on the timer dinged signaling the semi finals were about to begin.


	45. Semi Finals

As Elio entered the arena, he found himself confronting a champion from Hoenn. A man in a red clothes and a white hat by the name of Brendan smiled and prepared. "Semi finals? Let's see who gets to go to the finals!"

They both shouted. "Bring it on!"

Elio vs Brendan

Elio sent out his Lycanroc and shouted. "GLADIATOR, GET READY!"

Brendan smiled and shouted. "Pelipper, lets start this battle!"

The Pelipper's presence caused rain to drizzle into the arena.

Elio shouted. "GLADIATOR, STONE EDGE BEFORE THAT PELIPPER MESSES US UP!"

The Lycanroc rushed in front of the Pelipper and knocked it out with a stone edge.

Brendan prepared a key stone as he switched to his next pokemon, a Swampert with a bracelet with a particular stone. "Swampert, get ready to mega evolve!" Brendan shined the stone, causing the Swampert to glow; his arms grew, his back fins became like jets.

Brendan smirked in excitement. "Now use waterfall!"

The Swampert swam ahead and rammed into the Lycanroc, Elio shouted as he saw his pokemon hold on. "GLADIATOR USE REVERSAL!"

The Lycanroc pushed the Swampert back, Brendan shouted as his Swampert was about to land. "Finish it off with an earthquake!"

The Swampert punched into the ground on landing, causing it to erupt and send the Lycanroc flying back for a k.o.

Elio flinched as he called the Lycanroc back and toss the quick ball. "LOST WE NEED TO TAKE THAT SWAMPERT DOWN!"

As a Mimikyu landed on the ground, the Swampert rushed into the her in another waterfall, causing her disguise to plop as Elio shouted. "PLAY ROUGH AND WE HAVE IT GONE!"

The Mimikyu leaped at the Swampert and began to beat at him until smacking him aside for a k.o.

Brendan called the Swampert back and glared in determination as he sent out his next pokemon. "Claydol we need to control this Mimikyu's damage, use reflect!"

Elio growled. "LOST, SHADOW CLAW!"

The Mimikyu clawed into the Claydol as it spun and created a reflective barrier, the Mimikyu clawed again for a k.o. Brendan called the Claydol back sent out his next pokemon a Gardevoir with a choice scarf. "Gardevoir, use shadow ball and keep doing it!"

The Gardevoir shot a shadow ball the Mimikyu, sending her flying back for super effective damage.

Elio shouted. "LOST AGAIN!"

The Mimikyu clawed into the Gardevoir for a k.o, leaving Brendan glaring as he called her back. "Flygon, we need to win this, start with earthquake!"

Elio shouted. "LOST USE PLAY RO..." The Mimikyu was about to attack as the Flygon stomped an earthquake.

BOOM!

The ground erupted and caused the Mimikyu to fly back knocked out. Elio gritted as he called the Mimikyu back and sent out his next pokemon. "H.P, I NEED YOU OUT HERE!"

As the Kangaskhan emerged from the ball, Elio activated a keystone for mega evolution. "MEGA EVOLVE AND USE FAKE OUT!"

The Kangaskhan child grew and leaped out of the pouch, both her and her mother faked the Flygon was faked out, Brendan shouted. "Use dragon dance!"

The Flygon began to dance as Elio realize what is happening. "H.P USE RETURN, WE CAN'T LET THAT FLYGON STAY HERE FOR LONG!"

The Kangaskhan duo channeled their affection to a combined punch, sending the Flygon back as Brendan ordered. "Use outrage!" The Flygon shrieked and leaped at the Kangaskhan; he beated at her for critical damage and sent both flying back, both her and the child were k.o'd.

Elio called the duo back as the child reverted and shouted. "GUPPY, WE NEED TO KEEP PUSHING!" The Incineroar was greeted to a rampaging Flygon that lunged at him next.

Elio shouted. "NOW DARKEST LAIRAT!" The Incineroar spun and tossed the Flygon back, the Flygon shoved the Incineroar into the ground and clawed into him for a k.o.

Elio saw the Flygon confused and was relieved, until he saw the Flygon eat a strange pink berry to rid itself of the confusion. " _Crap a persim berry!_ KALDEN WE NEED TO PUSH, DRACO METEOR!"

The Silvally was sent out and was prepared to roar a draco meteor, Brendan gritted his teeth. "FLYGON DO NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! FINISH THIS FIGHT WITH AN OUTRAGE!" The Flygon roared and knocked the Silvally out in a vicious onslaught.

Elio called the Silvally back and whispered. "It's okay... Flygon is not a dragon by birth either."

Elio shook hands with Brendan in sportsmanship. "What can I say, you played more aggressively. That Flygon pushed me back."

Brendan smirked as he had his hand behind his head. "Sorry about that, your a good trainer to make it this far. I hope we fight again one day!"

As the two left the arena, the next two challengers to enter was Lillie and the champion from Kalos, Calem.

As Lillie prepared herself for battle, Calem took a deep breath in apology. "I am sorry about what happened with Magdoline, she usually acts like that if she see's something very dangerous that only she and her Chandelure can see... which is very rare."

Lillie sighed in relief. "She actually did us a huge favor, by exposing that problem before it happened later in a worse time."

Calem still frowned in the thought and shrugged it in determination. "I don't want to be more involved in personal matters. If it gives you a reason to vent this out, I am not sorry for the battle that is about to happen!" Both trainers glared at each other in determination as the battle began.

Lillie vs Calem.

Calem took out a pokeball and shouted. "Go Launcher!"

A Blastoise with a mega stone crown prepared for its trainers next order.

Lillie took out a net ball and shouted. "Skitters, lets do this!"

Calem activated a key stone and shouted. "Lancher, mega evolve and use dark pulse!"

The Blastoise glowed as his shell's side canons move to his writs, showing two shells with a canon; his back grew a single giant cannon.

Lillie shouted. "Skitters, use quiver dance!" As the Venomoth danced, the Blastoise shot out a pulse of bad thoughts to deal damage.

Lillie had the chance she needed. "Skitters use baton pass!"

The Venomoth tossed a baton and returned to Lillies ball, she tossed a pokeball and shouted. "Mele, get ready!"

Calem ordered the Blastoise to use water pulse in his rush, it did not deal very effective damage but he grinned. "You have a mega Venusaur? Is that your starter."

Lillie activated the mega stone on her bracelet. "Yes, he is. Mele mega evolve and use giga drain!"

The Venusaur glowed to his mega form and inhaled; the Blastoise took super effective damage, reverted back to his normal form and fell on his face knocked out. Calem asked as he prepared called the Blastoise back and prepared a heal ball. "Kalos is a region known for mega evolutions and I have quite a few. You have any other pokemon capable of mega evolution?"

Lillie took a deep breath and nodded. "I also have an Audino, Pidgeot, and Gardevoir that can mega evolve... an Abomasnow I have that isn't ready just yet."

Calem shrugged as he switched to his next pokemon. "The bond will come in due time. Calibur, we need this Venusaur gone!"

An Aegislash hovered in a defensive stance, wearing a kings rock.

Lillie ordered. "Mele use petal dance!"

The Venusaur shot at the Aegislash, sending it back as Calem ordered. "Calibur use swords dance and shadow sneak!"

The Aegislash danced for more damage and sneaked into the shadows; slashing at the Venusaur unleashing the petals and causing him to flinch.

Calem smirked at his luck. "Livrer la coup de grace!"

The Aegislash knocked the Venusaur to his side, causing him to revert back to his normal form knocked out.

Lillie flinched at the finishing line and called her Venusaur back. "You done good Mele, Lola we need to take that Aegislash down!"

The Vaporeon entered the battle, Calem was excited and shouted. "Bouclier de roi!"

The Aegislash listened and returned to a defensive stance to use kings shield.

Lillie shouted. "Lola use wish!"

The Vaporeon wished on a star as Calem ordered. "Use shadow sneak, see if we cannot get lucky!"

The Aegislash sneaked into an attack stance and slashed at the Vaporeon, Lillie ordered. "Now use surf!" The Vaporeon listened and washed the Aegislash away for a k.o.

Calem smirked and switched to his next pokemon. "Sid, get ready."

A vested Malamar entered the battle. "Sid use super power, then follow with a psycho cut!" The Malamar rushed into the Vaporeon, contrary to how intense the blow was, his physical structure looked more buffed.

Lillie ordered as she saw her Vaporeon heal. "Lola use surf and don't stop!"

The Vaporeon washed at the Malamar and was countered by a psychic slash; the water rushed again as the Malamar slashed again for a k.o.

Lillie sighed as she called the Vaporeon back. "You done well, Skitters I need you out again!"

Lillie sent her Venomoth out and ordered. "Bug buzz that Malamar!" The Venomoth buzzed into the Malamar for a k.o.

Calem called the Malamar back and sent his next pokemon. "Rex, Montrer leur pourquoi une Roi!" Out of the pokeball came a Tyrantrum, Lillie shouted. "Skitters, use bug buzz!"

The Venomoth buzzed into the Tyrantrum for tinted damage as Calem ordered. "Dragon danse puis utilisation tete outrage!" The Tyrantrum danced and beaten down on the Venomoth for a knock out.

Lillie called the Venomoth back and asked Calem. "I know what your doing, why are you giving orders in that language?"

She sent out a Porygon2 with an eviolite as Calem shrugged. "I do this when I get excited. It can throw a lot of people off."

Lillie stared determined. "If that is what you are going. Sony, ho'ohana hau mea ulana lole!"

The Porygon2 shot an ice beam at the Tyrantrum, freezing him in place.

Calem flinched as the Tyrantrum was frozen. "Most of the time people speak in the universal language and usually don't need to speak anything else. Rex thaw out, we can still win this!"

Lillie understood as she ordered her Porygon2. "I'll stop with that one, Sony finish that Tyrantrum off with another ice beam!" The Porygon2 shot another beam as the Tyrantrum was still frozen, knocking him out in the cold.

Calem sighed as he called the Tyrantrum back. "Fair enough, Alga lets continue this!"

A Dragalge entered the arena, Lillie shouted. "Sony use recover!"

The Porygon2 was panting as he healed, Calem saw the strategy. "Use toxic spikes."

Lillie ordered another ice beam as she saw the spikes scattered, she was waiting as she ordered. "Sony, keep using ice beam and wait till I say recover."

Calem ordered. "Use toxic, then get ready for the big one!" The Dralage understood as he shot toxic liquid at the Porygon2, Lillie flinched as she licked her lips in preparation. The Dralage was shot again as he roared a draco meteor to leave the Porygon2 struggling to float up, the toxic damage caused him to faint.

Lillie called the Porygon2 back and sent her next pokemon. "Shockums, we need to keep fighting!"

The Raichu entered, was poisoned by the spikes as Lillie posed for the Raichu to use. "GIGA VOLT HAVOC!" The Raichu was bathed in a strange light and shot an intense thunderbolt at the Dragalge; the audiences hair stand as they saw the sparks, leaving behind a knocked out Dragalge.

Calem called the Dragalge back. "Blocky, we have to take this Raichu down!"

As a heavily armored hedgehog known Chestnaught entered the stage.

Lillie shouted. "Shockums use focus blast!"

The Raichu shot a focus blast, the Chestnaught dodged as Calem ordered. "Finish it off with a wood hammer!" The Chestnaught rammed his fist like a hammer at the Raichu for a knock out. Leaving Lillie to call the Raichu back and send her last poekmon. "Cain, we can still win this!"

Lillie sent out a Leafeon ready for battle, the trainer shouted. "Cain use return!"

The Leafeon rushed into the Chestnaught, Calem ordered his pokemon. "Counter with a drain punch!"

The Chestnaught punched into the Leafeon for a heal as Calem saw Lillie about to order something. "Use spikey shield!"

The Chestnaught braced himself in a defensive position, Lillie ordered. "Cain use swords dance! We need to hit harder!"

The Leafeon danced as the Chestnaught readied itself, Calem ordered. "Use drain punch to keep some recovery!"

The Chestnaught lunged as Lillie ordered. "Now use return again!"

The Leafeon charged into the Chestnaught, both took damage as they bounced off, Calem was anticipating something and ordered again. "Drain punch one more time!"

The Chestnaught was about to punch as Lillie shouted. "Finish this fight with a return!"

The Chestnaught prepared another punch as the Leafeon channeled his affection into a strong charge.

POW!

The Chestnaught was knocked out. Calem saw the lose and frowned; he shook the frown off and let loose an attractive smile that Lillie couldn't help but admire. "Good match!"

Lillie petted the Leafeon as she called him back and complimented Calem. "Same to you. Do you talk like... that in any place other than battles?"

Calem remembered something. "If I am talking in Kalos's native language, I am either talking to someone who originated from Kalos specifically for them to here. It is part of a battle strategy or I disagree with someone to the point I can't reason with them in one language and try in one they might understand. That last one is rare."

Lillie wondered as Calem walked away in a sway. "You got the final's left. Show them what makes you shine!"

Lillie stopped herself from blushing as she prepared to leave. _"I need to talk to someone afterwards about this."_


	46. The Champions Final Round

Elio walked out of the tournament hall to have a view of Unova's sea and take a breath of fresh salty air. To him, he did not expect to win the world tournament but he did expect to make it far. With the semi final's done, he had hope that Lillie would at least put Brendan in a corner. As he sat on the bench viewing a sun set, he noticed a man that looked similar to him sat next to him.

Elio recognized his father and took a deep breath. "How much of the tournament did you see pops?"

Benjamin tried to form a smile. "I missed some of the World Leader tournament and I watch all of the Champion rounds."

Elio smiled back. "Mom told me you called her, so at least you did that."

Benjamin cringed as he explained the bad news. "I talked to my boss to see if he would let me have a bit more free time, at least enough to at least call home every month or so."

Elio nodded. "What did he say?"

Benjamin frowned more expecting disappointment. "He wished I called him out sooner. This year is going to be another busy one and I won't be able to visit Alola for some tim..."

The man was stopped as he received a hug from his son. "Just let us know that you are still alive... that is all I am asking. Thanks for watching me and my team fight these champ."

The Dex flared from Elio's bag and buzzed. "BZZT! The final's are about to begin, you don't want to miss Lillie's big battle. BZZT!"

Elio got up in preparation and smiled at his father. "After this tournament is done, I'll be heading to Alola in the next couple of days and wont be back in this region until the next world tournament."

Benjamin took a deep breath as he asked. "I'm staying around until the final round before I have to get ready for work tomorrow. Do you want me to at least see you off?"

Elio shook his head as he went back to the tournament. "You don't have too."

The father and son went into the building and parted ways to two separate seats.

Elio found a seat right next to Gladion who was suspicious and asked. "It took you a while for fresh air."

Elio smiled towards his rival. "I Had a small talk with someone, what I missed?"

Gladion looked to find Lillie just began her battle with Brendan, the spot lights are spinning and shining at the two. "Nothing important except for the light show."

Lillie vs Brendan.

Lillie took her net ball and shouted. "Skitters, lets do this!"

Brendan grinned as he tossed a quick ball. "Pelipper, lets start this battle!"

As the Venomoth and Pelipper flew into battle, rain began to drizzle. "Skitters, use quiver dance then sludge bomb!"

As the Venomoth began to dance, Brendan shouted. "Set up a tailwind, then hurricane till it goes down!"

As the Pelipper sent out a tailwind, the Venomoth hurled sludge and was blown away by the hurricane for a k.o.

Lillie called the Venomoth back and tossed a dusk ball. "Sony use trick room and tri attack!"

As the Porygon2 entered the arena, Brendan shouted. "Use hurricane on this one as well!" T

he Porygon2 was blown by intense winds as it distorted the dimensions and shot the Pelipper down with three beams.

Brendan called the Pelipper back and sent out a Swampert; he prepared his key stone. "Swampert, Mega evolve!"

Lillie saw the Swampert mega evolved and switched the Porygon2. "Mele, take the hit while we get ready!"

The Venusaur stood as it took a mega waterfall rush with his face.

Lillie shouted as she activated her keystone. "Now mega evolve and use giga drain!"

The Venusaur mega evolved, inhaled and knocked the Swampert out.

Brendan called the Swampert back and sent out his next pokemon. "Claydol, we need to set up. Use light screen!"

The Claydol set up a light screen as Lillie ordered. "Mele use giga drain!"

The Venusaur inhaled at the Claydol for super effective damage, Brendan shouted. "Claydol counter with a psychic!"

The Claydol let loose a psychic blast, pushing the Venusaur back as Lillie saw her chance. "Mele, finish the Claydol off with petal dance."

The Venusaur began to shake his plant, causing an eruption of petals to engulf the Claydol and sending it flying to the air and behind Brendan knocked out.

Brendan cringed as he called the Claydol back. "Sheesh, she plays for keeps. Gardevoir we need to stop this Venusaur."

A Gardevoir was sent out to endure the mega Venusaur's petal dance, Brendan calmed down. "The trick room should be gone next turn, psyshock and don't stop till that Venusaur is knocked out!"

The Gardevoir let loose a psyshock a to pelt the Venusaur, the dimensions returned to normal as she glowed and pelted the Venusaur again. T

he Venusaur reverted back knocked out; Lillie called him back and tossed another pokemon. "Cain, use swords dance and we should knock this Gardevoir out!"

The Leafeon listened to the order as he was pelted by another psyshock, he danced and took another as Lillie ordered. "Now, use leaf blade!"

The Leafeon dashed to the Gardevoir with his tail and knocked her out.

Brendan called the Gardevoir back and sent out a Flygon, shouting a tone that was startling. "FLYGON FINISH THAT LEAFEON OFF WITH OUTRAGE!"

The Flygon rushed in and brutally knocked the Leafeon out of the fight.

Lillie called the switched to another pokemon. " _That tone sounds familiar._ Lola, use ice beam!"

The Vaporeon was sent out and was rushed across the stage by the Flygon's relentless attacks, the Vaporeon inhaled and shot the Flygon back with a super effective ice beam.

Brendan found himself in a corner as he saw the Flygon knocked out, he called it back and sent out his last pokemon. "Breloom, we can still win this!"

The Breloom entered the battle with a purple orb, Lillie shouted. "Use ice beam again!"

Brendan saw the attack and shouted. "Breloom use protect!" The Breloom set up a barrier to block the ice beam, the toxic orb began to seep.

The Breloom did not mind being badly poisoned as the next order was shouted. "Use seed bomb to knock that Vaporeon out!"

Lillie saw the damage coming and shouted. "Lola use protect!" The Vaporeon protected herself from the first barrage, Brendan ordered another to knock the Vaporeon out with a super effective seed bomb.

Lillie called the Vaporeon back and sent her next pokemon. "Shockums, we need to knock out that Breloom!"

As the Raichu was sent out, Lillie began to pose for the move. "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"

The Raichu charged up in energy and charged her cheeks, she shot a massive thunderbolt at the Breloom that was too intoxicated to notice.

BOOOM!

The electricity crackled, the mist cleared, the Breloom was drooling as Brendan shouted. "Knock that Raichu out with a facade!"

The Breloom punched into the Raichu with afflicted fury for a knock out.

Lillie called her Raichu back and sent out her last pokemon, her Porygon2.

Brendan shouted in confidence as he saw his Breloom heal with the poison. "Breloom use spore before that Porygon2 does anything."

The Breloom shook itself and sent the Porygon2 into a deep sleep, Lillie cringed as she is shouting. "Sony use ice beam, that is all we need to win!"

The Porygon2 was asleep as Brendan took his chance. "Now use facade again!"

The Breloom punched the Porygon2 back, it was still asleep as Brendan shouted one more order. "Finish that Porygon2 off with a seed bomb!"

The Breloom swung his tail up and tossed a group of seeds.

Boom! The Porygon2 was knocked out.

Lillie took a deep breath, channeled any grief from loosing the final round out of her system and called her Porygon2 back. "I lost. Congratulations on winning this tournament."

Brendan smirked as he called the Breloom back. "It was a very good battle, I'm glade to have met your pokemon!" Both shook each others hands in sportsmanship as Lillie asked. "Anything about Hoenn I need to know of?"

Brendan answered. "It is a region home to contests, has a space center and has lore on some very powerful legendary pokemon from ancient times. If you ever stop by in Hoenn, look for an island in the seas... you might find something."

Both left the stage as the tournament was coming to an end.

Lillie walked to the main hall to be congratulated by Burnet, Gladion and Elio for the fight.

Lillie embraced Burnet as Elio spoke. "You hand him at a corner and he came back with an Breloom. Anything about that pokemon we need to know about Dex?"

The Dex flared up with a picture of Breloom. "BZZT! Breloom the Mushroom pokemon. The seeds ringing its tail are made of hardened toxic spores. It is horrible to eat the seeds, just one bite will make your stomach rumble. Its arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is like that of pro boxers. BZZT!"

Gladion remembers enough of the pokemon. "It's kind of a slow pokemon but I seen Breloom's strategy before in the battle tree. If it has poison heal, it will use a toxic orb to power himself up and constantly heal. It's not native to Alola so it's probably why not many of the natives heard of it."

Lillie nodded. "That is what makes Breloom a very special pokemon. You want to watch the reward ceremony?" Group nodded as they began to think of the next thing to do for the week.


	47. Goodbye Unova

The next couple days for the group had been uneventful save for them preparing to leave. Elio and Lillie harvested some Bleu berries, Gladion spent some time hanging around with Wes and Rui to talk. Burnet spent some time talking with Fennel about more things that happened in the week.

Lillie made it clear to Burnet. "If you have any business you want to do by yourself, go do it. We are all to gather at Castelia port when in a couple days anyways."

On the final day.

Elio and Lillie were talking to Nate and Yancy about where they were going.

Nate grinned in an attempt to say his goodbyes. "You two are heading back to Alola?"

Elio nodded. "The entire reason we came here early was because they needed one more pokemon to train at their leisure. Nearly everyone is homesick at this point!"

Yancy smiled and spoke of her part. "Because of my job, I tend to be everywhere around the world. We might meet each other again someday."

Lillie smiled back. "Hopefully we do, because these few months have been amazing."

Elio agreed with her. "They have, if there is one place we can go to if you are in the area... there is always the battle royal."

Nate caught interest. "I might check it out one day, it is that time of month to go on the Ferris Wheel... see you later."

The older couple went into the cart as Lillie caught someone hiding in the bushes. "Brother what are you doing here?!"

Gladion revealed himself on realizing he was caught, nearly breaking a frown. "I am making sure Elio wasn't trying anything funny. You two have been alone for quite a while."

Elio cringed. "That was something my mom already called me out on. I promise you, I am not doing any funny business with Lillie. I just want one more trip in this Ferris Wheel before we leave this region."

Lillie looked at Elio strange as she asked. "Funny business?"

The Dex was about to reveal what the meant until Elio shoved it in the bag. "Not important right now... Gladion... you ever been in one of these before?"

Gladion shook his head and asked. "Are you inviting me in this?"

Elio and Lillie nodded as they had him join the two in seeing most of Unova.

As the Ferris Wheel raised higher, Lillie was feeling bitter sweet. "This was the place our adventure in this region began."

Elio listened and Gladion asked. "What happened?"

Lillie sighed. "We saved Nate from an assassination attempt."

Gladion flinched. "Wha... that is how you came to the conclusion to fight Team Plasma?"

Lillie nodded as the sight became higher, Elio took out the Rotom Dex. "Hey Gladion... you mind if we take a group picture?"

Gladion stared and was tempted to refuse, he saw the highest point coming and agreed. "Sure... after everything you have done and are trying for us. It's hard to really get sick of you these days."

Elio had the Rotom Dex at the side of the cart as he sat in the middle, Lillie was on one side, Gladion was at the other. "I don't expect all of us to smile. Just stare at the Dex. Dex snap when it is a perfect sight!"

The Rotom Dex buzzed. "BZZT! Sure thing boss! BZZT!"

The Rotom Dex saw the moment and...

CLICK!

As the Ferris wheel ended, Elio had the photo looked at. He and Lillie didn't expect Gladion to smile, while Gladion was enjoying a rather lively photo being complimented by the sunset.

Elio broke the silence as he asked. "I'll get this in the photo's... think we should head to Castelia?" The siblings agreed as Elio called in the Salamence for flight.

* * *

As the day ended.

The group converged to the dock of Castelia City.

Elio made one more speech to his minions in explaining what was about to happen. "Even if I dragged you all into this, did you all have a good time?" Most of them nodded with their bags full.

Plumeria smiled. "A lot of cultures out there in the world. Pretty relaxing how people can get along despite the differences."

Guzma gave a frown. "It's alright, I got a Volcarona to try out pretty soon!"

Elio heard a boat took a horn as saw it in the distance, he spoke to his group. "Once we get on that boat, you are no longer my minions until next tournament... depending on what happens! Glad we gotten as far as we did!"

Team Alola sighed in disappointment, Lana shouted in the back. "That's no victory speech and you know it!"

Elio frowned as in response. "I can't find any good words and this is as far as I can get."

Lillie was exhausted on listening as Burnet was trying to keep her awake, Gladion shrugged. "I heard of worse."

The boat to Alola began to toot was closer in viewing. distance. "And that is our boat! Good work all of you!"

* * *

On the boat.

The group were glad to finally be able to go back to Alola, whether it was because they feel homesick or to show their friends and relatives how far they gotten. As Elio noticed someone waving goodbye before the boat became so distant, Lillie joined to his side to think about what they have to do on Alola.

Elio spoke first. "How long would it take for Blattron and the few others we caught before they get comfortable with Alola?"

Lillie thought more. "Wela would be like Melta, Auggy and Forest are not native to Alola so they are kind of around the house... Blattron needs some time before he even settles down."

Gladion over heard and joined in the conversation. "Elio might ask someone about doing something for him... not sure if it is a good idea since the person he has in mind has no problems working for Team Plasma in the first place."

Burnet listened and agreed with Gladion. "It really isn't a good idea. Elio do you have a plan if that doesn't work?"

Elio wondered himself. "Find another way and don't give up on it."

Lillie sighed as she patted Elio on the back. "Do know that we are here for you. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Elio calmed down as he and the group of four stared at the sunset, he and Gladion were the first to yawn as they realized their adventure on Unova came to an end.


	48. A Calming Truth and an Ideal Return

As the boat to Alola returned a couple weeks later, the groups scattered like the wind.

Lillie asked Burnet. "I will be going with Elio and Gladion to talk to Hau for a bit. I'll be at Kukui's shortly."

Burnet stretched her legs as she listened. "I'll let him know that everyone is back. I will see you shortly."

The trio met up with Hau who was bored and about to share a Masalada with a Raichu and Ludicolo until he noticed.

He rushed to the three and tackled them down with a bear hug. "Alola again! It's felt like you been gone forever!"

Gladion tried to push Hau away. "We were gone for a couple months, that can happen."

Hau nodded as he asked the others of their trip. The trio spent what felt like hours talking about the places they have been until Elio asked. "Anything happened on Alola that at least saved you from boredom?"

Hau was cheering. "I was busy with old festival honoring the Tapu's. I got to hang out with the Kahunas but that was about it."

Lillie gave Hau a welcome hug. "It's okay, things should be going back to normal in a few days. Then we can think of something new to do."

The boys agreed to that until Lillie decided to take her leave. "I'll be heading to Aether Paradise shortly and visit Kukui after. Elio, I will see you back at our house!"

Elio yawned as Gladion prepared his pager. "I'll be giving Wicke my notes on the bond between trainer and pokemon. I'll be at the motel afterwards if you need me!"

Gladion flew away as Hau asked Elio. "You have anything special to do yourself?"

Elio nodded in answer. "Yes, I need to introduce a pokemon I have to Alola and it is best I do it alone. Meet you here tomorrow?"

Hau didn't mind as he waved goodbye. "I'll be here if you need me!"

Elio found a secluded shore, he tossed out the pokeball and net ball. "Blattron! Say hello to home! Kalden, you mind wanting to meet him?"

The Genesect came out startled by the sights as the dragon type Silvally felt the sea breeze flow through his mane.

The Genesect sat down to view the shore with the Silvally following. The Genesect heard the silence waves across the beach and asked. "So... this is Alola?"

The Silvally growled in approval as Elio raised four fingers. "This is Melemele... three other islands make up this region! Akala, Ula'ula and Poni island."

The Genesect nodded as he viewed something within distance. "What about that metal one I see?"

Elio frowned as the Silvally snorted smoke out of his nostrils. "That large floating island... that is Aether Paradise and I recommend you don't go there just yet... or ever!"

The Genesect stared and crackled in anger as he asked. "Let me guess... responsible for Kalden and the other Silvally?"

Elio nodded as he calmed the Silvally down. The Genesect glared at the distance and raised its gun in preparation to fire; Elio and the Silvally stopped him. "Forget about that place. Soon as Isaac is settled back in I have something important to get done. There is one place that you would love to be in."

The Genesect calmed down and asked. "Where?"

The Silvally roared to a distant island with a snowy mountain as Elio helped with the answer. "Mount Lanakila!

There is the pokemon league, trainers gather to try and claim my title... none have succeeded!"

Elio's mother arrived on the shore glaring angrily at her son. "You were suppose to have came over the house by now! Oh my... who is this?"

Elio smiled as he saw his mother look in curiosity at the Silvally and his new friend. "Sorry about that Mom, I was trying to get Blattron introduced to Alola before I caught up on what happened. It seems he and Kalden are able to get along now."

Elio's mother smiled back and answered. "Aside from the things I said over the phone, things have been quite. Is it safe for me to pet your new friend?"

Elio frowned. "It is... but he isn't going to feel it."

Elio's mother began to gently pet and hug the embarrassed Genesect as the Silvally chuckled deeply. The Genesect asked. "Boss... is she always like this?"

Elio and the Silvally nodded in unison. "If it is a pokemon that she can approach with no problems... yes!"

* * *

Simultaneously.

Lillie flew to Aether to check and see if her brother was alright.

As she went to the conversation deck, she saw her mother turning around and calming down. "Lillie? It's good to see you back. How was your trip?"

Lillie smiled and answered. "Good mother, I managed to reach the finals at the world Championship..."

Lusamine smiled back. "I watched it a couple weeks ago. Breloom is a rather unique pokemon, I am sure next tournament would be better. I saw you in a couple pokestar films, they were impressive."

The mother and daughter struggled to keep the conversation going, Lillie asked. "What is wrong mother?"

Lusamine answered calmly and with a continued. "Nothing, just depression. It should not concern you."

Lillie was hesitate to leave. "I just want you to know that I am back on Alola. I'll be checking on a couple things before heading out." Lusamine waved goodbye to Lillie and went back to her business in a peaceful sigh. Lillie went down to the labs and caught up with Wicke and Gladion, nothing significant happened save for the things they knew so Lillie took her leave back to Kukui's to catch up.

* * *

At Elio's house.

He had the Genesect and Silvally called back in their balls after having a peaceful encounter with his mother. He returned to catch up with the Banette and Cofagrigus left to keep watch.

The Banette smiled as the Dex translated. "BZZT! Good to have ya back boss! No one broke in here and caused trouble. I kept myself entertained by playing with the plushies. I did visit your mother and I see where you learned how to cook! BZZT!"

Elio smiled, petted the Banette. "Got to learn this sort of thing once you are out on your own. Once Lillie comes back we should have a more lively welcome. Want to follow me still?"

The Banette leaped in Elio's arms ready to follow him as he descended to the basement to find the Cofagrigus giggling. "BZZT! Master, you returned! BZZT!"

Elio nodded as he double checked the hidden stash of gold nuggets, there were still many, but there seemed to be fewer. "I swear... Makuta are you sure no one stole anything?"

The Cofagrigus shrugged. "BZZT! No master, I don't know those valuable treasures are. BZZT!"

Elio glared in suspicion. "I am going to get a security camera soon for this basement. Because those are the only things missing and I want to know why!"

The Cofagrigus froze until he was sure Elio, the Banette left and Rotom left, when the coast was clear he took a half eaten nugget and began to much.

As Elio began to settle back down, Lillie came in the house and was greeted by a Banette that sensed the emotions of exhaustion. "BZZT Whats wrong mama? BZZT!"

Lillie smiled. "Nothing. Just a little tired, have you been good?"

The Banette smiled. "BZZT! Yeah... me and Makuta have been taking care of ourselves and keeping this house taken cared of. BZZT!"

Lillie sighed in relief as she took out her Leafeon, Vaporeon, Druddigon and Mew. "Everyone welcome home!"

The group of pokemon joined Lillie on the sofa; Elio sat down with his Gible and the Banette. As the two trainers began to watch the Ghost Eraser series, they cuddled up in preparation to end their day.

 _ **Author Again. This Concludes the Fanfiction. Be ready pretty soon for a Climax fic Alolan Rescue Team, Exploring the Mind!**_

 _ **In the meantime if you read the fanfic, leave a review of what you think of this fanfic and the series so far!**_


End file.
